Le contrat
by Patricia03
Summary: UA. Omegaverse. Destiel. Castiel et Dean sont voisins mais ne se sont quasiment jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à ce que Castiel retrouve Dean gravement blessé un soir dans sa voiture. La suite à l'intérieur...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, les amis.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël ! Moi oui ! XD**

 **.**  
 **Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien publié et me revoilà avec ce que j'ai surement écrit de plus sombre et de plus dur. Drôle de cadeau pour ce jour joyeux, vous allez me dire. Et vous aurez raison.**

 **En fait, je m'étais lancée un défit. Écrire une ABO avec Dean en tant qu'oméga, ce qui n'est vraiment pas ce qui me vient naturellement lorsque je pense au personnage.**

 **Et ça a donné ... ça.**

 **C'est une fic assez longue, environ 100 000 mots pour des chapitres entre 4000 et 6000 mots.**

 **Si vous connaissez l'omégaverse vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Ce sera du M, vraiment, et autant pour la violence que pour le sexe. Là encore je préviens.**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à vous renseigner pour savoir si vous voulez vous y lancer ou pas. Et si besoin je peux donner plus d'infos en MP, n'hésitez pas à demander. ;)**

 **Je mettrai des warnings généraux au début de chaque chapitre et éventuellement des warnings plus détaillés à la fin pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne voudraient pas savoir avant de lire.**

 **SVP, lisez les, ils ne seront pas là pour la déco, comme dirait notre cher Bobby. XD**

 **.**

 **Bon voilà, si vous voulez tenter l'aventure alors soyez les bienvenus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)**  
 **Je vous laisse avec nos deux héros qui évidemment ne m'appartiennent pas et avec lesquels je ne fais aucun profit de quelque sorte qu'il soit. ( Mention légale oblige)  
**

 **.**

 **Warnings du jour: Agression, mention de viol, soins médicaux, émotions violentes.**

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Chapitre 1:**

.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit si familier du moteur de la voiture de son voisin remonter le petit chemin de terre qui menait à leurs deux seules maisons, Castiel leva les yeux du roman qu'il était en train de lire. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la lueur des phares bien visible depuis la fenêtre de son salon dont les volets étaient restés ouverts malgré l'heure tardive.

Malgré lui, il ne put réprimer le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

Mais il ne se leva pas de son fauteuil, ne sortit pas de sa maison pour aller saluer son voisin.

Dean et lui avaient beau habiter dans des maisons voisines perdues au fin fond de la campagne depuis près de deux ans, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu et avaient rarement échangé plus que les banalités d'usage.

En fait dès le premier jour Castiel avait senti chez Dean un besoin d'espace, une certaine méfiance vis à vis de lui et qui lui faisait garder ses distances.

Mais Castiel le comprenait parfaitement.

Après tout, c'était bien lui aussi pour trouver une forme de paix et d'isolement qu'il était venu habiter ici en plein milieu de nulle part, après des années à servir son pays sur tous les champs de bataille du globe.

Au fil du temps et des hasards de la vie, l'ancien soldat avait tout de même appris que son voisin était mécanicien, qu'il avait un jeune frère, Sam, qu'il avait élevé comme un père et qu'il pouvait passer des heures, des jours même, à bichonner sa voiture qu'il considérait comme un véritable membre de sa famille.

Et bien sûr, qu'il était un oméga.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Il allait entrer dans sa maison toute nouvellement acquise, un carton encombrant dans les bras, lorsque le vent avait porté jusqu'à lui une effluve proprement divine. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses sensations olfactives et l'avait savourée comme on déguste le met le plus savoureux. Jamais une odeur oméga n'avait attiré l'alpha qu'il était de la sorte.

Il s'était alors retourné pour rencontrer le regard écarquillé de son nouveau voisin. Dean, lui, s'était figé tel un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. L'odeur de pomme, de miel et de cuir avait rapidement cédé la place à celle plus acre de la méfiance. L'oméga avait vaguement murmuré une parole de bienvenue puis était précipitamment rentré chez lui et Castiel avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on verrouille.

Il avait fallu des semaines pour que Dean ne lui adresse vraiment la parole. Et pourtant Castiel ne sentait pas véritablement de peur chez lui, juste une volonté farouche de ne pas se laisser approcher.

Alors il avait respecté son choix, malgré l'attirance que son voisin exerçait bien involontairement sur lui et qui n'était d'ailleurs pas seulement physique, il l'avait rapidement compris.

En fait, plus il regardait vivre son voisin, plus Castiel percevait comme un lien entre eux, un point commun qui allait bien au delà de ce que leur différence de genre ou leurs passés respectifs ne laissait supposer. Tout était dans l'attitude, le regard. Cette même lueur dans les yeux verts que celle qu'il évitait dans son propre miroir chaque matin.

Celle des gens qui en savait trop sur les horreurs de la vie.

.

Et c'était une des raisons qui faisait que Castiel aimait tant entendre le moteur de l'impala de Dean remonter son allée à la fin de la journée. Parce que cela signifiait que son voisin était rentré chez lui sain et sauf. Que la petite partie du monde dans laquelle ils vivaient était comme elle se devait d'être. Paisible. Sécurisée.

C'était maintenant tout ce à quoi Castiel aspirait.

.

L'alpha réprima la légère culpabilité qu'il ressentait chaque fois que ses pensées l'amenaient sur ce terrain miné.

Dean était seulement son voisin. Pas son compagnon, pas même son ami. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un oméga que cela ne lui octroyait le moindre droit de veiller sur ses allées et venues, ou sur sa sécurité.

Mais Castiel n'était pas non plus naïf. Dans un monde dominé par le pouvoir et la violence, où les hormones et la force brute prédominaient sur la raison et la réflexion, il savait parfaitement que votre genre de naissance déterminait votre place dans la hiérarchie. Et aussi les risques que vous encouriez chaque jour rien qu'en sortant de chez vous.

Vouloir l'ignorer ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis et énormément de souffrances. La plupart des omégas en faisaient la triste expérience un jour ou l'autre dans leur vie.

.

Mais pas ce soir.

Dean était rentré chez lui.

Castiel poussa un léger soupir de contentement et se replongea dans la lecture de son roman.

.

Mais le bruit persistant du moteur lui fit de nouveau lever les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.

Castiel posa son livre sur le guéridon, se leva de son fauteuil pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la fenêtre dont il écarta le rideau d'une main.

Le moteur de l'impala tournait toujours et la voiture était garée selon un angle étrange, ses phares allumés éclairant le bord du chemin et les champs qui bordaient leurs deux propriétés.

Castiel inclina la tête légèrement et plissa les yeux pour essayer de percer l'obscurité.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir à cette distance, Dean était toujours dans l'habitacle, immobile, assis sur le siège conducteur. Mais de là où il se trouvait, Castiel ne distinguait pas son visage, ni aucun autre détail de ce qui se passait dans la voiture. Son voisin aurait très bien pu tout simplement être en train de passer un coup de fil et pourtant il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas.

La petite voix dans sa tête, celle qu'il avait appris à écouter au fil des années parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, hurlait dans son crâne avec la puissance d'un mégaphone.

.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Castiel avait déjà chaussé ses rangers, enfilé sa veste et sortait de sa maison d'un pas rapide, une lampe torche à la main. Dès qu'il fut à proximité de l'impala ses pires doutes se confirmèrent. Dean était immobile, inconscient, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Son visage était tuméfié et ensanglanté. Plus pale que la mort.

\- Dean ? C'est Castiel. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'alpha tapa doucement du bout des doigts sur les carreaux pour ne pas l'effrayer mais Dean n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ni ne fit le moindre mouvement. Il frappa un peu plus fermement sur la vitre, toujours sans résultat.

\- Dean, vous m'entendez?

Sans plus attendre Castiel ouvrit la portière et la forte odeur métallique du sang le prit immédiatement à la gorge, suivie de celle plus aigre de la douleur.

Castiel voulut poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Dean pour le secouer légèrement et le faire revenir à lui lorsqu'une nouvelle bouffée parvint à ses narines et lui fit suspendre son geste.

L'alpha écarquilla les yeux. Dean était... en chaleur ?

.

La main toujours en suspension à quelques centimètres de son épaule, Castiel flaira plus attentivement pour tenter de percevoir toutes les subtilités des fragrances puissantes qui envahissaient son système. Non, Dean n'était plus en chaleur, mais elles venaient tout juste de se terminer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, aucun oméga ne sortirait dans la rue pendant ses chaleurs, ce serait de l'inconscience pure et simple. Il gronda de fureur alors que des scenarios de ce qui avait pu arriver à son voisin commençaient à affluer dans sa tête, et s'accroupit aux côté de l'homme inconscient respirant par la bouche pour éviter que les senteurs puissantes ne l'empêchent de réfléchir de façon cohérente.

Deux doigts posés sur le cou de Dean toujours inconscient le rassurèrent un peu. Sa peau était froide et moite, mais il sentit son pouls, trop rapide bien que tout de même assez régulier. A ce contact, l'oméga remua faiblement, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais sans revenir complètement à lui.

\- Dean, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Castiel secoua doucement son épaule et le gémissement de douleur qui en résultat le fit stopper net. Une nouvelle bouffée de l'odeur âcre et puissante de la souffrance lui parvint aux narines lui faisant immédiatement sortir son portable.

\- J'appelle les secours. Ça va aller. On va vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Ces paroles semblèrent enfin faire réagir l'oméga qui ouvrit péniblement ses paupières tuméfiées. Lorsque son regard perdu se posa sur lui, la peur que Castiel perçut dans les prunelles vertes lui serra le cœur.

\- C'est Castiel, Dean. C'est votre voisin, vous me reconnaissez ? Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, mais vous êtes blessé, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Un instant, Dean ne sembla pas le comprendre, il regardait successivement l'alpha, l'intérieur de la voiture et les alentours, visiblement sans comprendre ce qui se passait et comment il était arrivé là. Puis les prunelles vertes se focalisèrent de nouveau sur lui et Dean tenta de se redresser, sa main droite venant immédiatement soutenir son bras gauche à la position nettement anormale.

\- Non, pas d'hôpital. Je vais bien... Je... je veux pas d'hôpital.

La voix de Dean était méconnaissable, rauque, éraillée par la souffrance.

\- Dean, vous êtes sérieusement blessé. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital.

L'odeur de peur s'accentua encore dans l'habitacle, poussant Castiel à reculer d'un pas et à lever les mains, paumes en avant en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Mais l'oméga ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Malgré ses blessures et sa faiblesse, Dean voulut profiter du faible espace libéré par l'alpha pour s'enfuir. Tenant toujours son épaule gauche plaquée contre son corps, il tenta de sortir de la voiture pour se réfugier chez lui, mais dès qu'il mit un pied hors de l'impala, le monde se mit à tourner sur lui même. La douleur crucifiante dans sa poitrine et dans son bras s'intensifia, la pression dans son crane atteignit des sommets, faisant danser des lumières blanches devant ses yeux.

Brusquement le froid envahit tout son corps comme une marrée galopante et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Dean tenta de lutter contre les ténèbres qui l'appelaient mais perdit la bataille.

La seconde suivante il se sentit tomber et perdit connaissance avant que deux bras forts ne l'empêchent de heurter le sol.

.

.

Dean venait littéralement de lui tomber dans les bras et malgré le sang-froid légendaire qui le caractérisait, Castiel se sentit une seconde submergé par les instincts primaires que la situation et les phéromones de l'oméga éveillèrent en lui.

 _Protéger ! Défendre ! Posséder !_

Tous ses muscles tendus, Castiel blottit le corps inerte entre ses bras et inspecta l'obscurité environnante, prêts au combat.

Mais c'était stupide, il le savait.

Personne n'allait les attaquer. Plus maintenant. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à Dean, la menace n'était plus actuelle, mais l'idée qu'il n'ait pas été là pour le défendre planta un poignard incandescent dans le cœur de l'alpha et lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Son cerveau primaire avait pris le dessus sur sa pensée cohérente et il se sentait littéralement prêt à montrer les dents à quiconque oserait approcher son oméga blessé.

 _Protéger ! Garder ! Défendre !_

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit court-circuité par l'adrénaline.

Sans aucun effort apparent, il souleva Dean sans ses bras et le porta jusque à sa propre maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, entra et la referma de la même façon puis, sans y réfléchir, monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre pour déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit.

.

Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à se détendre et tenter de réfléchir.

Dean était en sécurité à présent.

Chez lui.

Il allait prendre soin de lui.

.

Les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé, Castiel passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

D'habitude si maitre de lui même et de ses émotions, il était le premier surpris de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi submergé par des instincts alpha primaires et aussi forts, mais la vue de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Dean lui faisait perdre toute capacité de réflexion cohérente.

.

Castiel passa en revu le corps allongé.

Dean était livide, sa pâleur effrayante encore accentuée par contraste avec les traces de sang qui maculaient son visage. L'estomac de Castiel se tordit lorsqu'il avisa également les sillons blanchâtres de larmes séchées qui traversaient ses joues et se perdaient dans son cou.

Une rapide inspection de la peau visible lui permit de constater que Dean portait des marques de ligature aux poignets et aux chevilles. Pour le peu qu'il pouvait voir son corps semblait être aussi contusionné que son visage et au vu de l'angle étrange de son bras, son épaule gauche était probablement déboitée.

Une bouffée de haine brulante et dévastatrice l'envahit à l'encontre des salauds qui avaient pu le mettre dans cet état. Castiel serra les poings, il avait envie d'arracher leur gorge, de briser leurs os, de les faire souffrir et saigner comme ils l'avaient fait saigner, lui.

.

Un faible gémissement le sortit de ses fantasmes meurtriers.

Même dans son inconscience, l'oméga réagissait aux phéromones d'alpha en colère qui avaient saturé la pièce en un instant. Dean se recroquevilla sur le lit en position fœtale, cherchant à protéger son corps comme il le pouvait de son bras valide.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. La surprise puis la honte le submergèrent, lorsqu'il constata que Dean cherchait à se protéger de lui. La colère qui le dominait encore la seconde précédente fondit comme neige au soleil, immédiatement remplacée par une mortification plus brulante encore.

Dans un effort de volonté, il s'obligea à respirer calmement. Il fallait que son odeur s'apaise et redevienne rassurante ou au moins non menaçante pour l'oméga traumatisé. Il devait réprimer ses instincts de vengeance. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état, si il se laissait submerger par la violence, au lieu de soigner Dean quand il en avait besoin.

.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il avisa le dos de Dean que sa nouvelle position lui laissait maintenant entrevoir. La chemise et le t-shirt de l'oméga étaient déchirées et imbibées de sang, en longues trainées rectilignes. Castiel savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait., il avait déjà vu ça en d'autres temps et d'autres lieus.

Immédiatement, les images des corps suppliciés des soldats prisonniers de l'ennemi que son équipe et lui avaient parfois été envoyés secourir affluèrent à son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. C'était des coups de fouet sans aucun doute. Dean n'avait pas seulement été agressé, il avait été torturé.

Et il y avait aussi cette odeur...

L'estomac de Castiel se révulsa lorsque son odorat lui confirma ce dont il ne doutait malheureusement guère. Comme la plupart des omégas agressés, Dean avait également été sexuellement abusé. Évidemment.

.

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage brulante, aveuglante, l'envahit irrépressiblement.

 _Tuer. Massacrer. Détruire._

Castiel se força à détourner le regard vers un angle de la pièce. Lentement, il prit une grande inspiration et souffla longuement puis recommença une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à reposer les yeux sur le corps recroquevillé.

Dean semblait si vulnérable dans son inconscience, si beau malgré le sang et les blessures.

La douleur remplaça progressivement la colère et Castiel se laissa envahir par le besoin d'aider, de protéger, de réparer le mal qui avait été fait.

Il n'avait pas été là pour éviter ça, mais maintenant il pouvait aider. Cette pensée apaisa un peu la brûlure et sa rage refluant, Castiel sentit ses facultés de réflexion lui revenir.

.

Maintenant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les vieux réflexes lui revenaient. Autres temps, autres lieux, encore. Mais ce genre de chose ne s'oubliaient pas. Peu importait votre désir de les enfouir à tout jamais.

Castiel ferma les yeux et prit une dernière grande inspiration, puis passa en revue les différentes étapes. Plus pour canaliser son esprit en surchauffe que par réelle nécessité d'ailleurs. Dans un premier temps, parer au plus pressé et au plus grave. arrêter les saignements, vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture à immobiliser et remettre en place l'épaule disloquée.

Castiel savait faire tout ça. Soigner des blessures simples avait fait partie de sa formation de base de combattant des forces spéciales. Et l'expérience sur le terrain s'était chargée de lui apprendre le reste.

Mais Castiel connaissait les limites de ses compétences. Si Dean avait des blessures plus graves ou une hémorragie interne, alors il devrait le faire conduire à l'hôpital qu'il soit d'accord ou non. L'idée de le laisser à d'autres mains que les siennes le fit de nouveau gronder de colère, mais si il le fallait, il le ferait.

Seul le bien de Dean comptait.

.

Un dernier coup d'œil au corps inconscient et Castiel sortit de la chambre.

Il passa tout d'abord dans la cuisine, récupéra une paire de ciseaux dans le tiroir, puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Rapidement, il remplit une petite bassine d'eau tiède, rassembla son kit de premier soin, un gant de toilette et des serviettes propres et retourna dans la chambre auprès de l'oméga.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Castiel marqua un temps d'arrêt, Dean avait ouvert les yeux.

Protégeant son épaule blessée de sa main valide, le corps tendu, il était visiblement prêt à se défendre malgré son état contre un potentiel agresseur alpha si il le fallait.

Mais pour le moment il ne faisait pas un geste, silencieux, sur ses gardes.

.

Sans faire un pas de plus, Castiel déposa la bassine sur sa commode près de la porte, ainsi que tout son matériel. L'odeur de l'oméga hurlait sa peur, sa méfiance, sa douleur et Castiel lutta de toutes ses forces contre son propre instinct qui lui intimait de l'entourer de ses bras et de sa force pour le protéger contre la menace qui causait un tel déchainement de panique.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, la menace, c'était lui.

Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de non-agression.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste vous soigner.

.

Toujours silencieux, l'oméga dévisagea Castiel, le regard étréci, jaugeant visiblement l'homme et ses intentions.

Il poursuivit, espérant que le ton de sa voix, à défaut de ses propres phéromones bouleversées, puisse le rassurer un peu.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'hôpital, vous vous souvenez ? Et ensuite vous avez perdu connaissance. Alors je vous ai amené chez moi. Juste pour soigner vos blessures.

.

Dean fronça les sourcils, comme si il tentait de comprendre, de se souvenir de ce dont Castiel lui parlait. Tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête et il avait si mal...

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses phéromones de détresse émanaient par vagues, appelant la protection de l'alpha et celles de Castiel leur répondaient avec la même intensité.

.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, continua Castiel doucement.

La voix était tellement rassurante, et Dean était si fatigué.

De méfiant, le regard vert se fit hésitant, les narines de l'oméga frémirent et ce qu'il perçut dû le convaincre, même partiellement, puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête.

De toute façon que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent un peu, il lâcha son épaule blessée et posa son bras droit le long de son corps sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Lorsque l'alpha reprit en main tout son matériel et s'approcha lentement du lit, son regard suivit chacun de ses gestes. Il le regarda déposer la bassine au sol ainsi que le reste de ses fournitures sur sa table de chevet.

\- Votre épaule est déboitée. Je vais devoir découper vos vêtements pour vous soigner et la remettre en place

Sur le champ la main valide de Dean agrippa le bas de son t-shirt pour le maintenir en place. Lorsqu'il aperçut les ciseaux dans la main de Castiel, Dean s'enfonça dans l'oreiller qui le soutenait et ses yeux focalisés sur l'objet s'agrandirent d'effroi. Sa panique explosa et se diffusa par tous les pores de sa peau.

.

\- Dean. Dean regardez moi.

Lentement Castiel leva les mains, puis posa les ciseaux sur le lit.

Du bout des doigts il releva le menton de Dean pour que son regard focalisé sur l'objet rencontre le sien.

\- Dean il faut que vous m'écoutiez. Je sens votre peur, mais je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, d'accord ?

Il leva son poignet.

\- Sentez moi. Je veux juste vous soigner. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, répéta t-il une nouvelle fois avec toute la douceur et la conviction dont il était capable.

Complétement tétanisé, Dean ne saisit pas le bras tendu. Il n'approcha pas son visage pour venir flairer ce point si odorant, le second après celui qui se trouvait à la jonction de la nuque et de l'épaule de tout alpha ou oméga, véritable miroir de ses émotions, de ses intentions, en plus de son odeur propre.

Seules ses narines, tout comme ses pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de l'alpha et ses phéromones de panique refluèrent un peu. Lentement, sa main exsangue desserra sa prise sur le tissu froissé de son t-shirt et se posa le long de sa hanche sur les draps blancs.

.

Tout aussi lentement Castiel reprit les ciseaux. Sans geste brusque, il les approcha du t-shirt de l'oméga, le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, puis entreprit de découper le vêtement de bas en haut. Les deux manches de la chemise subirent le même sort et lorsque Castiel écarta le tissu souillé, Dean se retrouva rapidement torse nu sous le regard de l'alpha qui s'élargit de stupeur.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ?

Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la voix de l'alpha grondait de rage mal contrôlée alors que ses phéromones de colère se déchainaient de nouveau.

.

Par réflexe Dean tenta de rassembler les pans de ses vêtements découpés pour se protéger et, en le voyant faire, Castiel se reprit immédiatement.

\- Pardon. Ce n'est pas... pas contre vous, je vous le jure. C'est juste que...

Castiel détacha à grand peine le regard du torse ravagé de l'oméga pour le relever vers ses yeux. Sa voix était douce alors même que son esprit bouillonnait littéralement de questions et de colère.

Il reposa les ciseaux sur la table de nuit et leva les mains arretant son geste à quelques centimètres du visage de Dean.

\- Ça va aller. Est ce que je peux vérifier que vous n'avez pas de fractures ?

Le regard méfiant, Dean hésita longuement, mais finalement acquiesça.

Du bout des doigts, l'alpha palpa délicatement le visage tuméfié. Malgré la douceur de ses gestes, Dean ferma les yeux de douleur, car même si les os n'étaient apparemment pas cassés, les chairs étaient tellement gonflées qu'elles le rendaient pratiquement méconnaissable.

\- Je vais nettoyer vos blessures, maintenant.

Castiel se pencha et humidifia le gant d'eau tiède. Lentement il le passa sur le front ensanglanté de Dean, sur ses arcades, ses pommettes meurtries. La boule dans sa gorge doubla de volume lorsqu'il enleva les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, puis il nettoya méthodiquement et avec douceur sa mâchoire tuméfiée

Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, Castiel y vit une immense douleur, de la peur aussi, mais il y avait également autre chose. Comme si ce que Dean lisait dans les siens le rassurait un peu, comme si il commençait à lui faire confiance.

Castiel replongea le gant dans l'eau tiède qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

\- Je vais nettoyer votre poitrine à présent.

Ce n'était pas une question et Dean se tendit mais finalement hocha tout de même la tête, accordant la permission que Castiel espérait effectivement pour poursuivre ses soins.

.

Avec précautions, l'alpha écarta de nouveau les vêtements découpés et maculés de sang. Les coupures sur le torse et l'abdomen de Dean étaient nombreuses, fines et nettes, comme faites avec un scalpel. Un énorme hématome ornait tout le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique et Dean gémit de douleur lorsque Castiel y passa le gant. Alors l'alpha le déposa sur le bord de la bassine et comme pour son visage, il inspecta la zone du bout des doigts et Dean gémit de nouveau.

\- Je sais, dit l'alpha d'une voix douce et si basse qu'une personne debout à côté d'eux n'aurait probablement pas pu l'entendre.

Castiel dénombra au toucher deux côtes cassées et une troisième, probablement fêlée. La douleur que Dean devait ressentir à chaque inspiration devait être incommensurable.

Doucement Castiel reprit le gant. Au fur et à mesure où la peau reprenait sa teinte initiale, l'eau de la bassine, elle, se teintait de rouge écarlate.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit sous le sang séché, plusieurs autres cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau exposée. Des cicatrices fines et claires qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles que laisseraient probablement certaines des blessures actuelles de Dean lorsqu'elles cicatriseraient.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'oméga se retrouvait dans cet état. C'était même arrivé plus d'une fois, Castiel en était quasiment certain.

L'alpha releva des yeux interrogateurs dans ceux de l'oméga qui détourna le visage.

Mais malgré son envie de savoir, il n'insista pas et termina de nettoyer puis désinfecter chaque coupure.

\- Vous allez devoir vous tourner pour que je soigne votre dos à présent.

.

Lorsque Dean tenta d'obéir, la douleur de ses cotes et de son épaule disloquée le fit geindre de douleur et Castiel l'arrêta.

\- Je peux la remettre en place, mais ça va faire un mal de chien. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir que j'appelle un médecin ? Il pourrait vous donner des médicaments contre la douleur.

Le regard de Dean répondit pour lui et Castiel ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire.

L'oméga prit une grande respiration, anticipant la douleur lorsque Castiel approcha lentement la main gauche de son épaule puis saisit son poignet dans sa main droite. Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent une seconde puis Castiel tira d'un coup sec, guidant l'humérus avec son pouce pour qu'il retourne dans sa cavité naturelle.

Dean hurla de douleur.

Son corps se cambra en arc de cercle, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique, puis, alors que Castiel ramenait son avant-bras sur son ventre en position normale, l'oméga s'effondra sur le lit, de nouveau inconscient, à bout de force et de souffrance.

Immédiatement, Castiel posa deux doigts sur son cou, et le pouls rapide mais bien présent qu'il y sentit lui fit relâcher le souffle qui s'était figé dans sa poitrine.

.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi, il se sentait remué jusqu'au fond de son âme par des émotions inédites et d'une intensité insensée.

Longtemps, très longtemps il regarda la poitrine ravagée de Dean se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration d'abord erratique mais qui se calmait maintenant dans son inconscience.

.

Lui aussi avait besoin d'un instant pour reprendre son souffle, pour évacuer cette douleur qui l'étouffait alors même qu'il n'était pas celui blessé sur le lit.

Il releva les yeux vers le visage inconscient encore crispé par la douleur, et écarta du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux que la sueur avait collée sur son front.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Ce simple mot tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne sache quelle était réellement la question qu'il se posait. Il y en avait tellement en fait.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et pour ne pas se laisser de nouveau submerger, Castiel reprit ses soins. Lentement il retourna Dean sur le côté, calant son corps avec un oreiller pour lui éviter de basculer sur son bras blessé et termina de retirer les morceaux de vêtements découpés. Comme il s'y attendait, les dégâts sur son dos étaient pires encore que ceux infligés à sa poitrine.

Sa première impression avait été juste.

Dean n'avait pas seulement subi une agression comme malheureusement tant d'omégas en étaient si souvent victime chaque jour, il avait été torturé, de différentes manières, avec différentes instruments, et probablement pendant des heures.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait on faire ça ?

.

Lorsqu'il parvint de nouveau à faire circuler un peu d'air dans sa trachée obstruée, il fouilla dans son kit de soin, sortant tout ce qui allait lui être nécessaire.

Remerciant l'inconscience de Dean qui lui épargnait cette nouvelle souffrance, il nettoya rapidement les plaies, les désinfecta puis, avec difficultés puisque le corps inerte ne l'aidait aucunement, banda son thorax, serrant suffisamment pour que cela maintienne ses côtes cassées sans pour autant gêner la respiration.

.

Avant de retourner l'oméga sur le dos, l'alpha hésita un instant.

En serrant des dents, il déboutonna le jean de Dean et le lui retira, lui laissant son sous vêtement. Il réprima un grondement de rage alors que, comme il s'y attendait, l'odeur de sperme alpha montait à ses narines.

.

Les jambes de Dean avaient été relativement épargnées.

Ses chevilles portaient les mêmes marques de ligature que ses poignets, mais à part quelques zébrures boursoufflées et des contusions sur les hanches et les cuisses, il n'y avait pas de blessure grave et apparemment pas non plus de fracture.

Castiel écarta légèrement les jambes de Dean.

L'alpha savait très bien que l'oméga avait été violé, même sans son odorat Castiel l'aurait évidemment compris au vu des circonstances, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à savoir.

La tache de sang et autres fluides qui avait imbibée le boxer de Dean à cet endroit était sèche maintenant. Il n'y avait visiblement pas d'hémorragie encore active à cet endroit et qui aurait nécessité des soins urgents. Malgré son désir quasi irrépressible de le laver de la souillure, Castiel décida donc de ne pas lui retirer ce dernier vêtement, présumant que Dean préférerait s'occuper lui-même des blessures qu'il dissimulait lorsqu'il aurait repris connaissance.

.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il réinstalla l'oméga sur le dos le plus confortablement possible, cala son bras, puis le recouvrit jusqu'au menton de sa couette épaisse.

Avant de quitter la chambre, emportant avec lui la bassine dont l'eau était à présent rouge vif, il jeta un dernier regard à la forme endormie.

Le visage de Dean était méconnaissable, tuméfié, bleui, mais il dormait paisiblement maintenant et Castiel en soupira de soulagement.

.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu prendre autant de plaisir à lui faire autant de mal ?

.

Parce que Castiel l'avait senti ça aussi. Par-delà tous les relents de sang, de sueur, de sperme et de peur, il avait senti sur la peau de Dean l'odeur du plaisir de l'alpha qui l'avait agressé. Ça aussi il avait déjà rencontré. L'odeur du sadisme et de la perversion. Lorsque la guerre faisait ressortir les pires instincts de l'humanité et que certains se délectaient des souffrances qu'ils infligeaient.

.

En soupirant, Castiel referma la porte de sa chambre, lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Dean.

Il nettoya et rangea rapidement son matériel, puis sortit de sa maison pour garer correctement l'impala, éteindre son moteur et ses phares.

.

Il était presque minuit.

Castiel leva les yeux sur la nuit étoilée et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

Alors que l'air pur du dehors évacuait progressivement les puissantes phéromones de détresse et de douleur dont Dean avait saturé son système olfactif, Castiel retrouvait des idées un peu plus claires.

Petit à petit, il sortit de la quasi transe qui l'avait saisie depuis qu'il avait trouvé son voisin inconscient dans sa voiture. Doucement il reprenait conscience de la brise sur son visage, du bruissement des feuilles et des mouvements de la vie nocturne qui s'agitait autour de lui dans une sourde cacophonie d'une normalité surprenante.

Castiel fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer à tourner ainsi comme si rien ne venait de se produire?

.

Il rentra finalement chez lui, verrouilla toutes les portes et ferma les volets puis remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Dean n'avait pas bougé et dormait profondément.

Doucement Castiel posa une main sur son front, puis rajouta une couverture en voyant que l'oméga tremblait, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de froid ni même d'ailleurs de fièvre.

Puis il s'éloigna du lit. A regret.

L'alpha en lui lui hurlait de s'allonger à côté de son oméga, de l'entourer de ses bras, de veiller sur son sommeil un poignard à la main pour le protéger afin que plus jamais quiconque ne lui fasse le moindre mal.

Mais Castiel n'en avait aucun droit, Dean n'était pas _son_ oméga.

.

La douleur que cette pensée fit monter dans sa poitrine lui arracha un petit rire amer. En fait elle ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps déjà, même si il n'en prenait véritablement conscience qu'à cet instant.

Oui, il aimait Dean.

Il l'avait aimé dès le premier jour.

Mais au vu de l'attitude de l'oméga, sans espoir de retour.

.

Castiel alla simplement s'assoir dans son vieux fauteuil, dans le coin de sa chambre, il ouvrit son livre mais n'en lut pas une ligne de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2019 ! Qu'elle vos apporte tout ce que vous désirez et surtout le bonheur.  
**

 **Ensuite, un grand merci de vous être lancés sur cette histoire avec moi.** **Merci merci pour les mises en follow et en favori ! :D**

 **Et un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Vous êtes adorables et vraiment j'apprécie ! Je suis un peu dans mes petits souliers avec cette fic alors ça me rassure de lire que vous avez déjà aimé ce premier chapitre. Mais bien sûr n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai toute remarque constructive en considération. Encore merci !**

 **.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu répondre à deux personnes qui m'ont écrit en guest, alors je le fais ici.**

 **\- Mlusine: Merci de tes compliments qui me touchent énormément. Et bien c'était tout le défi de cette fic: parvenir à faire de Dean un oméga sans pour autant trahir ce personnage que j'adore. J'espère de tout cœur y être parvenue. N'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions sur ce sujet, c'est important pour moi. Et merci pour ta review.**

 **\- Carmin: Merci merci merci ! Je sais plus où me mettre ! J'essaie de relire autant que je peux mais si jamais malgré ça il reste des fautes, n'hésite pas à me les signaler et je corrigerai. Sinon, je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de questions en suspens, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fic ne fait que commencer. ;)**

 **.**

 **Voila les amis, la question m'a été posée et effectivement je ne l'avais pas précisé, comme vous le constatez, ce sera une parution hebdomadaire. A priori tous les mardis, sauf gros empêchement.**

 **je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture. XD**

 **.**

 **Les warnings du jour sont: quelques souvenirs de l'agression de Dean.**

 **.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 2:**

.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Castiel n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'inconfort de son vieux fauteuil défoncé, mais plutôt avec les cauchemars que Dean avait fait à plusieurs reprises et qui l'avaient fait gémir dans son sommeil alors que ses phéromones d'oméga en détresse saturaient l'atmosphère de la chambre, rendant Castiel à moitié fou d'angoisse et d'impuissance.

Les premières fois, Castiel avait tenté de réconforter Dean, de l'apaiser, de lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il était en sécurité à présent, mais à chaque fois l'oméga s'était mis à crier dans son inconscience et à se débattre tellement violemment que la douleur de ses blessures l'avait fait émerger du sommeil, perdu et affolé.

Castiel avait fini par renoncer, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à regarder Dean lutter pour repousser un agresseur fantôme, alors que des émotions aussi violentes que contradictoires tempêtaient sous son crâne.

La douleur qu'il ressentait à le voir dans cet état, la rage et l'envie de vengeance qui le prenait à la gorge quand il repensait à l'odeur de cet alpha sur son corps, le besoin quasi irrépressible de veiller sur lui, de le protéger pour que plus jamais aucun mal ne lui soit fait, tout ceci l'avait amené à cette seule et unique conclusion logique: il aimait Dean.

Au fond de lui, il le savait depuis longtemps et pourtant ne l'avait pleinement réalisé que la veille.

Mais plus effrayant, il sentait que l'alpha en lui le considérait déjà comme _son_ oméga, l'autre moitié de lui-même. Son compagnon.

Comment expliquer autrement le comportement possessif et animal qu'il avait eu la veille? Et le fait que malgré les circonstances, il ronronnait littéralement de contentement parce que Dean était actuellement endormi, chez lui, dans son propre lit.

.

Et pourtant Castiel faisait tout pour contenir ses émotions. Dean avait été agressé. Il avait été battu, violé. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de faire face en plus aux sentiments malvenus de son alpha de voisin. D'ailleurs Castiel était bien certain que si Dean prenait conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il perdrait le peu de confiance que l'oméga avait bien voulu lui accorder en le laissant le soigner cette nuit.

Non, Dean ne devrait rien savoir. Jamais.

Castiel devrait maitriser ses pensées, ses sentiments et jusqu'à son corps même, car l'odeur de ses phéromones pouvait le trahir. Mais il pouvait le faire, il était doué pour ça. Surtout si c'était le seul moyen de rester aussi proche de lui que possible. Pour le protéger.

.

Castiel regarda un moment la forme étendue sous les couvertures. Dean dormait paisiblement, enfin. Depuis une heure maintenant, il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar.

.

L'alpha se leva de son fauteuil et étira en grimaçant ses muscles courbaturés. Une douche lui ferait surement du bien. Et ensuite, il descendrait à la cuisine et préparerait un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour Dean qui allait avoir grand besoin de se nourrir correctement pour reprendre des forces et guérir ses blessures.

A son plus grand étonnement Castiel dut littéralement se faire violence pour sortir de la chambre. Son corps rechignait physiquement à s'éloigner de ce lit où gisait l'oméga blessé et endormi, si vulnérable. Il dut faire appel à toute la volonté de son cerveau cartésien pour franchir le pas de la porte alors que ses yeux s'attardaient encore sur Dean pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en sécurité.

Il laissa la porte de la salle de bain légèrement entrouverte, juste histoire d'entendre tout bruit suspect provenant de sa chambre ou du reste de la maison puis commença à retirer les vêtements dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit.

Des traces de sang qu'il n'avait même pas remarquées sur ses manches le firent grincer des dents.

Le sang de Dean.

Sa mâchoire se contracta au souvenir des blessures infligées au corps de l'oméga et à l'odeur de cet alpha sur lui. Castiel leva son bras à son visage et renifla le tissu. En se concentrant, il parvenait à le sentir encore. Il voulait mémoriser cette odeur, l'archiver à tout jamais dans son cerveau pour être certain de le reconnaitre si jamais il croisait ce monstre un jour.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'alpha serra les poings et un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Son sang se mit à battre furieusement dans ses oreilles, sa respiration s'accéléra. Lorsqu'il releva le visage et rencontra son reflet dans le miroir, la colère déformait tellement ses traits qu'il se reconnut à peine. Mais il ne tenta pas de refréner ses pulsions cette fois. Dean n'était pas dans la pièce et la colère qu'il ressentait était juste. Ce monstre méritait de mourir. Non, d'abord il méritait de souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Dean et ensuite seulement de rendre son dernier souffle pour aller pourrir en enfer pour l'éternité.

Ce n'était pas de la vengeance, c'était la justice.

Et si Dean le voulait, Castiel l'aiderait à le retrouver et à l'empêcher de nuire, définitivement.

.

Castiel termina de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le jet dont il régla la température et ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude commença à cascader sur ses muscles contractés. Après tant de tension, cela faisait un bien fou!

Castiel commença à se savonner, appréciant les sensations sur sa peau, l'odeur familière du gel douche qui venait enfin se substituer à celle du sang et de la souffrance qui ne voulaient pas quitter ses narines et sa mémoire.

L'alpha leva le visage vers le jet pour recevoir le flot en pleine face. Il passa ses mains sur son front, son visage, tentant de chasser les images et les sensations violentes qui l'assaillaient de nouveau. Depuis la veille, tout était si nouveau, si extrême. Jamais, même au cœur des batailles les plus sanglantes ou des situations les plus dangereuses, il n'avait senti un tel maelström de sentiments le submerger.

Toutes ses émotions, ses sensations étaient exacerbées, plus instinctives, plus animales. Même son corps était plus sensible, vivant... plus réactif.

Castiel baissa des yeux surpris sur son sexe à moitié dressé.

C'était une réaction purement physique liée à la présence dans sa chambre de l'oméga encore si récemment en chaleurs, il le savait très bien, mais malgré tout Castiel en ressentit une mortification phénoménale. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il refusait se laisser guider par ses hormones et de ressembler à tous ces alphas pour qui un oméga n'était rien de plus qu'une odeur alléchante ou un trou chaud et humide où fourrer leur queue qu'il soit consentant ou pas.

Comment son corps pouvait il réagir ainsi alors que Dean était dans un tel état ?

Castiel tourna le mitigeur jusqu'à ce que le jet devienne glacé. Son début d'érection s'éteignit complètement alors que les images du corps supplicié de l'oméga affluaient à présent à sa mémoire. Il termina de se savonner rapidement et se rinça tout aussi vite, puis d'un geste rageur attrapa une serviette... et soupira de consternation lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange.

Génial!

Il sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette autour des hanches, et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avec mille précautions.

Dieu merci Dean dormait toujours. Qu'aurait il bien pu penser en voyant un alpha à moitié nu pénétrer dans sa chambre après ce qui venait de lui arriver ?

Castiel ferma les yeux de dépits devant sa propre stupidité. Il allait devoir faire mieux, beaucoup mieux, si il voulait que Dean continue de lui accorder sa confiance.

Tout aussi précautionneusement, il ouvrit les tiroirs et les placards contenant ses vêtements. Un dernier coup d'œil à l'oméga assoupi et il quitta la pièce, une main tenant fermement sa serviette en place, et ses vêtements de rechange dans l'autre.

Dans le couloir, Castiel s'habilla sitôt la porte passée, soulagé d'être enfin dans une tenue présentable pour le cas où Dean se réveillerait et aurait besoin de lui. Il repassa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Pas un mouvement et pas un bruit. Parfait.

.

Dans la cuisine, il lança immédiatement la cafetière puis s'assit à la table en attendant que le breuvage ne passe et qu'il puisse en prendre une tasse afin de lutter contre les effets du manque de sommeil qui lui brouillait les idées.

Malgré lui ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir vers l'escalier tandis que son instinct lui ordonnait de retourner dans sa chambre pour veiller sur son oméga endormi.

Pour veiller sur Dean.

Qui n'était pas du tout _son_ oméga.

Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration face à son comportement et à l'évidence de sa propre défaite. Impossible de lutter contre la puissance de tels sentiments. Et pourtant il le fallait.

.

Vingt minutes et deux tasses de café plus tard, Castiel se sentait un peu plus alerte et s'était lancé dans la réalisation de pancakes. Pour Dean. Il savait qu'il les aimait à l'odeur alléchante qui arrivait parfois jusqu'à sa maison quand l'oméga cuisinait les fenêtres ouvertes.

Il allait retourner la première fournée dans la poêle, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer et Castiel grogna d'agacement en le sortant de sa poche. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir qui l'appelait et pourquoi. Il décrocha et porta rapidement l'appareil à son oreille, parlant avant même que son correspondant n'ait pu se présenter.

\- Gabriel, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, j'ai un petit empêchement.

[... ]

\- Non, tout va bien.

[...]

\- Je te dis que tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui, et peut être également demain, je ne sais pas encore. Demande à Uriel de me remplacer. Il m'en doit une.

[...]

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit réellement aussi indispensable pour prendre des photos d'un mec qui couche avec sa secrétaire.

.

Castiel se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira de dépit alors que son correspondant argumentait toujours. Ce genre de boulot peu reluisant ne lui avait jamais plu, mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'armée, il fallait bien payer les factures.

Gabriel avait le chic pour leur décrocher des jobs aussi douteux que lucratifs, mais heureusement ils ne donnaient pas que dans les constats d'adultère ou le gardiennage d'entrepôts. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression d'être utile, comme lorsque son équipe avaient été engagée pour protéger cette jeune actrice oméga menacée par un de ses fans fou furieux qui avait décidé que si elle ne lui appartenait pas à lui, elle n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre. Ils l'avaient arrêté juste à temps alors que ce l'alpha allait la tuer lors d'une rencontre où elle devait signer des autographes. Mais heureusement, Lucifer avait repéré son arme et Castiel avait réussi à pousser la jeune femme hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Il en avait récolté une nouvelle cicatrice sur le biceps, mais une de plus ou de moins... . Il s'en était fallu vraiment de peu que cette petite y laisse la vie. Certains jours, la chance était avec vous, sous la forme d'un garde du corps chanceux ou de l'un de vos frères d'arme qui vous sauvait la peau. D'autres fois...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Castiel avait perdu le fil de la conversation ou plutôt du discours sensé le culpabiliser dont Gabriel l'abreuvait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Un bruit de pas trainants le fit se retourner et l'alpha se figea, en avisant Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Gabe, il faut que je te laisse. On se rappelle plus tard.

Castiel raccrocha sans prêter attention aux protestations de son interlocuteur.

Il se retourna complètement vers Dean qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être debout.

L'oméga était pieds nus. Il avait réussi à remettre seul son jean sale et tenait son bras gauche en écharpe avec sa main droite. Le bandage qui lui enserrait toute la poitrine commençait déjà à s'imbiber de sang par endroits.

\- Vous allez rouvrir vos blessures. Vous devez rester alité.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son propre torse recouvert de pansements puis fixa avec crainte la main de Castiel, levée vers lui en offre d'assistance. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Castiel, son regard semblait tellement perdu que la gorge de l'alpha se serra pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Dean était si fier d'habitude, si sûr de lui. En tout cas rien à voir avec l'ombre de lui même qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment.

\- Je retrouve pas mes clefs.

Sa voix était hésitante tandis que Dean fouillait dans la poche de son jean et contempla un long moment sa main qui en ressortit vide.

\- Je... il faut que je rentre chez moi. Je dois rentrer chez moi...

Dans une impulsion Castiel s'approcha d'un pas et Dean trébucha en voulant reculer d'autant. En une seconde Castiel fut à ses côtés, le saisissant par son avant bras valide avant qu'il ne bascule. Il plaqua l'oméga contre son torse mais Dean se crispa de tout son corps et Castiel allégea sa prise avant de parler d'une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien. Vos clefs sont juste ici. Regardez.

Il désigna le guéridon de son entrée sur lequel reposait effectivement un trousseau. Le regard de Dean passa de l'alpha à ses clefs plusieurs fois sans paraitre comprendre ce qui arrivait et Castiel se demanda si en plus de tout ce qu'il avait subi, il n'avait pas été drogué. Peut être pour le rendre plus docile.

Ou alors c'était simplement le contre coup de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ses phéromones jaillirent de tous les pores de sa peau, protectrices, inquiètes, répondant à celles désorientées de l'oméga et Dean le dévisagea, surpris. La peur de l'oméga se mua en interrogation, puis en autre chose que Castiel ne parvint pas à analyser, mais qui lui donna l'envie irrépressible de le serrer davantage, pourtant il se retint.

\- Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès que vous serez en état. Je vous le promets. Mais pour le moment vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Vous êtes épuisé, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous lever.

Quand le regard vert se ficha dans le bleu, s'étrécit et que les sourcils méfiants se froncèrent, Castiel ne put retenir le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Ca, ça ressemblait déjà plus au Dean qu'il connaissait.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, je vous le jure. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je vous en prie, remontez vous coucher.

L'oméga hésita encore un instant alors que ses idées semblaient enfin un peu s'éclaircir, puis capitula finalement.

Soutenu par Castiel, il fit lentement machine arrière pour retourner vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. L'alpha dut pratiquement le porter lorsque ses jambes se mirent à trembler du simple effort de monter les quelques marches. Arrivé dans la chambre, Castiel le borda dans son lit presque comme un enfant, l'aidant à se réinstaller confortablement sur l'oreiller. L'oméga était si faible physiquement et pourtant son regard maintenant fixé dans le sien était incroyablement intense.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher de quoi manger. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre et descendit rapidement à la cuisine. Sur un plateau il rassembla en vrac tout ce qu'il avait à disposition, le café, du pain, du beurre et de la confiture, des fruits. Il termina rapidement de faire cuire les pancakes puis remonta hâtivement. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il constata comme il le craignait que Dean s'était déjà rendormi, épuisé par l'effort de sa pseudo tentative de fuite.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Castiel resta plusieurs minutes à regarder Dean dormir, son plateau garni dans les mains et des émotions contradictoires de nouveau tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Dean l'avait regardé bien en face, dans les yeux. Il l'avait regardé et il lui avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance.

Castiel sourit.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf, il savait bien que c'était parce que Dean était encore confus et probablement aussi parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti la force de partir.

Mais c'était un début.

Un pas à la fois.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean se réveilla, le corps en feu et l'esprit en panique.

Mais cela lui était arrivé si souvent que dans un réflexe maintenant familier de préservation, il se retint d'ouvrir les yeux ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Peut-être était _il_ encore là.

L'oméga se concentra sur ses autres perceptions. Il sentit des draps moites sous son corps et une couette chaude qui le recouvrait. Si le premier point était habituel, le second, lui, était beaucoup plus surprenant. Jamais _il_ n'avait pris la peine de le recouvrir quand il en avait fini avec lui. En général, il le laissait nu et ensanglanté, souvent encore partiellement attaché là où il avait jugé bon de le torturer.

Dean tenta de bouger imperceptiblement ses bras et constata avec un soulagement immense qu'il n'était plus enchainé. Son épaule gauche était encore douloureuse, mais moins que dans ses souvenirs, lorsque l'articulation avait lâché sous le poids de son propre corps suspendu. Ce salopard adorait tendre les cordes suffisamment pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol que par la pointe de ses orteils et Dean entendait encore son rire sadique lorsqu'il le voyait se tortiller pour soulager un tant soit peu la douleur de ses poignets meurtris par les liens.

Ce rire, Dean l'entendait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars.

Tout comme il sentait ses mains sur son corps et la douleur de son rasoir sur sa peau.

Dean retint à grand peine le gémissement qui lui serra la gorge. Il tentait toujours de se retenir de crier lorsqu' _il_ le torturait. L'étendre hurler lui faisait tellement plaisir. Mais _il_ était un expert dans son domaine et Dean savait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, la brulure dans sa gorge, bien qu'elle soit la moindre de la liste, était bien là pour le lui rappeler.

.

Dean tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce inconnue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la salle de jeu habituelle, ça il en était certain. Mais _il_ lui avait déjà fait le coup. Juste pour le désorienter. Et en plus Dean ne pouvait pas se fier à son odorat qui restait souvent perturbé pendant quelques jours après l'une de ses séances, surtout quand elles avaient lieu pendant ses chaleurs.

Ses chaleurs !

Les souvenirs embrumés des quelques jours passés affluèrent à sa mémoire et la honte que Dean ressentit le submergea. Il aurait pourtant dû y être habitué depuis le temps _. Il_ le faisait toujours venir à lui pendant ses chaleurs. Dean savait que l'alpha aimait plus que tout le voir lutter pour résister à sa nature puis finalement céder quand son corps enfiévré suppliait de se faire pénétrer, alors que son esprit, lui, hurlait pour que ça s'arrête.

Dean déglutit la boule amère qui lui obstruait la gorge.

Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir supplémentaire, il lui avait déjà donné sa vie, son corps, il ne lui ferait pas en plus le cadeau de sa honte. Jamais il ne parviendrait à le briser.

.

Malgré ses paupières closes, Dean perçut la lueur d'une lampe que l'on venait d'allumer. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'alpha approcher, et il se tendit instantanément, attendant le coup ou l'entaille sur sa peau qui allait inévitablement survenir.

\- Dean, vous êtes réveillé ?

L'oméga tiqua. Cette voix n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il en soupira de soulagement avant de se crisper de nouveau la seconde suivante. Est ce que c'était un piège ? Est ce qu' _il_ avait fait venir un autre alpha ? _Il_ ne l'avait jamais auparavant, _il_ tenait bien trop à la possession exclusive de son jouet. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

L'alpha se tenait juste à côté de lui, Dean le sentait à présent, tout proche, et l'angoisse monta encore d'un cran.

\- Dean, ouvrez les yeux.

Le ton était doux, rassurant, définitivement pas le sien.

Dean fronça les sourcils, l'odeur était plus forte maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, il la connaissait.

Castiel ?

Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais elles étaient douloureuses et tellement gonflées. Dean se crispa alors que les souvenirs des coups endurés affluaient à sa mémoire. _Il_ lui avait fait payer cher d'avoir tenté de se soustraire à sa convocation, cette fois ci.

Mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à les entrouvrit, Dean constata que c'était bien son voisin qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets.

Un frisson glacé dévala son dos.

Est ce que Castiel travaillait pour _lui_ _?_

C'est ce qu'il avait cru au début lorsque l'alpha avait emménagé dans la maison d'à côté. Qu'il agissait sur _son_ ordre, pour le surveiller. Mais au bout de quelques mois, en observant Castiel aller et venir, il avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée. Et puis il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un alpha avec une odeur aussi divine puisse également être un monstre. Les mots et même les comportements pouvaient mentir, mais les odeurs, elles, étaient plus difficiles à manipuler.

.

Dean focalisa son attention sur l'alpha qui le dévisageait toujours avec inquiétude et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire les uns après les autres. _Il_ l'avait laissé partir quand il en avait eu enfin terminé. Dean était rentré chez lui comme il avait pu mais n'avait pas réussi à sortir de sa voiture. Castiel l'avait trouvé et lorsque la douleur et l'épuisement lui avaient fait perdre connaissance, il l'avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner.

Quel alpha aurait fait ça ?

Dean se souvenait vaguement de lui avoir parlé à un moment dans une cuisine et écarquilla les yeux quand il se rappela s'être laissé remettre au lit. Comme un gamin. Mais tous ses souvenirs étaient encore tellement confus.

\- Cass... Castiel ?

\- Oui, Dean, c'est moi. Vous êtes chez moi, vous vous souvenez ? Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- Vous avez dormi toute la journée. Nous sommes mercredi soir. Je vous ai trouvé hier soir dans votre voiture.

Dean souleva la couette et grimaça lorsqu'il regarda son corps.

\- Vous avez de nombreuses blessures. Mais vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'hôpital. Je vous ai soigné.

Dean reposa la couette et releva un regard fuyant sur Castiel.

\- Non, je n'ai pas...

\- Merci, le coupa l'oméga d'une petite voix éraillée.

Castiel se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et désigna un plateau sur la table de nuit.

\- Vous devriez manger un peu. Vous devez être affamé.

Effectivement Dean mourrait de faim mais plus encore de soif. Il tenta de se redresser dans le lit et grimaça en tenant ses côtes fracturées. Castiel s'avança immédiatement mais stoppa son geste quand Dean releva vers lui un regard paniqué.

\- Je veux juste aider.

\- Vous êtes médecin ou infirmier. Un truc comme ça ?

Castiel sourit en terminant de caler un oreiller dans le dos de l'oméga méfiant qui épiait chacun de ses gestes, et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

\- Non, rien à voir. J'ai effectivement quelques notions médicales. Mais elles sont assez succinctes. J'étais soldat avant.

Le sourire de Castiel se fana quelque peu.

\- On va juste dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de nettoyer des plaies ou de remettre en place des articulations disloquées.

Dean ne répondit rien, alors que le visage de Castiel se fermait de plus en plus, mais l'alpha leva la main vers la nourriture et reprit la parole.

\- Je vous en prie, vous devez reprendre des forces.

Dean attrapa en premier le verre de jus d'orange qu'il vida d'un seul trait. Dans sa précipitation il avala de travers et dut se tenir les cotes à deux bras pour contenir la douleur déchirante que la toux réveillait.

Sous le regard étonné de Dean, Castiel se leva précipitamment du bord du lit sur lequel il s'était assis.

\- Prenez votre temps. Je dois... Je suis juste à côté.

Puis il quitta la chambre rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dieu du ciel, cet oméga allait finir par le tuer !

Adossé à la porte, Castiel tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait beau se masser la poitrine de la main la douleur qu'il ressentait refusait de disparaitre. C'était complètement insensé. Lui n'avait pas de côtes fracturées, il n'avait pas de blessures, ni de contusions. Alors pourquoi avait il l'impression de ressentir dans sa chair toutes les douleurs que Dean endurait. Et pas seulement la douleur physique d'ailleurs. Castiel avait ressenti au plus profond de ses tripes sa détresse et sa honte alors que l'oméga se réveillait et là il ressentait sa confusion, sa peur.

Et plus il restait à ses côtés, plus le phénomène empirait.

C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible que comme il venait de le lui apprendre, Castiel était un soldat. Il avait vu des corps déchiquetés sur le champ de bataille. Il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux des hommes qu'il considérait comme des amis, des frères, lui-même avait été blessé et avait failli perdre la vie bon nombre de fois. Souvent il avait souffert dans son âme et dans sa chair avec et pour les hommes qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel déchirement.

Était il possible que tout ce qu'il ressentait ne soit qu'une simple histoire de biologie ? Des phéromones trop bien assorties entre un alpha et un oméga, juste un tour de passe-passe de la nature afin que deux êtres particulièrement compatibles s'unissent pour perpétuer l'espèce ? Cela aurait été presque rassurant de le penser et pourtant tout son être se révulsait à cette idée. Malgré certains aspects de son comportement récent, il n'était pas un animal. Un alpha oui, mais avant tout un être humain capable de réflexion et ayant le contrôle de ses émotions à défaut de ses sentiments.

.

Un bruit de vaisselle dans la chambre attira son attention et Castiel décolla son dos de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il prit une profonde inspiration, se maudissant intérieurement de sa propre faiblesse et poussa la porte presque avec appréhension.

.

Dean venait de reposer le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il avait mangé et bu tout ce qui s'y trouvait et Castiel ne put retenir l'intense sentiment de satisfaction qui coula en lui à la pensée qu'il avait nourri son oméga.

Dean.

Qu'il avait nourri Dean.

Son voisin blessé.

A qui il venait en aide.

.

Dean le regarda entrer avec un air suspicieux.

\- Tout va bien ?

Castiel lui sourit.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Dean haussa les épaules et regretta son geste dans l'instant alors que la douleur se réveillait dans son articulation nouvellement remise en place.

\- J'ai déjà vu pire.

\- Vraiment ? A moins que vous ne soyez déjà passé sous un train, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être le cas.

L'oméga eut un petit rire amer, puis releva le visage vers Castiel, hésitant.

\- Si, croyez moi. J'aimerais... enfin, je... je voudrais prendre une douche.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de mouiller vos plaies et puis...

C'était au tour de Castiel d'hésiter. Il ne savait pas comment formuler la fin de sa phrase de la façon la plus diplomatique possible, mais c'était important.

\- Et puis, il vaudrait mieux ne pas vous laver complètement, si vous voulez porter plainte. Vous savez, pour les preuves.

Dean le dévisagea comme s'il venait de proférer la pire des absurdités et Castiel savait bien pourquoi l'oméga réagissait ainsi.

\- Dean, je peux venir avec vous si vous voulez. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous croiront. Personne ne pensera que vous l'avez cherché. Je peux témoigner de votre état et de ce qui vous est arrivé.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé.

Les quelques mots que l'oméga venaient de prononcer claquèrent dans l'espace de la chambre comme un coup de fusil.

Le silence se prolongea. Froide détermination pour l'un, stupéfaction pour l'autre.

\- Dean, je comprends que vous ayez peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

Et pourtant ses phéromones hurlaient le contraire de ce que ses lèvres énonçaient. Douleur, peur, mais aussi frustration et colère.

\- Mais vous avez été agressé.

Dean secoua la tête et le coupa d'un ton sans appel.

\- Écoutez Castiel, on va mettre les choses au clair, d'accord. Je vous suis reconnaissant, vraiment, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous m'avez amené chez vous, vous m'avez soigné. Peu d'alphas en auraient fait autant pour un oméga. Surtout sans rien demander en retour.

Dean marqua une seconde d'arrêt, comme pour laisser à Castiel le temps de le démentir et de réclamer la rétribution que la plupart des alphas auraient exigé pour leur aide. Mais rien ne vint alors il poursuivit.

\- Mais vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'ai vu vos blessures. Vous avez été torturé, violé.

\- Je n'ai pas été violé.

Dean détourna le regard et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Castiel son visage ne reflétait plus qu'impassibilité et froideur.

\- J'étais d'accord. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- D'accord ? Mais qui pourrait être d'accord pour subir ça ?

Sous le regard médusé de l'alpha, les phéromones de l'oméga, mélange de dégoût et de fureur explosèrent subitement dans la pièce. Dean serra les poings et se redressa sur le lit malgré la souffrance qui lui fit serrer les mâchoires.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, ok, alors je t'interdis de me juger !

Il se plia en deux et tint ses côtes à deux mains alors que son éclat ravivait la douleur de ses fractures.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est me laver. Je dois sortir de moi ce qu'il a ...

Dean se leva précipitamment. Il faillit trébucher dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes et se retint d'une main contre le mur pour éviter de s'effondrer. Avec un grognement de douleur, il tendit immédiatement l'autre bras devant lui, arrêtant le geste de Castiel qui s'était précipité pour le rattraper. Son regard noir figea l'alpha sur place plus sûrement que n'importe quelle parole.

\- Faut que je sorte d'ici ! Je... peux pas...  
Ne portant que le caleçon que Castiel ne lui avait pas retiré et les bandages qui enserraient sa poitrine, Dean contourna l'alpha et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre.

Abasourdi, Castiel l'entendit dévaler les escaliers, s'attendant à chaque seconde à entendre le bruit de la chute inévitable de l'oméga dans les marches. Mais le seul son qui lui parvint fut le cliquetis métallique de ses clefs quand Dean attrapa son trousseau au passage. La porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur et ce fut ce son finalement qui le sortit de sa stupeur.

L'alpha se précipita, dévala les marches quatre à quatre et se lança à sa poursuite, mais il était trop tard.

La porte de la maison de Dean claqua juste devant lui et se verrouilla alors qu'il l'atteignait à son tour.

\- Dean attendez !

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il se plia en deux sans savoir si la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine était celle de Dean ou la sienne propre, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas plus souffert si il avait fait une crise cardiaque.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit sur les marches du perron de la maison de son voisin.

\- Dean...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. Vous allez bien ?**

 **Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. Bon, j'espère que vous avez le moral. Peut être que vous allez en avoir besoin, vu que, comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, c'est quand même pas mal** **le bazar dans la vie et dans la tête de Dean.**

 **Encore merci de vous être embarqués dans cette histoire avec moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Comme l'autre fois, je me permets de répondre à une personne qui m'a écrit en Guest:**

 **Hello Claire, my first review in English! Thank you very much, I am very happy that you like it. I'm so sorry I can't translate this story for you. But believe me, it's better not, it would be awful considering my level in English. Thanks again for your review.**

 **.**

 **Les warnings du jour sont: souvenirs de l'agression de Dean et pensées sombres.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)**

 **.**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3:**

.

\- Dean...

.

Adossé à la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison, Dean tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Il avait entendu la supplique de Castiel et savait que l'alpha était là, juste derrière sa porte, inquiet pour lui.

Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel entrer dans sa vie, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

.

Et il ne voulait pas non plus que son voisin sache un jour la vérité. Comment pourrait il encore soutenir son regard ?

Déjà là, pendant une seconde, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir été consentant pour ce qui lui était arrivé, Castiel l'avait regardé comme la pute qu'il était et Dean n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux bleus. Peut être seulement le reflet de sa propre culpabilité.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit. Il lui en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris. Encore quelques minutes et il lui aurait tout déballé, et probablement qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu. Le mépris dans les yeux de Castiel l'aurait tué plus surement qu'une balle en plein cœur.

Alors il s'était enfui.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui avait envahi son corps, malgré sa faiblesse il avait réussi à dévaler les escaliers et pratiquement courir jusqu'à sa maison. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait refermé le verrou de sa porte derrière lui qu'il avait senti la douleur de ses blessures se réveiller. Et aussi qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa quasi nudité. Il n'avait même pas senti les cailloux du chemin sous ses pieds.

.

Dean souffla lentement, tentant de contenir la douleur qui le submergeait à présent. Mais, ça, il avait l'habitude, il savait comment le gérer. Et il savait aussi qu'il allait trouver à l'étage tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se soigner.

 _"Il"_ y veillait toujours.

Et si il y avait bien une chose que Dean n'avait jamais pu comprendre dans sa chienne de vie, c'était bien pourquoi son bourreau prenait la peine de lui envoyer tout le nécessaire, pansements et antibiotiques compris, après chacune de ses séances.

Probablement pour prolonger le jeu en fait.

Parce que sans cela il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il eut un petit rire amer.

Dommage ...

.

Dean releva le visage et parcouru des yeux le couloir et l'escalier menant à se chambre. Il détestait ça, imaginer l'alpha dans sa maison n'était rien de moins qu'une nouvelle forme de torture. _Il_ était déjà entré dans sa vie, dans son corps, cela aurait dû être suffisant. Ici, c'était son lieu à lui, son sanctuaire, celui où il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais senti _son_ odeur chez lui. Alors probablement qu'il envoyait un de ses sous-fifres pour déposer ses cadeaux. Et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Jamais.

.

Comme un vieillard épuisé, Dean se releva et, à contre cœur, parcourut physiquement le chemin que ses yeux avaient virtuellement emprunté quelques secondes auparavant.

Lentement, une marche après l'autre il avança, s'agrippant à la rampe d'un escalier beaucoup trop ressemblant à celui qu'il venait de dévaler chez Castiel.

Non, ne pas penser à son voisin. Inutile de rajouter une couche supplémentaire de douleur à celle qu'il ressentait déjà.

Il fixa les marches et les compta dans sa tête pour focaliser ses pensées. Une marche. Deux marches. Et merde, peine perdue! Trop semblables. Trop similaire. Il pensa aux deux frères qui avaient fait construire les deux demeures en parallèle et les avaient habitées, côte à côte jusqu'à leur mort. Chacun chez soi mais proches. Comme il aurait pu l'être de Sammy, si la vie avait été moins garce avec eux.

Malgré la douleur, Dean sourit en se raccrochant à l'image de à son frère, son pilier, celui qui lui donnait la force de continuer malgré tout, y compris en cet instant.

Sam avait été plus fort que les épreuves que le destin ou il ne savait quelle divinité sadique et capricieuse avait bien pu mettre devant eux.

Oui, c'est vrai il avait trébuché, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Pas vraiment. En tout cas, il n'avait pas à payer toute sa vie pour ça, alors Dean l'avait aidé à se relever. Il n'en tirait aucun orgueil pourtant, il n'avait fait que son boulot. Veiller sur Sammy, l'aider à grandir, à se construire, le garder en sécurité avait toujours défini qui il était. Sa seule véritable utilité en ce monde.

Parce que Sam était celui qui allait faire de grandes choses dans la vie. Il en avait le potentiel et par chance, il était un bêta. Il ne se retrouvait donc pas soumis aux dictats des hormones qui régentaient la vie des alphas et des omégas. La sienne.

Il venait de finir ses études, allait devenir un grand avocat, peut-être même juge un jour qui savait. Il épouserait probablement sa Jessica. Il aurait une belle vie, une famille, peut être même des gosses. Tout ce qu'il méritait.

Et il méritait tout.

.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier Dean s'appuya contre le mur et reprit son souffle, les bras crispés sur ses côtes fracturées. Il attendit un moment que ses poumons en feu acceptent de fonctionner de nouveau, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'est là qu'il trouverait ce qu' _il_ lui avait envoyé, il le savait. Comme à chaque fois.

Dean serra les poings, tendu comme à chacune des intrusions, même par personne interposée, de l'alpha dans sa véritable vie. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis d'horreur, parce que non, il s'était trompé, vraiment rien n'était comme d'habitude. La pièce était sens dessus dessous, dévastée.

Dean la parcourut du regard, la colère se mêlant rapidement à la stupeur. Les meubles avaient été renversés, les placards ouverts, et ses vêtements déchirés et répandus sur le sol. Pareil pour le contenu des tiroirs arrachés de sa commode. Son matelas avait été retourné, jeté par terre et de profondes lacérations en laissaient voir la garniture.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair: _il_ était en colère, et la prochaine fois ce sont ses entrailles à lui qui pourraient très bien voir le jour.

Et pourtant malgré le carnage environnant, Dean repéra facilement le nécessaire qu' _il_ lui avait malgré tout envoyé. Toujours le même sac médical orange contenant des médicaments et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour panser ses blessures. Ce qui était inhabituel cependant, c'était le petit mot soigneusement plié et posé au dessus, bien évidence dans une enveloppe blanche qui portait son nom.

Dean s'approcha et la saisit d'une main qu'il détesta voir trembler.

C'était _son_ écriture. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même si il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'ils avaient signé leur contrat.

La missive ne comportait que quelques mots, mais ils se gravèrent sur ses rétines comme un fer rouge sur sa peau.

"Si tu le laisses encore une fois poser ses mains sur toi, je le tue.

A."

Dean relut la phrase une seconde fois, puis une troisième, évitant de poser les yeux sur l'initiale car la simple évocation de son nom faisait monter en lui une irrépressible nausée.

Il serra les poings, froissant la feuille qu'il tenait toujours entre les doigts. Sa propre stupidité lui arracha un rire amer, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et pourtant il aurait dû.

Dean savait bien qu _'il_ le faisait surveiller et évidemment que ce salopard psychopathe n'allait pas tolérer qu'un autre alpha soigne son jouet. _Lui_ seul avait le droit de l'abimer. Et _lui_ seul avait le droit de le réparer.

Il laissa tomber la boule de papier au sol et la regarda rouler au milieu des décombres de ses meubles et de sa vie. Un instant il songea à partir. A faire ses valises, à quitter sa maison et disparaitre, juste pour protéger Castiel qui ne méritait pas de se retrouver entrainé dans toute cette merde juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de lui venir en aide.

Mais il savait qu' _il_ ne le laisserait jamais faire. Où qu'il aille, _il_ le retrouverait. Il lui appartenait. Il avait signé un contrat.

En plus, si il s'enfuyait, c'est Sam qui en paierait les conséquences. Et ça, c'était la seule chose que Dean ne pourrait supporter. Il payait le prix fort depuis des années pour que cela n'arrive pas, alors il allait juste continuer.

.

Dean avisa la tenue que l'alpha avait fait déposer sur son matelas éventré. Un pantalon à la coupe impeccable, un T-shirt gris col en V et une chemise en soie noire.

Ce connard faisait saccager toutes ses affaires mais lui faisait des cadeaux. Dire qu'il était difficile à comprendre aurait pu être l'euphémisme du siècle si cela n'avait pas été aussi faux. Parce que, tout comme pour les fournitures médicales, Dean savait exactement pourquoi ce salopard lui offrait des vêtements hors de prix.

Impossible de croire que ce soit une preuve tordue et malsaine d'affection, ce monstre ne devait même pas savoir que le mot existait. Non, il tentait simplement de s'immiscer dans sa vie, de la régenter au delà de ce que leur contrat stipulait. Il voulait étendre son emprise sur lui pour que Dean lui appartienne corps et âme à chaque minute, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. C'était déjà presque le cas d'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchissait. Alors l'oméga s'accrochait comme un damné à la petite part de liberté qui lui restait encore.

Piètre résistance, mais ces vêtements neufs et probablement hors de prix atterriraient dans la poubelle, comme tous ceux qu' _il_ lui avait fait envoyer auparavant. En fait Dean n'acceptait jamais de lui que ce qui lui était indispensable pour se soigner après leurs séances. Déjà parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement et aussi parce qu'il estimait normal qu' _il_ répare d'une certaine façon ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Dean ramassa au sol un vieux t-shirt miraculeusement rescapé du saccage et un pantalon de jogging qui avait atterri en vrac sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau renversée. Il eut un petit rire acre en constatant que ses sous-vêtements étaient les seules pièces de tissus qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur tiroir posé sur le sol. Les sous-fifres qui avaient ravagé sa chambre connaissaient bien leur maitre et nul doute qu' _il_ leur aurait coupé les deux mains, si ils avaient osé toucher à quelque chose d'aussi intime le concernant. Plutôt attentionné de sa part non ?

Muni de ses vêtements froissés mais propres et du sac contenant le nécessaire de soin, Dean se dirigea vers la petite porte de sa salle de bain.

.

La séance avait été particulièrement éprouvante cette fois ci. Et Dean savait très bien pourquoi. Stupidité ou inconscience, il avait tenté d'ignorer la convocation qu' _il_ lui avait envoyée. Parce que ses chaleurs arrivaient et qu'il détestait les passer avec _lui._

 _Il_ le savait parfaitement d'ailleurs, mais le salopard savait compter et les chaleurs de Dean étaient réglées comme du papier à musique. Lorsqu'il avait vu la limousine venir le cueillir à la sortie du supermarché où il s'était arrêté faire ses courses avant de se retrouver coincé chez lui pour ces trois foutus jours du mois, Dean avait su que les choses allaient mal se passer pour lui.

Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

 _Il_ s'était surpassé cette fois là.

Dean ferma les yeux alors que les sensations et les images revenaient malgré lui à sa mémoire. Le souffle puant trop proche de son visage, les yeux brillants de haine et de jouissance devant son impuissance. Et la douleur, Seigneur, la douleur qui le faisait hurler jusque dans son sommeil lorsqu'il sentait encore la lame du rasoir glisser lentement sur sa peau rendue plus sensible encore par ses chaleurs débutantes.

Et cette voix...

\- Tu sais ce que je veux entendre Dean ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Les mains sur sa peau nue s'étaient d'abord faites caressantes et son corps surchauffé l'avaient trahi comme toujours, réagissant malgré lui au toucher et à l'odeur des phéromones alpha. Celle de son lubrifiant avait alors empli la pièce et lorsque l'alpha avait plaqué son corps contre le sien, Dean avait serré les poings et les mâchoires, autant de dégout que pour empêcher un nouveau cri de franchir ses lèvres alors que les ongles de son bourreau rouvraient les blessures encore saignantes de son torse.

\- La douleur peut cesser, Dean. Cela ne dépend que de toi.

Dean avait détourné le visage et l'alpha s'était éloigné avec un petit rire.

\- Non? Pas encore ? Comme tu voudras. Nous avons tout notre temps, n'est ce pas ?

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le fouet que l'alpha caressait amoureusement entre ses doigts.

.

Dean secoua la tête pour se sortir du cauchemar éveillé qui ne voulait pas relâcher son emprise. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo de sa salle de bain et évita soigneusement le reflet de son visage. Pas la peine, il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait.

En serrant les dents, il entrepris de défaire le bandage que Castiel lui avait enroulé autour de la poitrine. L'oméga savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas y toucher. Il allait avoir du mal à le refaire seul ensuite, mais il avait envie, non besoin, de prendre une douche, d'enlever _son_ odeur maudite qu'il sentait encore imprégnée sur sa peau, même après que Castiel ne l'ait lavé. Et d'ailleurs ne l'avait il pas lavé partout.

Heureusement.

Malgré sa honte, Dean ne put réprimer le sourire attendri qui étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la mine gênée de Castiel quand il avait tenté de se justifier.

Cet alpha n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. En tout cas pas comme _lui._ C'était... déroutant.

Dean avait bien compris que son voisin éprouvait plus que de la sympathie à son égard. Il avait senti sa confusion, ses émotions et même son excitation la veille quand il l'avait soigné. Et plus encore il était conscient que tout ceci datait de bien avant. Dès le premier jour, en fait Dean avait remarqué que Castiel l'observait plus que de normal, et au début il avait cru qu'il était au service du démon. Envoyé pour le surveiller. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fui comme la peste, alors même si il n'arrivait pas complètement à croire qu'une personne avec une odeur si céleste puisse être _son_ complice. Parce que l'odeur de Castiel était véritablement époustouflante. Il sentait la pluie après l'orage, l'herbe fraichement coupée, la cannelle et le printemps. C'était l'odeur la plus pure, la plus angélique que Dean n'ait jamais sentie et il était heureux de savoir à présent avec la plus absolue certitude que Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec son tortionnaire.

En fait, son voisin l'ignorerait toujours, mais après ces dernières 24 heures, il venait d'être ajouté à la liste très restreinte des personnes que Dean comptait comme faisant partie de sa famille. Alors il le protègerait. Y compris en le tenant éloigné de lui, comme _il_ l'avait exigé.

.

Dean retira le dernier pansement sur sa poitrine et se contorsionna pour apercevoir les plaies de son dos. Castiel avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable même si Dean était certain que cela lui vaudrait certainement quelques plaies supplémentaires la prochaine fois. On ne saccageait pas impunément l'œuvre du "maitre", et ce salopard aimait voir les cicatrices qu'il laissait sur son corps. S _a_ marque. La preuve qu'il _lui_ appartenait, comme _il_ ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler à chaque fois.

.

Dean entra dans la douche avec appréhension. Malgré le froid qui le pénétrait jusqu'aux os et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce, il régla celle de l'eau sur à peine tiède car il savait que trop de chaleur allait lui donner l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait sur ses blessures à vif. Il prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas. Effectivement, il dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas crier lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec ses plaies. Mais de ça aussi il avait l'habitude. Et cette douleur là, ce feu, était le bienvenu. Une espèce de purification après les souillures qui lui avaient été infligées.

Lentement il souffla, repris une profonde inspiration puis recommença jusqu'à ce que la douleur commence à refluer. Alors seulement il releva le visage, laissant peut être un peu de sel se mêler à l'eau douce qui cascadait sur ses joues.

Lorsque la brulure diminua suffisamment pour qu'il puisse de nouveau bouger, Dean attrapa le savon sur la petite tablette en verre au dessus de sa tête. Gel douche bloqueur de phéromones oméga. Dean ricana amèrement. Comme si un gel douche pouvait suffisamment dissimuler son odeur pour que n'importe quel connard d'alpha en rut puisse se retenir de lui sauter dessus. En tout cas ça ne l'avait jamais dissuadé, _lui,_ pensa t'il alors que sa main droite savonnait à présent doucement mais fermement l'espace entre ses fesses.

Dean s'était attendu à souffrir davantage de cet endroit là vu la façon dont _il_ l'avait pris. Mais cette salope de mère nature avait bien fait les choses. L'intimité des omégas pouvait résister aux assauts des alphas les plus violents, ceux qui prenaient leur pied dans la souffrance qu'ils infligeaient, en particulier lorsque les dits omégas étaient en chaleur et que leur cul secrétait tellement de lubrifiant que tout ce qui y passait glissait sans aucun problème.

Né pour se faire baiser. Sympa comme CV, non ?

Dean secoua la tête pour chasser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement les images et les sensations qui tentaient de s'infiltrer de nouveau sous son crâne.

La seule chose qui le consolait dans tout ce merdier, c'est qu'il ne tomberait pas enceint. Cette fois comme toutes les précédentes, pendant toute la durée de son "séjour" chez lui, _il_ lui avait fait prendre les contraceptifs nécessaires. Des contraceptifs pour omégas. Pratiquement introuvables tellement ils étaient réglementés. Sauf pour un médecin, évidemment.

Une nouvelle vague de nausées le saisit à l'idée de porter l'enfant de cet infâme bâtard.

Mais au moins, sur ce seul point étaient ils d'accord tous les deux. Enfin jusqu'ici. Parce que de plus en plus souvent, le salaud aimait le torturer, en lui caressant le ventre alors qu'il avait encore sa queue profondément enfouie en lui, et lui dire qu'il allait le remplir de sa semence et l'engrosser.

Dean serra les poings et les frotta sur son visage et ses yeux tellement fort qu'il en vit des étoiles. Bordel il fallait qu'il arrête!

Il ne devait pas laisser ce salopard envahir sa tête comme ça. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à compartimenter sa vie, à enfermer les moments qu'il passait avec _lui_ dans un recoin tellement enfoui de son esprit qu'ils ne refaisaient surface que dans ses pires cauchemars. Le reste de sa vie lui appartenait, enfin plus ou moins, et il devait la préserver.

Dean attrapa la poire qui lui servait à se nettoyer à l'intérieur. L'idée d'expulser ce salopard de ses entrailles et de le laisser s'écouler dans les égouts là où était sa véritable place était une maigre consolation, mais on prenait ce que l'on pouvait.

.

Après avoir récuré son corps jusque dans les moindres recoins, Dean se senti un peu plus propre. Juste un peu.

Il sortit de la douche et sécha sa peau avec précaution.

Un vertige le saisit et il se rattrapa d'une main contre la faïence glissante de buée. Il n'était pas encore très solide sur ses jambes et jugea plus sage de continuer ses soins assis sur le tabouret en plastique qu'il ramena du coin de la pièce.

Soigner ses blessures de devant ne s'avéra pas trop difficile et il avait l'habitude. Les incisions étaient nettes, longues de cinq centimètres chacune environ, fines et peu profondes. Un peu de pommade cicatrisante et bientôt les traces qu'elles laisseraient s'ajouteraient à toutes celles qu'il avait déjà. Un peu plus, un peu moins.

Dans son dos, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Ses côtes fracturées l'empêchaient de se contorsionner suffisamment pour pouvoir désinfecter et panser correctement les plaies longues et plus profondes que la lanière du fouet avait causé. Dean renonça lorsque la douleur qu'il ressentit manqua de nouveau de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il attrapa seulement une large bande et l'enroula autour de son torse, serrant suffisamment pour maintenir un peu ses côtes cassées. Cela recouvrirait également ses plaies et il faudrait bien que cela fasse l'affaire, parce que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Il attendit un moment, jusqu'à ce que les lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux disparaissent complètement, puis se leva. Fouillant de nouveau dans le sac, il en sortit en grimaçant un tube de pommade, elle aussi cicatrisante mais à usage plus intime. Qu' _il_ ait pensé à ça lui donna la nausée, mais franchement au point où il en était...

D'un geste expert, il en passa une bonne couche sur son anus malmené et en fit pénétrer un peu à l'intérieur. La crème froide apaisa la brulure de ses muqueuses à vif et enfin, Dean put enfiler un caleçon propre, un peu large, un de ces trucs parfaitement informes mais dans lesquels on se sentait bien. Ses affaires à lui. Il en soupira de soulagement.

Enfiler son pantalon de jogging et son T shirt fut un peu plus acrobatique en se tenant ses côtes beaucoup trop sollicitées par tous les efforts qu'il venait de faire, mais il y parvint tout de même.

Enfin, il avisa la dernière boite au fond du sac. Des antalgiques puissants. Encore une fois il se demanda pourquoi ce sadique qui prenait tellement son pied à le faire souffrir, lui offrait de quoi calmer ses douleurs ensuite, mais Dean avait depuis longtemps renoncé à le comprendre. Non pas qu'il en ait jamais eu envie d'ailleurs.

Il avala deux gélules avec une gorgée d'eau prise directement au robinet avec sa main. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se força cette fois à examiner cliniquement son visage dans le miroir et grimaça. Ses yeux bouffis et les ecchymoses de ses pommettes lui donnaient une allure de boxeur en fin de match. Il allait devoir trouver une sacrée bonne excuse à donner à Bobby ce coup ci.

 _Merde, Bobby !_

Dean avait complètement oublié de prévenir son patron. Il aurait dû aller bosser aujourd'hui et vu tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas pu téléphoner pour se décommander. Une main tenant ses cotes, il sortit de la salle de bain et chercha son portable dans le capharnaüm environnant. Le petit objet se trouvait par terre, à côté de sa table de nuit renversée. Se baisser pour le ramasser lui arracha un nouveau grognement, mais il parvint tout de même à l'attraper du bout des doigts.

3 messages en absence. Deux de Bobby, justement, et un de Sam.

Dean colla le téléphone à son oreille et ferma les yeux pour s'isoler du carnage de la pièce qui reflétait un peu trop bien celui qu'était devenue sa vie. Il se laissa dériver en écoutant les messages des gens qu'il aimait et qui tenaient à lui.

.

Message 1. Mercredi 11 Septembre 9h35.

" Dean, c'est Bobby. Ouais, ton patron. Tu te souviens que t'as un boulot quand même ? Parce que si tu veux le garder, t'as intérêt à ramener ton cul au garage et en vitesse. Si tu crois que la bagnole de la vieille Mac Conagal va se réparer toute seule ou que c'est moi qui vais m'y coller, tu te goures salement. Alors ramène tes miches et en vitesse, feignasse !"

.

Message 2. Mercredi 11 Septembre 10h28.

" Dean, je sais que tu dois être au boulot mais je pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus pour te l'annoncer. Mec, elle a dit oui. Tu te rends compte, elle a dit oui ! On a pas encore fixé la date, mais quand ça sera fait tu seras le premier à le savoir, promis! Et du coup j'aurais un truc à te demander. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on se parle de vive voix pour ça. Tu me rappelles quand tu as mon message ok ? Oh bon sang, j'en reviens toujours pas, elle à dit OUI !"

.

Malgré sa douleur, la joie dans la voix de son frère le fit sourire. L'image d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, riant aux éclat, les yeux brillants et les bras levés vers le ciel alors que des pétards de feu d'artifice éclataient au dessus de sa tête, s'imposa à son esprit. C'est encore comme ça qu'il le voyait quand il pensait à lui. Comme le gamin qu'il avait été cette nuit là, probablement la plus belle de sa vie. Il y avait une éternité.

Et là, son frère avait de quoi être heureux. Il allait se marier avec sa Jessica, l'amour de sa vie. Dean se laissa un instant submerger par la vague de chaleur qui apaisa un peu la douleur.

.

Message 3. Mercredi 11 Septembre 15h27.

" Dean, c'est encore Bobby. Est ce que tout va bien fils ? Tu m'as pas rappelé ce matin. Mais peut être que tes... enfin tu vois,... peut-être que ça dure plus longtemps que d'habitude. Si c'est ça, c'est ok, hein, même si ça te dispense pas d'attraper ton putain de téléphone et de rappeler pour donner de tes nouvelles ! Si tu ne m'as pas rappelé d'ici ce soir, je débarque chez toi. T'es prévenu ! Alors rappelle moi !"

.

Le ton bourru de son patron et ami lui serra la gorge.

Ah, ça, le vieux mécano ne risquait pas de vous prendre dans ses bras pour vous faire un câlin - Dean grimaça à cette simple idée - mais ses coups de pieds au cul avaient tout de déclarations d'affection. Sa façon à lui de dire aux gens qu'il tenait à eux... dans un style un peu rustique. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Dean fouilla dans le répertoire de son téléphone et rappela son patron qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Mais t'étais passé où, bordel !

Dean éloigna un peu l'appareil de son oreille pour préserver son tympan droit qui bourdonnait encore de cette entrée en matière explosive.

\- Bobby...

\- Quoi Bobby ? Tu sais plus comment on passe un coup de fil ? Dis moi que t'as pas encore fait la bringue toute la nuit. Parce que je te jure que si tu me sors encore que t'as pas pu te lever parce que t'es sorti faire la fête, je vais tellement te botter le cul que tu ne pourras plus t'assoir pendant une semaine.

Dean eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant que son presque père, celui qui le connaissait plus que n'importe qui au monde sauf peut être Sammy, gobait sans sourcilier toutes les excuses bidon qu'il inventait pour justifier son état quand il revenait bosser perclus de douleur après ses séances avec _lui._

Si il savait.

Mais heureusement non, il ne savait pas. Dean frémit d'horreur et de dégout à cette idée. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir.

\- Je suis désolé Bobby. J'ai eu un petit souci.

\- J'espère bien que tu es désol...

Un silence se fit instantanément à l'autre bout du fil quand le vieil homme réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Un souci. Quoi comme soucis? Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, non. Enfin je veux dire oui, tout va bien. Tu avais raison, mes chaleurs se sont prolongées plus que d'habitude.

Il entendit Bobby se racler la gorge et sourit au malaise que le vieil homme ressentait toujours à l'évocation de cette partie-là de la vie de son presque fils. Il était un bêta lui aussi, tout comme Sam. Tout ceci les dépassait complétement et les embarrassait énormément. Mais Dean savait qu'il devrait trouver mieux comme excuse si il voulait justifier les bleus et les coupures sur son visage.

\- Et puis, comme un con, je suis tombé dans mes escaliers en descendant me chercher à boire à la cuisine. J'ai dévalé les marches et je me suis vautré. Si tu voyais comment j'me suis arrangé !

A l'autre bout du fil, un silence prolongé répondit au faux enthousiasme dont il avait voulu faire preuve pour mieux convaincre.

\- C'est bizarre le nombre de fois où ça t'es arrivé quand même.

La voix de Bobby s'était faite suspicieuse et Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux. Et merde, il avait déjà donné la même excuse la dernière fois! Il fallait qu'il se montre plus prudent.

Il se força à prendre un ton décontracté et eut un petit rire forcé.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Faudrait vraiment que j'envisage d'habiter dans une maison en rez de chaussé.

Nouveau silence au bout du fil et sa gorge se serra.

\- T'es toujours là, Bobby ?

\- Ouais ouais, je suis là. T'es sûr que ça va? Tu veux pas que je vienne ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux et contempla le désordre autour de lui, son matelas éventré, les meubles renversés.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, je t'assure. Cet escalier est un adversaire coriace et je ressemble un peu à Mike Tyson, mais à part ça, ça va. Aucun souci, je t'assure.

Dean hésita un moment.

\- Par contre, je sais que c'est abusé parce qu'on a du boulot et tout ça, mais ça m'aurait bien arrangé de prendre un jour ou deux de congé en plus. Juste le temps de me remettre, tu vois. Mais si tu peux pas...

\- Bien sûr, fils. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut.

\- Merci Bobby... Bon... je vais devoir te laisser maintenant... Je suis un peu crevé.

\- Dean, tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème n'est-ce pas ?

La boule dans sa gorge grossit encore, l'empêchant pratiquement de répondre.

\- Bien sûr, Bobby. Tu me connais. Je suis un livre ouvert.

Le vieil homme grogna une réponse inintelligible, puis la ligne se coupa et Dean posa son téléphone contre son front comme s'il pouvait absorber une partie de la douleur qui lui vrillait les tripes.

 _Si tu savais, Bobby._

.

Dean contempla le désordre autour de lui une nouvelle fois, il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de ranger tout ça.

La douleur dans ses cotes avait régressé grâce aux antidouleurs, mais celle dans sa tête le laissait vidé, à bout de force et d'énergie.

Il sortit juste de sa chambre, descendit à la cuisine et jeta dans le micro-ondes le reste de pizza que son frigo contenait lorsque son odorat lui confirma qu'il devait être encore à peu près consommable. Une bière dans la main et son assiette dans l'autre, il s'effondra dans son vieux canapé, alluma la télé et se força à garder son attention focalisée sur le programme débile qui défilait devant ses yeux.

La bière ne lui fut pas d'un grand réconfort, alors il se servit quelque chose de plus fort, juste un verre, et enfin il se sentit partir. Ses pensées s'apaisèrent, ses douleurs aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'endormait.

Une seconde, l'idée qu'il était stupide de dormir ainsi à moitié recroquevillé lorsqu'on avait des côtes cassées traversa son esprit embrumé, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il s'en préoccupe véritablement.

Au diable les conséquences, il assumerait demain.

Oui, demain, il tenterait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie...

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous allez toujours bien. :)  
**

 **Peu de choses à dire cette fois sauf que ce chapitre 4 est vraiment classé M, je vous préviens.**

 **Les warnings du jour sont sexe et violence, mais ils ne traduisent pas forcément ce qui va se passer ici.** **Comme je ne veux pas spoiler, je mets plus d'explications en bas de page pour ceux qui voudraient être prévenus avant de lire. N'hésitez pas à les consulter si vous pensez en avoir besoin.**

 **Et j'en profite pour bien signaler que je ne stigmatise aucune communauté, ni aucune pratique dans ce chapitre ou même dans toute cette histoire. J'espère que personne ne se sentira offensé, ce n'est vraiment pas le but. Pour moi tout est parfaitement ok dès l'instant où ça se pratique entre humains adultes et consentants. A bon entendeur...** **;)**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4:**

.

Un bruit insistant de coups contre sa porte d'entrée tira Dean de son sommeil. Il maudit son visiteur importun, qui qu'il puisse être, pour le dérangement et ramena un coussin sur sa tête en grognant.

Mauvais choix de tactique puisque la nuisance ne fit que s'amplifier.

Lorsqu'il tenta finalement de se redresser, la douleur lui arracha un gémissement. Si quelqu'un avait pu retirer l'éléphant qui s'était assis sur sa poitrine, il lui en aurait été franchement reconnaissant. Et tant qu'il y était qu'il emmène aussi avec lui le pic vert qui tentait de perforer un passage dans son crane

Tenant ses côtes d'une main il parvint tout de même à se mettre en position verticale. Ses jambes fourmillaient de s'être retrouvées plus ou moins coincées sous son corps recroquevillé sur le canapé.

Bordel si toute la faune sauvage s'était donné le mot pour lui pourrir la vie, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

.

Son crane faillit proprement éclater quand la sonnette retentit avec ce qui lui sembla être la puissance d'une explosion nucléaire.

\- Ça va, j'arrive !

Les dix kilomètres qui séparaient son canapé de son entrée semblèrent lui prendre toute une vie, mais il parvint tout de même à déverrouiller sa porte et à l'ouvrir, pour se trouver face à la main suspendue dans les airs de son voisin qui le dévisageait d'un air anxieux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus se mua en soulagement, puis de nouveau en inquiétude quand l'alpha détailla un peu plus l'oméga devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Sans blague Sherlock ?! Ironisa Dean en se calant contre le mur.

Tout son corps était un concert douloureux. La quatrième symphonie de Beethoven avec les cuivres, les tambours et tout l'orchestre raisonnait dans son crâne et dans sa poitrine en coups violents et crucifiants. Dean savait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait payer sa petite cavalcade d'hier, sa douche et aussi sa nuit sur le canapé. Et là il recevait la nôtre détaillée, TVA comprise.

.

L'alpha baissa finalement le bras, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le tenait toujours stupidement levé. Un air mal à l'aise se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il inclinait la tête sur le côté, et cherchait visiblement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

\- Je m'inquiétais.

Et effectivement, les fragrances qui émanaient de lui indiquaient clairement que Castiel avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à de faire du souci. Ses vêtements froissés, identiques à ceux qu'ils portaient la veille complétaient le tableau.

Dean ne comprenait pas que cet alpha dont il ne savait rien mis à part que son odeur l'attirait plus que de raison, puisse se préoccuper autant de lui. Ok, il lui plaisait, il le savait. Mais aucun alpha ne se préoccupait jamais d'un oméga qu'il ne connaissait pas en dehors des moments où il avait envie de se l'envoyer. Et ce n'était visiblement pas l'intention de Castiel, en tout cas à cette minute. Dean ne sentait aucune excitation dans l'odeur qui lui parvenait. Juste une préoccupation sincère. C'était... déroutant.

Pendant une seconde il eut envie de l'inviter à entrer, de lui proposer un café, juste pour discuter avec lui, peut-être même de s'en faire un ami. Simplement parce que c'était agréable, pour une fois, de rencontrer un alpha qui vous regardait dans les yeux, au lieu de fixer votre entrejambe ou de tenter de vous peloter les fesses.

 _" Si tu le laisse poser encore une fois la main sur toi, je le tue. "_

Dean déglutit, tentant de repousser la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge lorsque le texte du message de son bourreau revint à sa mémoire. _Il_ en était parfaitement capable. A vrai dire, il était capable de tout, Dean était bien placé pour le savoir.

Alors il verrouilla ses pensées et enferma ses sentiments naissants dans le coin le plus reculé de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Castiel sur la conscience. L'alpha n'avait fait que l'aider, il s'était montré amical et serviable, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il ne méritait pas que l'on retrouve son cadavre mutilé au fond d'une poubelle.

.

Dean soupira un grand coup et regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, l'ami. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Je te remercie, vraiment. C'est super ce que t'as fait pour moi. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

\- Dean...

L'oméga esquiva la main tendue comme si elle allait le bruler. A contre cœur, il serra les poings et rassembla tout ce qu'il avait de rage et de combativité. Apparemment il allait devoir frapper plus fort pour lui faire comprendre.

\- T'as pas compris ou quoi? Je voulais pas te le dire comme ça parce que t'as été sympa, mais fiche moi la paix d'accord. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. C'est pas parce qu'on est voisins que t'es obligé de te mêler de mes affaires. T'es pas mon pote, et encore moins mon alpha. Alors merci beaucoup, mais maintenant tu retournes chez toi et tu t'occupes de tes affaires. Pigé ?

Puis Dean se recula d'un pas, attrapa la porte qu'il claqua au nez d'un Castiel interloqué qui n'avait rien eu le temps de répondre.

Dean resta un long moment, adossé à la porte, la tête basse et le souffle court, exactement dans la même position que la veille.

Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits décroissants des pas de son voisin qui descendait lentement l'allée gravillonnée.

Et lorsqu'enfin, en grimaçant, il se décolla du battant de bois et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un tonneau de café, il porta une main à sa poitrine, massant la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles et qui, cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec ses côtes blessées.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Tu comptes tirer la gueule toute la journée? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aurais aussi bien fait de continuer avec Uriel.

Castiel ne détourna pas le regard de la porte d'entrée de la maison bourgeoise qu'ils surveillaient. Gabriel le dévisageait depuis dix bonnes minutes à présent, mais il connaissait son petit jeu par cœur et ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il savait bien que son ami attendait qu'il craque. Et même si intérieurement Castiel se sentait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, son visage, lui restait de marbre.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Gabriel ôta la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche et le désigna avec la boule rose et sucrée au bout du bâtonnet.

\- Je parle de l'air de chiot battu que tu te trimballes depuis que t'es arrivé.

\- Ce travail nécessite de la concentration et du sérieux.

\- Ce travail n'est que de la merde qui consiste à prendre en photo un abruti qui s'envoie en l'air avec sa secrétaire, pour que sa future ex-femme puisse demander le divorce et garder le grille-pain.

Castiel jeta enfin un regard désabusé à son partenaire, relevant un sourcil pour montrer son accord avec le fond de ce qui venait d'être dit même si il aurait peut être formulé les choses différemment. Il soupira d'un air résigné.

\- Il faut bien payer les factures.

Gabriel acquiesça en enfournant sa sucette et la croquant bruyamment, bouche ostensiblement ouverte pour agacer Castiel, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

\- Et il est arrivé quoi à ton..."empêchement" d'hier, au fait?

Gabriel ne manqua pas la très légère tension qui crispa les épaules de Castiel. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Est ce que ça aurait à voir avec un bel oméga par hasard ?

Cette fois Castiel se tourna complètement vers son collègue, les yeux étrécis de méfiance autant que de surprise. Il abaissa les jumelles avec lesquelles il surveillait la maison de son client.

\- Tu m'espionnes ?

\- AH AH ! Je le savais !

Le cri triomphant de Gabriel le fit grincer de dépit. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Encore !

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

L'alpha eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Oh Cassie, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, maintenant que je sais qu'il y a vraiment un oméga derrière tout ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil tellement profond que tu pourrais presque te gratter le cul avec.

Castiel secoua la tête d'exaspération.

\- T'es obligé d'être aussi grossier?

\- Tant que tu seras aussi prude, oui, j'y serais obligé.

\- Je ne suis pas prude, simplement je ne trouve pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'exprimer de cette façon.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Alors qui, où et dans quelle position ?

Cette fois Castiel ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il reprit ses jumelles et la surveillance de la maison, tentant ainsi de signifier à son interlocuteur la fin de cette conversation.

\- Tu sais que si tu ne me dis rien Lucifer parviendra à te tirer les vers du nez. Il y arrive toujours.

Castiel soupira. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Maintenant que les chiens étaient lâchés, il savait bien qu'il ne s'en tirait pas sans donner à son partenaire un os à ronger. Le problème avec Gabriel c'est qu'un os ne lui suffisait jamais. Il voulait tout le morceau, la bête entière. Et il s'acharnait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout ce qu'il s'estimait en droit de savoir. Mais à bien y réfléchir Lucifer était encore pire. Alors autant en finir tout de suite.

\- Mon voisin a eu un souci avant hier. Je l'ai aidé. Fin de l'histoire.

Pendant une minute entière Gabriel ne répondit rien, et Castiel eut l'espoir insensé que son partenaire ait pu lâcher l'affaire. Et dire qu'il se croyait moins naïf depuis le temps qu'il trainait avec la bande de dégénérés qui lui servait de frères d'arme !

\- Alors c'est le beau Dean, hein ?

Mais le ton de Gabriel avait changé du tout au tout. Oubliés l'ironie et les sourires narquois. Gabriel regardait Castiel d'un air concerné qui dérangea l'alpha plus encore que toutes les blagues vaseuses que son ami aurait pu tenter.

Castiel hésita.

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait complètement perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait et les réactions ambiguës de l'oméga. Il dévisagea un moment Gabriel. Sous ses airs de plaisantins, l'alpha savait parfois se montrer de bons conseils.

En quelques mots choisis, il lui raconta la découverte de son voisin ensanglanté dans sa voiture. Sans entrer dans les détails, il lui parla de ses blessures et de ses réactions si difficiles à cerner. Il évoqua même ce que lui avait ressenti, la perte de contrôle, l'odeur de Dean qui l'attirait irrésistiblement, son désir quasi irrépressible de le protéger.

Fait suffisamment exceptionnel pour être relevé, Gabriel l'écouta sans l'interrompre, les sourcils froncés, le visage sérieux. Lorsque Castiel reporta son attention sur la maison qu'ils surveillaient, mal à l'aise, avec l'impression d'en avoir finalement beaucoup trop dit, Gabriel hocha la tête et soupira longuement.

\- Cet oméga a l'air de trainer pas mal de casseroles derrière lui. Est ce que tu es vraiment prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi compliqué?

Castiel se redressa sur le siège de sa voiture.

\- Il est là.

\- Dean ?

\- Mais non, imbécile, le client !

Castiel désigna du menton la maison qu'ils surveillaient, enfin, que lui surveillait depuis que Gabriel avait, comme à son habitude, décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Leur cible venait d'arriver et remontait l'allée menant à la maison de sa maitresse.

Immédiatement l'ambiance changea dans le véhicule. Les deux hommes sortirent discrètement, Gabriel emportant avec lui un appareil photo au zoom démesuré. Ils s'approchèrent le plus possible de la maison tout en restant hors de vue, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme en peignoir qui enlaça langoureusement l'alpha dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Une rafale de déclics se fit entendre indiquant que Gabriel venait de prendre une première série de clichés, mais la distance était suffisante pour que les deux tourtereaux ne soient pas alertés.

Une seconde série immortalisa leur baiser fougueux. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que ces deux-là ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se cacher. D'accord leur petit nid d'amour se trouvait à près de quarante bornes du domicile conjugal de leur client, mais tout de même! C'est limite si il ne cherchait pas à se faire prendre, à ce point là !

\- Bon je pense qu'on a ce qu'il faut.

Gabriel dévisagea Castiel d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Surement pas. On a été payé pour un constat d'adultère, alors on ramènera les photos de leur partie de jambes en l'air comme on nous l'a demandé. Et puis tu veux quand même pas me priver de la partie la plus sympa du boulot.

\- Pervers ! en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours ! répondit l'alpha en soulevant deux sourcils suggestifs.

Castiel soupira de dépit mais se leva pour couvrir Gabriel qui s'avançait déjà vers la maison. Il manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans quand l'alpha stoppa net et se retourna vers lui sans prévenir.

\- Mais ne crois pas qu'on en ait terminé, tous les deux. Le boulot d'abord, mais ensuite on finira cette petite conversation.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Assis à la table de sa cuisine, Dean descendait son deuxième verre de whisky et songea qu'il ferait bien de ralentir.

Déjà parce qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, même si cet argument lui avait toujours paru un peu stupide: après tout pourquoi y avait-il une heure plus convenable qu'une autre pour boire ? Et puis de toute façon, il était forcément deux heures du mat quelque part sur le globe, alors...

Mais en fait il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de finir à l'hosto. Cette simple idée lui donnait des frissons de terreur, parce que c'était là qu' _il_ travaillait.

Chef de la chirurgie. Ça lui allait tellement bien ! Enfin surtout la partie qui consistait à découper des gens. Il adorait ça, et pas seulement quand ils étaient sous anesthésie.

A vrai dire, Dean l'aurait mieux vu en savant fou expérimentant sur des cobayes attachés dans un labo d'un autre âge au fond d'une cave sordide, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez proche de la vérité maintenant qu'il y pensait, plutôt qu'en chef respecté d'un service renommé de l'hôpital du comté.

Un bon docteur qui soignait les gens, qui l'eut cru ? Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Malgré tout, aussi incongrue que cette image lui paraisse, Dean ne doutait pas que le mec soit bon dans son boulot. _Il_ excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et _il_ lui avait dit que mélanger de l'alcool avec les antalgiques puissants qu'il lui envoyait pouvait le conduire droit aux urgences. C'était arrivé une fois, et _il_ le lui avait fait payer tellement cher que Dean avait parfaitement retenu la leçon.

.

Il reposa donc son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table de la cuisine. Il en avait eu besoin après le départ de Castiel, quand le visage blessé et abasourdi de l'alpha avait refusé de quitter sa mémoire. Mais bordel, quel autre choix avait il ?

Dean refusait d'imaginer que qu' _il_ pourrait lui faire, si jamais il en devenait véritablement jaloux. Castiel semblait tellement aux antipodes d'un tel monstre sadique.

" J'ai été soldat"

Cette phrase avait surpris Dean plus que toutes les réactions de l'alpha lorsqu'il l'avait soigné. Il aurait plutôt vu Castiel en fleuriste ou en instituteur. L'image d'un Castiel entouré d'une ribambelle de gamins facétieux qui lui en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs le fit sourire. Mais oui, ça lui allait définitivement mieux que le treillis et le fusil militaire.

Parce que Dean avait du mal à imaginer Castiel tirant sur quelqu'un, même si il était bien placé pour savoir que tous les alphas portaient en eux une part de violence. C'était dans leur nature. Rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient véritablement à se maitriser en permanence. Mais Castiel était différent. Et pourtant, même sans son odeur, si pure, mais en même temps tellement Alpha, Dean n'aurait jamais pu douter de son genre. Dès le premier jour où il l'avait vu portant ses cartons dans la maison qu'il venait d'acheter, l'oméga en lui avait immédiatement reconnu un partenaire alpha potentiel. Plus que ça, un partenaire dont l'odeur lui indiquait qu'il aurait pu être l'Alpha avec un grand A, celui qui lui était destiné, celui avec qui être un oméga aurait pu prendre tout son sens.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avec l'envie irrépressible de s'assommer lui même à grand coup de table. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Finalement il était peut-être déjà plus bourré qu'il ne le croyait.

Il se leva de la chaise, se retourna vers l'évier et y vida le fond de son verre.

Mais au moins grâce aux effets combinés du whisky et des médicaments, il ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur sourde dans ses côtes et sur son dos. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer et bouger sans que la souffrance ne le plie en deux. Dans quelques jours il pourrait même retourner bosser, son visage avait déjà commencé à désenfler. Les omégas cicatrisaient vite.

.

Dean se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta doucement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage. A présent qu'il avait mis un peu d'ordre dans le bordel qu'était sa vie en en expulsant Castiel - il ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps que passe la douleur que cette idée faisait immanquablement monter dans sa poitrine - il lui restait à ranger un peu celui que ces salopards avaient mis dans sa chambre.

Dean ouvrit la porte et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce d'un air découragé.

Quel bordel, effectivement!

Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements, replia ceux qui n'avaient pas été déchirés et les rangea dans sa commode, suspendit t-shirts et jeans dans l'armoire. Curieusement, retrouver les partenaires de chaque paire de chaussette lui demanda un effort épuisant. D'ailleurs il y renonça rapidement, et fourra le tout dans un tiroir qu'il referma avec agacement.

La pièce donnait encore l'impression d'avoir subi un tremblement de terre et c'était surtout le matelas, renversé et éventré qui attirait le regard.

Transpirant et grimaçant de douleur, Dean parvint à le retourner et le remettre à l'envers sur son sommier. C'était déjà mieux. Au moins ne voyait il plus la mousse mise à nue qui ne demandait qu'à sortir comme des entrailles d'un ventre ouvert.

A bout de souffle, Dean s'assit dessus et contempla ce qui lui restait à faire. Son bureau avait les pieds en l'air. Sa table de chevet était décalée, et la lampe gisait sur le sol. Ce n'était plus grand chose, mais il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer.

Il s'allongea et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le matelas nu. Il avait de nouveau mal aux côtes, ses yeux le brulaient et il voulut se persuader que c'était çà cause des hématomes qui coloraient ses paupières et non pas parce que cette pièce représentait la parfaite métaphore de sa vie merdique. Il ferma yeux et dans un moment de faiblesse imagina une main douce dans ses cheveux, une voix grave qui lui disait qu'il était en sécurité et des prunelles saphir qui le regardaient avec douceur et compassion.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge, que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais pour le moment il en avait besoin. Il laissa le sommeil l'engourdir, espérant que pour une fois ses rêves lui laisseraient un peu de répit.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La nuit venait de tomber et Castiel se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir la bêtise d'accepter de suivre Lucifer dans la partie la plus mal famée de la ville alors même que l'alpha avait refusé mordicus de lui en expliquer la raison. La sensation du revolver caché dans sa ceinture dans son dos avait quelque chose de rassurant, même si, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas réellement en danger.

\- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire ici ? C'est pour un boulot ?

De nouveau Lucifer se contenta de lever un sourcil mystérieux en désignant une porte métallique noire et cloutée, dans laquelle un trou obscure et grillagé était percé. Il frappa quatre fois, s'arrêta puis frappa de nouveau deux autres fois espacées. Le Juda s'ouvrit et des yeux les scrutèrent tous les deux. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, la petite trappe se referma et les deux alphas entendirent le bruit claquant d'un lourd verrou métallique que l'on ouvre.

La porte commença à pivoter avec un grincement digne des meilleurs films d'horreur et Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, carrant les pieds au sol.

\- Luc, soit tu me dis ce que l'on est venu faire ici, soit je repars sur le champ.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel dans une parodie de moue offensée et désigna l'intérieur d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Je te présente, L'Enfer de Dante, une de mes dernières acquisitions.

Luc adressa un clin petit signe de tête au videur qui s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

\- Et je te dirais seulement que nous sommes ici pour élargir tes horizons, mon frère. Ce sera à toi de te faire ton opinion.

.

L'intérieur des lieux était à l'extrême opposé de ce qu'il semblait être de l'extérieur. Si la rue était humide et sordide, ici tout n'était que luxe et rutilance. Le couloir dans lequel ils progressaient n'était visiblement qu'une entrée secondaire, et pourtant même là, la moquette au sol était d'un rouge sombre et épais. Des lumières incrustées au plafond tous les deux mètres diffusaient juste l'éclairage suffisant pour mettre en valeur un mobilier d'un noir lustré. Tout respirait le luxe et la démesure, à l'image de l'alpha à côté duquel Castiel progressait.

Ils ouvrirent une porte dérobée, montèrent quelques marches et arrivèrent à un autre couloir, plus sobre, menant à une unique porte que Lucifer ouvrit. De là où il se trouvait, Castiel pouvait voir une pièce de grande dimension à la forme singulière. Le bureau de Lucifer, de toute évidence.

Étrangement, l'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et pourtant il n'y faisait pas noir.

\- Mon domaine. Entre, je t'en prie.

Castiel avança de quelques pas. Les quatre murs étaient entièrement vitrés et donnaient chacun sur d'autres salles en contre bas, diffusant la légère clarté qui avait interpelé Castiel. Lucifer posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et le poussa à avancer. Par réflexe Castiel résista, un malaise s'était emparé de lui, il avait envie de partir.

\- Allez, un peu de courage frangin.

Castiel approcha finalement des parois vitrées, contemplant rapidement le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il connaissait son frère, sa réputation, ses gouts particuliers. Castiel ne l'avait jamais jugé pour cela, après tout chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait du moment que tout le monde était consentant.

Mais une boule d'angoisse monta cependant dans sa gorge.

De toute évidence, Gabriel lui avait parlé de leur petit conversation du matin. Ça il le savait déjà, ces deux là ne se cachaient jamais rien. Mais qu'est ce que l'alpha avait bien pu en déduire? Ou est ce qu'il savait des choses que lui ignorait ?

Il releva très vite un regard alarmé vers Lucifer qui secoua la tête

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Mais son nom n'est pas non plus complètement inconnu dans le milieu.

\- Comment ça pas inconnu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Juste que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Regarde Castiel. Avance.

La voix de l'alpha était basse, trainante, presque envoutante.

A contre cœur, Castiel fit un nouveau un pas en avant, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et se retrouva au bord d'une des faces vitrées. Les murs étaient découpés en biseaux de sorte qu'il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds alors que la surface froide et transparente était aussi solide que l'acier.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la première salle où des hommes et des femmes dansaient. De prime abord rien ne différenciait cet endroit d'une boite de nuit classique, à part que certains danseurs étaient nus ou du moins ne portaient pour seul vêtement qu'un harnais de cuir croisé sur la poitrine ou un collier autour de leur cou auquel une laisse était attachée les reliant à leur partenaire. D'autres étaient enchainés les bras derrière le dos. D'autres encore intégralement recouverts de latex noir qui ne laissaient dépasser que leurs parties intimes, seins, sexes, fesses ou pénis selon les genres. Tous ces corps bougeaient les uns avec les autres, contre les autres ou dans les autres, se mêlant au rythme d'une musique qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Le spectacle aurait pu être obscène ou choquant mis en fait l'impression qui s'en dégageait était celle d'une marée humaine étrange et en transe qui semblait être en train de célébrer une cérémonie mystique et sensuelle.

Rapidement Lucifer attrapa le bras de Castiel et le guida vers un autre mur qui s'ouvrait sur une salle différente où des accessoires ornaient les murs comme autant de décorations médiévales. Des cordes, des menottes et des chaines étaient à disposition d'hommes et de femmes qui attachaient leurs partenaires nus sur des chevalets rembourrés avant de les pénétrer, avec ou sans accessoires, au vu et au su de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

\- Ici ce sont la plupart du temps les omégas qui prennent les alphas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mais déjà, de nouveau, Lucifer guidait Castiel vers une autre salle, plus petite, où une vingtaine de personnes disposée en cercle le long des parois s'écartait pour en laisser passer deux autres qui s'avançaient au centre de l'espace dégagé.

\- Regarde ici.

Un des deux hommes, un brun, le plus grand des deux, était torse nu seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir alors que son partenaire, châtain et plus petit que lui était intégralement nu. Le premier attacha le second, les membres écartés, face contre une croix en bois en forme de X qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Où que l'on se trouve, des miroirs disposés en cercle à intervalles réguliers autour d'eux permettaient de regarder la scène sous tous les angles à la fois. Pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut au premier pour ajuster les sangles autours des bras et des chevilles du second, il ne cessa de caresser la peau exposée et d'y déposer une myriade de baisers. Il se plaqua ensuite derrière le corps attaché, fit glisser le sien le long de celui de l'autre homme en un simulacre de coït, passant ses mains de chaque côté des flancs nus pour aller caresser le sexe de son partenaire déjà en pleine érection. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus grand s'écarta et alla chercher un fouet disposé sur une petite table.

Pendant un temps qui parut infini, le brun passa doucement la lanière sur la peau lisse et encore intacte du dos de l'homme attaché. Il parcourut longuement chaque centimètre de peau exposée, descendit des épaules jusqu'au centre de la colonne qu'il longea vertèbre après vertèbre, puis passa sur le sillon qui séparait ses fesses rebondies et se perdit entre ses jambes. Avec le manche, il fit de lents aller et retour le long de la raie des fesses du plus petit qui se cambra autant que ses bras attachés le lui permettaient. L'homme tentait de décoller son corps du bois afin d'arquer son dos le plus possible et d'accompagner le mouvement du manche, exposant encore plus ses fesses qui se séparèrent lorsque le cuir repassa entre elles et sur son anus à présent dévoilé.

L'homme au fouet parla à l'oreille de celui qui était attaché et ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il reprit sa position initiale, debout, bien droit contre les montants de bois et campa les pieds au sol. Alors le plus grand recula de deux pas et Castiel comprenant ce qui allait suivre, se crispa en voyant nettement les muscles dessinés du dos exposé se tendre dans l'anticipation de l'impact.

Il n'y eut aucun son dans la pièce où Lucifer et lui se trouvaient. Ni le sifflement de la lanière dans l'air, ni celui du cuir percutant la peau, pas plus que le cri que l'homme poussa en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que sa peau se marquait d'un sillon rouge parfaitement visible même à cette distance. Castiel n'entendit pas non plus la clameur de la vingtaine de personnes qui assistait au spectacle. Non, il n'y eut rien de tout ça. A la place, il entendit parfaitement dans sa tête les sons fantômes des gémissements de douleur et de peur que Dean avait poussés dans son inconscience pendant qu'il tentait de repousser son propre agresseur dans ses cauchemars.

Incapable de bouger, Castiel resta là, immobile et sidéré, à contempler le spectacle du martyre de cet homme dont le dos commençait à saigner par endroits sous les coups croisés qui se succédaient sans relâche.

Lors qu'enfin, après plusieurs minutes de fascination morbide, Castiel récupéra le contrôle de son cerveau et ses membres, il commença à reculer. C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Trop similaire. Les cheveux châtains que la sueur plaquait maintenant sur le front incliné auraient pu être les siens. Il avait nettoyé des plaies ensanglantées similaires sur un autre dos. Castiel ne voyait pas les yeux de l'homme supplicié, mais si ils avaient été verts, cela l'aurait achevé.

Il recula de nouveau, il ne voulait plus assister à cela. Il ne voulait pas que se gravent sur ses rétines les images que son esprit torturé avait déjà trop souvent imaginé du martyre de Dean.

Un corps dans son dos stoppa son mouvement de retraite.

\- Regarde mieux.

Le châtain pendait maintenant sur sa croix, seulement retenu par ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés. Après un dernier coup cinglant, le brun lâcha finalement son instrument de torture au sol, ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon puis vint se plaquer contre les fesses de sa victime qui se cambra de nouveau. Un mouvement sec de ses hanches et il fut en lui, commençant ses allers et retours immédiatement alors que le plus petit haletait visiblement, les yeux et les poings fermés. Le coït semblait brutal et pourtant l'homme attaché accompagnait les mouvements de son partenaire, cambrant les reins à chaque fois qu'il se retirait puis le possédait de nouveau, tirant sur ses poignets entravés pour maintenir le contact entre leurs deux corps luisants de sueur. Son sexe toujours en érection rebondissait contre son ventre à chacun des mouvements brutaux qui le secouaient tout entier.

Le contact entre les deux corps était minimaliste, uniquement unis par les doigts du brun agrippés aux hanches de son partenaire et par son sexe qui coulissait dans l'anus du châtain de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus violemment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que d'un accouplement brutal, le brun saisit les poignets attachés et força un dernier coup de rein plus violent que les autres alors que l'orgasme le saisissait visiblement. Il resta ainsi longtemps, emporté par son plaisir, toujours enfoui dans son partenaire, immobile, les yeux clos, son visage tendu plaqué contre la nuque de l'homme haletant. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et vint agripper la tête du châtain, la faisant pivoter pour lui ravir les lèvres dans un baiser possessif qui n'avait rien de doux. Enfin l'homme se retira.

Les yeux fixés sur le corps pantelant pendu à sa croix, il prit le temps de remonter son pantalon et de ramasser le fouet laissé au sol. Puis il revint vers son partenaire et l'embrassa, cette fois avec douceur. Caressant la peau exposée en prenant bien soin d'éviter les zones meurtries, il détacha tout d'abord ses chevilles, puis se redressa. Il vint placer un bras autour des épaules luisantes de sueur et de sang du supplicié. Immédiatement et à la plus grande surprise de Castiel, celui-ci vint tendrement placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se laissant soutenir lorsque l'homme détacha enfin ses poignets meurtris. Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva comme on le ferait d'une jeune mariée et le porta jusqu'à un canapé tout proche où il caressa son corps longuement.

Alors que le sexe du plus grand était redevenu flasque après son orgasme, celui du plus petit, lui, était toujours en érection, violacé, probablement douloureux à force d'avoir été stimulé sans connaitre la jouissance. Tout en le tenant serré contre lui et prenant visiblement soin de ne pas toucher les plaies de son dos, le brun positionna son partenaire sur ses genoux, jambes largement écartées face à la foule et le masturba d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. En quelques minutes l'homme éjacula dans un cri, en renversant la tête, les joues striées de larmes. Puis il se tournant vers celui qui le tenait ainsi offert aux regards et l'embrassa langoureusement, alors que les spasmes de la jouissance faisaient toujours convulser son corps nu tout entier.

Enfin, celui que Castiel ne pouvait plus vraiment qualifier d'agresseur repositionna sa tout aussi discutable victime sur ses genoux face à lui et le serra dans ses bras comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Doucement, il essuya les joues humides et fit un signe de la tête à une personne dans la foule. Immédiatement une couverture fut déposée avec précautions sur le corps tremblant du châtain.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, à se câliner et s'embrasser doucement, alors que la foule autour d'eux commençait à se dissiper. Ils semblaient dans un monde à part où plus rien ne comptait qu'eux même. Celui qui avait été si durement fouetté s'abandonnait, les yeux fermés, dans les bras de celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Son visage n'exprimait que sérénité et béatitude, et celui de l'autre homme qu'affection infinie.

\- Ils sont en couple dans la vraie vie, tu sais.

La voix si proche de son oreille fit presque sursauter Castiel qui avait pratiquement oublié la présence de Lucifer derrière lui. Il déglutit alors que sa gorge lui semblait aussi sèche que du papier de verre.

\- C'est un oméga ?

Luc s'approcha et n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir que Castiel parlait du châtain enroulé dans la couverture.

\- Thomas est un oméga en effet. Et James est son alpha. Ils sont en couple aussi bien ici qu'à l'extérieur depuis plus de dix ans, et comme tu viens de le voir, Thomas apprécie différentes formes de plaisir, mêlées de plus ou moins de douleur.

Castiel se retourna vers Lucifer et leva des yeux étrécis de colère pour rencontrer ceux de l'ami avec lequel il avait partagé tant de combats et de galère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Castiel.

Le ton calme et sérieux de Lucifer contrastait avec celui blessé de Castiel. Luc haussa les épaules.

\- Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait te le dire. Tout ce que je voulais te montrer c'est que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être au premier abord.

Perdu, Castiel se rapprocha de la vitre et regarda les deux hommes se relever. L'alpha serrait encore son oméga contre sa poitrine tout en maintenant sur ses épaules la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il le couvait littéralement du regard, n'accordant qu'un vague sourire à ceux qui les approchaient pour les féliciter.

.

\- Si tu veux savoir, tu devrais lui poser la question. Mais est ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Castiel entendait Lucifer, mais ses paroles lui semblaient lointaines alors qu'une autre voix, plus faible et cassée raisonnait dans sa tête. Castiel ferma les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas été violé. J'étais d'accord. Pour tout"

.

Il se retourna vers son ami, le visage fermé, indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure en disant qu'il n'était pas inconnu dans le milieu ?

Lucifer sourit, visiblement il s'attendait à la question. Il lui tourna le dos et alla s'assoir à son bureau, sortit une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres d'un tiroir puis désigna la chaise en face de la sienne.

\- Si tu certain d'être prêt à entendre la vérité...

.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

 **Donc, le warning du jour: Scène sadomasochiste ne mettant pas en jeu les personnages principaux, mais décrite de façon explicite. Entre autre sexe en public, flagellation, sang, douleur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voila... tout va bien ? ... Alors et vous, comme Castiel, êtes vous prêts à entendre la vérité ?**

 **Laissez moi un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions et ce que vous imaginez de la vérité que Lucifer va révéler à Castiel dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **A la semaine prochaine... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, voila le chapitre 5. Un chapitre assez long sur lequel j'ai pas mal travaillé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si il risque de vous faire** **un peu** **transpirer j'en ai bien peur...**

 **C'est du M, encore cette fois et pour toutes les raisons qui le justifient habituellement... Plus de détails en bas de page pour ceux qui le souhaitent, mais au risque de vous spoiler largement cependant.**

 **Pour moi, ce chapitre arrive sur le podium des chapitres les plus difficiles de cette fic. Pas en première place, mais quand même, vous voila prévenus.  
**

 **.**

 **Avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de me lire et aussi, pour quelques personnes, de me laisser des messages. J'apprécie beaucoup de savoir ce que vous pensez. Alors merci infiniment. :)  
**

 **Réponse aux review en guest comme d'hab:**

 **Claire, t** **hank you, thank you very much ! If you like strong emotions, then I think you should like this chapter. Or not ... I don't know, but it should not leave you indifferent ... It's up to you to tell me. Thanks again.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

.

"Il a signé un contrat, il lui appartient."

.

La phrase raisonnait dans son esprit comme un écho sans fin et Castiel ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Assis nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de son bureau son verre de bourbon à la main, Lucifer lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait de la situation, même si il ne connaissait pas tous les éléments de la transaction qui concernait Dean.

Plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs, quand on considérait le don de l'alpha pour extirper la moindre information de n'importe qui.

Mais est ce que les détails avaient vraiment de l'importance?

.

En fait, Lucifer n'avait jamais vu l'oméga lors de soirées dans son club depuis qu'il l'avait racheté, mais il savait que Dean l'avait fréquenté une dizaine d'années auparavant.

\- Les plus anciens employés se souviennent très bien de lui, faut dire qu'il avait pas mal de succès. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, il venait de façon irrégulière, genre une fois où deux par mois. Jamais pendant ses chaleurs. Il n'a jamais accepté de se lier avec quiconque malgré les nombreuses offres d'alphas qui lui ont proposé des relations plus sérieuses. Apparemment, son truc, c'était plutôt les coups d'un soir. Désolé, ajouta t'il en voyant le visage de Castiel se crisper davantage et ses poings se fermer, t'es sûr de vouloir que je continue ?

L'alpha hocha la tête, seule réponse qu'il parvint à formuler, les mâchoires trop serrées pour articuler le moindre son.

\- Ok. Ils m'ont dit qu'il choisissait en général des alphas de bonne réputation, pas trop hard, et qu'une fois son affaire faite, il repartait rapidement. Si tu veux mon avis, je dirais que comme pas mal d'omégas, il devait probablement rechercher le côté rapide des rencontres et surement aussi la sécurité qu'offre ce genre de club plutôt que réellement le côté SM. Ça t'étonne ? demanda Lucifer devant l'air septique de Castiel. Alors trouve moi un autre endroit où un oméga peut venir s'envoyer en l'air en étant certain que si il accepte de baiser avec un alpha, il ne sera pas ensuite obligé de passer sous tous ses potes. Partout les omégas se font baiser, Castiel, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non. Ici au moins, un mot et tout s'arrête, personne ne se fait violer. On dirait que pour eux, ça fait une différence.

\- Et l'alpha ? demanda Castiel d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'autre chose.

\- Il s'appelle Alastair Loke. Il s'était fait une belle réputation à la même époque, mais pas vraiment dans le même genre. Plutôt tout le contraire. On va dire qu'il était plutôt connu pour aimer les pratiques extrêmes, strangulations, jeux de sang, douleurs intenses, brûlures et j'en passe. Mais, toujours d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu glaner, il semblait respectueux des limites de ses partenaires, en tout cas, personne ne s'est jamais plaint.

Lucifer secoua la tête en réponse à la question muette que le visage torturé de Castiel lui hurlait.

\- Désolé, mais j'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils ont tous les deux disparu de la surface du jour au lendemain il y a huit ans environ. Et qu'ensuite le bruit a couru que Dean avait signé un contrat stipulant qu'il appartenait corps et âme à l'alpha, sans possibilité d'y mettre fin à moins qu'Alastair ne le souhaite. Pas de limite, ni dans la durée, ni dans les pratiques, il peut faire de lui tout ce qu'il veut. Un véritable contrat d'esclavage. Plutôt radical comme virage, mais après tout si tout le monde y trouve son compte...

L'alpha haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ton Dean en a retiré, mais j'espère que ça valait le coup. En tout cas il a signé, il lui appartient, ajouta t'il en prenant une gorgée de bourbon, sous le regard dévasté de Castiel.

\- Dean un être humain, pas un objet, il n'appartient à personne!

\- C'est un oméga, Castiel. Ne te fais pas plus naïf que tu ne l'es. Tu sais très bien que ce genre de contrat existe encore. Avant on appelait ça un contrat de vente, du temps où on les échangeait contre deux chèvres ou une vache et qu'on les utilisait juste pour la reproduction. Maintenant on dit "contrat de clamage", ça fait plus civilisé. peut être que là il y a quelques variantes, mais au fond ça reste la même transaction commerciale. Au moins, de nos jours on leur demande leur accord.

Castiel fixa le verre d'alcool encore aux trois quart plein posé sur le bureau devant lui avec l'envie furieuse de l'envoyer percuter le mur. Ou, mieux encore, la tête de son ami pour l'empêcher de proférer de telles insanités. N'importe quoi pour trouver un exutoire à la colère qu'il sentait de nouveau inexorablement monter en lui.

Dean n'appartenait à personne.

Et si il avait dû appartenir à quelqu'un, ça aurait dû être à lui. Lui qui l'aimait, lui qui voulait le protéger. Pas à un espèce d'alpha sadique qui pouvait lui faire subir n'importe quoi.

Castiel sentait tous ses instincts d'alpha rugir, hurler, prêts à se battre pour la possession de SON oméga. Et pourtant Lucifer avait raison. Si Dean avait donné son accord pour un de ces contrats d'un autre âge, alors tout ceci était légal. Parfaitement immoral, mais tout aussi légal, même si ça lui arrachait les tripes et le cœur de le reconnaitre.

Vider l'océan avec une petite cuillère aurait été une tache plus facile, mais il tenta malgré tout de calmer la folie guerrière qui menaçait de submerger son esprit et qui lui ordonnait de tuer pour que cesse cette abomination.

Mais de tuer qui ? Cet alpha, Alastair ? L'idée était véritablement tentante.

Est ce que l'homme avait profité de la faiblesse de Dean? La colère que Castiel ressentait devint rage. Pourtant Dean était tout sauf faible. Castiel l'avait constaté chaque jour en vivant à côté de lui. L'oméga s'assumait complètement, il travaillait, ne dépendait de personne tant matériellement que moralement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusque-là.

Était ce Dean le responsable, alors ? Mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas fait pour le plaisir, si Castiel avait une seule certitude, c'était bien celle là. Malgré ce que Lucifer avait voulu suggérer, il se rappelait parfaitement sa douleur, sa peur et sa honte le soir où il l'avait trouvé dans sa voiture. Rien, ni dans son attitude, ni dans son odeur ne laissait penser que l'oméga avait trouvé le moindre plaisir dans ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien au contraire. Non vraiment, la situation n'était en rien comparable à celle de ce couple dans le club.

Alors, s'était il vendu pour de l'argent ? Il n'aurait pas été le premier oméga à vendre son corps pour une vie plus confortable, mais cela non plus n'avait pas de sens. Il était loin de mener la grande vie, habitait une maison confortable mais modeste, reparait sans cesse sa vieille voiture, travaillait dans un garage.

Castiel serra son crane dans ses mains avec la sensation que sa cervelle allait exploser sous la pression, ce qui aurait de toute façon été moins douloureux que la torture qu'il endurait à cet instant. Parce qu'en fait quelle qu'en soit la raison, la conclusion restait la même.

Son oméga s'était donné à un autre.

Castiel avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas y survivre.

.

\- Il a choisi, mon frère.

Castiel releva un visage ravagé vers Lucifer qui s'était levé de son fauteuil et assis à ses côtés sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'alpha posa une main amicale sur son épaule alors que Castiel secouait la tête, refusant l'évidence, ses yeux reflétant l'incompréhension qui le torturait.

\- Je l'ai soigné, Luc, j'ai vu ses blessures, j'ai senti sa peur. Personne ne peut vouloir une chose pareille. Peut être qu'il n'a pas eu le choix ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules, un air compatissant qui lui était si inhabituel sur le visage.

\- Tout est possible, mon ami. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, eux seuls connaissent les détails de leur accord. Mais qu'est ce que ça change? D'après ce que Gabriel m'a raconté, apparemment il ne veut pas de ton aide.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent un peu plus alors que Lucifer enfonçait le dernier clou refermant son cercueil. Car encore une fois son ami avait raison. Dean avait été très clair, il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie.

\- Ca va aller, Cassie, ça va aller.

Lucifer passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules et le serra dans une franche accolade, puis l'incita à se lever.

\- Allez viens frangin. On va rejoindre les autres.

Lucifer eut un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête devant le regard hébété de Castiel qui passa sur les différentes vitres du bureau et les salles qu'elles exposaient.

\- Non, pas ici, je crois que tu as eu ton compte pour ce soir. Je t'emmène juste prendre un verre chez moi, Gabe et Uriel y sont déjà.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La vie avait repris un cours étrangement normal. Anormalement normal, même.

.

Castiel avait repris ses soirées lectures, ses balades dans la nature. Il s'était même lancé dans un nouveau passe-temps, l'apiculture, qui le fascinait réellement.

Il s'était plongé dedans comme on se noie, avait acheté des dizaines de livres sur le sujet, le meilleur équipement. Il avait pris conseil auprès d'apiculteurs chevronnés qui lui avaient tout enseigné: Comment prendre soin d'un essaim? Comment récolter le miel ? Quelles étaient les différentes variétés, leurs propriétés respectives ?

Puis il avait franchi le cap et récupéré son propre essaim. L'installation de ses ruches à l'arrière de son jardin avait été un grand moment. Depuis Castiel passait des heures à observer les allées et venues des abeilles qui entraient et sortaient en permanence. L'automne s'annonçait déjà et Castiel savait que les ouvrières redoublaient d'effort pour faire face à l'hiver qui approchait. Cette année il ne récolterait pas de miel, la ruche venait d'être installée et la priver du fruit de son travail aurait été la condamner. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Ce n'était pas la production qui l'intéressait, mais simplement le calme et la paix de l'esprit qu'il avait retrouvé en observant ces infatigables travailleuses.

Calme et paix... Du moins à la surface.

Parce qu'il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne fermait toujours pas ses volets le soir pour profiter des derniers beaux couchers de soleil de la saison, qui essayait il réellement de tromper ?

La vérité était que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'empêcher de se préoccuper de son voisin. Encore plus qu'auparavant il avait un besoin viscéral de le savoir de retour sain et sauf chez lui. Alors seulement il parvenait à se détendre.

Plus encore, les premiers jours, même si Dean l'avait chassé de chez lui, Castiel avait véritablement dû se faire violence pour ne pas retourner le voir, pour ne pas lui proposer son aide lorsqu'il le voyait peiner pour rentrer ses sacs de courses en se tenant ses cotes encore mal ressoudées, ou lorsqu'il effectuait les mille et une taches que l'entretien d'une maison ou de sa voiture nécessitaient.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir pourquoi. Aider si il avait pu. En quoi que ce soit. Mais de quel droit se serait il immiscé de force dans la vie de son voisin ? D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient croisés parfois. Après tout ils vivaient à quelques dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, mais l'oméga s'était montré encore plus distant qu'à son habitude. Oublié le petit signe de la main ou de la tête, ou même le simple demi-sourire pour se dire bonjour. Dean le regardait, fronçait les sourcils et rentrait chez lui sans se retourner.

.

Au bout de pratiquement un mois, Castiel en avait pris son parti. De toute façon quel autre choix avait il ?

Aussi quand Gabriel l'avait appelé pour lui proposer ce boulot aussi imprévu que lointain, il accepta et embarqua sans poser de question dans le jet privé que leur riche client avait affrété spécialement pour eux. Peu importait de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait passer quelques jours loin de chez lui et par voie de conséquence loin de son voisin qui refusait de quitter son esprit.

.

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, Castiel regardait ses trois coéquipiers savourer les cocktails que le personnel de bord venait de leurs servir. Lucifer étendit les jambes et posa les pieds sur le siège de luxe de la rangée d'en face avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu nous redis ce qu'on est censé faire pour ce type déjà ?

Uriel ouvrit son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la petite table de leur luxueuse salle de réunion volante. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, une photo apparut en plein écran et Gabriel la désigna d'un geste théâtral de la main.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente Fergus Crowley, alpha, et un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches de la côte Est. Officiellement, il travaille dans l'import-export d'œuvres d'art, mais plus officieusement, je dirais que son business, c'est plutôt le commerce illégal des âmes.

Gabriel se mit à rire devant les mines interrogatives de ses compagnons.

\- Je veux dire qu'en dehors de ses activités légales et d'ailleurs déjà très lucratives, ce mec est connu pour pouvoir exaucer n'importe quel souhait si vous pouvez y mettre le prix. Un prix qui ne se chiffre pas forcement en dollars d'ailleurs. En gros, vous faites appel à lui, vous lui appartenez. Et croyez moi, il réclame toujours son dû. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais en contrepartie, vous pouvez presque tout lui demander. Vous voulez acheter une ile déserte dans un paradis tropical mais vous rencontrez des problèmes de droit international ? Il connait les gens qui peuvent vous obtenir tous les permis. Vous êtes collectionneur et le dernier Picasso que vous vouliez acheter vient de vous passer sous le nez aux enchères? Idem, y a qu'à demander et il y a fort à parier vous pourrez vous le procurer dans les plus brefs délais et pour beaucoup beaucoup moins cher que votre mise initiale. Votre petite maman a besoin d'une greffe de rein ? ... pas besoin que je continue, vous avez saisi le concept. Ce type a des relations partout et la mainmise sur plus de business que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais du coup il s'est aussi fait beaucoup d'ennemis.

Gabriel se retourna vers son camarade de gauche.

\- Uriel, 2ème photo s'il te plait. Et maintenant je vous présente Kevin Tran. Kevin est l'un des omégas de Mr Crowley.

\- UN des omégas ? demanda Castiel. Il en a combien ?

\- Pose pas de questions dont t'as pas envie d'avoir la réponse, le rabroua Lucifer, alors qu'Uriel levait déjà quatre doigts. Quatre, putain le veinard !

Gabriel leva un sourcil sarcastique et approbateur, et reprit son exposé.

\- Ce kevin a été enlevé avant-hier. Une demande de rançon a été envoyée le lendemain matin. Bien sûr Crowley a refusé de payer.

\- Si il a tellement d'argent, il n'a qu'à la payer, cette rançon !

\- Mon pauvre petit Cassie. Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu vis dans le même monde que nous. Si il paye, il passera pour un faible. Et tous ses omégas risqueront de se faire enlever à la moindre occasion. Évidemment qu'il a refusé de payer ! Mais le lendemain, ce matin donc, il a reçu ça par la poste.

La troisième photo montrait un doigt sectionné dans une petite boite.

\- Les premières analyses ADN ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien du doigt de son oméga. Mais son sang a aussi révélé que ledit oméga est enceint. Crowley l'ignorait. Il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour récupérer son oméga. Et c'est là que nous intervenons. Officiellement, son discours reste le même, il ne paiera pas de rançon. Officieusement, il a déjà pris contact avec les ravisseurs et c'est nous qui seront chargés de récupérer l'oméga enceint et de liquider ces enfoirés. Est ce quelqu'un à un problème avec ça ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Castiel lorsque Gabriel termina son exposé. L'alpha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée d'éliminer des salopards qui enlevaient des omégas enceints et leur découpait un doigt pour obtenir une rançon.

\- Aucun problème. Mais je me demandais juste pourquoi ce gars, avec toutes ses relations et ses ressources avait besoin de faire appel à nous.

\- Mais parce que nous sommes les meilleurs, évidemment !

Les sourcils de Gabriel atteignirent de nouveaux angles d'élévation lorsqu'il les releva plusieurs fois rapidement d'un air hautement satisfait.

\- Évidemment, commenta Castiel d'un air peu convaincu. Et donc, lequel d'entre vous lui a vendu son âme ?

Le visage de Gabriel parla pour lui.

\- Demande pas. Je t'assure que tu veux pas savoir.

Lucifer ricana dans son coin et Uriel enchaina avec la photo suivante.

\- Parfait, alors maintenant qu'on sait tous que je vous devrai la première tournée de bière en rentrant, voici quel est le plan. L'échange devrait avoir lieu dans cet entrepôt...

.

Sauf que le plan était parti en cacahuète. Et salement même.

Crowley s'était rendu au rendez-vous comme les ravisseurs l'avaient exigé, seul en apparence, alors qu'en réalité la petite équipe s'était postée à des endroits stratégiques à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Au début tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Sauf que la prise d'otage n'en avait jamais été une, et que les ravisseurs n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de rendre l'oméga. Ce n'était qu'un piège monté de toutes pièces par un des concurrents directs de Crowley afin d'attirer l'alpha à découvert pour l'éliminer.

La voiture était arrivée et des hommes cagoulés en avaient fait sortir un jeune asiatique qui portait un pansement ensanglanté à la main gauche. Crowley était lui aussi sorti de sa limousine, la valise sensée contenir la rançon dans la main, mais rapidement les balles s'étaient mises à fuser de toute part. Uriel avait manœuvré la voiture alors que Gabriel agrippait l'homme d'affaire pour le mettre à l'abri dans le véhicule blindé et ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'aux talents de sniper de Lucifer qui avait descendu les tireurs avant qu'ils ne les tuent.

Mais l'otage, lui, était hors de la portée de son Barett M-82.

Arrivé subrepticement par derrière alors que le vacarme avait couvert sa progression, d'un geste professionnel Castiel avait brisé la nuque de celui qui retenait l'oméga contre lui et s'en servait comme d'un bouclier, un revolver sur sa tempe. Mais lorsque l'homme s'était effondré au sol, son doigt s'était crispé sur la gâchette et une balle était partie dans sa chute, atteignant Castiel en plein ventre.

.

L'alpha baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la brulure d'un tisonnier surchauffé pénétrer ses entrailles et il comprit. Il avait vu assez de blessures par balle dans sa carrière pour savoir que celle qui repeignait actuellement sa chemise en rouge était plutôt mauvaise.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et une vive douleur éclata dans son crane quand celui ci percuta durement le sol. Gabriel se précipita sur lui pour faire pression sur la plaie de son abdomen d'où son sang s'échappait à flot.

\- Reste avec moi ! Castiel tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir !

La voix de l'alpha était paniquée, mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à s'en émouvoir. Curieusement détaché de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il observait les lèvres de son ami bouger frénétiquement alors qu'il hurlait à ses compagnons d'appeler des secours. Il avait envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'affolait ainsi ? Mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir de façon cohérente.

Brusquement les choses semblèrent ralentir, le froid l'engourdit et Castiel n'entendait pratiquement plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La petite part encore fonctionnelle de son cerveau agonisant comprenait évidemment que c'était ses perceptions qui diminuaient à mesure que ses forces vitales l'abandonnaient. Mais la douleur avait diminué, Castiel aurait pu en soupirer de soulagement si il ne se s'était pas senti si fatigué.

\- Regarde moi. T'endors pas, Castiel, je t'en prie ! MAIS ELLE EST Où CETTE AMBULANCE ?!

Parce que Gabriel avait l'air si bouleversé et qu'il le lui demandait, il lutta autant qu'il put pour garder les paupières ouvertes, mais elles étaient si lourdes...

La dernière image que Castiel emporta avant de sombrer fut celle de Crowley, debout à quelques mètres d'eux, qui serrait son oméga dans ses bras en posant tendrement une main sur son ventre.

Et sa dernière pensée fut pour Dean...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Penser à Castiel en cette seconde était surement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Et d'ailleurs, Dean ne comprenait vraiment pas comment l'image de son voisin avait pu venir s'imposer à son esprit alors qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à la merci de son bourreau.

.

Parce que si les prunelles qui le fixaient actuellement avec autant de luxure que de dédain étaient également bleues, la lueur de cruauté glaciale qui les habitait éliminait la moindre possibilité de confusion.

\- Tu sais ce que je préfère ?

La question était purement rhétorique et Dean le savait parfaitement. Alastair se foutait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire. A part dans les moments où il voulait le faire supplier, évidement.

Mais ce soir, apparemment, le salopard avait seulement envie de s'écouter parler. Cela lui arrivait parfois, et cela convenait parfaitement à Dean qui avait appris depuis longtemps que de deux maux, il fallait parfois savoir choisir le moindre.

L'alpha fit lentement le tour du corps nu suspendu par les poignets à la chaine qui pendait du plafond. Sa main passa lentement sur son dos en sueur en un simulacre de caresse et Dean serra les mâchoires lorsqu' Alastair approcha le visage de son cou pour renifler ce point si sensible et odorant, juste à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule. Ce point, où il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, les alphas mordaient les omégas jusqu'au sang en les nouant lors de leurs chaleurs pour les marquer comme leur propriété.

Étrange qu'un dégénéré tel que lui ne soit pas adepte de telles pratiques, d'ailleurs, encore un paradoxe que Dean n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'explorer. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de détourner le visage avec une moue dégoutée lorsque l'alpha passa sur sa peau la pointe de sa langue puis se mit à ricaner.

\- Oh, Dean, tu vas me faire de la peine.

Il le saisit par les cheveux, et tira violemment sa tête en arrière, toute trace d'amusement envolée sur ses traits durcis.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

L'oméga ferma les yeux et attendit l'entaille ou le coup qui ouvrirait les véritables hostilités. Parce qu'Alastair avait été beaucoup trop doux jusqu'à présent, enfin du moins si l'on pouvait appeler comme ça la trentaine de coups de cravache qu'il venait de lui administrer.

Paradoxalement, ce simulacre tordu de tendresse lorsqu'il le caressait, était le plus difficile à supporter pour Dean. Mais l'oméga n'était pas dupe, la suspension et quelques coups n'étaient même pas des amuses gueule pour l'alpha. Alastair s'amusait avec lui. Comme toujours. Restait juste à savoir de quel jeu il s'agissait.

Probablement qu'il attendait simplement que ses hormones d'oméga en chaleur ne le transforment en la pute suppliante d'être baisée qu'il aimait tant satisfaire.

Habituellement, cette simple idée suffisait à rendre Dean physiquement malade de lui-même. Dans ces moments là, il aurait voulu pouvoir arracher sa propre peau et la chair de ses os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui qu'un amas sanglant et informe que même un dégénéré comme Alastair n'aurait pas voulu toucher. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire tant qu'il était encore capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Avant que son corps et sa nature oméga ne s'unissent pour le trahir et le forcer à se soumettre à l'alpha. Son alpha. Celui qui l'avait clamé si y avait si longtemps. Celui qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui avait été jusque là son pire cauchemar n'arrivait qu'en seconde position sur le podium. Il craignait pire. Parce qu'à présent il avait un secret à préserver.

Alastair s'éloigna de quelques pas, empoigna le bout de la chaine qui le maintenait suspendu et la détacha de son crochet fixé au mur. Pendant quelques secondes l'alpha utilisa sa force supérieure pour le soulever, s'amusant de le voir se tortiller impuissant dans les airs, puis il relâcha brusquement sa prise et Dean chuta au sol lourdement.

\- A genoux !

Et merde ! Dean aurait largement préféré la douleur d'un coup de poing ou même du fouet. Mais Alastair le savait parfaitement. Tout comme il savait comment le blesser bien davantage que physiquement.

\- J'ai dit... à... genoux.

Alastair n'avait pas haussé le ton. Bien au contraire sa voix s'était faite plus basse, son élocution plus lente et Dean avait parfaitement saisi la menace.

Malgré l'ordre donné, Dean se releva tant bien que mal, les poignets toujours liés ensembles. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le maintenaient debout que par la force de sa seule volonté mais il chevilla son regard à celui de l'alpha et Alastair haussa un sourcil étonné tout autant qu'amusé.

\- Tu te rebelles mon tout beau ? Ca faisait bien longtemps que cela ne t'était plus arrivé. Aurais tu oublié à qui tu appartiens ?

Dean savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Dangereux et stupide en plus. Ses chaleurs étaient en train de débuter. Il aurait bien mieux fait de donner à l'alpha ce qu'il allait obtenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, et tenter de limiter les dégâts. Et surtout éviter de lui donner à réfléchir sur les raisons de son comportement.

Des raisons qui habitaient seulement à vingt mètres de chez lui. Des raisons qui avaient les plus beaux et compatissants yeux bleus de la planète. Mais aussi des raisons auxquelles il aurait justement dû éviter de penser au moment où un putain d'alpha sadique s'apprêtait à le baiser.

.

Alastair posa la main sur sa joue et Dean lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de plus en plus irrépressible de s'abandonner à la surprenante caresse. Mais il avait tellement envie d'imaginer une autre main plus chaude que celle de ce serpent venimeux, une main si douce qui l'avait soignée avec tant de précautions.

Dean rouvrit les yeux. Quand les avait il fermés bordel ? Et lorsqu'il tomba directement dans les prunelles diaboliques, le choc lui coupa littéralement la respiration.

Putain de faiblesse oméga ! Foutues saloperies d'hormones ! Jamais il ne détestait plus sa nature que dans ces moments là.

Le rictus sur les lèvres mauvaises parlait de triomphe et d'asservissement. Alastair savourait déjà sa victoire. Parce que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Bien plus que de sexe ou de la simple envie de faire couler le sang, c'était une bataille de volontés, celles de deux forces contraires qui n'étaient pourtant pas égales, tous deux le savaient parfaitement. Le combat était truqué, perdu d'avance, mais Alastair aimait voir sa proie se débattre, même alors qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance de lui échapper.

Et Dean avait combattu au début, enfin il avait essayé, sans aller jusqu'au point où l'alpha aurait mis ses menaces à exécutions et rompu leur contrat. En fait il lui avait tenu tête jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la satisfaction qu'il offrait ainsi à l'alpha en luttant. Renoncer avait été un enfer, mais la frustration sur le visage pervers parvenait encore à le faire sourire intérieurement.

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait il pas ce soir ? Pourquoi ressentait il dans sa poitrine cette rage et cette volonté de résister qui ne l'avait plus animé depuis si longtemps.

Dean ferma de nouveau les yeux, cette fois volontairement. Parce que si c'était vraiment ce à quoi il pensait alors il était baisé et pas seulement au sens littéral. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureux de Castiel. Impossible. Il appartenait déjà à un autre. Il n'était libre ni de ses mouvements, ni même de ce qu'il ressentait.

Et quand bien même l'aurait il été, qui croyait il être ? Son voisin était si exceptionnel, son odeur était tellement pure, merveilleuse...Castiel méritait cent fois, non, mille fois mieux que lui.

.

\- Intéressant...

La voix mielleuse de l'alpha tout contre son oreille le crispa comme jamais.

\- Tu sens si bon, Dean. Tellement, tellement bon.

Alastair se positionna derrière lui et, l'entourant de ses bras pour plaquer son corps contre le sien, fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa nuque en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordit entre ses dents.

\- Pour qui est cet arôme si subtil que tu dégages, oméga ? Ce mélange d'excitation, de désir et de honte ? Pour moi ?

Le rire d'Alastair se fit grinçant. Une main dure vint agripper la nuque de Dean et le jeta au sol. L'oméga dut se retenir sur ses poignets toujours enchainés pour ne pas cogner le visage à terre et se retrouva à quatre pattes. La boule qui obstruait sa gorge manqua de l'étouffer complètement lorsque l'alpha se pencha sur lui et que son haleine fétide souffla dans son oreille les mots qu'il craignait tant d'entendre.

\- Je connais tout de toi, Dean, comment peux tu encore espérer me cacher ce que tu penses ? Tu m'appartiens. A moi et à moi seul. Pas à lui, tu m'entends ? Tu es ma chose.

Le sourire de l'alpha se fit véritablement carnassier.

\- Et apparemment, je vais devoir te le rappeler.

.

Alors seulement l'enfer se déchaina.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sept jours. Alastair l'avait gardé une putain de semaine !

Un sinistre record que Dean espérait ne plus jamais égaler.

Mais plus encore que la durée, plus encore que les sévices et les abus endurés, l'alpha avait physiquement implanté en lui une autre terreur qui était venue supplanter toutes les autres. Cette fois ci Alastair lui avait juré de le marquer comme sien à jamais et pas seulement en laissant ses cicatrices dans sa chair.

Pendant toute la durée de ses chaleurs, l'alpha lui avait refusé les pilules contraceptives qu'il lui donnait habituellement pour prévenir toute grossesse.

Dean frissonna d'horreur. Peut être qu'en ce moment même, la semence de ce monstre était en train de s'enraciner en lui.

Il arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route alors qu'une coulée de lave en fusion remontait de ses entrailles jusque dans sa gorge, ouvrit la portière et n'eut que le temps de se pencher à l'extérieur avant de vomir la bile que son estomac contenait.

Non, ce n'était pas un signe. C'était trop tôt pour savoir. Ce n'était PAS un signe !

C'était juste tout son être qui se révulsait à l'idée de porter l'enfant du démon. Et pourtant, si tel était le cas, il n'aurait aucun choix. Parce qu'Alastair ne le laisserait jamais avorter. Et que de toute façon même si l'avortement n'avait pas été aussi dangereux qu'illégal dans son cas, d'ici peu sa nature d'oméga lui rendrait cette idée tout simplement insupportable.

Jamais aucun oméga ne mettait volontairement fin à une grossesse, jamais, fut elle le résultat d'un viol. La nature les avait ainsi programmés qu'ils cherchaient à protéger leur progéniture. Toujours. A tout prix.

.

Dean referma la porte de l'impala et leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et étoilé, implorant une divinité en laquelle il ne croyait pas de ne pas laisser une telle monstruosité advenir. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, qu'IL le fasse au moins pour la pauvre créature qui sortirait de son ventre. Qui voudrait naitre d'un alpha démoniaque et d'un oméga damné?

Dean posa la main sur son abdomen encore plat, et secoua la tête de désespoir. Depuis quand espérait il qu'un être supérieur lui vienne en aide ?

Il soupira longuement et referma la portière.

Un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles juste au cas où, puis il reprit la route qui le ramenait vers sa maison.

.

Arrivé devant chez lui, l'oméga resta un long moment à écouter le ronronnement du moteur de son impala. Ce son avait toujours été si apaisant pour lui, et il ne savait pas si il en avait eu davantage besoin un autre jour que celui ci.

Malgré tout, il coupa finalement le contact et ferma les yeux. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il se laissa glisser sur le siège comme il aurait tellement voulu le faire dans les bras aimants de sa mère.

Il regarda avec appréhension la porte de sa maison. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de monter son escalier et de trouver sur son lit le sac de fournitures médicales que ce malade y avait forcément fait déposer comme chaque fois. Il voulait juste rester ici, dans cette voiture qui avait toujours représenté pour lui tellement plus qu'un simple moyen de locomotion.

Malgré sa douleur, Dean sourit en se remémorant la voix grave de son père qui lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'impala, un des rares moments père fils dont Dean se souvenait et qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Ce jour là, John lui avait raconté, pourquoi et comment il avait choisi cette voiture, sur les conseils d'un jeune inconnu qui avait su lui en faire découvrir la beauté. Mary et lui n'étaient même pas encore mariés à l'époque. Elle l'avait envoyé chez le concessionnaire pour leur acheter le mini van qui allait leur permettre de partir sur les routes et d'échapper à sa famille qui n'approuvait pas leur union. Mais John était revenu avec l'impala. Et Mary l'avait immédiatement adorée.

Parfois Dean regardait le siège arrière avec l'idée un peu dérangeante mais qui le faisait sourire malgré tout que cette voiture avait plus que contribué à sa venue au monde.

Mais leur histoire commune ne s'était pas arrêtée à sa seule conception. Beaucoup plus tard, l'impala avait été son véritable foyer, lorsque leur père les avait trainés, Sam et lui, aux quatre coins du pays pour traquer le salopard qui s'était introduit chez eux en pleine nuit et avait tué sa femme adorée avant de mettre le feu à leur maison. Plus tard encore, après que sa nature d'oméga ne se soit manifestée, sa Chevrolet avait été la seule à le comprendre et lui apporter un peu de répit, lorsqu'ils partaient, juste elle et lui, roulant quelques heures le temps d'oublier leur père alcoolique et ce petit frère qui avait trop besoin de lui.

Cette voiture avait souvent été son seul refuge, son foyer, sa seule véritable amie.

Et là c'est ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison de Castiel dont les fenêtres ne laissaient filtrer aucune lueur. Dommage. Même si il ne serait pas allé le trouver, un signe de sa présence, même lointaine, lui aurait fait du bien.

Dean se recroquevilla sur le siège avant, un bras enserrant son cœur et son corps meurtris et il s'endormit là, l'autre main couvrant son crâne pour tenter de ne plus entendre la voix honnie d'Alastair qui, il en était certain, allait le poursuivre même ici, jusque dans ses cauchemars.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Warning du jour ( attention spoiler ++ ) :**

 **\- révélations sur le passé de Dean et réaction de Castiel.**

 **\- Blessure grave d'un personnage principal**

 **\- Nouvelle séance de Dean aux mains d'Alastair ( le plus gros des tortures sexuelles est suggéré plutôt que décrit mais quand même)**

 **\- Possibilité de grossesse non désirée et désespoir.**

 **.**

 **Tout va bien? Allez courage, vous connaissez le dicton: après la pluie ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ?**

 **Un peu dur, le chapitre précédant, n'est ce pas ? Celui ci devrait passer un peu mieux.**

 **Pas de Warning particulier cette fois, mis à part émotions violentes et langage parfois grossier, mais si vous avez survécu jusqu'ici, ça devrait aller tout seul.**

 **.**

 **Comme d'hab je répond aux reviews en guest:**

 **\- Guest: excuse moi de t'appeler comme ça, mais il n'y avait pas de nom associé à ta review. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. En fait je croyais l'avoir bien expliqué, je mets en début de chapitre des warnings généraux pour donner le ton du chapitre, mais je rajoute à la fin des warnings plus détaillés quand le chapitre est particulièrement difficile. C'est pour que les personnes qui en éprouvent le besoin sachent ce qui va se passer et décident de lire ou pas. Mais je le mets en bas de chapitre car sinon, ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir seraient spoilés. Mais tous ces warnings concernent bien le chapitre du jour. Désolée pour la confusion.**

 **\- Claire:** **Once again thank you. I really like your "ooooooo" which shows that you felt something while reading. Exactly what I wanted. I hope this chapter will please you too. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture les amis.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6:**

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le froid plus que la faible lueur du levant qui tira Dean de son sommeil agité. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et, hagard, se redressa sur son siège, regardant autour de lui pour s'orienter.

Immédiatement une voiture noire garée devant la maison de Castiel attira son attention. Pendant quelques secondes, encore englué dans les brumes du sommeil, Dean observa deux hommes qui entraient et sortaient de la maison, emportant dans le coffre du véhicule une valise et quelques cartons.

Castiel déménageait ?

Cette fois en une fraction de seconde, Dean se sentit parfaitement réveillé. Les douleurs qui envahissaient son corps et son âme la minute précédente passèrent au second plan, complètement éclipsées par l'angoisse et la panique que cette idée venait de faire naitre.

Dean sortit de l'impala sans même y réfléchir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la maison de son voisin.

.

Sur le seuil, il s'immobilisa, scrutant l'intérieur de la bâtisse, alors que leurs odeurs respectives le renseignaient sur le genre des deux hommes. Alphas, tous les deux.

\- Castiel ?

Un des deux, un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, sortit la tête du coffre de la voiture derrière lui et le dévisagea, puis malgré la distance qui les séparait fronça le nez. Alors seulement Dean réalisa à quel point son odeur devait en dire long sur ce qui lui était arrivé ces sept derniers jours. Il ne s'était pas encore lavé, il devait empester les chaleurs et le sexe, le sang aussi surement, mais sur l'instant, il n'aurait pu s'en foutre davantage.

Il entra d'un pas dans la maison en bousculant presque le second alpha, noir plus petit qui en sortait avec un autre carton.

\- CASTIEL ?!

\- Il n'est pas là.

Dean se retourna lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil le plus grand monter les quelques marches du perron derrière lui puis venir se caler contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, envahissant délibérément son espace personnel.

\- Alors où est il ? Et qu'est ce que vous foutez chez lui ?

L'alpha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Dean eut la furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois à grands coup de poings. Stupidité ou inconscience, et sans bien comprendre pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment, il attrapa au collet l'alpha dont le sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque Dean approcha le visage du sien.

\- Écoute moi bien connard. Je sais pas qui tu es, mais je te donne exactement dix secondes pour me répondre avant de te coller une raclée et d'appeler les flics. Dis moi où est Castiel!

\- Lucifer. Pas connard. Lucifer, c'est mon nom, répéta t'il devant l'air d'incompréhension de Dean.

L'alpha consentit enfin à abandonner son air narquois et regarda Dean en étrécissant les yeux. Ses narines frémirent et pendant une seconde l'oméga craignit que les pupilles qui le fixaient se soient dilatées sous l'effet de l'excitation que la plupart des alphas auraient ressenti à son odeur. Pourtant, lorsque l'alpha parla, ce n'était pas le désir qui déforma sa voix, mais bien la colère.

\- Castiel est gravement blessé. On ne sait pas encore si il va s'en sortir. On est venu lui chercher quelques affaires, parce que de toute façon, il va pas revenir ici de sitôt. Mais corrige moi si je me trompe, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi, non ?

Le regard de l'alpha était devenu dur. Dean y voyait de la rancœur et un certain mépris. Mais le jugement que cet alpha portait sur lui était bien le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Un frisson glacé dévala son dos, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les températures fraiches de ce milieu de mois d'octobre. Il lâcha enfin l'alpha et prit une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser quoi que ce soit de plus après tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer ces derniers jours, mais il devait savoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lucifer toisa Dean une seconde du regard puis reporta les yeux sur Uriel qui avait suivi leur échange de plus loin et venait de les rejoindre, un dernier carton sous le bras après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte de la maison de Castiel.

\- C'est bon, t'as tout? Alors on y va.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, les deux alphas se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le blond referma le coffre d'un coup sec après que l'autre y ait déposé son fardeau.

Comprenant qu'ils allaient partir sans lui donner de réponse, sans réfléchir, Dean se précipita, attrapa l'alpha noir par le coude et le força à se retourner vers lui.

Il jouait un jeu dangereux, il le savait. Il n'était pas de taille contre deux alphas, et même sans son comportement ouvertement agressif, l'odeur qu'il portait sur lui aurait pu suffire à les déchainer. Mais l'angoisse de ce que ce Lucifer lui avait annoncé supplantait toute prudence élémentaire. Castiel était blessé. Gravement.

\- Hé ! Réponds moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

L'alpha fit volte-face et, en une seconde, le plaqua face contre la carrosserie avant même que Dean n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, oméga ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de Castiel ou de ce qui peut bien lui arriver ?

Il tenta de se cabrer pour le déloger de son dos, mais l'alpha avait saisi son poignet gauche et le remontait déjà à hauteur de ses omoplates. Il avait l'impression que son épaule allait se disloquer de nouveau. Bordel si tous ces enfoirés pouvaient un peu changer de côté !

\- Lâche le, Uriel.

Lucifer contourna le véhicule et vint placer une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Lâche le. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu le blesses.

Visiblement à contre cœur, l'alpha relâcha sa prise et se recula d'un pas. Son visage exprimait ouvertement toute la colère et le mépris qu'il ressentait. Il détailla de haut en bas et avec un dégout affiché l'oméga qui s'était retourné et se massait l'épaule.

\- Tu empestes le foutre. Comment peut il tenir à toi ?

Si habituellement ce genre de remarque glissait sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, cette fois Dean reçut ses paroles avec la violence d'un train le percutant à grande vitesse. Parce que cet alpha avait raison, il n'était rien pour que Castiel se préoccupe de lui. Moins que rien même. Juste le défouloir et le vide-couilles d'un alpha cinglé.

Le mélange de honte et de stupeur qui l'inonda brutalement lui donna le vertige et il dut s'appuyer contre la voiture pour garder contenance.

Parce que tout avait changé à présent.

Si Castiel tenait effectivement encore à lui malgré ce qu'il avait vu et senti sur son corps le premier soir et malgré la façon dont Dean s'était ensuite comporté à son égard, c'était avant qu'Alastair ne l'ait probablement engrossé. Castiel aurait peut être pu pardonner tout le reste, mais ça, aucun alpha ne pourrait l'accepter.

Dean releva la tête et lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer, se décolla de la voiture. Il regarda les deux alphas bien en face, les défiant presque de lui balancer ouvertement à la figure toutes les insultes qu'il pensait déjà de lui même.

Mais avaient ils vraiment besoin de parler ? Leurs pensées s'inscrivaient au néon au dessus de leurs visages parfaitement explicites.

Il rassembla les miettes de ce qui lui restait de courage à défaut de dignité, et se dirigea d'un pas moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu vers sa maison.

\- Alors c'est tout, hein ? Tu renonces. Si facilement.

La voix de Lucifer était aussi caustique que sarcastique. Il poursuivit dans son dos alors que Dean se figeait.

\- Tu le mérites vraiment pas.

L'oméga fit volte-face alors qu'une nouvelle banderille se plantait profondément dans sa chair.

Mais bordel, à quoi est ce qu'ils jouaient ?

L'alpha s'adossa contre la carrosserie rutilante et planta un regard perçant dans le sien furieux.

\- Uriel a raison, tu schlingues. Va prendre une douche. On t'attend ici.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean ne prit pas le temps de soigner ses blessures, d'ailleurs, comparé à sa dernière séance, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Cette fois Alastair ne l'avait pas entaillé. Pas par bonté d'âme, bien au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas le faire trop saigner et que cela nuise à ses... "projets".

Il avait eu recours à d'autres méthodes qu'il affectionnait presque autant: immobilisation en positions douloureuses, humiliation, et bien sûr il l'avait noué encore et encore, dans toutes les positions possibles pour être bien certain, comme il le disait lui même, de le remplir de sa semence jusqu'à en faire éclater son putain d'utérus.

Il avait voulu un oméga dompté, silencieux et docile, et il avait fini par l'obtenir. Personne ne pouvait résister éternellement. Surtout quand vous utilisiez le bon moyen de pression. Et Alastair savait toujours sur quel ultime bouton appuyer pour le faire plier. Sam. Son frère avait toujours été et resterait à jamais sa plus grande force, mais aussi sa plus terrible faiblesse.

Dean évita son reflet dans le miroir tout comme il avait voulu éviter la vue du petit sac orange placé sur son lit comme il s'y attendait. Mais un reste d'espoir insensé lui avait tout de même fait ouvrir le paquet.

Et si Alastair avait changé d'avis?

Et si il lui avait finalement donné les contraceptifs qu'il lui avait refusé cette fois ci. Dean ne savait même pas si cela aurait encore pu fonctionner mais il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question. Le sac ne contenait que des compresses, du désinfectant et de la pommade antiseptique.

L'estomac au fond de la gorge, il fila directement dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla en laissant tomber ses vêtements en un tas informe au sol, puis ouvrit le jet d'eau et se glissa dessous sans même attendre que l'eau ne chauffe.

Savonnage, ou plutôt étrillage, puis rinçage ne lui prirent que quelques minutes sous une eau à présent presque bouillante qui rougissait sa peau déjà à vif par endroits.

Il se lava également les cheveux, les dents, récura ses ongles, ses parties intimes. Pas un centimètre carré de peau ne fut épargné, ainsi que toute partie interne qu'il put atteindre. Si il avait pu, il se serait retourné lui même comme un gant pour parfaire le travail. Mais il n'était qu'un être humain, pas une malheureuse chaussette qui, elle au moins, serait ressortie propre de la lessive.

Parce que Dean ne se sentait plus jamais propre. Jamais complètement. Et même si il avait pris mille douches à l'eau de javel, il aurait toujours senti cette souillure sur lui, tellement incrustée en lui à présent qu'il était lui même devenu souillure.

D'ailleurs c'est bien ce que percevaient tous ceux qui le croisaient, n'est ce pas? Il voyait bien cette étincelle de dégout, de mépris ou de pitié dans leurs regards.

Sauf avec Castiel.

Castiel lui le regardait dans les yeux et Dean n'y avait jamais vu autre chose que de la sincérité et de l'amitié. Parfois un peu plus.

Enfin à part la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il était consentant pour ce qu'Alastair lui faisait subir. Ce jour là, Castiel l'avait regardé comme les autres. Comment lui en vouloir ?

.

Dean se sécha rapidement et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Il passa les doigts sur la boursouflure encore rouge et douloureuse qui ornait à présent sa poitrine.

Le dernier "cadeau" d'Alastair.

Là, juste sur son pectoral gauche, l'alpha l'avait marqué au fer rouge d'un A majuscule. L'initiale de son propriétaire. Comme du bétail.

"Pour que tu n'oublies plus jamais à qui tu appartiens !"

Il fouilla dans sa petite armoire à pharmacie et en sortit un vieux tube de pommade entamé en appliqua une bonne couche sur sa peau et recouvrit toute la zone d'un large pansement, plus d'ailleurs pour la dissimuler que réellement la soigner. Il aurait pu utiliser le matériel qu'Alastair lui avait fourni. Il le faisait d'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Dérisoire geste de rébellion après tout ce à quoi il s'était soumis.

Enfin, il sortit de la salle de bain en évitant de nouveau de croiser son regard dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir à quel point le mec dans la glace le méprisait.

.

La douche n'avait pris que quelques minutes, mais Dean se précipita pourtant dans sa chambre, et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les deux alphas l'attendaient toujours. A son plus grand soulagement, ils étaient toujours là et semblaient même avoir une discussion animée à côté de la voiture. Il imagina sans peine la teneur de leurs propos. Ce Uriel ne lui inspirait qu'antipathie. Il était froid, méprisant, sûr de lui et de son bon droit. Un père la morale comme Dean en avait si souvent croisé. Il lui faisait penser à ces traditionalistes qui affirmaient que la place d'un oméga n'était que dans une cuisine ou dans un lit.

Lucifer, lui était fait d'une autre étoffe. Lucifer... Dean eut une pensée émue pour le gamin qu'il avait dû être. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir eu des problèmes avec ses parents. Comment pouvait on prénommer son enfant ainsi ? Sérieusement ! En tout cas sous des apparences d'arrogance et de désinvolture, il avait perçu quelque chose chez ce gars qui le rendait plus humain que son compagnon. Il pensait même qu'il aurait pu lui accorder sa confiance à défaut de son amitié, si ils s'étaient rencontrés en d'autres circonstances.

.

Il enfila rapidement sous-vêtements, jean, t-shirt et chemise. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait absent alors il en fourra un autre jeu dans un petit sac de voyage avec sa brosse à dents et son savon bloqueur de phéromones.

Il dévala les marches aussi rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de chez lui en attrapant au passage sa veste en cuir accrochée à la pater de l'entrée.

.

Le voyage fut aussi pesant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Dean avait été parqué à l'arrière du véhicule alors que les deux alphas étaient montés à l'avant. Une glace isolait les deux parties de la voiture et, avec les vitres teintées de noir, il ne manquait plus qu'une cagoule sur sa tête pour parfaire l'image du mauvais film d'espionnage.

Il s'avança et tapa au carreau qui coulissa sans un bruit dans ses glissières. Uriel se retourna alors que les yeux de Lucifer qui conduisait rencontraient son regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- Dites les gars. C'est pas que j'apprécie pas le voyage et votre charmante compagnie, mais et si vous en profitiez pour me dire ce qui s'est passé et comment va Castiel.

\- Tu sauras ce que l'on voudra que tu saches au moment où nous le déciderons, oméga.

Uriel remonta la vitre avant que Dean n'ait pu rétorquer un seul mot. Il frappa donc de nouveau calmement au carreau jusqu'à ce que l'alpha ne le rouvre en lui jetant un regard furibond.

Cette fois il passa les bras dans l'ouverture pour la bloquer et posa les mains sur les dossiers des sièges avant. Il s'approcha autant que la séparation le lui permettait et regarda Uriel droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors on va éclaircir un point. Moi, c'est Dean, trouduc. Je comprends que ce soit un peu difficile à retenir pour toi, mais compte sur moi pour te le répéter aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Les yeux de Lucifer se plissèrent de malice dans le rétroviseur et même Uriel, pourtant en apparence furieux, se retenait visiblement de sourire.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand t'arrêter, hein ? Je commencerais presque à t'apprécier... Dean.

.

Dean se rassit au fond de son siège. Le voyage se poursuivit dans le silence, mais la vitre resta baissée.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Trois heures plus tard, Dean n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que ce voyage prenne fin. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, des questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et il avait la nausée.

Mais uniquement parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, n'est ce pas ?

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été malade en voiture auparavant, même quand Sam conduisait. Dean ferma les yeux et refoula au plus profond de son esprit toute autre explication. Il était malade parce qu'il ne conduisait pas. Point final.

Et aussi parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Castiel.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur l'alpha.

A défaut d'obtenir les informations qu'il voulait, il tenta de réfléchir au peu qu'il savait de son voisin. Aux raisons qui auraient pu expliquer son état dont il ignorait presque tout sauf qu'il était grave.

Castiel lui avait dit avoir été soldat. Mais aujourd'hui il ne combattait plus, n'est ce pas ? Depuis presque deux ans que Castiel avait emménagé dans la maison d'à côté, et mis à part quelques courtes absences, il n'était jamais parti. Il avait même plutôt une vie casanière et paisible et Dean ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il la gagnait. Peut être sa pension d'ancien combattant était elle suffisante? A vrai dire, trop occupé par la nécessité de maintenir l'alpha à distance, Dean ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

Castiel avait surement dû avoir un accident. Mais pas en ville. Sioux falls était une petite ville, il en aurait forcément entendu parler.

Tout son corps se crispa soudainement à la pensée que si l'alpha avait eu un accident ici, c'est probablement Alastair qui l'aurait opéré. L'image de Castiel allongé inconscient sous le scalpel de l'alpha fit jaillir malgré lui des phéromones d'angoisse et de panique qui saturèrent le véhicule en une seconde.

\- Tout va bien derrière ?

Les yeux de Lucifer le scrutaient dans le miroir et Dean se força à hocher la tête, mais il détourna rapidement le visage vers la vitre fumée à sa gauche.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Ça ira encore mieux quand on sera arrivé.

.

Au terme de ce qui lui sembla être une vie, voire même deux, la voiture s'immobilisa et Lucifer coupa enfin le contact. Dean s'avança pour regarder où ils se trouvaient mais ne vit que les murs bétonnés d'un parking sous terrain. Il entendit le bruit de la sécurité des portières qui se déverrouillaient et les deux alphas sortirent de véhicule. La main sur la poignée, il prit une grande inspiration et sortit du véhicule comme on se jette à l'eau.

.

Lucifer et Uriel le précédèrent dans des couloirs blancs éclairés de néons, ils montèrent des escaliers puis prirent encore d'autres couloirs identiques aux premiers. Ils passèrent devant les bureaux des infirmiers de ce qui semblait être une clinique dernier cri. Le personnel les regardait progresser, mais personne ne les arrêta, ni ne leur demanda quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, le trio stoppa devant la porte vitrée du sas d'accès d'un service de soins intensifs.

Uriel sonna et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit une infirmière en tunique verte, se retourner vers lui, le dévisager au travers de la vitre et se lever de son bureau pour venir leur parler.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le bruit léger et régulier de moniteurs de surveillance se fit entendre derrière elle. Une alarme se déclencha alors qu'elle allait leur parler et elle se retourna et consulta son écran de contrôle.

\- Comment va t'il aujourd'hui ?

\- Un instant s'il vous plait. Je reviens.

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Lucifer était palpable, mais elle s'éloignait déjà vers l'un de ses patients en détresse.

.

Du couloir, Dean n'apercevait qu'une toute petite partie de la salle, au travers du sas d'entrée qui permettait aux visiteurs de se préparer. Il ne vit pas l'homme tout au fond qui se leva en se frottant le bas du dos, d'une chaise posée à côté d'un lit où un corps immobile était allongé sous des draps blancs. Il le sentit avant qu'il n'arrive dans son champ de vision et, comme tout oméga le faisait instinctivement sans même le vouloir, identifia immédiatement son genre, alpha. Mais un alpha qui portait sur lui l'odeur de Castiel.

Dean reporta alors toute son attention sur le nouveau venu qui passa une main sur son visage fatigué puis s'adressa à eux.

\- État stationnaire. C'est ce qu'ils arrêtent pas de répéter.

Les yeux de l'alpha étaient rougis par le manque de sommeil, mais son regard se fit plus intense lorsqu'il se reporta sur Dean.

\- Vous l'avez ramené finalement. C'est bien.

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être raison. Si la médecine ne peut pas l'aider, alors...

\- Est ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ici et comment va Castiel ?!

Dean avait modéré sa voix parce qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, mais aucun des autres hommes ne manqua sa colère et sa frustration. Le nouveau venu avança vers lui et même si il était de plus petite taille, l'intensité de son regard mit l'oméga mal à l'aise.

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que Castiel est dans le coma. Il s'est pris une balle dans le ventre. Les médecins l'ont opéré et la lui ont retirée, mais depuis il se réveille pas. Les toubibs ne savent pas pourquoi et ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour lui.

Dean écarquilla les yeux sous l'afflux d'informations qui venaient de saturer son cerveau resté bloqué sur l'un des premiers mots: coma. Castiel était dans le coma. Et les gens dans le coma pouvaient parfois s'en réveiller mais ils pouvaient aussi mourir. Dean avança sans même s'en rendre compte mais deux mains le retinrent par les épaules.

\- Et tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Le nouvel alpha désigna sa propre tenue, une blouse à manche longue en papier jaune transparente qui recouvrait ses vêtements, des protections par dessus ses chaussures et un masque qui pendait maintenant dans sa main puisqu'il l'avait retiré pour venir leur parler.

\- On rentre pas ici comme ça.

\- Effectivement messieurs, Monsieur Loki à raison. Il y a une procédure à suivre et un règlement à respecter.

L'infirmière était revenue et observait leur altercation les mains sur les hanches et le regard faussement désapprobateur. L'alpha se retourna vers elle, lui prit délicatement la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

\- Appelez moi Gabriel, très chère. Je vous en prie.

Il se retourna vers ses camarades en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle est folle de moi, ajouta t'il à voix basse.

Puis il reprit plus haut.

\- Je suis complètement claqué, alors maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais rentrer et essayer de dormir quelques heures. Luc, je te laisse le briffer, d'accord ? Uriel, tu veux bien me ramener ?

L'alpha noir acquiesça, mais avant de partir il dévisagea Dean, comme si il doutait pour le moins du bienfondé des espoirs de son camarade. Il approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Et toi, tu vas aider Castiel, on est bien d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien un ordre et l'oméga lui renvoya un regard stupéfait. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui ? Il n'était pas chirurgien, bordel, juste mécano! Les seules entrailles dans lesquelles il avait jamais plongé les mains baignaient dans l'huile de vidange et le cambouis.

Les deux alphas s'éloignèrent et Dean resta un moment à les fixer puis il se retourna vers l'infirmière qui le regardait avec compassion. Elle était une béta, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas besoin de sentir ses phéromones pour saisir son malaise et son angoisse.

\- Vous connaissez la procédure, n'est ce pas ? en s'adressant à Lucifer.

L'alpha acquiesça et commença à retirer sa veste, sa montre et à relever les manches de sa chemise. Un regard incitatif à Dean et l'oméga l'imita. Tous deux enveloppèrent leurs chaussures de plastique, puis se savonnèrent soigneusement les mains et les avant bras jusqu'au coude. Toute cette procédure était impressionnante. Dean avait l'impression qu'il allait rentrer dans un bloc opératoire pour assister à une opération à cœur ouvert. Voire pour la pratiquer si il avait bien compris ce qu'Uriel lui avait dit. Il termina de se sécher les mains et l'infirmière leur tendit à chacun une blouse à usage unique puis un masque.

\- Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait. Vous êtes équipés.

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où des lits étaient alignés. Trois contre le mur de droite. Autant contre celui de gauche.

Au dessus de chaque lit, une tablette supportait un moniteur où des courbes et des chiffres clignotaient en différentes couleurs. Tout autour de ces lits, des fils et des tuyaux reliaient les corps étendus à des machines plus ou moins imposantes.

Dean parcouru chaque corps du regard mais ses yeux revinrent sur le troisième lit, celui le plus au fond à droite, vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est lui, n'est ce pas ?

Tout à l'heure il était prêt à entrer sans autorisation mais maintenant ses pieds semblaient faits de plombs et refusaient de bouger. Les odeurs autour de lui saturaient ses narines et le déstabilisaient, il avait de nouveau la nausée. L'infirmière posa la main sur son bras et le geste pourtant léger le fit sursauter.

\- Ca va aller. Ça fait toujours ça la première fois qu'on rentre dans une réa. Venez. Approchez, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Gentiment elle le conduisit vers le lit de Castiel tandis que Lucifer les suivait un pas en arrière.

Un regard vers l'alpha et elle commença à parler.

\- Monsieur Novak est arrivé chez nous vendredi soir avec une plaie par balle à l'abdomen et un important traumatisme crânien. Son état était très critique. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et a dû être immédiatement opéré pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques pendant l'intervention, mais les chirurgiens ont réussi à le réanimer et à retirer la balle qui s'était logée juste à côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils ont également pu réparer les dégâts sur ses intestins même si, pour ce faire, ils ont dû lui retirer la rate.

Dean écoutait attentivement et en silence, sans vraiment tout comprendre ni d'ailleurs saisir pourquoi cette infirmière lui donnait autant de détails. Il voulait juste savoir comment allait Castiel.

\- Cependant, continua t'elle, malgré tous nos soins et sans que nous ne comprenions réellement pourquoi, monsieur Novak ne se réveille pas. Sa blessure se referme normalement, les antibiotiques ont réussi à juguler l'infection. Les scanners nous ont révélé que la commotion cérébrale liée à sa chute se résorbe de façon satisfaisante. Nous avons même pu lui retirer le respirateur et toutes les drogues de sédation, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à revenir parmi nous.

Elle se retourna vers Dean et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger maintenant que son oméga est là.

Dean se figea puis se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, vers Lucifer derrière lui. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait donné tous ces détails. Elle croyait que Castiel et lui étaient... ensembles. Il déglutit avec difficultés la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Approchez, monsieur... ?

\- Dean. Je m'appelle Dean.

Même lui ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre sa propre voix, hésitante, hachée. Il obéit cependant et approcha d'un pas réticent vers le lit.

Castiel était blanc comme la mort.

Il portait une blouse d'hôpital à petits pois bleus sous les draps qui le recouvraient jusqu'à la poitrine. Avec ses bras le long de son corps immobile on avait l'impression qu'il dormait, mais lorsqu'on relevait les yeux vers son visage, c'est bien d'un cadavre qu'il se rapprochait le plus.

Comment pouvait il être aussi pale ? Il donnait presque l'impression que les draps blancs étaient plus colorés par contraste.

\- Approchez Dean, prenez lui la main. N'ayez pas peur. Je sais que tout ceci est très impressionnant, mais tout est là pour l'aider.

Elle désigna un tube translucide qui reliait une poche de liquide à une aiguille plantée dans son bras droit.

\- Ça, c'est sa perfusion. Ça nous permet de l'hydrater et de lui apporter de l'eau, du sucre et des nutriments puisqu'il ne peut pas manger tout seul. Et ce tuyau ci, elle désigna un autre tube qui lui entrait par une narine, va jusque dans son estomac. Jusqu'ici, il nous permettait de maintenir son estomac complètement vide et au repos, pour que les lésions de son tube digestif puissent guérir. Mais maintenant, il va nous servir à le nourrir également, parce que la perfusion ne peut pas lui apporter tout ce dont son corps a besoin. Et ce tuyau ci - elle désigna cette fois une poche qui sortait de sous les draps et pendait sur le côté du lit presque au sol - c'est sa sonde urinaire...

L'infirmière continua sa description de tout l'équipement qui entrait et sortait du corps de Castiel, mais Dean ne l'entendait presque plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'alpha aux paupières closes.

Lentement, il avança la main et effleura celle de Castiel du bout des doigts. La sensation de froid la lui fit presque retirer par réflexe. Mon Dieu, il était gelé. Il releva les yeux vers l'écran du moniteur. La ligne continuait à se briser à intervalles réguliers pour former cette petite pointe si rassurante qui ponctuait chaque battement de cœur. Dean reporta les yeux sur la poitrine qui se soulevait lentement puis s'abaissait. Castiel respirait, et son cœur battait. Malgré la froideur et la pâleur de sa peau, il était bien vivant.

Immédiatement Dean eut l'envie presque irrépressible de coller son corps contre le sien pour lui apporter sa propre chaleur, d'insuffler sa propre vie dans le corps immobile. Il tourna le visage. L'infirmière et Lucifer le regardaient tous deux comme si ils attendaient un miracle alors il s'assit simplement sur la chaise et prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts

Doucement, presque avec la crainte chevillée au corps qu'une maladresse de sa part ne rompe le fragile équilibre qui maintenait l'alpha en vie, Dean porta le poignet de Castiel à son visage et en respira longuement l'intérieur. L'odeur de Castiel était tellement dissimulée sous toutes celles des désinfectants, de la lessive industrielle et des médicaments que Dean la percevait à peine. Il passa son nez sur la peau douce. Il aurait voulu aller directement à la source dans son cou là où elle serait la plus puissante et si ils avaient été seuls, probablement qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors Dean se contenta de son poignet. Bien que ténu, il retrouvait cet arôme incomparable de pluie après l'orage, de brise et d'herbe fraiche qui caractérisait l'alpha. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, aucune des senteurs qui accompagnaient les émotions et les pensées. Le corps de Castiel était bien présent, étendu sous ces draps, mais son esprit lui était ailleurs.

Sans réfléchir, Dean posa la main de Castiel sur sa joue. Initialement si froide, elle se réchauffa doucement au contact de sa propre chaleur, mais il ne sentit aucun mouvement, pas le plus petit tressaillement qui aurait pu indiquer que Castiel était conscient de sa présence. Les yeux de l'alpha restaient désespérément clos.

Il regarda de nouveau l'infirmière et Lucifer, espérant ne pas voir dans leurs yeux la déception que le miracle attendu ne se soit pas produit.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils croyaient franchement ? Il n'était rien, même pas son oméga, contrairement à ce que l'infirmière croyait. En tout cas, il n'avait rien d'un putain de prince charmant, et Castiel n'était pas la belle endormie. Il n'avait aucune chance de le réveiller d'un baiser.

Il prit la main de Castiel entre les deux siennes et faillit la porter à son cœur, mais se souvint juste à temps de ce qui se trouvait à cet endroit là, caché sous le pansement et il eut un petit rire amer. Non il n'était pas son oméga. Son véritable propriétaire lui avait apposé sa marque. C'est à _lui_ qu'il appartenait.

Le petit rire s'amplifia dans sa gorge jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable. L'ironie de la situation le submergea d'un seul coup. Ils étaient là tous les deux à le fixer, à espérer que Castiel sorte du coma par magie, juste parce que lui, Dean, un oméga sans valeur, une simple pute qui appartenait à un autre, était là à lui tenir la main. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien.

Dean riait toujours, complètement hors de contrôle, et les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et se perdaient dans son masque.

Aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé son fou rire cessa, et brutalement il manqua d'air. La pièce pourtant spacieuse sembla se rétrécir et se resserrer autour de lui. Il reposa en tremblant la main de Castiel sur le lit, et chercha la sortie d'un regard paniqué.

Sans un mot, il se releva, les dépassa et se précipita vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Toutes ces odeurs. Leurs yeux sur lui.

C'était trop.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Dans le sas, Dean arracha littéralement la blouse en tissus et le masque qui lui recouvrait le visage et accentuait encore sa sensation d'étouffement. Il les jeta dans la poubelle près de l'entrée, mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir la porte refusa de s'ouvrir devant lui. Il la regardait de haut en bas, cherchant la poignée inexistante. Lorsque Lucifer arriva derrière lui, il eut la sensation d'être pris au piège.

L'alpha allait l'attaquer, forcément.

Instinctivement il se mit en position de défense, mais au lieu de ça, Lucifer poussa un bouton que Dean n'avait même pas remarqué et la porte se déverrouilla. Immédiatement l'oméga poussa le battant, dévala le couloir et l'escalier, suivant les panneaux "exit", et ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva dehors qu'il se plia en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle comme si il avait couru un marathon.

De l'air. Enfin.

Lucifer le rejoignit rapidement mais resta à distance, alors que Dean tentait de parler entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

\- C'est pas moi... je peux pas... trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis pas assez fort.

Les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le fou rire qui l'avait secoué quelques instants auparavant.

L'alpha ne dit rien. Il ne tenta pas de l'approcher ou de le réconforter. Il resta debout à ses côtés, droit comme un I, puis au bout d'un moment sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et lui en tendit une. Dean leva la main pour décliner l'offre, déjà parce qu'il ne fumait pas et puis en plus, il était peut être...

Il releva le visage vers le ciel, une grimace douloureuse déformant ses traits déjà crispés. Quelle ironie qu'il se préoccupe de la santé d'un futur hypothétique bébé alors que même dans son esprit il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot "enceint". Dean secoua la tête. Il se trouvait pathétique. Un oméga pathétique, voilà tout ce qu'il était. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient ils espérer qu'il vienne en aide à un alpha comme Castiel ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené là, hein. Parce que tu croyais que ça allait le réveiller ? Et ben désolé que ça n'ait pas marché.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu venir.

Puis il alla s'assoir sur un banc à deux mètres de là.

\- Dis moi, pourquoi tu as voulu venir, Dean ?

L'oméga le dévisagea, interloqué. Ça, c'était vraiment une excellente question...

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les amis,**

 **je suis contente de vous retrouver. Voici le chapitre 7. Pas de Warning supplémentaire pour celui là.**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviews en guest avant de vous laisser le découvrir:**

 **\- Claire:** **I will try to continue, I promise to do my best. I always answer reviews, it's the best part, to talk to people who leave me a message. So it's me who thank you. And also for all your adorable compliments. Thank you so much !**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ;)**

 **.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7:**

.

Lucifer et Dean étaient rapidement remontés dans la chambre de Castiel pour ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Si jamais il se réveillait, ils voulaient être présents. Même si ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment.  
Et puis respirer un peu d'air frais avait eu le résultat escompté, Dean avait repris le contrôle.

De nouveau assis sur sa chaise, le regard rivé sur le visage endormi de Castiel, il hésita un long moment. Ces mecs étaient les anciens compagnons d'arme de Castiel, ça il l'avait déjà compris. Ils avaient l'air équipés, entrainés et plutôt bien renseignés et apparemment ils en savaient plus long sur lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. En tout cas ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Castiel et lui, quoi que cela puisse être, sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas amené ici.

Mais jusqu'où s'étendaient leurs informations ?

Est ce qu'ils savaient pour Alastair ? Pour son contrat ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Dean posa la main sur son ventre. En tout cas ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pour ça. Si grossesse il y avait, d'ici quelques jours son odeur changerait et tout le monde pourrait s'en rendre compte - Dean serra les dents - même Castiel. Mais pour le moment elle était encore indétectable. Y compris pour lui d'ailleurs et l'angoisse lui retournait littéralement les tripes.

Bon sang, ce salopard lui aurait décidément tout pris dans sa chienne de vie. Sa liberté, son libre arbitre et même le futur qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Castiel si les choses avaient tourné autrement. Malgré sa rancœur, Dean soupira et reconnu sa part de mauvaise foi. Il lui avait pris tout le reste mais il lui avait rendu Sam. Et si Dean ne parvenait pas à dire qu'il lui était reconnaissant, au moins, il payait ses dettes. Pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, encore moins maintenant.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'entrainer Castiel dans ce merdier avec lui.

.

\- Si je reste ici, je le mets en danger. C'est peut être déjà trop tard.

Dean avait prononcé ces mots sans regarder Lucifer qui le dévisageait. Lui scrutait toujours les yeux de Castiel, guettant le moindre mouvement en espérant le miracle qui n'avait pas eu lieu à son arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre, il avait pourtant eu un coup au cœur, l'impression que les joues de l'alpha étaient peut-être un peu mois pales, qu'il paraissait un peu plus vivant. Il s'était presque attendu à le voir ouvrir les yeux, comme dans les films, mais ce n'était visiblement que le fruit de son imagination ou de ses espoirs. En tout cas Castiel était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Dean ?

En d'autres circonstances il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il venait juste de le faire. Juste histoire de plaisanter ou de l'agacer un peu, c'était dans sa nature. Pas sa nature d'oméga, mais celle d'homme. Celle qui lui donnait l'envie de résister et de se battre, même contre plus fort que lui, celle qui lui avait fait agripper l'alpha par le col de sa veste devant la maison de Castiel.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se contenta d'attendre que Lucifer se décide à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi tu as signé ce contrat ?

Les yeux de l'oméga s'étrécirent et cette fois Dean reporta toute son attention sur Lucifer qui soutint son regard suspicieux. Ok, ce mec en savait effectivement beaucoup plus à son sujet qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit l'alpha à la question informulée. Mais même elles n'ont pas pu me donner tous les détails.

\- Les détails, hein ? Quelle importance ?

\- Ils pourraient en avoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui l'attend.

Les yeux de l'alpha s'étaient reportés sur le corps endormi. Dean fut surpris de la chaleur qui envahissait ces yeux habituellement si froids lorsqu'il se posait sur Castiel.

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais, je sais très bien garder les secrets. Et de toute façon, je sais déjà ce que tu es.

\- Et je suis quoi ?

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Dean se tourna vers l'homme, le mettant manifestement au défi de lui balancer en plein visage les insultes qui allaient forcément suivre.

\- Le soumis d'Alastair. Enfin si je peux appeler ça comme ça.

.

Ok, Dean ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle là !

Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et absorber le choc. Il resta là, sur ses gardes, à dévisager l'alpha, attendant le prochain coup qui ne venait pas. Dean avait beau inspecter le visage face à lui, il n'y voyait ni dégout, ni jugement, juste l'attente qu'il se décide à donner une réponse à sa question.

Dean soupira, alors que la tension qui l'avait brusquement envahi se relâchait un peu.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai signé. Revenir sur le pourquoi n'y changera rien.

Les prunelles vertes se fixèrent dans les bleues cristallines.

\- Mais si Alastair sait qu'il m'aime, il le tuera.

Lucifer se recula sur sa chaise et c'était lui maintenant qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Parce que comme ça Castiel t'aime ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude soudainement amusée de l'alpha. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie pour ces petits jeux, aussi répondit il très sérieusement.

\- Je l'ai su bien avant lui. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai tout fait pour le tenir à distance. Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent. Tu ne connais pas Alastair, moi si. Si ce salopard a la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, il le fera souffrir plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, et ensuite il le tuera.

Lucifer se redressa, son sourire définitivement envolé.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour empêcher ça?

Mais Dean n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire c'était de n'entrainer personne avec lui dans son enfer. Et surtout pas Castiel. Il passa une main sur son visage et reporta le regard sur le lit.

\- Si seulement je le savais.

.

Lucifer se leva de sa chaise.

\- Bon, tu prends le premier tour de garde. Je vais me chercher un café. T'en veux un ?

Dean leva vers lui un regard étonné.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Il faut pas que je reste.

Le regard de l'alpha se fit étrangement incandescent. Une seconde Dean eut l'impression de deux lasers qui le transperçaient pour lire jusqu'au fond de son âme.

\- Non, c'est toi qui n'a pas compris. Pour le moment tout ce qui compte, c'est lui. Je ne sais pas si Gabriel a raison, mais il pense que ta présence peut aider Castiel à sortir de son coma. Alors tu restes ici, que ça te plaise ou pas. Pour le reste, on verra après.

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

.

Les heures se succédèrent, lentes, rythmées par les soins du personnel qui venait de temps en temps changer une poche ou vérifier les constantes de Castiel. Chaque fois Dean ressentait ce pincement au cœur lorsque les infirmières l'encourageaient à rester auprès de lui, à le toucher, se coucher à ses côtés, argumentant que la présence de son oméga ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à l'alpha, que leur lien allait l'aider à revenir.

Plus d'une fois, Dean avait eu envie de leur hurler de la fermer, qu'il n'était pas SON oméga. Comment ne voyaient elles pas que quelqu'un comme Castiel méritait mille fois mieux que lui, même si il aurait donné pratiquement n'importe quoi pour en être digne ?

Mais il s'était contenté de leur sourire, le cœur au fond de la gorge et les doigts douloureux tellement il faisait des efforts pour ne pas serrer les poings.

Il avait passé des heures à tenir la main de Castiel entre les siennes, refusant de reconnaitre que lui aussi espérait ce miracle, parfois le visage penché pour poser ses lèvres sur les doigts tièdes.

Lorsque l'infirmière s'approcha derrière lui, il reposa très vite le bras de l'alpha sur le lit, se sentant presque pris en faute dans cette attitude trop familière.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'excusait.

\- Oh, non non. Au contraire, c'est moi qui suis désolée de vous déranger. Mais il va être l'heure de lui dire au revoir pour ce soir, les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à rester pour la nuit en réanimation.

L'infirmière lui sourit gentiment.

\- Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle. Le médecin a jugé que l'état de monsieur Novak était suffisamment stable pour qu'il soit transféré dès demain dans un autre service. J'en ai parlé avec mes collègues, il sera dans une chambre seule à partir de dix heures demain matin et je suis sûre que là on pourra vous trouver un lit d'appoint pour que vous puissiez rester en permanence avec lui.

L'infirmière allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, la mine un peu hésitante.

\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça parce que ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais Monsieur Novak a beaucoup de chance d'être autant aimé. Vous êtes beaux à voir tous les deux. Je vais prier pour vous, pour que les choses s'arrangent.

La gorge de Dean devint subitement si sèche et serrée qu'il fut incapable de répondre. Il se contenta de se lever et de lui adresser un petit sourire, il allait la suivre et partir, mais pris d'une impulsion subite, il se pencha vers Castiel, retira son masque et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses et légèrement craquelées.

Juste un effleurement.

Juste une seconde.

Puis il se redressa et fixa les paupières obstinément closes, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger gloussement derrière lui le fasse se retourner, le feu aux joues.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, vraiment adorables ! Ne perdez pas espoir, Dean, je suis sure qu'il va se réveiller.

A regret, il lui emboita le pas vers la sortie.

\- Que le ciel vous entende...

.

Lorsqu'il sortit du service, Dean eut la surprise de constater que les trois alphas l'attendaient, adossés au mur du couloir. Ils levèrent la tête dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, l'interrogeant du regard, mais Dean secoua la tête et tous les visages se fermèrent.

\- Ils le changent de service demain. Son état est assez stable.

\- Ouais mais c'est bien le problème, ragea Lucifer. Stable, c'est ce qu'ils arrêtent pas de répéter. Bon sang mais pourquoi il se réveille pas ?!

\- Les médecins disent que c'est peut être parce qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Lorsque Gabriel termina sa phrase tous les regards se reportèrent sur Dean qui recula d'un pas.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est ma faute ? demanda t'il estomaqué.

Uriel eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Ne te donne pas tant d'importance, oméga.

\- Dean. T'as déjà oublié connard ?

Uriel se redressa et avança vers lui, envahissant son espace personnel.

\- Dis toi bien, "Dean", que si j'avais une seule seconde pensé que tu sois responsable de son état, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Gabriel s'interposa physiquement entre les deux hommes avant que la confrontation ne dégénère.

\- Ok, ok, les gars, c'est déjà bien assez que l'un d'entre nous soit dans un lit d'hôpital. Pas besoin de se battre. Ça n'aidera pas Castiel.

Uriel renifla, méprisant.

\- C'est pas un lit d'hôpital qu'il lui faudra si il continue à me chercher, mais un tiroir à la morgue !

Dean avança également d'un pas, prêt pour la confrontation.

\- Bordel, mais c'est toi qui me cherches en permanence avec tes airs supérieurs et tes omégas par ci et oméga par là comme si c'était une putain d'insulte. Parce que tu crois valoir mieux que moi peut être ?

L'alpha le toisa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Aucun doute là dessus, o-mé-ga.

\- Bon ok, maintenant ça suffit !

Lucifer attrapa Dean par un bras et l'entraina d'autorité vers la sortie tandis que Gabriel se chargeait de faire avancer un Uriel pour le moins récalcitrant en le poussant d'une main dans le dos.

.

.

Dans la voiture, la tension était à couper au couteau.

Gabriel sur le siège passager à l'avant se retourna vers Uriel et Dean qui faisaient des efforts manifestes pour s'ignorer l'un l'autre, tout en fulminant côte à côte sur le siège arrière.

\- Les gars, encore un peu plus et de la fumée va finir par vous sortir des oreilles. Vous êtes complètement ridicules et immatures, vous vous en rendez compte ? Et le fait que ce soit moi qui vous le fasse remarquer devrait franchement vous inquiéter, vous croyez pas ?

Uriel se retint autant qu'il put, mais un coin de ses lèvres parvint tout de même à se relever un peu contre sa volonté. Dean le regarda du coin de l'œil puis reporta les yeux sur ceux de Lucifer au volant qui lui, ne cachait pas son amusement.

\- Allez, encore un petit effort, on se regarde en face. Oui, comme ça, c'est bien. Non, sans montrer les dents ! continua Gabriel qui tentait toujours de jouer les conciliateurs.

Au bout d'un moment les deux hommes obéirent avec réticence comme deux enfants grondés par leur maitresse d'école.

\- Bien, et maintenant on se serre la main et on se roule une pelle.

Gabriel éclata de rire devant leurs mines pareillement choquées.

\- Et ben voilà, ! Je savais que vous vous ressembliez plus que vous ne le pensez. Regardez vous, de vrais jumeaux.

Et effectivement, les deux hommes relevèrent simultanément un sourcil aussi suspicieux que scandalisé en s'inspectant l'un l'autre à la recherche du moindre point commun qu'avait pu constater l'alpha visiblement cinglé.

.

La voiture stoppa devant un hôtel quatre étoiles et un voiturier vint immédiatement leur ouvrir la portière. Lucifer lui confia les clefs et Dean vit l'homme s'incliner devant lui.

\- Hé, vous êtes qui les gars ? Les rois du pétrole ? Parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer ce genre d'endroit.

Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean et l'incita à monter les marches recouvertes de moquette menant au hall de réception de l'hôtel en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète pas Deano. Tout est pris en charge. Castiel a rendu certains services à des gens importants qui lui sont très reconnaissants. Ça aide.

.

Le soir même, après avoir pris possession de leurs chambres contigües, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Le silence à la table reflétait l'humeur morose des quatre convives, personne ne l'aurait avoué, mais ils avaient vraiment espéré que la présence de Dean aurait pu faire la différence.

\- Vous avez servi avec lui, pas vrai ? A l'armée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été soldat.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Dean qui remuait le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette sans vraiment y toucher.

\- Exactement. Dans tous les coins du globe. Partout où on a eu besoin de nous.

La fierté se sentait dans la voix de l'alpha noir.

\- Et vous êtes restés proches même après.

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question mais Gabriel y répondit tout de même.

\- On va dire que certaines choses peuvent lier des gars à jamais.

Les regards se croisèrent, se perdirent un moment dans les souvenirs, puis le regard de Gabriel se reporta sur l'oméga.

\- Et toi Deano. Si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur ta fascinante petite personne.

Génial ! Il avait encore manqué une occasion de fermer sa gueule. Il se recula au fond de son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Je suis né à Lawrence au Kansas. Je bosse dans un garage. Et j'essaie de garder mon cul loin des emmerdes la plupart du temps, même si elles ont une fâcheuse tendance à me trouver même quand je les cherche pas. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y à savoir.

Lucifer ricana dans son coin puis son visage se fit plus sérieux.

\- Ouais, si on veut. Et si tu nous parlais un peu d'Alastair.

Si Lucifer avait pensé que reposer la question alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis fonctionnerait mieux que lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé en privé, il réalisa bien vite son erreur. Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, comme piqué au vif et le toisa d'un regard furieux.

\- Écoute mec, on en a déjà parlé. Et peut être que je me goure, mais j'ai l'impression que t'en sais déjà pas mal sur ce salopard, alors je sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est un fumier et un putain de psychopathe et que si jamais il découvre que je suis avec Castiel il nous tuera tous les deux. Moi, on en a rien à foutre, mais Castiel mérite pas ça. Alors vous feriez surement mieux de me ramener chez moi avant que ça arrive, puisque de toute façon votre coup du "baiser du prince charmant" a pas fonctionné. Maintenant si tu veux plus de "détails" comme de savoir pourquoi je laisse ce connard me baiser et bien tu repasseras. De toute façon, je vois pas comment ça pourrait aider Castiel !

L'oméga jeta sa serviette dans son assiette, se leva brusquement et quitta le restaurant d'un pas rageur.

.

Gabriel leva un sourcil sarcastique puis reporta son regard sur ses compagnons aussi scotchés que lui.

\- Et bien c'était une intéressante discussion. En tout cas on peut dire qu'il a du caractère le petit.

Lucifer sourit alors qu'Uriel croisait les bras sur sa poitrine le visage sérieux.

\- N'empêche que pour une fois il n'a peut être pas tort.

Gabriel leva deux sourcils étonnés.

\- Alors ça, ça mérite une tournée !

Il fit signe à la serveuse qui vint prendre leurs commandes, avant qu'Uriel ne poursuive.

\- Ce gars, Alastair, faudrait peut être qu'on se renseigne un peu plus sur son cas. Parce que quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait bien devenir rapidement un problème.

Lucifer se saisit de son verre dès qu'il fut déposé devant lui et le leva vers son compagnon.

\- Je pense que tu as parfaitement raison.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

De retour dans sa chambre, Dean faisait les cents pas pour essayer de se calmer. Sans grand succès si on considérait son envie furieuse de cogner sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Y compris et peut être même surtout sur lui même.

Sa réaction avait été parfaitement stupide et il en avait conscience. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alastair il ne se contrôlait pas. Et pourtant la question de Lucifer était légitime. Ils avaient le droit de savoir dans quelle merde il avait bien involontairement embarqué Castiel.

Parce que nulle doute que son absence n'avait déjà pas dû passer inaperçue. D'autant plus qu'elle coïncidait avec celle de l'alpha. Alastair avait beau n'être qu'un connard sadique, il n'était pas stupide et avait dû additionner deux et deux.

Résultat, ils étaient baisés. Tous les deux.

.

Dean s'assit sur le lit de sa superbe chambre d'hôtel lorsque cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Et merde !

Mais au moins voilà qui résolvait pour lui le problème du choix. Parce que toute la journée il s'était torturé avec l'idée qu'il devait repartir sans parvenir à le faire réellement. Maintenant qu'il était surement trop tard il en était presque soulagé.

Enfin, il aurait pu l'être si il n'y avait pas eu... Sam !

Dean se leva d'un bond. Il n'en revenait pas de constater qu'il ait pu oublier pendant un instant qu'à défaut de le trouver lui, l'alpha pourrait très bien s'en prendre à son frère pour se venger.

Immédiatement il sortit son téléphone portable et composa son numéro. Les trois sonneries qu'il fallut à son frère pour décrocher mirent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Hé, salut Dean. Content que tu te décides enfin à passer un coup de fil.

\- Ouais, salut Sammy.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en ligne, Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment lui présenter les choses. Des phrases du genre:

 _" Salut, frangin, un salopard psychopathe pourrait bien vouloir te faire la peau, alors fait gaffe à tes arrières "_

Ou alors encore mieux : _" tu te souviens de cette histoire il y a huit ans? Je t'avais dit que tout était arrangé, et ben c'est pas vraiment le cas. Et si ça se trouve, toute cette merde va nous exploser à la gueule juste maintenant"._

Bon sang, de ces deux options Dean ne savait pas laquelle était la pire.

\- Dean ?

La voix au bout du fil était inquiète et Dean réalisa que son silence s'était prolongé trop longtemps.

\- Oui oui, je suis là. Je voulais juste... Enfin, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça avance les préparatifs pour le mariage? Vous avez fixé la date?

\- Dean, tu m'appelles pas à plus de onze heures du soir pour me parler de mon mariage, alors qu'est ce qui se passe?

Foutu gamin trop perspicace !

Sauf que le gamin avait vingt-cinq ans maintenant et qu'il le dépassait de dix centimètres ! Peut être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de le considérer comme un gamin justement et d'être un peu plus franc avec lui. Mais malgré tout il y avait des choses que vous ne pouviez pas dire à votre petit frère, même si vous deviez lever les yeux pour le regarder en face. Des choses comme le fait que vous ayez décidé de vous vendre pour lui éviter la taule par exemple. Comment Sam pourrait il encaisser une nouvelle pareille ?

Dean se racla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance. Sam attendait toujours sa réponse au bout du fil et si il ne lui disait rien son inquiétude allait prendre des proportions cataclysmiques.

\- Écoute t'as raison. Y a bien un problème. Je suis à l'hôpital. Mais c'est pas pour moi, hein, je vais bien ! rajouta t'il immédiatement en réalisant que sa formulation était pour le moins maladroite. C'est un ami. Il a été gravement blessé alors je reste un peu avec lui, tu vois, pour le soutenir.

\- Un ami ? Qui ça ?

\- Tu le connais pas.

\- Dean, je connais tous tes amis. Alors qui c'est ?

Dean grogna dans le téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon son frangin allait lui casser les burnes jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau, alors...

\- C'est mon voisin, Castiel.

\- Mais c'est génial ça !

\- Quoi?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pas qu'il soit à l'hôpital. Je veux dire c'est génial que vous vous soyez rapprochés, tous les deux, enfin que vous soyez amis, tu vois? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Un accident de voiture. Il est dans le comas. Mais Sam... euh... c'est pas tout à fait tout. Écoute, j'ai eu des ennuis avec un gars ces derniers temps. Un client au garage. Mais ce mec est vraiment du genre pas net, tu comprends. Et il sait que j'ai un imbécile de petit frère auquel je tiens, alors ... euh... je voudrais juste que tu fasses un peu gaffe les prochains jours.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et c'est qui c'est ce mec ? Il t'a menacé ?

\- Oh là, du calme ! T'inquiète pas, je peux me défendre. Et puis de toute façon, je suis même pas chez moi en ce moment, alors tu vois que je risque rien. Mais toi, fais gaffe à toi, ok? Et à Jess aussi.

Le silence se prolongea un moment au bout du fil, Dean ferma les yeux alors que la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles. Bon sang, il détestait mentir à son frère, mais là franchement il ne savait pas comment faire mieux.

\- Tu sais que ma porte t'est ouverte, Dean, n'est ce pas ? Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. Jess serait ravie de te voir davantage. Elle a besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs. Et je suis sure que tu dois être super doué en petits nœuds roses et bouquets de fleur.

Dean sourit, infiniment reconnaissant à son frère qui tentait malgré son inquiétude palpable d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Ok, frangin, je te promets que je vais y penser. Bon va falloir que je te laisse maintenant. Mais fais moi plaisir, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Hé Dean, toi non plus, oublie pas, tu viens ici quand tu veux.

\- Je sais. Merci Sam.

.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Dean resta un long moment à contempler l'écran noir de son téléphone, mais il ne le rangea pas tout de suite. Il lui restait un dernier coup de fil à passer. A Bobby. Pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas travailler avant un bon moment.

Bon sang il comprendrait franchement si son patron décidait de le virer ! Il n'était déjà pas un cadeau en temps ordinaire. Mais en ce moment...!

Le coup de fil fut bref. Bobby lui passa effectivement un savon mais uniquement parce qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps en considération idiotes. Le vieil homme lui fit comprendre avec un vocabulaire fleuri que si il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un congé pour un motif sérieux, il le lui accordait sans problème. Il lui fit même jurer de lui demander de l'aide si il en avait besoin.

"Sinon à quoi pouvait bien servir la famille, idjit ?!"

Dean ferma les yeux en raccrochant, bien conscient de la chance insensée qu'il avait de les avoir ces deux là ! Même si ils ignoraient presque tout de lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain dix heures pétantes, la petite équipe était rassemblée devant la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Castiel.

Lucifer frappa mais bien sûr n'obtint pas de réponse, ils entrèrent donc.

Castiel avait été débranché de la plupart des équipements qui le surveillaient et suppléaient ses fonctions vitales en réanimation mais dont il n'avait plus besoin. Plus de perfusion, plus de monitoring, plus de sonde urinaire. Plutôt une bonne chose pour lui, surtout en ce qui concernait le dernier truc. La veille aucun des autres hommes présents dans la pièce n'avait été capable de regarder la poche contenant le liquide ambré sans mettre par réflexe une main protectrice devant son propre service trois pièces.

Il ne restait plus qu'une fine sonde dans son nez par laquelle le personnel médical l'alimentait.

.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Je suis l'infirmière Ratchet. C'est moi qui vais prendre soin de monsieur Novak aujourd'hui. Vous êtes monsieur Winchester, n'est ce pas ? demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Dean surpris. Ma collègue m'a parlé de vous. D'ailleurs je vous attendais. Je me suis dit que vous souhaiteriez probablement procéder vous même à la toilette de votre alpha.

Dean ouvrit deux grands yeux paniqués et allait refuser avec véhémence lorsque Gabriel le devança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il va s'en charger, n'est-ce pas Deano? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Castiel souhaiterait.

Puis il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Allez les mecs, on va les laisser.

Gabriel poussait déjà ses camarades vers la sortie. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur un Dean décomposé, il put les entendre discuter entre eux.

\- T'es sur ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Mais oui, fais moi confiance.

\- Si jamais Cassy veut te casser la gueule quand il se réveillera, c'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherais !

\- Ok, t'inquiète, je prends pas un gros risque.

Puis le battant finit de se refermer, les dissimulant à sa vue et son ouïe.

.

Dean resta planté là comme deux ronds de flanc, regardant l'infirmière entrer dans la petite salle de bain et en ressortir avec tout le matériel nécessaire qu'elle posa sur un adaptable à côté du lit.

\- Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut. Et voici une blouse d'hôpital propre. J'imagine que vous auriez préféré lui mettre ses propres vêtements, mais ces blouses sont plus pratiques pour les soins. Bien sûr dès qu'il sera réveillé...

Elle s'interrompit, relevant les yeux vers Dean qui la fixait toujours, silencieux, blanc comme un linge.

\- Monsieur Winchester, vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Euh, ouais. C'est que...

Il regarda Castiel allongé sur ce lit, et malgré la panique qui le tenaillait, il se sentit incapable de le laisser entre d'autres mains. Après tout l'alpha l'avait fait pour lui la nuit où il l'avait trouvé dans sa voiture. Il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Dean respira un grand coup.

\- C'est juste que j'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. Mais je vais m'occuper de lui, c'est d'accord.

L'infirmière lui sourit.

\- Je comprends. Ça fait ça à beaucoup de gens.

Elle pointa le mur du doigt.

\- Le truc au bout du fil là bas, c'est la sonnette. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide, je ne suis jamais bien loin. Bon et bien je vous laisse maintenant. A tout à l'heure.

.

Dean passa en revue le matériel à sa disposition.

\- Bordel de merde !

Mais il se mit tout de suite au travail. Il préférait largement avoir terminé avant que les trois pignoufs se repointent, manquerait plus qu'ils débarquent au mauvais moment. Il en allait de la dignité de Castiel tout de même. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Dean décida que puisqu'ils lui avaient retiré sa sonde urinaire le matin même, ils avaient bien dû nettoyer l'endroit au même moment. Il se contenterait donc de lui laver le visage, les bras et éventuellement le torse et puis ça irait bien comme ça.

Dean soupira de soulagement une fois cette décision prise et commença à tremper le gant dans l'eau tiède. Ça il pouvait le faire !

Il débarbouilla consciencieusement son visage, s'attardant à loisir sur les traits délicats. Il songea qu'il devrait peut être aussi le raser, même si ce début de barbe matinale lui donnait un air plus masculin encore, et que ça lui allait bien.

Puis il descendit les draps et la blouse jusqu'à sa taille, lava, rinça et sécha la peau exposée, inventoriant au passage les cicatrices qui lui en racontaient beaucoup sur le passé de l'ancien soldat. Une marque circulaire sur son flanc gauche qui devait être un impact de balle. Une autre plus en étoile sur son pectoral gauche. Deux entailles larges et boursoufflées juste sous ses cotes à droite, des coups de couteau peut être? Et une plus longue et effilée sur son biceps droit. Dean déglutit avec difficultés. Plusieurs de ces blessures aurait pu lui couter la vie. Et si cela s'était produit, Castiel et lui ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Ils n'auraient jamais été voisins, ne se seraient jamais épiés mutuellement en pensant que l'autre ne s'en apercevait pas. Castiel ne l'aurait jamais secouru ce soir là et ...

Et quoi?

Où est ce qu'ils en étaient maintenant ?

Avec lui qui était en train de laver un alpha qu'il n'aurait jamais dû approcher, la gorge aussi sèche que du papier de verre, les mains tremblantes et une très nette sensation d'être beaucoup trop à l'étroit devant et humide derrière dans son pantalon.

Dean secoua la tête. Franchement c'était n'importe quoi !

Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquent pas et pourtant il aurait donné n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi, pour que Castiel ouvre les yeux.

Dean releva le regard vers le visage de l alpha.

\- Hé, mon pote, tu sais que ça serait vachement bien si tu te réveillais. Enfin pas forcement juste maintenant, parce que tu te demanderais peut être pourquoi t'es à moitié à poils dans un pieu avec moi au dessus de toi. Mais quand même, ça serait bien que tu te réveilles, hein ?

Dean attendit quelques secondes, puis eut un petit rire amer. Si lui aussi se mettait à croire aux contes de fées, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

.

Une fois sa tache terminée, Dean rapporta tout le matériel dans la salle de bain.

Il ne restait qu'à lui enfiler la blouse propre et le tour serait joué. Il était plutôt fier de lui, il s'en était bien tiré. Mais lorsqu'il lui retira l'autre...

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils auraient pas pu lui enfiler un caleçon, merde ! Ça se fait pas de laisser les gens à poils comme ça !

Il se retourna vers le visage de Castiel.

\- Désolé mec. J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, je te jure.

Dean recouvrit rapidement le corps dénudé de l'alpha de la blouse propre et du drap, puis il s'assit à côté de lui sur la chaise, et reprit sa main dans la sienne, comme la veille.

Le corps de Castiel lui semblait nettement plus chaud, moins blanc. Son allure de cadavre s'était muée en une simple impression de sommeil réparateur. La poitrine de Castiel se soulevait régulièrement et avec une bonne amplitude. Dean posa la main sur son torse et sentit son cœur battre plus fort, régulièrement.

\- Allez Cass, fais un effort, tu crois pas que t'as assez dormi comme ça ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

.

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

\- Ouais, il est propre comme un sous neuf.

\- Parfait !

\- Dites... euh... j'aurais eu un truc à vous demander.

A vrai dire, Dean ne savait pas trop comment poser sa question. Enfin si. La question, il savait comment la poser, mais c'était plutôt la réponse qu'il redoutait. Cela l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, d'ailleurs. Mais puisqu'il était dans un hôpital...

Il se lança comme on se jette à l'eau.

\- Je me demandais si il aurait été possible de faire un test de grossesse. A partir de quel stade on peut savoir si on est... ?

Le visage de l'infirmière s'attendrit.

\- Oh, vous pensez être enceint? Mais c'est merveilleux !

Dean entendit le grincement de ses dents se répercuter dans son crane lorsqu'il serra les mâchoires tellement fort que ses muscles lui firent mal.

 _Ouais, merveilleux, c'est ça..._

\- Et bien pour un test urinaire, il faut attendre au moins quinze jours après la conception, mais avec une prise de sang, c'est beaucoup plus rapide. Je dirais une petite semaine, peut être moins. Et vous auriez les résultats en quelques heures.

Dean déglutit la boue acide qui lui remonta dans la gorge et se força à lui sourire.

\- Ça serait super si on pouvait faire ça.

\- Pas de problème. Je reviens tout de suite avec le matériel !

Dean n'osait pas regarder Castiel. On disait que les gens dans le coma pouvaient parfois entendre ce qui se passait autours d'eux et il espérait sincèrement que ça n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sache.

.

L'angoisse qu'il ressentait avait tellement supplanté toute autre sensation que lorsque l'infirmière revint, il ne sentit même pas l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras.

\- Par contre, je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, d'accord? Que ce soit positif ou négatif, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne donner les résultats qu'à moi seul.

\- Mais évidemment, monsieur Winchester. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez annoncer une aussi merveilleuse nouvelle à vos amis et surtout à votre alpha vous même. Je reviens avec les résultats dans deux petites heures. Maxi.

Elle sortit en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et en agitant joyeusement la pochette en plastique qui contenait les tubes de son sang.

Sitôt la porte refermée Dean ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour y rendre les restes de son petit déjeuner matinal. Bordel ça avait été moins une. Si elle était restée encore une minute de plus...

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et ces cent vingt minutes promettaient être les plus longues de son existence.

.

Mais à peine une heure plus tard l'infirmière revint avec un grand sourire.

Elle inspecta la pièce avec un regard de conspiratrice et ouvrit même la porte de la salle de bain pour être sûre.

\- Le labo a fait vite. Et puisqu'il n'y a personne, alors je peux vous l'annoncer de vive voix. Félicitations monsieur Winchester ! Vos analyses sont formelles, vous attendez bien un heureux évènement !

.

D'un seul coup tout l'air de la pièce sembla s'être évaporé.

L'infirmière continuait de lui parler en souriant mais Dean n'entendait plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement. Il dut pourtant lui répondre quelque chose de satisfaisant puisqu'elle quitta la pièce en lui adressant un grand sourire et un petit clin d'œil complice.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il baissa lentement le regard vers son abdomen et y posa une main tremblante.

Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça !

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit à côté du bras de Castiel tandis qu'une larme commençait à couler lentement sur sa joue puis se perdit dans les draps blancs.

Même lui put sentir ses propres phéromones de panique et de détresse qui emplirent la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux.

Non, c'était trop cette fois. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait encaisser.

.

Une main vint se poser sur son crâne et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Chuuut. Ça va aller...

.

La voix était faible et rauque, presque méconnaissable, mais Dean releva brusquement le visage. Dans sa stupeur, il essuya ses yeux plus pour éclaircir sa vue que pour dissimuler les larmes qui auraient pu s'y trouver.

Est ce que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel ?

Mais oui, l'alpha avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Une seconde Dean oublia tout le reste.

Castiel venait de se réveiller.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **Euh... sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ... à combien vous me détestez ?**

 **Allez, les retrouvailles la semaine prochaine, je suis sûre que ça fait un moment que vous les attendez... ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les amis, vous allez bien ?**

 **Voici le chapitre 8. Un chapitre qui sera plus paisible que le précédent, émotionnellement parlant, ça va faire du bien non ? Pas de Warning particulier.**

 **Une petite pause avant... Bref vous verrez bien. ;)**

 **.**

 **La semaine dernière, Dean a appris pour sa grossesse et Castiel s'est réveillé. On les retrouve à cet instant.**

 **.**

 **Avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre, réponses aux reviews en Guest comme d'habitude:**

 **\- Claire : Thank you so so much. I 'll try. XD**

 **\- Carmin: J'ai tellement adoré ta review ! J'étais hyper frustrée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre en message perso, déjà parce que tu me fais de supers compliments et que je voulais te remercier. Et puis aussi parce que j'ai ressenti ton enthousiasme et ça m'a touchée. Et enfin parce que tu as remarqué certains points importants et je voulais te répondre là dessus, mais impossible de le faire ici sans spoilier les autres lecteurs. Alors je te dirais juste merci merci merci ! Recevoir ce genre de message fait vraiment super plaisir ! :))**

 **.**

 **Et voila, bonne lecture à tous et bonne semaine. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

.

\- Chuuut. Ca va aller...

.

Dès que Dean releva le visage, la main de Castiel posée sur sa tête retomba lourdement sur le lit. L'alpha tenta de la lever vers son propre visage pour retirer par réflexe la sonde entrant dans sa narine, mais Dean l'en empêcha.

\- Non, faut pas y toucher. Tu vas te faire mal. Attends, je vais les appeler. Ils vont te l'enlever.

Il ne s'éloigna que le temps d'attraper le fil qui pendait au mur et actionna la sonnette, puis très vite reprit sa position initiale, la main de Castiel pressée entre les siennes comme si il avait peur que l'alpha ne s'en aille à nouveau.

Dean ferma les yeux savourant le soulagement intense qui l'inondait tout à coup après tant d'angoisse.

\- T'imagine même pas comme ça fait du bien de te revoir Cass.

L'alpha leva son autre main avec difficultés cette fois vers le visage de Dean et vint essuyer du pouce la trace de larme sur sa joue. Il tenta de parler mais grimaça, la gorge probablement aussi douloureuse que sèche. Son deuxième essai fut un peu plus concluant même si sa voix était rauque et à peine audible.

\- J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi.

Malgré sa joie, le regard de Dean devint fuyant, alors que tout son corps se crispait de nouveau.

\- Est ce que... t'as entendu ce que l'infirmière a dit ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils sans parvenir à se remémorer ce dont Dean parlait. A moins que cela ne soit à cause de la vague acide des phéromones d'angoisse qui émanaient de nouveau de l'oméga. Confus, il porta sa main à son front.

\- Non, je... je sais pas... j'ai pas les idées claires. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Nouveau looping extrême dans le grand huit émotionnel qui menaçait d'avoir raison du peu de santé mentale qui lui restait ce soir, le soulagement infini que Dean ressentit ne dura qu'un instant. Le suivant son cœur s'écrasa sur le sol lorsqu'il se rappela que d'ici peu, quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, son odeur proclamerait au monde entier qu'il était un oméga fécondé.

Il regarda Castiel dans les yeux, parcouru son visage, ses cheveux en bataille, chacun de ses traits, son expression si concentrée et sérieuse. Il voulait tout mémoriser, tout garder, archiver chaque détail précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire, l'affection, la chaleur, la douceur, pour toujours. Parce il savait déjà qu'il allait tout perdre.

Alors peut être ferait il mieux de crever l'abcès tout de suite, de tout lui dire pour son contrat, Alastair, sa grossesse, affronter sa colère et son mépris maintenant, et ensuite repartir, reprendre le cours de la vie merdique à laquelle il était habitué et faire comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Oui, il allait faire ça. C'était le mieux dans sa situation. Pour tous les deux.

 _Allez vas y, un peu de courage Winchester, tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire !_

\- Rien. Elle a rien dit. Juste des conneries. Elle avait peur que tu te réveilles jamais.

Un lâche ! Un putain de lâche, voilà ce qu'il était !

Dean écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs sur le front de Castiel puis laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa tempe. Il descendit jusqu'à la joue râpeuse puis effleura ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air sèches, légèrement craquelées et pourtant elles étaient si douces. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation incroyable qu'il avait éprouvé quand il y avait posé les siennes.

Castiel tiqua puis releva la main vers son visage et toucha ses propres lèvres à son tour, imitant le geste de Dean une seconde auparavant. Son regard se fit interrogateur et Dean lui répondit par un sourire. Apparemment, si l'alpha ne se souvenait plus des mots, certaines sensations avaient su trouver leur chemin dans le brouillard de son coma.

Le regard bleu se fit doux et Dean eut envie d'y voir l'invitation qu'il ne méritait pas.

Il allait se pencher pour les gouter une seconde et probablement dernière fois lorsque... Trois petits coups sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit.

\- Vous avez appelé monsieur Winchester ?

Mais dès que le regard de l'infirmière se reporta sur le lit...

\- Oh, monsieur Novak, vous êtes réveillé ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Elle s'approcha tandis que Dean se redressait brusquement et reculait de deux pas sous le regard à présent brulant de Castiel. Sans s'apercevoir de l'intensité de l'échange entre les deux hommes, l'infirmière approcha du lit, posa les doigts sur le poignet de son patient pour sentir son pouls puis lui prit la tension.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

Castiel reporta enfin son regard sur elle et fit un geste vers son nez.

\- Je crois qu'il aimerait qu'on lui retire ce truc, répondit Dean à sa place d'une voix encore bouleversée.

\- Oui, je comprends, ça n'a rien d'agréable. Mais il faut d'abord que je demande au médecin. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Je reviens !

.

Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, les yeux de Castiel revinrent se poser sur Dean. Ses narines frémirent et une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, mais Dean secoua la tête.

\- On aura le temps d'en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Dean ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ce qu'il ressentait et de ses phéromones beaucoup trop bavardes. Comment pouvait on éprouver en même temps autant de joie et un tel désespoir ? Il y avait de quoi devenir cinglé. Il rouvrit les paupières, tombant directement dans le regard de Castiel qui le fixait beaucoup trop intensément.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru...

La gorge nouée, il se rapprocha du lit et lorsque leurs deux mains se joignirent, une fragrance purement divine se rependit dans la pièce, les surprenant tous les deux. Elle ne provenait ni de l'alpha, ni de l'oméga, mais du mélange unique de leurs phéromones respectives qui se mêlaient, se répondaient et se complétaient parfaitement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence un long moment, tandis que leurs odeurs conversaient là où les mots auraient échoué.

Douleur et soulagement. Inquiétude et réconfort.

Et quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose qui n'était qu'eux, un mélange de brise printanière, de miel et de cuir, de pomme et de cannelle, une fragrance parfaite, irrésistible, qui leur donnait envie de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Sans y réfléchir davantage Dean vint s'assoir sur le lit, se pencha en avant et Castiel, se souleva pour venir à sa rencontre. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent, s'interrogèrent, incertitude mutuelle pour des motifs tellement différents. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de résister. Au diable les complications, les implications et le monde lui même, il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette chambre et leurs odeurs envoutantes, témoignage de leurs émotions mutuelles.

Enfin leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Tout comme leurs fragrances, elles semblèrent se reconnaitre et se retrouver plutôt que se découvrir. C'était doux, hésitant, un peu maladroit aussi à cause de cette fichue sonde scotchée contre sa joue et qui les gênait tous les deux mais, étrangement puisque c'était leur premier véritable baiser, cela avait le goût de la maison retrouvée après des années d'errance.

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, puis, doucement, ils se séparèrent sans dire un mot, sans se quitter des yeux, dans la complète incertitude de ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre. Le silence s'installa, étrangement confortable, alors que leurs non dits parlaient bien mieux qu'eux même.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean eut envie d'oublier tout le reste, de rester juste là, assis sur ce lit, à se noyer volontairement dans ce regard. Il avait toujours aimé le regard de Castiel. Un regard qui semblait le voir lui, sans le juger, sans rien attendre de sa part. C'était si agréable, si reposant. Et même si c'était juste un putain de mensonge et que celui que Castiel croyait voir n'existait pas réellement, et bien parfois se mentir faisait du bien.

.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, sans avertissement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Monsieur Novak, bon retour parmi les vivants ! Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez !

L'alpha qui venait d'entrer portait un pantalon gris de bonne coupe et un simple T shirt col en V sous sa blouse blanche ouverte. Il était blond assez grand et mince avec un fort accent français et avait investi la chambre comme si elle lui appartenait, les mains dans les poches. Derrière lui, l'infirmière referma la porte.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil ambigüe à Dean lorsqu'il sentit le parfum qui emplissait la pièce, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et reporta bien vite son regard vers Castiel, évaluant l'état de son patient d'un œil professionnel.

Après un rapide examen, il se retourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Veuillez retirer la sonde gastrique de monsieur Novak. J'autorise son alimentation. Uniquement texture mixée et eau gélifiée pour aujourd'hui. Sa gorge a souffert de l'intubation et des sondes et nous ne voulons pas qu'il fasse une fausse route, n'est ce pas ? Et j'ordonne également un bilan sanguin complet, EEG et scanner cérébral. Les précédents étaient normaux, mais monsieur Crowley a été formel: rien ne doit être négligé pour remettre sur pieds le héros qui a sauvé son oméga.

L'alpha frappa dans ses mains puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre avec un air d'intense satisfaction.

\- Bien, y a t'il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous monsieur Novak ? Non? Excellent ! Et bien je repasserai vous voir lorsque j'aurai tous les résultats de vos examens. Passez une bonne journée messieurs.

Et il quitta la chambre, sous le regard stupéfait de Dean et de Castiel qui se retournèrent vers l'infirmière. La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

\- Vous connaissez la différence entre Dieu et un médecin ? Demanda t'elle avec amusement à voix basse après que le médecin eut disparu.

Devant l'air interrogateur des deux hommes elle reprit.

\- Et bien Dieu, lui, ne se prend pas pour un médecin !

Elle pouffa à sa propre blague puis se rapprocha de Castiel.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir vous retirer votre sonde.

Avec précautions, elle détacha l'adhésif de la joue de Castiel.

\- Prenez une grande inspiration, monsieur Novak. Ce n'est pas très agréable, mais cela ne prendra qu'une seconde. Vous êtes prêt ? Allez y, soufflez fort maintenant.

Enfin, l'encombrant dispositif quitta sa narine et, après que sa quinte de toux se soit calmée, elle l'invita à prendre une première gorgée d'eau gélifiée.

\- Ça vous fera du bien.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le gobelet qui contenait une espèce de gélatine translucide et vibrante, et sa grimace parla pour lui.

\- T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir avaler ça ?

Il se saisit du gobelet et l'agita légèrement.

\- Non mais regarde, ça bouge tout seul, on dirait que ce machin est encore vivant. Mec, t'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ramène de la vraie nourriture pour humain, genre des frites, un burger et de la tarte en dessert. Ça, c'est un menu pour requinquer un homme! Alors que ta gelée d'méduse là ...

D'abord amusée, l'infirmière ouvrit deux grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Oh non non non, il n'en est pas question ! Le docteur Balthazar en ferait une attaque ! Pour aujourd'hui, monsieur Novak va avoir droit à une délicieuse purée de légumes et un peu de pudding. Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite.

Dean regarda Castiel en secouant la tête d'un air désolé et l'aida à se redresser pour manger.

Mais malgré l'attitude peu encourageante de son garde malade, lorsque l'infirmière fut de retour avec son repas, en patient obéissant, Castiel avala tout ce que contenait son plateau. Sa gorge était douloureuse et l'eau, fut elle gélifiée, y glissa comme une pluie douce sur un sol aride.

.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, il s'affala sur les oreillers, épuisé de ce simple effort après des jours d'immobilité complète et reporta son regard sur Dean qui s'était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. L'ambiance dans la chambre était silencieuse et paisible, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

\- Mais regardez moi qui est réveillé !

Immédiatement trois hautes statures envahirent l'espace autour de son lit et commencèrent à le féliciter bruyamment, le tirant sans ménagement de sa torpeur.

\- Tu nous as fait peur mon salaud !

Gabriel frappa Uriel dans l'épaule et lui tendit sa main paume levée.

\- Aboule le fric !

Dean fronça les sourcils et c'est Lucifer qui le renseigna.

\- Gabe avait parié avec grincheux, ici présent - il désigna Uriel du pouce - que tes " bons soins " allaient réveiller notre bel endormi. Faut croire qu'il avait raison.

\- Comme toujours, ajouta l'alpha triomphant. Alors Deano, tu nous expliques comment tu t'y es pris au juste ?

Dean eut une vraie grosse envie de frapper quelqu'un, lui même probablement, lorsqu'il sentit une intense chaleur se répandre sur ses joues.

 _Ne pas regarder Castiel. Surtout ne pas regarder Castiel !_

Lucifer ricana en le fixant d'un air beaucoup trop perspicace et Uriel sortit un billet de sa poche et le claqua dans la paume tendue de Gabriel avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste. Il jeta un regard noir à Dean qui haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre cent dollars, oméga.

\- C'est toujours Dean, trouduc ! Et tu m'en vois très heureux ! grogna t'il plus pour retrouver une contenance que vraiment par colère.

L'alpha noir approcha de lui, le visage fermé. Il leva la main et instinctivement Dean se tendit, prêt à encaisser l'impact et à riposter. Mais au lieu du coup attendu, il sentit la main se poser sur son épaule dans un geste aussi amical que brutal, alors qu'un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante illuminait brusquement le visage de l'alpha à la peau sombre.

\- Moi aussi, Dean, j'en suis heureux. Crois moi, moi aussi.

Deux tapes sur son épaule, puis Uriel s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de Castiel. Il serra la main de l'alpha dans la sienne un moment.

\- Heureux de te revoir mon ami.

.

En quelques heures, la chambre d'hôpital paisible et immaculée de Castiel s'était transformée en un véritable capharnaüm.

Lucifer avait pris possession du fauteuil grinçant et plastifié qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce, l'avait rapproché du lit de Castiel sur lequel il avait posé ses pieds croisés, et se chamaillait avec Gabriel pour la possession de la télécommande et le choix du programme télé.

Des dizaines de ballons multicolores gonflés à l'hélium et ornés de messages de bon rétablissement occupaient toute une partie de l'espace au plafond, grâce à ce même Gabriel qui s'était occupé de redécorer l'endroit façon garderie pour enfants sous acide. L'adaptable de Castiel était presque invisible à présent, complétement dissimulé par un monticule de gâteaux, bonbons et autres sucreries en tout genre auxquels le malheureux patient n'avait pourtant pas le droit de toucher.

Uriel leva un œil au-dessus de la revue qu'il avait empruntée dans la salle d'attente lorsque Dean en fit la remarque à Gabriel, mais l'alpha lui rétorqua sans complexe que c'était pour lui et non pas pour Castiel qu'il avait apporté tout ça. L'alpha et l'oméga partirent dans une discussion véhémente et Uriel leva des yeux désabusés au ciel, puis reprit sa lecture.

\- Elle t'irait comme un gant ! Commande là, ils ont peut-être ta taille.

Lucifer sourit d'une oreille à l'autre sous le regard d'abord interrogateur puis soudainement noir de Uriel lorsqu'il lui désigna la magnifique robe de mariée blanche et duveteuse qui ornait la couverture du magazine qu'il était en train de parcourir. Uriel rétorqua d'un majeur levé bien haut et Lucifer, sans le quitter de son regard narquois, croqua dans une sucrerie sous les protestations de vol de Gabriel.

Au milieu de ce joyeux bordel, dans son lit, Castiel restait silencieux. Un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres, il se contentait d'écouter les chamailleries de ses camarades alors que son regard passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre mais revenait toujours se fixer sur Dean. L'ambiance était détendue, bruyante mais bon enfant et joyeuse. Il savourait le moment.

Il savourait surtout sa chance insolente d'avoir une fois de plus survécu et de se retrouver au milieu des personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Une nouvelle fois, son regard revint se poser sur Dean. L'oméga, le visage songeur, fixait toujours le magazine qu'Uriel avait encore entre les mains, parfaitement inconscient de l'examen minutieux dont il faisait l'objet. Et malgré les cernes noires sous ses yeux, malgré ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'entourait comme une ombre et qui faisait tiquer Castiel, jamais l'alpha ne l'avait trouvé plus magnifique.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Dean passa une main sur son visage et se gratta la joue.

\- Mon frère va bientôt se marier.

Les trois autres regards rejoignirent celui de Castiel sur l'oméga qui venait de parler et qui releva les yeux vers eux, avec un petit haussement d'épaule embarrassé que Castiel trouva tout simplement adorable.

Le silence s'installa, seulement rompu par les rires et les bruits d'applaudissements provenant d'un talk-show dans le téléviseur.

\- Il s'appelle Sam. Il vient de finir ses études de droit. Major de sa promotion.

La fierté qui s'entendait dans les paroles de Dean faisait écho à l'affection qui se lisait maintenant sur son visage.

\- C'est un vrai génie.

L'oméga tourna la tête vers Uriel et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

\- Non, mec, pas besoin de demander. C'est bien mon frangin, il a pas été adopté !

L'alpha leva les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Il a bossé dur pour en arriver là, il le mérite, continua Dean. Et maintenant il va se marier.

L'oméga secoua la tête, un air incrédule sur le visage. Il semblait à la fois heureux pour son frère mais aussi un peu abasourdi que pour une fois quelque chose d'heureux puisse arriver dans sa vie. Et peut être même un peu grâce à lui en plus.

Il passa les yeux sur les quatre hommes qui le dévisageaient toujours et se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise de ses confidences. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et se mit à rire.

\- Alors tu vois, si tu as des conseils chiffons à lui donner, Uriel, je suis sûr que sa Jessica sera preneuse. Je parie que t'as un goût très sûr pour les robes en dentelle!

Dean eut juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver la revue qui vola dans les airs en direction de sa tête.

\- Loupé !

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De vrais gamins ces deux là !

\- Franchement c'qui faut pas entendre.

\- Quoi ? protesta l'alpha outré.

Et le joyeux tapage reprit.

.

A sept heures tapantes, le repas du soir arriva et les trois alphas furent sommés de quitter les lieux. Le patient avait besoin de se reposer selon les instructions formelles de l'infirmière qui fronça les sourcils, mains sur les hanches, lorsqu'elle avisa le désordre de la pièce, les sucreries sur la table et les bouteilles de bière vides dans la poubelle.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air aussi amusé qu'exaspéré lorsque Gabriel tenta de se justifier, argumentant que le moral des troupes était un élément primordial dans toute guérison. Il se trouva pourtant éconduit comme les autres.

Dean allait les suivre quand il sentit la main de Castiel attraper la sienne. L'oméga releva vers lui un regard interrogateur, et si l'alpha ne dit pas un mot, Dean comprit parfaitement le message. En silence, il s'assit à ses côtés signifiant son intention de rester et personne ne fit de commentaire, sauf Gabriel bien sûr qui les désigna tous deux du doigt d'un air entendu.

\- Soyez sages, les enfants. Pas de galipettes cette nuit, hein Dean, souvient toi qu'il est encore convalescent.

L'infirmière poussa littéralement tout le petit groupe hilare dehors et referma la porte sur les commentaires plus ou moins graveleux qu'échangeaient Lucifer et Gabriel. Elle haussa des sourcils amusés lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Et bien, ils sont...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais son expression était parlante.

\- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet confirma Castiel en riant.

L'alpha était souriant, mais son visage pâle et ses traits tirés en disaient long sur son degré de fatigue. L'infirmière déposa devant lui son plateau, pendant que comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Dean l'aidait à se redresser et le calait avec les oreillers.

\- Vous devriez manger un peu monsieur Novak et vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous allons apporter un lit d'appoint pour monsieur Winchester dans un instant.

Mais lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, un silence pesant s'installa. Une fois passée la douce euphorie qui les avait saisit lorsque Castiel avait ouvert les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment se comporter. Après tout, même si ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans, auparavant ils vivaient dans des maisons côte à côte sans pratiquement se parler. Et voila que maintenant ils se retrouvaient ensembles, seuls dans cette chambre d'hôpital, comme le couple qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas même si leurs phéromones s'évertuaient à proclamer le contraire.

\- Cass, écoute, je sais pas où tout ça va nous mener.

\- Je sais. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

La voix de l'alpha était basse, ses yeux le fixaient intensément alors que sa main toujours agrippée à la sienne contredisait les mots que ses lèvres venaient de prononcer.

Dean soupira et releva le regard dans les prunelles azures qui semblaient elles aussi s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le nœud dans sa gorge se serra un peu plus alors que la réalité de sa situation se rappelait amèrement à son bon souvenir. Sa voix se brisa tandis que ses phéromones dégageaient de nouveau cette fragrance acre que Castiel ne saisissait pas complétement mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui expliquer.

\- Rien n'a changé, tu sais, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Castiel tiqua, le regard braqué dans celui de Dean qui détourna les yeux. Un élément lui échappait, il en était bien conscient, quelque chose dont Dean avait honte et qui donnait à Castiel l'envie, non, le besoin de l'assurer de son affection et de son estime, du fait qu'il voulait de lui maintenant et encore plus que jamais. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose.

\- Si tu veux parler de ton contrat, je suis au courant. Lucifer m'a tout expliqué.

Il resserra la pression de ses doigts sur la main de Dean qui fuyait toujours son regard.

\- Et ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. On trouvera un moyen de te libérer. Parce que tu te trompes, tout a changé. Je peux le sentir, pas toi ?

Dean releva subitement un regard inquiet. De quoi est ce que Castiel voulait parler ? Est ce qu'il était déjà capable de détecter sa grossesse ?

Mais le ton de l'alpha était doux, presque fervent. Non, de toute évidence il ne parlait pas de ça.

Castiel tira doucement sur sa main, l'incitant à se rapprocher davantage et Dean se laissa faire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Que plus il se rapprochait de l'alpha et plus l'inévitable séparation serait difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais il se sentait si fatigué. Il avait tellement envie pour une fois de se laisser guider, de ne plus être celui qui décide, celui qui assume. Juste se laisser aller. Juste une fois.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, le plus près possible du bord pour laisser de l'espace entre leurs deux corps, mais Castiel enroula un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le rapprocher davantage. L'alpha tiqua lorsqu'il sentit l'épaisseur du pansement sur son pectoral gauche et son regard posa la question qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres, mais il n'insista pas quand les phéromones de Dean trahirent son malaise. Il posa simplement la tête à côté de celle de l'oméga alors que ses doigts retraçaient les contours du pansement que l'on devinait sous son T-shirt, et Dean ferma les yeux pour contenir la brûlure qu'il ressentit alors dans sa poitrine et qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la plaie qu'il dissimulait.

Le silence se prolongea un moment, simplement rythmé par le bruit de leurs respirations respectives. Castiel s'était immobilisé, la main posée sur le torse de Dean. Il releva le visage vers l'oméga qui, lui, fixait le plafond.

\- Tu me diras pourquoi un jour ?

Dean savait pertinemment que Castiel parlait de son contrat bien sûr. De quoi d'autre ? L'alpha voulait savoir pourquoi il endurait tout ça, pourquoi il l'avait signé, et une seconde l'envie de se soulager d'une partie de son fardeau en partageant son secret fut si forte qu'il faillit se trahir. Mais cela faisait si longtemps maintenant qu'il se taisait que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Ce secret régentait sa vie depuis tant d'années et surtout il concernait Sam. Dean doutait d'être un jour capable de suffisamment accorder sa confiance à quiconque pour le révéler. Même à Castiel.

\- Je sais pas.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Castiel attendait et Dean en était bien conscient mais à cet instant c'était la seule suffisamment honnête qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il reporta le regard sur l'adaptable sur lequel le diner de Castiel refroidissait.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu.

Comme toujours les phéromones de Dean en disaient infiniment plus long que l'oméga lui même sur ce qu'il ressentait et en ce moment elles parlaient de honte, de culpabilité et de regrets. Castiel n'insista pas. Il tenta de se redresser un peu pour soulever la cloche qui recouvrait son assiette. Lorsqu'il découvrit une nouvelle sorte de purée, verte cette fois ci, et un flan jaunâtre, il grimaça et Dean sourit devant son air penaud.

\- Attends, je crois que j'ai mieux.

L'oméga se retourna et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit dans laquelle il avait dissimulé deux sacs en papier qui dégageaient une odeur merveilleuse de nourriture aussi grasse que calorique.

\- Un cadeau de Gabriel. Mais faudra rien dire à l'infirmière Ratchet, il parait que son boss en ferait une attaque.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Deux heures du matin, et Dean aurait bien voulu que l'on mette devant lui l'imbécile qui avait dit que la nuit portait conseils.

Il lui aurait expliqué sa façon de penser. A grands coups de poings.

Allongé contre l'alpha, Dean regardait le profil du visage endormi de Castiel qu'il pouvait seulement deviner dans la pénombre et déglutit la bile amère qui remonta dans sa gorge tandis que ses pensées prenaient des chemins de plus en plus sombres et torturés.

Pourtant, la soirée avait si bien commencé.

Après leur repas et malgré le lit de camp que l'équipe soignante avait apporté, les deux hommes s'étaient simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Castiel, sans autre intention que celle de savourer la chaleur de leurs deux corps et les fragrances de contentement que tous deux dégageaient. Celles qui s'exhalaient de chaque pore de la peau de l'alpha exprimaient son bien-être et sa satisfaction de tenir dans ses bras celui qu'il considérait désormais de toute évidence comme son oméga. Toute son odeur parlait de réconfort, d'appartenance et d'affection.

Et comment aurait il put en être autrement ?

Castiel s'était réveillé de son coma pour trouver Dean à ses côtés, penché sur son lit, en proie à de violentes émotions et il en avait déduit qu'elles lui étaient destinées. Que Dean s'était inquiété pour lui. Qu'il était venu pour lui. Et même si il percevait encore nombre de non-dits dans l'attitude de l'oméga, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose non ? Qu'il l'aimait et voulait lui appartenir. L'alpha en lui en rugissait littéralement de contentement. Et Dean n'avait rien fait pour le détromper. Ses phéromones non plus d'ailleurs.

Simplement parce que c'était la stricte vérité.

Sauf que lorsque l'alpha s'était endormi, les pensées de l'oméga avaient pris un tout autre chemin alors que la réalité de sa situation était revenue le hanter.

 _"Félicitations monsieur Winchester ! Vos analyses sont formelles, vous attendez bien un heureux évènement !"_

La boule dans sa gorge accentua son impression d'étouffer et Dean ferma les yeux, attendant que la panique qui menaçait de le submerger ne reflue un peu.

Il était enceint. Il portait le bébé d'Alastair.

Pour la première fois, dans le silence assourdissant de ses pensées, Dean parvint à prononcer les mots dans sa tête. Un putain de miracle qu'il savait dû à sa nature oméga qui le poussait petit à petit à accepter cette grossesse et à chercher la solution qui lui permettrait d'assurer la sécurité de son futur petit.

Comme un animal.

Et à sa plus grande honte, pendant une épouvantable seconde dont il se souviendrait avec dégout jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Dean envisagea de manipuler Castiel. Il savait que si il le voulait il pourrait pousser l'alpha à coucher avec lui et à lui faire croire que ce bébé était le sien. C'était peut être la solution. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir sans le perdre.

Une incontrôlable nausée s'empara de tout son corps et Dean eu du mal à retenir le contenu de son estomac. Il respira lentement et profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui voulait physiquement régurgiter la noirceur de cette pensée abjecte.

Une respiration. Puis une autre.

La brulure dans sa gorge et dans son cœur était toujours cuisante, mais son esprit s'apaisa un peu. Non il s'était peut être vendu à un monstre, il n'y avait peut être plus rien de bon ou d'honorable en lui, mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Castiel ne méritait pas ça. Ce bébé et Alastair était son problème, à lui de le résoudre, même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de s'y prendre.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Dean se concentra sur la respiration régulière de Castiel pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions tandis que ses pensées prenaient des allures de film d'horreur. Dans un effort titanesque il parvint à se calmer, à se forcer à considérer la question sous tous les angles, froidement, comme si tout ceci arrivait à un autre.

Et ainsi détaché de toute émotion, la conclusion s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Il devait rentrer chez lui avant de faire du mal à Castiel. Ou pire encore, avant qu'Alastair ne lui fasse du mal si il venait un jour à découvrir toute la vérité. Bien sûr l'alpha savait déjà qu'il était parti et il y avait le risque qu'il en soupçonne la raison. Mais peut être parviendrait il à inventer une bonne excuse à lui donner pour justifier son absence, lui dire qu'il était parti rendre visite à son frère. Si il se montrait suffisamment convainquant, si il se pliait à toutes les exigences de l'alpha, si il lui disait enfin les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, alors le châtiment devrait être supportable. Alastair lui ferait payer sa petite escapade, certes, mais il ne le tuerait surement pas, pas tant qu'il portait son enfant en tout cas.

Dean frissonna alors qu'une sueur glacée dévalait son dos. Est ce que sa nature oméga irait jusqu'à le forcer à accepter Alastair comme son alpha parce qu'il était le géniteur du bébé qu'il portait ? Certes, l'alpha l'avait clamé de nombreuses années auparavant, alors il était déjà techniquement son alpha, mais les circonstances et la haine qu'il lui portait avaient fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel.

Sa seule victoire.

La seule chose sur laquelle le démon n'avait jamais pu le faire céder. Son corps lui appartenait certes, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement le briser et à posséder son âme.

Sauf que là Dean était enceint. Son corps était une bombe chimique qui le modifiait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement pour le préparer à donner naissance. Est ce que c'était vraiment pour sauver Castiel qu'il parvenait à envisager aussi froidement de retourner auprès de ce monstre ? Ou est ce qu'il commençait à le considérer comme son alpha, son véritable compagnon ?

Mais l'idée ne le tortura qu'un instant. Il suffit qu'il ressente en lui la joie intense qui l'envahit lorsqu'il s'imagina en train de tuer l'alpha, de refermer ses doigts sur son cou jusqu'à voir ses yeux se voiler comme ceux d'un poisson mort pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, le bébé était innocent, mais même sa nature oméga ne pouvait le forcer à accepter Alastair comme alpha. Cette ordure était un salopard répugnant qui méritait de crever de la pire des façons, et si c'était de ses propres mains, cela n'en serait qu'encore mieux.

Combien de fois en avait il rêvé d'ailleurs au cours de ses huit années ? Probablement des milliers. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours considéré que c'était impossible, trop dangereux. Parce qu'il y avait Sam...

Sauf que maintenant il y avait aussi Castiel.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la quasi obscurité de la chambre, Dean sentit une résolution nouvelle l'envahir. La situation ne pouvait plus rester en l'état. Parce que Castiel avait raison, tout avait changé à présent.

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles, Dean sourit dans la nuit.

Bientôt il serait délivré, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour que Sam reste malgré tout en sécurité mais aujourd'hui il allait tuer Alastair.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **Alors à votre avis... comment Dean va t'il s'y prendre ?**

 **Bonne semaine à tous. A mardi prochain.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Vous allez bien? Ici il fait un temps magnifique, super ciel bleu et 18 degré mi février. C'est surement pas normal, mais purée que ça fait du bien après toutes ces semaines de grisaille ! J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous.**

 **Bon, pour en revenir à cette histoire. La semaine dernière Dean a retrouvé Castiel qui s'est enfin réveillé de son coma. Sauf qu'une fois la joie passée ( et leur premier baiser), il s'est mis à cogiter, à repenser à sa situation, à son contrat et aussi à sa grossesse qui vient tout compliquer dans sa tête et dans sa vie déjà pas simple.**

 **Il a donc décidé de tuer Alastair parce qu'il ne voit plus comment s'en sortir autrement. Sauf que ça non plus ce n'est pas si simple.**

 **On le retrouve dans cette chambre d'hôpital, allongé contre un Castiel endormi.**

 **.**

 **Pas de Warning supplémentaire cette semaine. Profitez en, ça va pas durer.**

 **Un long chapitre de 7000 mots. On se retrouve en bas ?**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9:**

.

Quatre heures du matin et Dean aurait voulu que l'aube n'arrive jamais.

Malheureusement il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge où l'on croit qu'en fermant les yeux et en le souhaitant très fort, nos vœux allaient forcément se réaliser. Il doutait même d'y avoir cru un jour d'ailleurs, même si cela avait probablement dû être le cas, comme pour la plupart des enfants. Avant que sa mère ne meure assassinée, avant que son père ne se mette à boire, avant que lui même ne se révèle oméga, avant l'accident de Sam, et bien sûr avant Alastair.

Dean eut un petit rire intérieur amer. Finalement sa vie pouvait être résumée en bien peu de mots. Une seule phrase pour une succession de descentes aux enfers. Sauf que maintenant il avait envie d'y ajouter un nouveau chapitre. Un livre. Une putain d'encyclopédie. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait au moins ça pour se relever.

Parce qu'il avait rencontré son alpha. Le vrai. Celui grâce auquel être un oméga aurait pu prendre tout son sens.

Même lui n'en revenait pas.

Surtout lui, d'ailleurs qui n'avait jamais cru à l'amour et encore moins à toutes ces conneries d'âmes sœurs. Stupidités de bonnes femmes !

Et pourtant ça venait de lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule et l'avait frappé tellement fort que même lui ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il aimait Castiel et Castiel l'aimait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, les deux versants d'une même pièce.

Bordel de merde, si quelqu'un lui avait dit que ça allait lui arriver un jour, il se serait bien marré !

.

Et pourtant il le sentait, lourd et concret, ce bras possessif posé en travers de son ventre.

Il entendait cette respiration qui s'était naturellement mise au diapason de la sienne pendant le sommeil de son propriétaire. Et plus que tout, il respirait à pleins poumons la senteur divine que leurs deux fragrances parfaitement assorties créaient en un mélange parfait.

Dean garda les yeux fermés. Même si il n'y avait pas droit quel mal cela pouvait il faire de vouloir prolonger l'illusion et de tenter de retarder encore un peu l'inévitable échéance ? Juste quelques minutes de plus.

.

Mais évidemment sitôt cette pensée formulée, son esprit se mit à cogiter sans qu'il ne puisse retenir le flot de ses pensées.

Dans la nuit, tuer Alastair lui était apparu comme la solution parfaite à au moins une partie du problème. Plus d'alpha, plus de menace sur Castiel.

Sauf qu'évidemment, il ne suffisait pas de le tuer. Si cela avait été aussi facile, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Combien de fois au cours des années, avait il rêvé d'égorger, démembrer, poignarder Alastair sans pour autant mettre ses intentions à exécution.

Lors de certaines séances, il en avait même eu l'occasion parfois, lorsque l'alpha épuisé s'endormait littéralement entre deux coups. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Et pas par lâcheté, mais parce que si il le faisait, son contrat et surtout les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le conclure seraient révélés au grand jour. Alastair l'en avait si souvent menacé. Dean savait qu'une enveloppe cachetée et timbrée était prête à être postée si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit et que si son contenu était révélé, il en serait fini de Sam, de sa liberté, de la vie qu'il méritait, fonder une famille, devenir avocat...

Et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais.

Il devait donc trouver le moyen de tuer l'alpha ET de récupérer son contrat, simultanément.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment y parvenir, ni même de l'endroit où ce psychopathe pouvait bien garder le document.

.

Dean tenta de réfléchir posément aux options qui s'offraient à lui.

Reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était avant, porter le bébé de ce monstre et continuer à endurer ses séances de torture aurait été le plus simple, le plus sécuritaire pour Castiel, et aussi pour Sam.

Mais, égoïsme ou inconscience, Dean savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus s'y résoudre. Et que de toute façon Castiel ne le laisserait jamais faire.

Il aurait pu parler, demander l'aide de l'alpha et de son équipe, utiliser leurs compétences militaires qui se seraient surement révélées particulièrement utiles voire précieuses. Cela aurait été le plus intelligent à faire, et pourtant Dean ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il aurait eu l'impression de salir Castiel en l'entrainant dans toute cette merde, de le plonger dans la même fange que celle dans laquelle il baignait depuis si longtemps.

L'accepter avec le colis qu'il portait dans son ventre était déjà impossible, comment aurait il put en demander davantage ?

Non, il devait résoudre lui même ses propres problèmes. Et ensuite seulement il pourrait se présenter devant Castiel et voir si quelque chose était vraiment possible entre eux malgré tout.

.

Dean prit une nouvelle inspiration qu'il tenta de retenir en lui comme la dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant de sombrer.

Alors que leurs phéromones associées envahissaient son système, il ressentit intensément ce bien être, cette douce sensation de sécurité et de chaleur que l'odeur de Castiel véhiculait. Dean ferma les yeux dans l'obscurité maintenant relative de la pièce afin que sa cécité temporaire lui permette de mieux mémoriser chacune de ces sensations et de les garder dans son âme, là où personne ne pourrait les lui prendre.

Puis, lentement, il déplaça le bras de Castiel, millimètre par millimètre, la crainte chevillée au corps que l'alpha ne se réveille. Si Castiel avait posé sur lui son regard trop tendre, Dean était sûr qu'il aurait renoncé.

Et il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas.

Mais au moment où il allait se libérer, la main de l'alpha agrippa son poignet dans une étreinte molle. Castiel marmonna une phrase incompréhensible et Dean se figea.

\- Chut, tout va bien, je vais juste pisser. Tu peux te rendormir.

Castiel relâcha sa prise sans ouvrir les yeux et se retourna légèrement sur le côté. Sa respiration se fit de nouveau plus profonde, régulière. Dean attendit plusieurs minutes, juste pour être bien sûr, puis repoussa doucement les draps en veillant à ne pas découvrir l'alpha.

.

Lorsqu'il se leva, Dean regarda Castiel et se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os.

De nouveau il resta immobile un long moment à contempler l'alpha endormi. Rompre le contact entre eux et s'éloigner fut probablement une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais faites, mais c'était aussi une des plus nécessaires.

Il ravala la boule d'angoisse et de douleur qui obstruait sa gorge et attrapa ses vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise. Il les enfila avec l'impression qu'une main glacée recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau et comprimait son thorax. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine comprimée qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir réveillé tout l'étage.

Finalement il quitta la pièce, sans se retourner, refermant le plus doucement possible la porte derrière lui.

.

Dans le couloir, la lumière crue des néons l'aveugla un instant. Il passa sa main sur son visage et fut surpris de le trouver humide. Mais il n'avait plus de temps pour ça. Il devait agir vite. Avant que Castiel ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Avant qu'il ne décide de sortir de l'hôpital contre l'avis de ce médecin si arrogant et ne se lance à sa poursuite.

Dean se mit presque à courir dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Il devait faire vite.

Il devait tuer Alastair.

Aujourd'hui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sept heures du matin, Dean regardait les feux arrière du taxi qui venait de le déposer devant sa maison et dont la lueur rougeoyante s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le véhicule s'éloignait.

Le chauffeur alpha avait probablement senti sur lui les phéromones de Castiel et en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas disponible, du coup il n'avait même pas tenté de le draguer. C'était nouveau pour Dean et foutrement agréable. Tout comme l'idée qu'il portait sur sa peau la fragrance de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Une sorte de lien entre eux.

Même si maintenant il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de cette odeur, pour pouvoir mettre ses plans à exécution.

.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, referma soigneusement derrière lui et monta directement dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Il n'alluma que le petit néon au dessus de la glace, se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide mais soigneuse avec son savon neutraliseur de phéromones.

Un moment il regarda l'eau qui coulait dans le trou de la douche, la gorge serrée. C'est l'odeur de Castiel qui partait dans les égouts. Leur odeur commune.

Mais la voix de son père dans son crâne le secoua autant physiquement que mentalement et pour une fois il lui en fut reconnaissant.

 _"La mission avant tout, Dean. Reste concentré!_

 _Oui Monsieur !"_

Il se sécha, s'habilla de noir de la tête aux pieds et alla fouiller dans son placard. Malgré sa taille il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un vieux carton recouvert de poussière qui se trouvait sur la dernière étagère tout au fond. Tout ce qui était devant lui tomba sur la tête, mais Dean parvint enfin à descendre la boite de l'emplacement où elle avait passé bien des années.

Il la posa sur son lit et la contempla un moment avant d'oser l'ouvrir.

La première chose qu'il vit quand il souleva le couvercle, fut la photo d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et qui serrait dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois tandis qu'un petit garçon aussi blond qu'elle se blottissait contre ses jupes. Dean adorait cette photo, la seule qu'il ait encore de sa mère. Elle maintenait vivants les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait encore d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée. Avant que son père ne se lance à la poursuite du meurtrier, entrainant ses fils dans sa vengeance. Dean avait passé des heures, des jours, à contempler le beau visage qui lui souriait. Il passa avec précautions ses doigts sur le cliché puis le posa à côté de lui sur le lit.

Sous la photo, il trouva sans surprise quelques dessins que Sammy lui avait offerts en cadeau de fête des pères. Parce que c'est toujours à lui que son petit frère faisait des présents ce jour là. Il y avait aussi quelques objets, un petit soldat en plastique, un canif et un collier noir avec un petit pendentif qui représentait une tête étrange surmontée de deux cornes. Dean se demandait encore comment Sam se l'était procurée mais le petit garçon avait été tellement fier lorsqu'il le lui avait offert que Dean n'avait pas eu l'autorisation, ni d'ailleurs l'envie, de l'enlever pendant des années.

L'oméga sourit malgré lui devant tous ces objets qui avaient eu tant d'importance dans sa vie, puis, un à un, les reposa dans la boite après en avoir extrait ce qu'il était vraiment venu chercher.

Le vieux revolver de son père.

Dean referma soigneusement le carton et le posa au sol à côté de sa table de chevet. Il prit l'arme en main, la soupesa alors qu'une myriade de souvenirs affluait à son esprit, ramenant du passé les entrainements avec son père, seuls moments où il voyait encore dans ses yeux cette lueur de fierté qui avait disparue depuis qu'il s'était révélé oméga.

Dean ouvrit le barillet plein, le fit tourner puis le referma d'un coup sec. Le revolver en main, il descendit à la cuisine et s'installa à la table. Avec des gestes étonnamment sûrs qu'il pensait avoir oubliés mais qui lui revinrent instinctivement, il retira les balles, démonta l'arme entièrement, la nettoya, la graissa et la remonta, puis remplit de nouveau le barillet. L'enseignement et la voix de son père traversaient les années pour venir encore une fois à ses oreilles.

 _"Applique toi Dean. Ta vie peut dépendre de l'état de ton arme. Si elle s'enraille, tu es mort._

 _Non, ce n'est pas assez rapide. Recommence._

 _Encore une fois._

 _Tu dois connaitre ton arme mieux que toi même."_

Dean se leva et la plaça dans son dos, coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Le poids était rassurant, familier malgré les années. C'était pourtant il y avait si longtemps. Presque une autre vie.

.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé à présent, mais voilà, il était prêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver sa proie.

Foncer.

Ne pas réfléchir.

Pour ne pas être tenter de reculer.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean s'accroupit derrière un buisson dans l'enceinte de la propriété d'Alastair. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que l'alpha soit chez lui à neuf heures du matin un jour de semaine. Et effectivement, il n'avait vu personne. Mais c'est ici que ça devrait se passer. Moins de monde qu'à l'hôpital. Alors il attendrait qu' _il_ rentre pour déjeuner.

Il imagina le bon docteur à son travail, peut être en train d'opérer des gens qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de la véritable nature de leur bienfaiteur.

Au début il avait eu bien du mal, lui aussi à comprendre comment il était possible qu'un tel sadique soit médecin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise le pouvoir et les satisfactions qu'une telle profession procurait. Vénération de ses patients, considération de ses pairs, et surtout le sentiment de toute puissance d'avoir la vie des autres entre vos mains. Pour certains cela pouvaient être un sacerdoce, une vocation, pour Alastair c'était juste une question de pouvoir.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Dean se souvint de la toute première fois où il avait vu l'alpha. Rien à voir avec la médecine. C'était dans ce club SM qu'il avait fréquenté quelques années après qu'il ne se soit révélé en tant qu'oméga. A cette époque, il se sentait tellement paumé, complètement écartelé entre ses responsabilités et ses désirs qu'il tentait de refouler pour rester fidèle à l'image de ce que devait être un homme selon son père.

Il avait échoué d'ailleurs.

Pourtant il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, vraiment, pour être le fils que John Winchester méritait. Encore et encore il avait lutté contre ce qu'il était. Il avait appris à ne jamais se plaindre, à dissimuler ses chaleurs, à prendre soin de Sammy, et même à ramasser son père lorsque la déception de ce qu'était devenu sa vie après la mort de sa femme le poussait à noyer son chagrin au fond d'une bouteille. Mais certains jours, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin juste pour un moment de laisser tomber le masque.

Et pour ça il avait trouvé l'enfer de Dante.

Dans ce club, pour quelques heures, Dean devenait oméga, véritablement, sans complexe et sans honte. Il choisissait les alphas avec lesquels il pouvait abandonner pour quelques heures ce contrôle de lui même qu'il devait autrement maintenir en tout temps. C'était nécessaire, la soupape de sécurité qui lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit malgré le grand écart schizophrénique entre sa vie et sa nature.

Et c'est là, plusieurs années plus tard, que Dean avait vu pour la première fois Alastair. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. L'alpha faisait une scène avec un soumis enchainé à une croix de Saint André. Il avait observé pendant un moment les mouvements souples et fluides de l'alpha tandis qu'il flagellait le corps de l'oméga attaché de face. Rien d'extraordinaire pour le lieu, mais lorsque le regard bleu avait parcouru la foule et s'était arrêté sur lui, Dean avait immédiatement ressenti un frisson glacé lui descendre le dos. Cet homme n'était pas un dominant, rien à voir, il était le mal. Cela se percevait à la cruauté qui déformait ses traits, à ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire sa volonté de faire souffrir bien au delà de ce qui aurait été autorisé dans ce club aux règles strictement établies. Dean s'était juré de ne jamais jouer avec lui et malgré les nombreuses sollicitations de l'alpha, il avait toujours tenu parole.

Jusqu'au jour de l'accident.

Dean sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Ramené au temps présent, il consulta l'écran et déclina l'appel.

 _Non, Castiel, désolé, mais je dois faire ça sans toi._

Dean se perdit encore une fois dans ses souvenirs, renvoyé à ce jour où toute sa vie avait basculé.

Son téléphone avait également vibré ce jour là, il avait pris l'appel et une voix féminine l'avait informé que son frère Sam avait été transporté à l'hôpital dans un état critique après un accident de voiture.

Alors que l'angoisse le submergeait, Dean avait serré les dents, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il le redoutait ce coup de fil qui lui annoncerait que son frangin avait été retrouvé mort ou blessé, dans une ruelle ou ailleurs. Depuis longtemps déjà Sam allait mal. Trop de déménagements à la poursuite d'un assassin qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à retrouver, trop de conflits avec son père, trop de mauvaises fréquentations. Dean avait tout tenté pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin pourtant. Mais il avait échoué ici aussi. Tout était de sa faute.

Il s'était précipité à l'hôpital mais avait dû attendre des heures avant de savoir si son frère toujours en salle d'opération allait s'en sortir. Et pourtant Sam avait eu plus de chance que sa passagère, une petite oméga du nom de Ruby, et que le bêta qui conduisait la voiture d'en face, tous deux tués sur le coup.

Lorsqu'après des heures d'attente anxieuse, il avait vu Alastair avancer dans la salle d'attente en tenue verte de bloc, il n'avait d'abord pas compris. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, reconnus. Le sourire de l'alpha s'était élargi, et Dean avait compris que le diable le désirait toujours.

L'alpha lui avait d'abord très professionnellement appris que l'opération avait été un succès. Sam était tiré d'affaire. Le soulagement que Dean ressentit ne dura cependant que jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne lui demande de le suivre dans son bureau. Il avait d'autres détails à lui communiquer et préférait le faire en privé.

Sitôt la porte refermée, le visage du chirurgien s'était transformé. De compatissant il était devenu jubilant, malsain, malgré les efforts visibles qu'il faisait pour se contenir.

\- Les analyses ont révélé que votre frère Sam était sous l'influence d'une nouvelle drogue, le "sang de démon", comme l'appellent apparemment les jeunes de sa génération. Sa passagère - il consulta le dossier dans ses mains - Ruby, en avait également consommé. J'ai bien peur de devoir en informer les autorités car il y eu mort d'homme et étant donné que votre frère conduisait le véhicule, il risque malheureusement de se voir accusé d'un double homicide sous l'influence de stupéfiants.

Dean se souvenait encore de la lueur perverse qui avait traversé les yeux de glace lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avait parfaitement compris le message. Alastair avait trouvé la parfaite opportunité pour obtenir ce qu'il lui avait toujours refusé jusque là.

Dean avait fermé les yeux, comprenant en un un éclair la situation et ses conséquences. Sam voulait devenir avocat. Et même si il s'était mis à déconner ces derniers temps, Dean savait qu'il y arriverait. Mais pour ça son casier judiciaire devait rester vierge.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, sa décision était prise. Dean s'était rapproché de l'alpha et le visage d'Alastair s'était illuminé d'une lueur de triomphe. Pourtant c'est bien l'oméga qui avait parlé, scellant son propre futur.

\- On peut peut être trouver un arrangement ?

Et ils l'avaient trouvé.

Une vie pour une autre.

Alastair avait soigné Sam et dissimulé les analyses incriminantes et en contre partie Dean lui appartenait. Il s'était vendu pour sauver son frère, ni plus ni moins. Et lorsqu'il voyait ce que Sam était devenu depuis, la façon dont suite à l'accident il avait complétement arrêté la drogue, repris de plus belle ses études et obtenu si brillamment son diplôme, Dean savait que malgré tout ce qu'il lui en avait coûté, si cela avait été à refaire, il aurait de nouveau signé sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Sam. Il y avait Castiel aussi. Et il ne laisserait jamais personne leur faire de mal, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

.

Dean s'assit sur le sol dans la cour de la maison bourgeoise d'Alastair, le dos contre le mur en pierre de la clôture, derrière un bosquet. Il se demanda qui dans ce quartier résidentiel pouvait bien se douter que la belle bâtisse de deux étages cachait un donjon de torture dans son sous sol, un endroit où il avait passé tant d'heures et même de jours à hurler sans que personne n'entende rien.

Ils seraient surement surpris, tous ces braves gens, de savoir à quelles activités leur charmant voisin se livrait dans le secret de sa demeure.

Ou peut être qu'ils n'en auraient rien à foutre. Après tout il n'était qu'un oméga. Une simple pute qui s'était volontairement vendue. Qui pourrait bien s'émouvoir de son sort ?

.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et comme la première fois, Dean laissa son correspondant basculer sur la messagerie. Il refusa de penser à Castiel, de revoir son visage aimant, de penser à ses mains douces, à ses lèvres chaudes et à son odeur divine. Non, il devait se concentrer sur Alastair, la cruauté de ses traits, ses poings qui le frappaient, sa bouche qui proférait des horreurs et la nausée que ses phéromones lubriques lui inspiraient.

 _"Ta cible. Dean, reste concentré sur ta cible !"_

.

Et enfin, après des heures d'attente, ladite cible daigna finalement se monter pour déjeuner. Comme il l'avait prévu.

Alastair actionna sa télécommande et la grille de son portail s'ouvrit. Il avança sa voiture jusqu'au bout de son allée, se gara en marche arrière et sortit de son véhicule.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son véhicule, l'alpha huma l'air un instant et Dean se figea de peur d'être découvert. Il avait pris une douche avec son bloqueur d'hormones avant de partir de chez lui, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà et il savait que sa grossesse augmentait encore la puissance de ses phéromones.

Mais l'alpha se retourna et entra finalement dans sa maison.

.

Dean prit en main le revolver qu'il cachait à sa ceinture dans son dos et le soupesa un moment juste pour que le poids concret de l'arme dans sa main lui apporte le courage de se lancer.

Il eut une minute de jubilation qui lui laissa un gout amer. Mais non, il n'était pas comme _lui_. Oui, il se réjouissait de tuer le monstre, mais le malheur des autres ne lui apportaient aucun plaisir. Il faisait juste ce qui devait être fait. Parce que c'était nécessaire pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Il remit l'arme à sa place et s'avança avec précautions vers l'arrière de la maison d'Alastair.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel s'était réveillé avec un sentiment de malaise et d'urgence qui l'avaient sorti de son sommeil, et dès qu'il ouvrit l'œil, il comprit pourquoi: Dean n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il tenta de se raisonner, de museler l'alpha trop possessif en lui qui avait envie de rejoindre son oméga jusque dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être sûr qu'il était en sécurité même dans la petite pièce.

Castiel sourit de sa propre attitude. Non, il n'allait pas se comporter ainsi. Surtout qu'il savait Dean parfaitement capable de le remettre à sa place si il se le permettait.

Au bout de quelques minutes le silence l'inquiéta malgré tout.

\- Dean ? ... Tout va bien ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, ce n'est pas la voix de son oméga qui lui répondit, mais celle dans sa tête qui lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se leva mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il eut confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.

Personne.

La voix devint sirène d'alarme hurlante et Castiel eut la certitude que Dean n'était pas seulement sorti se chercher un café.

Il était parti. Vraiment. Mais pourquoi ?

Il attrapa son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Dean mais son appel fut basculé sur messagerie. Pas la peine d'insister, il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il en composa un second alors que son niveau d'anxiété atteignait des sommets.

\- Gabe c'est moi. Réveille les autres. J'ai besoin de vous ici, maintenant !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean ouvrit avec précautions la porte arrière de la maison d'Alastair dont il venait de crocheter la serrure. Apparemment ça aussi c'était comme pour le revolver. Il était peut être un peu rouillé, mais les sensations lui étaient revenues sans problème.

.

La buanderie dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite et plutôt encombrée, le parfait endroit pour se cacher un moment et tenter de percevoir l'endroit où se trouvait l'alpha à l'instant. Mais Dean eut beau tendre l'oreille, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il se décida donc à entrouvrir la porte donnant sur une cuisine moderne, rutilante et parfaitement ordonnée. Mais vide.

Il se glissa dans un angle de la pièce, son arme à la main, s'accroupit au sol, à l'affut du moindre mouvement ou du moindre son. Lentement il s'avança, traversa la pièce en longeant le mur. Le couloir était vide mais une porte était entrouverte et de légers bruits en provenaient.

.

Dean avança aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de se faire repérer. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce et le vit, Alastair, debout, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. L'alpha lui tournait le dos et une seconde Dean fut tenté de lui tirer dessus de sa place, directement, sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner. Ne plus jamais voir ces yeux le toiser avec toute la cruauté dont ils étaient capables. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait récupère le contrat.

\- Entre, Dean. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Je me suis inquiété tu sais.

Dean se figea alors que son sang quittait littéralement son visage remplacé par une sueur glacée. Ce salopard l'avait surement flairé quand il était sorti de sa voiture, il aurait du s'en douter. Il devait l'attendre depuis, et lui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, comme un con.

Ok, tant pis pour l'effet de surprise, mais au fond qu'est ce que ça changeait ?

Il poussa la porte, son arme toujours pointée en avant et Alastair se retourna, un sourire malfaisant sur le visage.

\- Allons allons, pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Nous qui nous sommes toujours si bien entendus.

Il fit un clin d'œil appuyé à Dean.

\- Quel que soit le problème, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un arrangement. Ça te connait les arrangements, n'est ce pas ?

\- Lâche ce téléphone !

Alastair eut une moue exagérément surprise.

\- Vraiment? Et moi qui pensais que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de notre cher Sammy.

Dean hésita en entendant le nom de son frère. Alastair leva son autre main comme pour lui demander de l'excuser une seconde et reporta de nouveau son attention sur ce que lui disait son correspondant.

\- Edgard ? Oui, nous avons été interrompus. Alors comment se porte notre jeune monsieur winchester aujourd'hui ?

\- [...]

\- Vraiment ? Des essais de son costume de futur marié ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit être superbe. D'ailleurs mon invité et moi même aimerions le constater de visu, veuillez vous mettre en visio-conférence je vous prie.

Alastair contempla avec un sourire faussement attendri l'image qui apparut sur l'écran, puis il se tourna vers Dean.

\- En tant que chirurgien, c'est un tel plaisir de voir quelqu'un dont vous avez sauvé la vie, être heureux, grandir et se marier. Tout ceci est quand même un peu grâce à moi, non ? Tu voudrais le voir, Dean?

Il tourna l'écran vers l'oméga qui ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, même si il ne voulait pas quitter Alastair des yeux.

\- Tu ne vois pas très bien, je comprends. Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Alastair alluma l'écran de télévision, y bascula l'image de son portable et cette fois Dean put contempler sur grand écran son géant de petit frère qui s'admirait sous toutes les coutures devant un miroir dans un magasin de costumes pour hommes. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais il le vit discuter avec la vendeuse, ramener ses cheveux trop longs derrière ses oreilles et essayer un chapeau noir, puis le reposer sur le rayonnage en rigolant et secouant la tête.

\- Zoom arrière, Edgard. J'aimerai que vous fassiez une petite démonstration pour mon ami.

Immédiatement l'image recula. Dean comprit que l'homme de main devait se tenir à distance, hors de la boutique et filmer son frère de loin au travers de la devanture. Il vit apparaitre l'extérieur de la vitrine du magasin, puis la rue.

\- Merci, restez en attente.

Alastair leva des yeux mauvais vers Dean.

\- Tu croyais que ces analyses étaient ma seule police d'assurance Dean ? Je me sens insulté.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils virent Sam sortir de la boutique et se retourner pour faire un petit signe d'adieu amical à la vendeuse.

\- Edgard, le lampadaire au dessus de la porte. Maintenant.

Immédiatement, l'ampoule explosa au dessus de la tête de Sam qui malgré la distance se baissa et protégea sa tête avec ses mains des éclats de verres qui tombaient. Il resta un moment à fixer le lampadaire d'un œil surpris, puis dû conclure à une surtension puisqu'il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

\- Merci Edgard. C'était parfait.

.

Alastair reporta sur Dean un regard prédateur.

\- Maintenant lâche cette arme et mets toi à genoux où ton frère le regrettera.

Dean hésita mais continua de viser l'alpha.

\- Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Si tu le tues tu n'auras plus rien pour me faire obéir.

Le sourire démoniaque d'Alastair le fit frissonner.

\- Dean Dean Dean, il y a tellement de choses que l'on peut faire subir à un corps humain sans tuer. Tu devrais le savoir non ? Edgard, le genou droit de monsieur Win ...

\- Non !

Dean avait déjà levé les mains en l'air et posait à présent le revolver sur le sol.

\- Non, fais pas ça ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais fais pas ça.

Le sourire triomphant de l'alpha lui fit fermer les yeux.

\- A genoux !

Dean s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme.

Alastair s'approcha de lui et lui empoigna les cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière et l'obliger à les rouvrir. Le regard cruel de l'alpha et le poing qui s'abattit sur son visage furent les dernières choses que Dean vit avant de perdre connaissance.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La chambre d'hôpital de Castiel n'avait plus rien d'une garderie pour enfants sous acide, mais tout du QG d'une opération militaire. Cartes de la région étalées sur le lit. Ordinateurs branchés. Les mines des quatre hommes présents dans la pièce étaient concentrées et graves.

En quelques mots Lucifer avait raconté au petit groupe la conversation qu'il avait eue deux jours auparavant avec Dean et les craintes de l'oméga pour la vie de Castiel si jamais Alastair venait à connaitre la nature des sentiments qui les liaient.

Ils avaient associé deux et deux. Soit Dean avait décidé de retourner auprès de ce malade pour le protéger, soit il allait tenter de résoudre lui même le problème. Dans les deux cas il était en danger.

Le visage de Castiel penché sur la carte de la région où plusieurs croix rouges avaient été tracées était indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on sait sur l'alpha ?

Uriel commença son exposé par les informations d'usage.

\- Alastair Locke, 45 ans, chirurgien de l'hôpital de Sioux Falls. Casier judiciaire vierge. Même pas un seul PV, un vrai citoyen modèle. Il paye ses impôts. D'ailleurs beaucoup beaucoup d'impôts. Il fait même des dons à la ville régulièrement. Le maire et l'état doivent l'adorer. Ce mec a une véritable fortune personnelle. Je suis en train d'essayer de creuser certaines dépenses qui me paraissent un peu obscures.

Mais c'est Lucifer qui continua.

\- En dehors de ça, il est connu pour ses pratiques sexuelles extrêmes. Vous me connaissez, alors imaginez ce que ça peut être si je vous dis qu'il dépasse les bornes même pour moi. Il y a huit ans Dean et lui ont conclu un contrat stipulant que l'oméga lui appartenait.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Castiel qui lui fit signe de poursuivre sans manifester la moindre émotion apparente. Ce mec avait un sang froid impressionnant !

\- Il travaille ici. Habite ici.

Lucifer désigna du doigt les deux endroits sur la carte.

\- J'ai tenté d'appeler le portable de Dean, mais il ne répond pas, continua Castiel. Uriel tu peux essayer de le localiser ?

L'alpha hocha la tête et s'activa quelques minutes sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

\- Vas y, essaie de le rappeler.

Castiel appuya sur la touche qui gardait en mémoire le numéro de Dean. Une sonnerie. Deux, puis trois. Le message du répondeur doucha l'espoir que l'alpha n'avait pu entièrement réprimer.

Uriel leva les yeux de l'écran.

\- J'ai quelque chose. Le signal relai indique cette zone là. J'aurais pu être plus précis si il avait décroché.

Les quatre hommes fixèrent un moment l'écran où un point rouge et clignotant correspondait approximativement à une des croix tracées sur le plan.

\- Il est chez lui.

\- Ok, on y va.

Alors que les autres rangeaient déjà leur matériel, Lucifer prit Castiel par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart.

\- Tu as réfléchi à la possibilité qu'il ait décidé de retourner avec lui.

Le regard que Castiel lui lança le fit reculer d'un pas et pourtant il en avait vu d'autres. Lucifer leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement alors que les phéromones de Castiel se rependaient dans la pièce, agressives, lourdes et acres.

\- Du calme mon frère. Je dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, ni pour l'insulter. Juste parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment bien tous les deux et il pourrait ne pas réagir comme tu le penses.

Se maitriser fut une des choses les plus difficiles que Castiel ait accomplies dans sa vie, mais il parvint à soutenir le regard de Lucifer sans lui sauter à la gorge et hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu ce que son ami avait dit mais que la discussion s'arrêtait là.

\- On y va.

.

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la chambre d'un pas décidé.

\- Monsieur Novak, où allez vous? Vous devez...

Castiel se retourna vers l'infirmière.

\- J'ai une affaire très urgente à régler. Je dois partir sur le champ. Si il y a des papiers à signer, donnez les moi tout de suite.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Le médecin sortit de son bureau et vint se joindre au petit attroupement.

\- Monsieur Novak, soyez raisonnable. Vous avez été grièvement blessé. Il y a deux jours vous étiez encore dans le coma. Cela, plus la nouvelle de votre toute récente paternité, je comprends que vous n'avez pas les idées claires, mais enfin messieurs essayez de le raisonner, il doit retourner dans sa chambre et se reposer encore un peu.

Tous les regards avaient convergé vers Castiel qui s'était statufié au milieu du discours de l'alpha.

Paternité ?

Dean était enceint ?

Castiel leva des yeux perdus vers Lucifer qui lui rendit un regard compatissant. Puis son visage se ferma de nouveau et il reporta son attention sur le médecin qui parlait toujours.

\- Je vous suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, docteur, mais je pars, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Alors je le répète, si il y a des papiers à signer donnez les moi immédiatement.

Parce qu'il pouvait en faire le serment, rien ne l'empêcherait de quitter cet hôpital et de secourir son oméga sur le champ.

Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean reprit connaissance dans une position qui lui ne lui était pas du tout familière.

Alors certes, il était nu et attaché, mais allongé dans un lit confortable sous des couvertures chaudes et ça c'était nouveau. En tout cas quand il se trouvait avec Alastair.

Il tenta de rassembler ses membres écartelés, et pour son plus grand étonnement, constata qu'il pouvait bouger. En fait il ne portait qu'une simple attache métallique à la cheville droite. Il sortit son pied des draps et constata que la menotte était reliée à une longue chaine, elle même attachée à un anneau scellé au mur. Ses bras et son autre jambe étaient libres et Dean ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

Il souleva les draps et examina son corps. Mis à part une douleur vive au niveau de la mâchoire là où Alastair l'avait frappé et un petit pansement au creux de son coude gauche, il n'avait pas de nouvelle plaie, ni de nouvelle marque.

Ce salopard attendait surement son réveil pour commencer à s'amuser. A moins qu'il n'ait déjà commencé et que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mise en scène pour le désorienter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Qui savait ce qui pouvait germer dans l'esprit tordu de ce malade ?

Et si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt réussi. Parce que Dean avait beau se souvenir de tout ce qui avait précédé le coup, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait ici.

Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas sa principale préoccupation. Il voulait savoir ce que ce salopard avait fait à Sam. L'idée que la vie son frangin ait pu être menacée lui tordait littéralement les entrailles. D'autant que tout était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Castiel. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que l'alpha irait jusqu'à s'en prendre physiquement à son frère. Parce que Sam était la véritable raison de sa soumission, la police d'assurance de l'alpha, son argument ultime. Il s'était évidemment attendu à des représailles, à reprendre connaissance sanglant et attaché sur un des chevalets de torture du sous sol sous le regard malfaisant d'Alastair qui guetterait son réveil.

Mais rien de tout ça.

Dean avait beau regarder autour de lui, il était seul et ne se trouvait pas dans le sous sol de l'alpha, mais dans une des chambres confortables et claires, à l'étage de la magnifique bâtisse.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Dean se leva et traina sa chaine avec lui, explorant toute la surface qui lui était autorisée. En tirant sur sa jambe il arrivait au maximum à un mètre de la porte, mais impossible de l'atteindre. De toute façon, il aurait parié qu'elle était verrouillée. Alastair n'était pas aussi stupide.

.

Dean avisa une autre porte qui, elle, lui était accessible et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, découvrit sans surprise une petite salle de bain moderne et fonctionnelle avec des toilettes, une douche spacieuse. Pas de miroir.

Il retourna dans la chambre et, en y regardant plus attentivement, s'aperçut que tous les meubles, d'ailleurs il y en avait peu, étaient vissés au sol, y compris la chaise qui glissait sur un rail pour que l'on puisse la tirer ou la rapprocher de la table. Il ouvrit le placard entièrement vide, de même que la commode.

Son angoisse monta d'un cran alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Plusieurs fois Alastair l'avait menacé de le garder enchainé pour son "usage personnel". Il aimait voir son regard paniqué lorsqu'il lui décrivait la vie qu'il aurait, enfermé dans le donjon pour son seul plaisir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Apparemment l'alpha avait mis sa menace à exécution. Avec quelques variantes.

Dean fit suivre sa chaine et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dissimulée par des rideaux blancs.

Il sentait l'angoisse lui nouer les tripes, mais il devait rester calme. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il n'était pas au sous-sol, mais à l'étage. Au pire, si il ne parvenait pas à se libérer seul, il casserait une vitre et hurlerait à l'aide. Il était dans un quartier résidentiel quelqu'un l'entendrait forcement, il lui faudrait juste attendre le bon moment.

Il écarta les rideaux à la recherche d'une poignée inexistante. Évidemment, la vitre était sécurisée et renforcée. Peut être même que la pièce était insonorisée. Son plan ne serait pas si facile à mettre à exécution, mais peu importe, il y arriverait.

.

Mais lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur l'extérieur, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Là, je suis vraiment dans la merde !

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce que Dean a bien pu voir ? Des idées ?**

 **Vous m'avez souvent demandé pourquoi Dean avait signé son contrat et bien voila maintenant vous savez. J'ai essayé de coller à la série. Le sang de démon, Ruby. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez trouvé ça cohérent.**

 **Encore merci de continuer cette petite histoire avec moi. C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver chaque semaine.**

 **A la semaine prochaine. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, tellement occupée par d'autres choses que j'ai failli oublier de publier le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Saperlipopette !**

 **Mais nous sommes encore mardi, alors je ne suis pas trop en retard.**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent, Dean a foncé tête baissée plutôt que de demander l'aide de Castiel, comme d'hab, et c'est fait capturer par Alastair. Forcément !**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce 10ème chapitre.**

 **Warnings pour violence, mais vous avez déjà vu pire.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10:**

.

Le 4x4 noir était garé à cinquante mètres de la maison d'Alastair et à l'intérieur, la rage que Castiel ressentait à l'idée que l'alpha soit peut être actuellement en train de torturer Dean l'empêchait de raisonner de façon cohérente. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, ses mains étaient moites et il ne cessait de les essuyer sur son pantalon militaire.

Gabriel posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, et Castiel lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Son ami avait raison, il devait se maitriser.

\- Ok, Gabe et moi on prend la porte de devant. Uriel et Luc, vous vous chargez de l'arrière, il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfuie. On entre à précisément 15 heures 00, simultanément.

Il consulta sa montre et la synchronisa avec celles de ses compagnons.

\- D'après les plans de la maison il y a douze pièces distribuées sur deux étages, six en bas, buanderie, cuisine, salon, salle à manger, Wc et bureau et au premier trois chambres avec chacune une salle de bain. Gabe et moi, on se charge du rez de chaussé puis on descend au sous sol. Vous deux, vous prenez l'étage puis le grenier. Aucun bruit, pas de lumière. Ce salopard ne doit pas nous entendre pas arriver. Si jamais il est avec Dean...

Castiel se racla la gorge et réussit à poursuivre d'une voix relativement assurée.

\- La priorité, c'est Dean. Peu importe ce qui se passera là dedans, on le récupère vivant. Si nécessaire tirez pour tuer, mais sinon, laissez moi l'alpha.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête gravement, chacun vérifia ses armes puis sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers leur cible commune.

.

14h59 et 59 secondes, ils avaient crocheté les serrures des deux portes et se tenaient prêts.

15h00, les quatre hommes entrèrent comme des fantômes sans un bruit, et se déployèrent immédiatement.

L'une après l'autre chaque pièce fut visitée et inspectée, les dépendances, couloirs ainsi que le moindre placard assez grand pour contenir un corps humain furent passés au peigne fin, mais leur cible n'était nulle part en vue.

En fait, ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir la certitude avant d'avoir complètement terminé, mais dès qu'ils étaient entrés, ils avaient compris. La maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse, il n'y avait personne. Mais l'alpha avait pu s'absenter et Dean pouvait se trouver n'importe où, inconscient ou ligoté. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Uriel et Lucifer terminèrent l'inspection de l'étage et de ses trois chambres, puis montèrent l'escalier qui menait au grenier tandis que Castiel et Gabriel continuaient au rez de chaussée, tout aussi vide.

Sans un mot, Gabriel regarda Castiel puis fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte menant à l'escalier du sous sol. Toujours en silence, Castiel hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon, une boule d'angoisse lui broyant littéralement les entrailles.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le donjon, Castiel marqua un temps d'arrêt. En un éclair, l'odeur forte et acre qui régnait dans les lieux le projeta à ce premier soir, il y avait deux mois, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Dean inconscient dans sa voiture.

Sang, souffrance, sexe. Mais à la puissance dix mille.

Castiel passa un regard horrifié sur les accessoires pendus aux murs, sur les meubles dont il ne voulait pas connaitre l'usage et sur tous les instruments de torture dont certains étaient encore souillés. Les fragrances qui agressaient ses narines faisaient défiler des images de films d'épouvante devant ses yeux. Les murs eux même semblaient être imprégnés et hurlaient la souffrance de l'oméga.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et en un dixième de seconde, Castiel sortit de sa catalepsie et se retourna son arme levée prête à faire feu.

Immédiatement, Lucifer se figea, les mains levées en l'air.

\- Hé, du calme, c'est que nous. On a fini à l'étage, la maison est vide et ... OH-PU-TAIN !

Et c'était la traduction littérale de l'expression qui pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. Sidération. Horreur.

Celui de Castiel était livide, presque plus encore que lorsqu'il était dans le coma.

Chacun pouvait voir et sentir la noirceur de ce qui s'était passé ici. Toute cette souffrance. Tout ce mal.

Sans même que son esprit conscient n'enregistre ses mouvements ou son parcours, Castiel se retrouva devant le porche de la maison. Il n'avait pas couru et pourtant il avait le souffle court, ses poings et ses mâchoires étaient serrés, son corps tellement tendu que chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal. Il voulait massacrer ce salopard de ses mains, l'éventrer, se baigner dans ses entrailles. L'alpha en lui voyait rouge et ce rouge c'était le sang de cet animal qui avait torturé son oméga et qui devrait couler de sa gorge grande ouverte alors qu'il le regarderait suffoquer et mourir.

De nouveau Castiel se sentit submergé. Tuer. Massacrer.

Mais Dean n'était pas ici. Son oméga était encore aux mains de ce monstre, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il devait ...

Lorsque le reste du groupe finit par le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel était redevenu lui même. Pourtant il ne se retourna pas pour leur parler, peu sûr de ce que ses compagnons auraient pu voir sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

\- Lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé, je veux qu'on brûle cette baraque. En attendant retournez là dedans. Il y a forcément un indice, quelque chose qui va nous dire où il l'a emmené. Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

Castiel resta un long moment à contempler la maison, puis finalement y pénétra lui aussi, comme on plonge en enfer.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Tu admires le paysage ?

Dean se retourna si vite qu'il faillit trébucher en marchant sur sa chaine.

Il avait été tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Le regard appréciateur de l'alpha sur son corps nu lui donna la nausée, mais Dean se força à ne rien manifester. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Où est ce que tu m'as emmené ?

Malgré ses efforts pour garder une contenance, la voix de l'oméga était blanche, encore tétanisée par le constat qu'il venait de faire. Parce que de toute évidence il n'était plus dans la maison d'Alastair à sioux Falls, probablement plus non plus dans le Dakota du Sud. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur et aux cactus qui dépassaient du sable à perte de vue. Était il seulement encore aux États Unis ?

Alastair se mit à rire en sentant les vagues de phéromones de panique qui émanaient de l'oméga malgré lui.

\- Du calme, du calme. Tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

D'abord stupeur, puis Dean comprit lorsqu'il jeta un regard au pansement sur son bras. Évidemment. Après la séance qu'il lui avait imposée pendant des jours et sans protection lors de ses dernières chaleurs, Alastair avait voulu vérifier si il avait réussi à le féconder. Peut-être même avait il remarqué la marque de prise de sang faite à l'hôpital qu'il portait déjà au bras.

L'alpha avança de quelques pas, d'amusé son air se fit plus sérieux, menaçant et Dean recula d'autant.

\- Au vu des circonstances, je suis prêt à te pardonner tes erreurs, Dean. Tu portes mon enfant. Par contre tu comprendras que maintenant, je ne puisse plus te laisser faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Nous savons tous les deux qu'une petite chienne en chaleur telle que toi a besoin d'être contrôlée.

Alastair désigna la chambre d'un geste large de la main.

\- Alors ceci sera ton nid pour les neufs prochains mois. Marta - il se retourna pour désigner une vieille femme qui les observait depuis le couloir d'un air revêche - pendra soin de toi lorsque je ne serai pas là. Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit auprès d'elle. Crois moi, elle m'est entièrement dévouée.

Alastair avança d'un nouveau pas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

\- Et je pense que tu n'apprécierais pas les conséquences. Souviens toi qu'Edgard surveille toujours ton petit frère. Je suis sûr que Sam préfèrerait se tenir debout pour accueillir sa future femme devant l'autel, tu ne crois pas ?

Alastair combla la distance qui les séparait alors que Dean se trouvait à présent incapable de reculer davantage, dos au mur tant physiquement que métaphoriquement.

\- Mais il va de soi que cet alpha avec qui tu t'es enfui, ... comment s'appelle t'il déjà? ... Ah oui, Castiel, lui, va mourir.

Dean releva immédiatement le visage, la haine qui s'empara de lui lui fit serrer les poings.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure...

\- Que quoi, Dean ? Que penses tu pouvoir faire ?

Alastair sortit de sa poche son téléphone qui venait de sonner et consulta le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Dean.

\- De toute façon la question ne se pose déjà plus. Ton cher Castiel s'est permis de pénétrer chez moi sans y être invité. Pour tenter de te secourir, j'imagine. Comme c'est chevaleresque de sa part! Mais il vient de très imprudemment déclencher le système de sécurité de mon coffre-fort. Il ne lui reste donc plus que quinze secondes à vivre.

Alastair savoura l'expression de panique qui se peignit sur le visage de Dean.

\- Et il va mourir par ta faute, Dean. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Si tu avais gardé tes distances, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé. Tu es un véritable poison, tous ceux qui t'approchent partent ou meurent. T'en rends tu compte ? Ta mère. Ton père. Castiel. Même ton frère, qui sait ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver par ta faute.

Alastair empoigna le visage de Dean pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je suis le seul à vouloir de toi malgré ce que tu es. Ne le comprends tu pas ?

Dean allait se précipiter sur Alastair. Il voulait cogner, mordre, lui arracher les yeux, détruire à coup de poing l'expression de cruauté satisfaite qui ornait se visage détesté. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une nausée monstrueuse qui remonta de son estomac et lui brula la gorge. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise de l'alpha et se précipita dans la salle de bain dont il voulut claquer la porte derrière lui, mais la chaine l'en empêcha.

Son estomac était vide et les longues et douloureuses contractions de son abdomen ne parvinrent à évacuer qu'un peu de bile, transformant son accès de violence avorté en sidération puis en un désespoir tout aussi violent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se produire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Dean s'effondra sur le carrelage froid. Assis sur le sol, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Castiel ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas comme ça.

Pas à cause de lui !

.

Depuis l'autre pièce, la voix d'Alastair le crispa tout entier.

\- Je comprends que tout ceci soit un peu trop d'émotion pour toi, surtout dans ton état. Repose toi, Dean. Prends soin de notre enfant. Je repasserai te voir dans un moment.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Gabriel venait d'ouvrir la porte du coffre-fort d'Alastair quand il réalisa son erreur. Devant lui, un compte à rebours s'était enclenché et les chiffres défilaient au rythme des secondes.

15

14

13...

En un éclair il comprit et se retourna vers la porte pour prévenir ses compagnons.

\- Y A UNE BOMBE. SORTEZ TOUS DE LA !

Le boitier sur le côté attendait le code qui permettrait d'arrêter le décompte. Habituellement Gabriel aimait ce genre de défi et si il avait eu un peu plus de temps il aurait tenté de la désamorcer. Après tout, c'était lui le cerveau de leur petit groupe, même si, étonnement, il était le seul à en être convaincu. Mais là...

8

7...

L'alpha secoua la tête, il y avait trop de combinaisons possibles et pas assez de temps. Il repassa dans sa tête le plan de la maison, les couloirs et l'emplacement de la porte d'entrée. Trop loin. Trop tard.

5

4...

\- CA VA EXPLOSER ! BARREZ VOUS !

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses compagnons, mais il avait hurlé tellement fort que tout le quartier avait dû l'entendre, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils aient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Il courut jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, se protégea le visage de son avant bras et se jeta dans la vitre qui se brisa sous l'impact. Un roulé boulé dans l'herbe fraiche, il se redressa et se mit à courir.

2

1...

Le souffle de l'explosion le projeta en avant et il se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la pelouse alors que le monde autour de lui s'effondrait dans un vacarme assourdissant.

.

.

.

Le silence après une telle explosion avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

Gabriel se redressa péniblement sur ses bras. Il secoua sa tête d'où tombèrent quelques débris puis s'assit dans l'herbe fraiche. Il contempla un moment, hébété, les ruines de la maison d'Alastair qui venait littéralement de s'effondrer sur elle même comme un château de cartes grandeur nature. Des flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel, rongeant à présent les boiseries et tout ce qui était combustible.

L'alpha sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front et lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il la ramena poisseuse de sang devant son visage.

\- Merde, va me falloir des points.

La main sur son crâne pour tenter de stopper le saignement, il se releva, les jambes encore flageolantes.

\- Luc ? Cassy ? Vous êtes où les gars ? Uriel ?

Il avait beau appeler mais personne ne lui répondait et l'adrénaline née de son inquiétude lui rendit toutes ses capacités. Gabriel fit le tour des ruines fumantes et se précipita sur deux corps allongés et immobiles quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe.

\- Lucifer, Castiel !

Le soulagement qui s'empara de lui fut immense lorsque Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et les reporta immédiatement sur Castiel qu'il avait abrité de son propre corps et qui tentait de se relever.

\- Luc, tu m'étouffes !

\- Ingrat ! C'est pas une façon de parler au mec qui vient encore une fois de te sauver la vie !

L'alpha se releva aidé par Gabriel qui lui tendit la main. Alors que les deux autres époussetaient leurs vêtements, Castiel regarda autour d'eux.

\- Où est Uriel ?

Immédiatement les trois hommes se mirent à scruter les gravats et à appeler à plein poumons. Ils firent le tour de la maison effondrée et en flammes, fouillèrent les décombres accessibles mais durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. L'alpha n'était pas sorti à temps.

\- Il est peut être encore en vie !

Gabriel retenait Castiel qui luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se précipiter dans les ruines brulantes. Au loin des sirènes se faisaient déjà entendre, signe que les secours avaient été appelés et étaient en chemin.

\- Il est mort, Cassy. C'est fini. Personne aurait pu survivre à ça. Faut pas qu'on reste là.

Castiel cessa de se débattre alors que les trois visages reflétaient la même souffrance et la même certitude. Ils venaient de perdre l'un des leurs.

.

Un dernier coup d'œil à la maison toujours partiellement en flammes et ils se mirent à courir vers leur voiture garée quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le soir venu Alastair avait tenu parole et était revenu. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, il avait grondé de mécontentement en avisant la cheville ensanglantée et meurtrie de Dean. L'oméga avait apparemment passé la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de se libérer sans y parvenir et les chairs étaient largement entamées.

La gifle retentissante qu'il lui asséna lui fit presque perdre connaissance puis, sans ménagement, l'alpha l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit. Il sortit un moment de la pièce puis revint avec un nécessaire de soin. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il désinfecta et banda la cheville blessée avec des gestes professionnels mais qui manquaient singulièrement de douceur.

\- Je t'interdis de te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? Ton corps est ma propriété, encore plus maintenant. Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'oublier où tu le regretteras amèrement, fais moi confiance !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la porte restée ouverte.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de t'échapper d'ici, Dean. Cette maison n'existe sur aucune carte. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un désert de plusieurs milliers d'hectares et même si tu arrivais à sortir d'ici, tu serais mort bien avant que quiconque te trouve.

Alastair désigna du doigt le plateau encore garni sur la petite table.

\- Et si tu comptes refuser de te nourrir, souviens toi que je suis médecin. Te maintenir attaché sur ce lit pendant les neufs prochains mois et te nourrir de force par sonde ne me poserait vraiment aucun problème.

Alastair attrapa Dean par la gorge et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je veux cet enfant ! Et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

Dean se dégagea d'un geste rageur.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucis d'un bébé ?

\- Pas n'importe quel bébé, mon cher. Mon fils, mon futur héritier ! Un alpha que je pourrais élever et modeler à mon image. Je te le concède, c'est vrai, cette idée ne m'avait jusqu'ici jamais même effleuré. Mais que veux tu ? Ce doit être l'âge. J'imagine que tout homme ressent un jour l'envie d'assurer sa descendance, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et si c'est pas un alpha ? De toute façon tu le sauras pas avant des années.

Le regard d'Alastair s'étrécit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne forment que deux fentes meurtrières.

\- Crois moi je le saurai.

Il termina le bandage et se releva du lit avec un air soudainement faussement décontracté.

\- Et si ce n'est pas un alpha, et bien je noierai cette chose et je te remplirai à nouveau. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

Alastair se pencha en avant, avança la main et la posa sur la joue de Dean qui lui attrapa le poignet mais ne put éviter le contact. La caresse se transforma rapidement en une poigne douloureuse autour de son cou et de sa nuque.

\- Tu m'appartiens, Dean. Apparemment, ceci - il désigna le A gravé sur la poitrine de l'oméga - n'a pas suffi à te le rappeler. J'espère que maintenant tu l'as enfin compris.

Alastair rassembla son matériel en prenant tout son temps sous le regard plein de haine de Dean toujours assis sur le lit. Avant de quitter la chambre l'alpha se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Demain, je vais devoir retourner à Sioux falls. Ma maison vient d'être incendiée, tu comprends, il va falloir que je règle certains détails. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je range tout ça et je reviens passer la nuit avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes trop seul.

Puis l'alpha sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pianota une minute sur l'écran.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier. Je suis sûr que ceci, devrait t'intéresser.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers Dean qui s'attendait avec appréhension à voir apparaitre de nouveau l'image de son frère. Mais c'est un extrait du journal télévisé qui défila sur l'écran.

" Une fuite de gaz serait à l'origine de l'explosion de la maison de monsieur Locke, un des plus généreux donateurs de notre ville. Le corps carbonisé retrouvé dans les décombres appartenait selon le médecin à un des employés de maison qui travaillaient pour lui. Monsieur Locke s'est déclaré extrêmement peiné de la mort tragique de son regretté employé et a déjà assuré qu'il prendrait en charge toutes les dépenses liées à ses funérailles..."

\- Plutôt généreux de ma part non? Est ce que ton cher Castiel avait émis des souhaits particuliers pour son enterrement?

\- Salopard !

Alastair quitta les lieus avec un petit rire joyeux sous le regard dévasté et haineux de Dean.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Trois mois.

Trois interminables mois venaient de s'écouler et Castiel pensait avoir atteint le dernier cercle des enfers.

.

Depuis des semaines il ne dormait plus que trois ou quatre heures par nuit, ne mangeaient que quand ses compagnons le menaçaient de leur arme ou presque. Il ne survivait que par la force de sa seule volonté et grâce aux tonneaux de cafés qu'il avalait chaque jour.

Mais si ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une piste, il se demandait combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir.

.

Après l'explosion, les trois hommes s'étaient repliés dans une maison secondaire appartenant à Lucifer, histoire d'y soigner leurs blessures heureusement superficielles et d'y établir un plan d'action.

Uriel était mort.

Son corps avait rapidement été retrouvé par les pompiers dans le sous sol où l'alpha s'était retrouvé piégé alors qu'il tentait de trouver un indice leur permettant de savoir où Alastair avait bien pu emmener Dean.

Si Castiel avait déjà eu auparavant ses propres raisons de vouloir retrouver l'alpha et de lui faire la peau, à présent tout le petit groupe en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Ce salopard avait tué l'un des leurs.

.

Mais forts de leur expérience, ils avaient vite compris que si Alastair pensait Castiel mort dans l'explosion de sa maison, cela leur donnerait un avantage.

La mort dans l'âme, ils avaient donc décidé de ne pas se manifester, de ne pas réclamer le corps de leur ancien compagnon d'arme pour lui offrir les funérailles honorables qu'il avait pourtant plus que largement méritées. Mais ils ne l'oubliaient pas pour autant. Quand ils auraient retrouvé Dean et tué Alastair, ils iraient eux même récupérer le corps de leur frère et l'inhumeraient selon leur propre rituel. Ils en avaient tous fait le serment.

En attendant, le corps d'Uriel se trouvait dans une tombe qui ne portait même pas son vrai nom. Une raison de plus de détester ce mec.

.

Castiel étudia encore une fois les documents étalés sous ses yeux et qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur à force de les avoir lus et relus cent fois. Numéros de compte d'Alastair, registre de cadastre, inventaire de toutes ses propriétés, liste de ses appels téléphoniques, relevés de ses comptes... Castiel tenta de ne pas se souvenir que d'habitude c'était Uriel qui leur dénichait toutes ces informations. C'était lui le véritable génie en informatique de leur équipe.

C'était ...

Castiel passa ses deux mains sur son visage et ferma ses yeux rougis de fatigue.

Bon sang où est ce qu'il avait bien pu emmener Dean ? Ça faisait trois mois qu'il avait disparu et rien, pas le moindre indice, la moindre piste!

Parfois, quand le découragement le prenait, il imaginait que si ils ne trouvaient rien, c'était peut être parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à trouver. Alastair avait peut être déjà tué Dean et l'avait enterré quelque part.

Mais à chaque fois Castiel chassait rapidement cette pensée. Il savait que Dean était vivant. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer même si ça vie en dépendait, mais il le sentait. Au plus profond de ses tripes.

.

Pourtant, ils avaient tout fait pour le retrouver. Lucifer et Gabriel avaient fait jouer tous leurs contacts, toutes leurs relations, même les moins recommandables. Jours et nuits, ils avaient surveillé Alastair qui menait une vie en apparence tout à fait normale. Après la destruction de sa maison, le salopard avait même emménagé dans un appartement de standing du centre ville près de l'hôpital où il continuait d'aller bosser comme avant. Il rentrait chez lui le soir et passait tout son temps libre enfermé chez lui, ainsi que ses jours de repos.

La seule consolation que Castiel trouvait dans la situation, c'était qu'au moins, tant qu'ils avaient l'alpha sous les yeux, il n'était pas avec Dean.

.

Ils gardaient aussi, parallèlement, un œil sur les recherches de la police qui avait ouvert une enquête à la demande insistante de Sam. Mais la disparition d'un oméga, qui plus est majeur et célibataire, ne soulevait guère l'enthousiasme. Castiel avait vu Sam se démener lui même pour retrouver son frère, coller des affiches indiquant sa disparition dans tous les quartiers de la ville et en particulier à proximité du garage où il travaillait, distribuer des photos et interroger chaque personne qui aurait pu l'avoir rencontré. Le bêta avait même emménagé dans la maison de Dean qui s'était progressivement transformée en quartier général au fur et à mesure où l'étrange famille recomposée de l'oméga s'était rassemblée pour le chercher.

Mais personne n'avait rien trouvé.

Comment auraient ils pu d'ailleurs, alors qu'il leur manquait la plus importante des informations: le rôle d'Alastair dans la disparition de Dean ?

.

Dès le premier jour, il avait envisagé d'enlever Alastair et de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Si il s'était toujours refusé d'avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes, même dans leurs missions les plus périlleuses à la guerre, là, l'idée lui avait parue particulièrement séduisante. Et il était certain qu'elle aurait plu à Uriel. Mais Lucifer l'en avait dissuadé.

\- Crowley a trouvé le notaire qui a enregistré leur contrat. Et le gars lui a fait comprendre à demi mots tout le bien qu'il pensait d'Alastair. Apparemment il l'a menacé, lui et aussi sa famille pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur certaines irrégularités de procédure lors de la signature du contrat. Malheureusement le gars n'est plus en possession du document. Aussi inhabituel que cela soit, Alastair l'a emmené avec lui après l'enregistrement. Il m'a quand même fait comprendre que ce connard est un vrai paranoïaque et qu'il a pris toutes les précautions imaginables. Il est sûr que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Dean ne lui survivra pas. On doit le retrouver d'abord et seulement après on pourra buter ce salopard.

Le regard de Castiel s'était presque fait suppliant.

\- On a aucune piste, Luc.

\- Je sais. Mais on va trouver.

Lucifer s'assit à la table et allait se pencher lui aussi sur la pile de documents que Castiel était en train d'éplucher.

\- Et pour le bébé, tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda t'il sans le regarder.

Castiel laissa la question sans réponse. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et que pour le moment il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que de retrouver Dean. Une chose à la fois.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Alastair entra dans sa chambre et Dean ne quittait pas des yeux la seringue qu'il tenait à la main. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à sa visite puisque cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce qui correspondait aux tours de garde qu'Alastair assurait à l'hôpital, ensuite l'alpha venait passer la plupart de son temps de repos ici.

Où que soit cet "ici", d'ailleurs. Dean penchait pour le Mexique, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait strictement rien pu tirer de la vieille bêta qui le regardait au mieux avec indifférence et au pire avec dégoût. Alastair avait eu bien raison de dire qu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui parler, de l'amadouer, pas facile alors qu'elle ne comprenait apparemment que l'espagnol que lui ne parlait pas. Mais de toute façon rien n'avait fonctionné.

 _"¿Cómo puede quererte mi hijo?"_ lui jetait elle régulièrement et Dean n'avait pas besoin de la traduction pour percevoir tout son mépris.

 _Mi hijo,_ elle repetait ces deux mots en permanence et Dean avait fini par les comprendre. "Mon fils."

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune ressemblance entre Alastair et cette femme et il doutait qu'elle soit réellement sa mère, mais peu importait leur lien de filiation, il était clair qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas.

.

Alastair avança dans la pièce et Dean le vit poser la seringue sur la petite table ainsi qu'un sac sur le lit.

\- C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, Dean. Tu as entamé ton deuxième trimestre, tu vas donc aller passer ta première échographie. Et j'en profiterai pour faire réaliser quelques examens que je ne peux pas pratiquer ici.

Instinctivement, Dean passa une main protectrice sur son ventre dorénavant parfaitement visible. Les bébés nés des omégas étaient en général un peu plus gros que ceux portés par les femmes car il était rare que les gestations omégas arrivent à leur terme. Aussi la nature s'était elle adaptée, compensant ce désavantage par un développement plus rapide des fœtus lors des premiers mois.

Alastair suivit des yeux le mouvement de la main de l'oméga et avança lui aussi la sienne vers le ventre arrondi. immédiatement Dean se mit en position de défense, le corps tendu, bras en avant.

\- Dean, si je voulais te faire du mal, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire, j'ai hâte de savoir si mon fils se porte aussi bien que je l'espère.

Si il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, Dean aurait presque pu croire que la inquiétude perceptible sur le visage de l'alpha était réelle. Oh bien sûr, en tant que médecin et alpha, Alastair était parfaitement au courant de toutes les statistiques concernant les grossesses oméga. Elles étaient plus délicates, se soldaient par plus de fausses couches et le pourcentage d'oméga qui mourrait en travail était trois fois supérieur à celui de leurs collègues féminines. Mais depuis quand ce connard se préoccupait d'autre chose que lui même ?

\- Et ça, c'est pour quoi faire ?

Dean désigna du menton la seringue que l'Alpha avait posée sur la table, et Alastair soupira d'un dépit parfaitement factice.

\- Mais pour que tu sois docile mon tout beau. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital parfaitement conscient. Marta m'a parlé de toutes tes tentatives d'évasions aussi dérisoires qu'inutiles. Elle voit tout tu sais. Si je te donnais la moindre chance de t'échapper, je sais que tu en profiterais, quitte à te blesser, toi ou notre enfant. Mais je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver. Je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.

Dean serra les dents. Il détestait plus que tout lorsqu'Alastair parlait de cette façon. Comme si ils étaient une famille. Comme si Dean n'était qu'un oméga irrationnel et stupide que son alpha devait surveiller et convaincre pour qu'il se comporte bien.

Alastair désigna le sac posé sur le lit.

\- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Enfile les, et ensuite tu t'allongeras sur le lit et tu tendras gentiment ton bras.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Le visage de l'alpha se crispa de colère. En deux enjambées, il s'approcha de Dean et lui assena une gifle retentissante, seul châtiment physique qu'il s'autorisait depuis que Dean était enceint.

\- Ma patience a des limites, Dean. Soit tu t'habilles seul, soit je t'enfilerai moi même ces vêtements lorsque tu seras inconscient, et crois moi, dans les deux cas, je compte bien profiter de ce moment.

.

Dean le toisa un moment, puis agrippa les vêtements d'un geste rageur et commença à se vêtir. Le liquide brula un peu lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bras et il lutta de toutes ses forces à la fois contre la poigne de l'alpha qui le maintenait, puis contre la torpeur qui l'envahit inexorablement.

Si seulement il parvenait à rester conscient...

Si seulement il arrivait à faire semblant. Il ne serait plus enchainé, peut être pourrait il s'échapper...

Mais même sa forte volonté ne suffit pas à résister au cocktail chimique anesthésiant et Dean ferma les yeux alors que l'inconscience le gagnait.

.

.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le soleil déclinait et Dean comprit que la journée était passée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était de retour dans sa prison, sur son lit, de nouveau nu avec sa chaine à la cheville.

Comme si l'alpha guettait son réveil, la porte s'ouvrit et Alastair avança et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main possessive sur le ventre de Dean qui, encore sous l'effet du puissant sédatif, ne parvint pas à le repousser.

\- Notre enfant se porte à merveille. Il est grand et fort. Tu veux voir.

Il lui tendit une petite feuille de papier sur laquelle l'échographie d'un bébé minuscule était imprimée.

\- J'aurai les résultats de ton amniocentèse dans quelques jours, mais je sais déjà que ce sera un fils. Je le sens.

L'alpha se pencha et posa les lèvres sur le front de Dean qui ferma les yeux de dégout.

\- Repose toi mon oméga.

.

Lorsque l'alpha quitta la pièce, Dean se recroquevilla en position fœtale, imitant probablement celle du bébé dans son ventre, les yeux fixés sur l'échographie posée devant lui sur le matelas.

Il sentait encore les lèvres du monstre sur son front mais il se sentait si fatigué. Il n'avait même plus la force de vomir sa haine.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'un chirurgien ferait pratiquer une amniocentèse sur l'un de ses patients ?

Lucifer dévisagea Gabriel d'un air bovin.

\- Une amo-quoi ?

\- Une amniocentèse, ignare ! C'est un ponction du liquide dans lequel baignent les bébés dans le ventre de leur mère.

\- Outch, ça a l'air douloureux.

\- Sûrement, mais en tout cas ça n'a rien à voir avec de la chirurgie. Et certainement pas celle que pratique notre bon docteur.

Castiel se rapprocha de l'écran que Gabriel consultait.

\- Tu as réussi à pirater les fichiers de l'hôpital ?

Gabriel lui jeta un regard offensé.

\- Ne prends pas un air aussi étonné, c'est vexant. Bon en tout cas nous avons un certain John Smith, oméga, 30 ans, enceint de 15 semaines sur qui Alastair vient de faire pratiquer cet examen.

\- Où ça ?

\- Ben dans le ventre idiot. Je viens de vous expliquer...

\- Non je veux dire dans quel hôpital cet examen a t'il été réalisé ?

La mine de Gabriel redevint sérieuse en comprenant ce que la question de Castiel sous entendait.

\- Ici même, à l'hôpital de sioux falls. Il y a deux jours. Mais le patient est reparti le jour même.

.

Les phéromones de colère et de frustration de Castiel explosèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'un grondement sourd montait de sa gorge et que Lucifer et Gabriel échangeaient un regard entendu.

\- Je sais mon frère, je comprends. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Au moins on est sûr qu'il est toujours en vie.

\- Il était là ! Ce salopard l'a emmené ici, juste sous mon nez et moi je n'ai rien vu ! Mais comment ?!

Gabriel reporta son attention sur l'écran.

\- Comment est ce que c'est possible alors qu'on le surveille en permanence ?!

\- Il est écrit que l'oméga avait été sédaté à la demande de son alpha et a été amené par ambulance depuis un petit aéroport privé à la sortie de notre bonne ville. Un transport retenu par un certain Edgard Davis.

\- Trouves moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce gars.

.

Et effectivement, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à creuser, les liens entre Alastair et Davis avaient rapidement été mis à jour. Des paiements. Des coups de fils. Davis était de toute évidence le complice d'Alastair, ou plutôt son homme de main.

Castiel grinça des dents lorsque Gabriel leur apprit que l'homme avait retenus de nombreux vols auprès de la même société qui effectuait des transports confidentiels en jet privé pour de riches clients.

\- Un à deux par semaine. Depuis trois mois.

L'alpha ferma les yeux en attendant que la douleur de la nouvelle s'atténue. Une à deux fois par semaine depuis ces trois foutus mois. Cela signifiait que ce salopard avait pu continuer à martyriser Dean, pendant tout ce temps. Alors que le fait de le savoir loin de lui était la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir.

Castiel serra les poings mais la colère enfla en lui comme la boule d'angoisse et de culpabilité dans sa gorge. C'était de sa faute. Il avait eu Alastair sous les yeux pendant tous ces mois. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du le tuer.

\- Où je trouve ce Davis ?

.

Se procurer son numéro de téléphone et tracer son portable avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Gabriel. Sitôt son adresse connue, Castiel avait défoncé sa porte d'un coup de pied et lui était tombé dessus alors que le bêta buvait tranquillement sa bière en T-shirt et caleçon assis sur son canapé devant un match à la télé. Ça avait presque été trop facile.

Mais maintenant que l'homme était à leur merci, le faire parler semblait nettement plus ardu.

\- Castiel, si tu le tues, on perd notre meilleure piste.

Il en était bien conscient, mais se maitriser, en cet instant où ce salopard ligoté sur sa chaise en face d'eux refusait de coopérer, relevait de l'exploit pur et simple. L'homme cracha un peu de sang au sol puis releva son visage tuméfié vers les deux hommes qui le surplombaient.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Alastair. Tout ce que vous pouvez me faire n'est rien à côté de ce dont il est capable. Et puis de toute façon, je sais pas où est l'oméga. Il me dit que ce qu'il veut que je sache, rien de plus. Il fait confiance à personne.

L'homme avait perdu de sa superbe depuis que Lucifer et Castiel s'étaient relayés pour tenter d'obtenir à coups de poings les informations qu'il avait refusé de leur donner volontairement. De son côté Gabriel s'évertuait à pirater son téléphone pour en extirper la liste de ses contacts et des derniers appels passés et reçus.

\- J'ai quelque chose les gars !

Immédiatement les deux alphas se rapprochèrent de Gabriel assis à la table devant son ordinateur.

\- Notre ami semble appeler très régulièrement ce numéro au nouveau Mexique. La dernière antenne relai se situe 200 km au sud d'Albuquerque dans le désert du White Sand. Pour une localisation plus précise, il faudrait qu'il utilise son portable pendant que je suis connecté.

Castiel s'empara du téléphone et s'approcha de l'homme ligoté.

\- Tu lui as fait du mal ?

\- A qui ? couina l'homme qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise devant l'air soudainement meurtrier sur le visage de Castiel

\- L'oméga. Est ce que tu l'as touché ?

\- Non, jamais ! Je l'ai même jamais vu. J'ai juste passé des coups de fil et Alastair m'envoyait déposer des sacs de matériel médical chez lui des fois, mais je devais jamais le croiser.

Castiel approcha encore d'un pas, un grondement de fauve furieux s'échappa de sa gorge, promesse de douleurs infinies. Une odeur d'ammoniaque se rependit dans l'air alors qu'une flaque jaunâtre s'agrandissait aux pieds de l'homme ligoté.

\- Heureusement pour toi, je te crois. Alors tu vas l'appeler pour nous. Si tu fais ça, on te laisse partir et on s'occupera d'Alastair. Ton patron ne sera plus jamais une menace, ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Mais si jamais tu nous trahis, si jamais il se doute de quoi que ce soit, tu souhaiteras être mort, compris ?

Les yeux de Davis s'agrandirent lorsque la lame du couteau militaire de Lucifer se posa tout contre sa jugulaire.

\- Hoche la tête si tu as compris ce que le monsieur vient de te dire.

L'homme s'exécuta en grimaçant lorsque la lame l'entailla légèrement dans son mouvement.

Castiel posa le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Parfait. Je te conseille d'être convainquant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et alla claquer contre le mur avec violence. Alastair entra en trombe en brandissant une feuille de papier juste sous le nez de Dean qui n'eut que le temps de se reculer sur le lit sous la surprise.

\- Caryotype XX ! Une fille !

Alastair attrapa Dean par les cheveux et l'obligea à se relever, puis approcha son visage haineux de celui de l'oméga.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne serais même pas capable de me donner l'héritier que je mérite.

Il lui assena un coup de poing en plein visage et l'arcade de Dean explosa.

\- Tu es faible.

Nouveau coup, Dean tomba au sol.

\- Pathétique.

Cette fois ce fut un coup de pied qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et Dean se recroquevilla, le souffle coupé, protégeant son visage d'un bras et son ventre de l'autre.

\- Inutile !

Les coups de pied et de poings se succédèrent, rapides, violents. Lorsqu'enfin l'alpha cessa, il regarda avec dégout la forme sanguinolente au sol.

\- Mais rassure toi, nous allons très vite nous débarrasser de cette erreur. Et lorsque nous recommencerons, je te déconseille vivement de me décevoir une nouvelle fois.

La porte claqua de nouveau en se refermant lorsqu'Alastair quitta la chambre d'un pas furieux et les vibrations raisonnèrent jusque dans le corps de Dean qui se recroquevilla sur le sol.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, il est minuit passé, nous sommes mardi donc... chapitre 11. :)**

 **J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir vous le livrer à temps car je suis en panne d'internet depuis une semaine. Mais bon, je suis provisoirement dépannée alors le voici.**

 **Sauf que vous allez peut être bien regretter que je ne sois pas restée en panne. Parce que je préviens: /!\ Big Warning ! /!\ Ce chapitre arrive dans mon propre classement en première place des chapitres les plus durs de cette histoire.**

 **Vraiment, je suis sérieuse.**

 **Je mets plus de détails en warning de bas de page pour ceux qui voudraient être prévenus avant de lire, au risque cependant de vous spoiler le chapitre.**

 **Ce qui arrive à Dean ici est vraiment dur et peut être que certaines d'entre vous ont eu à endurer une telle épreuve. Ceci n'est qu'une fiction et je ne voudrais certainement pas raviver des souvenirs difficiles. Alors si vous en avez besoin allez lire les warnings en bas et si quelqu'un ne veut pas lire, je peux lui envoyer un résumé du chapitre en MP pour qu'il/elle suive quand même ce qui se passe sans avoir les détails.**

 **.**

 **Bon allez, réponse aux reviews en guest et je vous laisse lire...**

 **\- Guest 1 ( désolée de la formulation ): réponse dans ce chapitre, mais oui, Castiel arrive. ;) Merci beaucoup de ton message.**

 **\- Guest 2 ( re désolée): Oups la boulette ! Mais bien sûr, tu as raison, c'est caryotype XX pour une fille ! J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédant. Merci de l'avoir relevé et merci de ta review.**

 **\- Carmin: c'est un plaisir de te retrouver ! C'est effectivement l'homme qui détermine le sexe du bébé en donnant soit son X et ça donne une fille soit son Y et ça donne un garçon. Mais là, ils sont deux hommes, donc conjointement responsables du sexe du bébé. Et puis tu sais, tout médecin qu'il est, Alastair est surtout en p****n de psychopathe si tu veux mon avis. Si les choses vont comme il veut, c'est grâce à lui, et dans le cas contraire, c'est forcément la faute de Dean. Juste parce qu'il n'envisage même pas que ça puisse être la sienne. Oui tu avais deviné plein de choses, bravo ! Et encore vraiment merci pour tes reviews enthousiastes qui sont un plaisir à lire !**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture les amis, serrez les dents. On se retrouve en bas de page ...**

 **.**

.

Chapitre 11:

.

Tous les omégas savaient ce qu'était la souffrance, la vraie, celle qui vous laissait brisé, à bout de souffle et d'espoir dans le caniveau.

Ils l'expérimentaient dès le premier jour de leurs premières chaleurs lorsque leur corps enfiévré leur signifiait sans le moindre doute que la vie qu'ils croyaient avoir devant eux allait changer du tout au tout. Et pas pour le mieux.

Ils l'expérimentaient quand ils se faisaient coincer dans leur lycée, dans une ruelle ou même parfois dans un lieu public par des alphas peu soucieux des lois nouvellement mises en places et qui reconnaissaient enfin le viol oméga.

Ils l'expérimentaient lorsqu'ils cherchaient un travail, un logement, une voiture et que toutes les portes se fermaient devant eux, parfois même celles de leurs propres familles qui refusaient de se charger du fardeau qu'ils étaient devenus à leurs yeux.

Ils l'expérimentaient dans leur chair, mais aussi dans leur âme. Sous toutes ses formes et dans toute la palette de son intensité.

Et Dean ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien au contraire.

Dans sa vie la douleur avait toujours été une vieille ennemie, familière, redoutée et respectée. Jusqu'ici il avait cru bien la connaitre, depuis celle que l'on recherche et qui peut donner du plaisir, à celle qui vous fait hurler et souhaiter mourir.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'un nouveau caillot de sang s'extirpa de son corps au terme d'une nouvelle et atroce contraction, qu'il comprit son erreur. L'oméga en lui hurlait une douleur nouvelle et plus atroce encore que celle que son corps subissait.

Il était en train de perdre son bébé.

Et cette réalisation démultiplia ses souffrances.

Parce qu'elle était irrationnelle, animale, irrépressible.

Il avait l'impression qu'en même temps que son corps se déchirait une partie de son âme lui était également arrachée.

Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il l'avait maudite cette grossesse. Il l'avait d'abord ignorée, redoutée puis haïe. Elle était le symbole de tout ce qui l'oppressait, de son statu d'oméga, de son asservissement, de ce qu'il subissait depuis des années aux mains d'Alastair. La logique aurait voulu qu'il haïsse également ce bébé qui était à moitié l'enfant du démon, mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Ce bébé était innocent. Il n'avait pas demandé à être conçu par un monstre.

Au fil des mois de sa captivité, Dean avait commencé à penser à lui comme à son bébé. Le sien. Pas celui d'Alastair.

Il avait repoussée cette pulsion, probable nouveau mauvais tour de sa nature oméga qui le forçait à accepter et protéger cette grossesse. Et c'était surement en partie vrai mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Plus cet enfant grandissait dans son ventre et plus il sentait comme un lien se tisser entre eux. A chaque instant qui passait, c'est son corps à lui qui lui fournissait tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie et à son développement. Et peu importait qu'Alastair ait participé à sa conception, ce monstre ne serait jamais qu'un géniteur, certainement pas un père. Ce bébé était le sien.

Plus encore, après que son geôlier lui ait annoncé la mort de Castiel, ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre était devenu le seul être vivant à qui il avait pu se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Parfois même il lui parlait lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il était bien conscient qu'Alastair le lui arracherait à la minute où il lui donnerait naissance et cette idée lui avait fait multiplier les tentatives d'évasion. Il ne devait plus s'échapper seulement pour lui même, mais pour cet enfant, sa famille. Celle qu'il formerait avec Sam, Jess et leur futur enfant, et Bobby et Ellen et Joe...

Une nouvelle contraction lui fit serrer les poings et les dents.

Mais Alastair venait de tuer son bébé.

Au moment même où il lui avait annoncé qu'il portait une petite fille, l'alpha avait mis un terme à la fragile existence d'un coup de pied assassin.

Dean n'avait pas compris au début. Il avait cru qu'il lui avait cassé des côtes ou même qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne. Mais sa nature oméga ne s'y était pas longtemps trompée. Il savait que le coup avait atteint le bébé directement au cœur de son utérus, le tuant sur le coup. C'était la seule explications aux douleurs de plus en plus atroces qui accompagnaient chaque nouvelle contraction: son corps expulsait lentement cette grossesse qui n'était plus viable. Son bébé. Sa petite fille. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Assis au sol, Dean releva les genoux et les saisit de ses mains alors que la douleur montait encore d'un cran. La flaque de sang s'élargit sous ses fesses et, paradoxalement cette constatation lui arracha un pauvre sourire. Parce qu'il allait mourir, c'était certain. Personne ne pouvait survivre à tant de douleur. Mais alors il les retrouverait. Il allait tous les rejoindre, tous ceux qu'il avait perdus, sa mère, son père, Castiel et maintenant son bébé...

Dean ferma les yeux, le froid l'envahissait et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était que cela se termine vite. Il avait tellement hâte de les rejoindre.

Pourtant, une nouvelle douleur vint se surajouter à celles qui le torturaient déjà. Est ce que Castiel voudrait encore de lui si il arrivait avec une petit âme dans les bras ? Les anges pouvaient tout pardonner, n'est ce pas ? Mais ça, c'était tellement demander.

Dean attendit. Le froid l'engourdissait petit à petit. Cela ne devrait plus être long à présent...

\- Je suis là, Dean tu m'entends ?

Un effleurement sur sa joue, et malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, Dean ouvrit les yeux lorsque la voix familière et tant espérée parvint à franchir le brouillard de sa souffrance.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé. Reste avec moi d'accord.

\- Cass, tu es venu pour moi ? Tu es venu me chercher ?

Dean sourit à la silhouette floue de l'ange accroupi à ses côtés.

Enfin.

Tout était fini.

Castiel était venu le chercher.

Dean tendit la main vers l'esprit de Castiel qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui pour l'emporter...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La première chose que Castiel avait vue en entrant dans la chambre était une mare de sang sur le sol près du lit, et le sien s'était glacé dans ses veines alors qu'une pensée envahissait son esprit le poussant au bord de la folie.

Trop tard.

Alastair avait tué Dean.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Puis il avait suivi des yeux la piste de gouttes écarlates et trouvé Dean prostré mais vivant, nu dans un coin de la chambre, une chaine attaché à la cheville. L'oméga était assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les mains sur ses genoux relevés et écartés. Il avait les yeux fermés, son visage tuméfié était crispé de douleur alors que plus de sang s'écoulait de son corps et se répandait sur le sol. Immédiatement Castiel s'était précipité à ses côtés mais sans oser le toucher de peur d'aggraver des blessures qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à situer, alors que son instinct lui hurlait pourtant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Dean ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Mais plus encore que l'odeur cuivrée ou celle des phéromones caractéristiques de la souffrance, ce sont celles de la détresse que Dean ressentait qui figea Castiel.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et tout doucement passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de l'oméga.

\- Je suis là. Dean tu m'entends ?

Il releva son visage crispé penché vers le sol et lorsqu'enfin il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur de Castiel manqua un battement alors que le regard qui venait de se poser sur lui faisait écho aux phéromones qui saturaient son système olfactif.

Douleur. Détresse. Mais aussi renoncement.

Dean avait tout d'un animal blessé qui avait cessé de lutter et n'attendait plus que la mort.

Et pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur de reconnaissance s'afficha petit à petit dans les orbes vertes. Le visage tuméfié s'inclina légèrement, les traits crispés de douleurs se détendirent un peu et un fin sourire étira lentement les lèvres blanchies. Sans plus réfléchir Castiel posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Dean qui se laissa aller contre elles.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé. Reste avec moi d'accord.

\- Cass, tu es venu pour moi ? Tu es venu me chercher ?

La voix de Dean était basse, pâteuse. Il paraissait si faible. Et il y avait tant de sang sur le sol. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Dean leva une main tremblante et Castiel la saisit dans la sienne. Elle était si froide et si pale, presque diaphane. Immédiatement, Castiel la porta à ses lèvres alors que le regard de l'oméga se voilait de tristesse.

\- Castiel, je te demande pardon. C'est à cause de moi que tu es mort.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils, visiblement Dean délirait, son état devait être encore plus grave qu'il ne le croyait. Un frisson parcouru le corps transi de l'oméga. Castiel parcourut la pièce du regard et avisa le lit.

\- Accroche toi.

Il passa un bras autour du dos nu et gelé, et l'autre sous ses genoux puis Castiel souleva Dean comme si il ne pesait rien et le porta sur le lit où il le recouvrit du drap et de la couverture. Malgré ces épaisseurs l'oméga claquait des dents et le regardait, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension comme si il doutait de la réalité de sa présence. Castiel s'assit sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur le front front plissé de douleur et d'incompréhension.

\- Je suis là. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis vraiment là et je vais prendre soin de toi. On a appelé les secours, ils vont arriver. Tiens bon, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

\- Mais... il a dit... Il a dit que tu étais mort dans l'explosion de sa maison.

Le visage de Castiel se ferma.

\- Gabe, Luc et moi, on a pu sortir à temps. Mais Uriel...

\- Uriel est mort ?

Castiel hocha la tête alors que ses traits reflétaient la peine qu'il ressentait. Dean le dévisagea un long moment les sourcils froncés, incrédule. Il sortit de sous les draps une main que Castiel saisit et serra dans la sienne.

\- T'es là. T'es vraiment là ? en serrant davantage ses doigts pour éprouver la réalité de cette présence physique.

\- Vraiment là.

Le soulagement qui déferla à la fois sur le visage de l'oméga et au travers de ses phéromones ne dura qu'un instant. Le suivant la panique qui l'envahit le fit tenter de se redresser sur le lit sans toutefois y parvenir.

\- Alastair ! Il va revenir. Tu dois partir d'ici ! Si jamais il te trouve, il va te tuer !

Sans pouvoir se retenir Castiel se mit à gronder à l'écoute du nom maudit et ses phéromones de colère mais aussi de protection explosèrent dans la pièce.

\- Ce monstre ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais.

Dean suivit du regard celui de Castiel qui s'était posé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Mais de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir l'alpha ligoté et ensanglanté, couché sur le sol dans la pièce adjacente sous la stricte surveillance de Lucifer qui n'attendait qu'un mouvement de sa part pour lui servir d'excuse et l'achever.

\- Mais comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Castiel allait le lui expliquer, lui dire comment ils avaient réussi à le localiser grâce au portable de Davis, l'homme de main d'Alastair. Ils avaient même découvert comment cette pourriture faisait pour sortir de chez lui sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien, par un passage sous terrain reliant son immeuble à celui d'en face, dans le sous sol duquel une voiture chaque fois différente le conduisait discrètement jusqu'à l'aéroport privé où un jet l'attendait pour le conduire jusqu'ici chaque fois qu'il était en repos.

En fait dès que le premier domino, Davis, était tombé, tous les autres avaient suivi.

Une fois la maison localisée au cœur du désert grâce au coup de fil passé par l'homme de main à son patron, Crowley avait mis à leur disposition son propre jet pour les conduire jusqu'au Nouveau Mexique, puis une fois sur place leur avait loué pour eux un hélicoptère, et ils étaient arrivés en quelques heures.

Trois mois trop tard.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter d'évacuer une partie de la douleur et de la fureur qui le saisissait à la gorge et aux entrailles lorsqu'il pensait à tout ce temps écoulé où Dean était resté à la merci de son bourreau. Un bourreau qui était désormais entre leurs mains, qui avait d'abord tenté de se battre lorsqu'ils avaient donné l'assaut de la maison, puis qui avait tenté de fuir comme le sale cloporte qu'il était lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas de taille.

Il allait lui expliquer tout ça mais au moment où Castiel ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle contraction plia littéralement Dean en deux et les phéromones de panique de l'alpha répondirent à celle de douleur de l'oméga.

L'odeur cuivrée se fit plus forte.

Avec crainte, Castiel souleva le drap et lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre les jambes de Dean, il se sentit blêmir.

\- Tu perds beaucoup trop de sang. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Une nouvelle vague de détresse émana de l'oméga et immédiatement Castiel l'entoura de ses bras, le besoin de le rassurer supplantant sa panique et sa soif de vengeance, parvenant à restaurer un tant soit peu de réflexion cohérente dans son esprit bouleversé.

\- Chuuutt. Ca va aller.

Lentement, il se positionna derrière Dean sur le lit et l'attira contre son torse pour que l'oméga épuisé puisse se reposer contre lui, se sentir protégé, baigné de son odeur qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de rendre protectrice et apaisante.

Les fragrances qui émanaient de Dean traduisaient le million d'émotions contradictoires qui l'agitaient également et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de maitriser malgré la douleur physique qui le crucifiait.

Mais quand bien même l'oméga aurait il été en pleine possession de ses capacités, comment aurait il put expliquer à l'alpha qui l'aimait, qu'il pleurait la mort du bébé d'un autre ? Surtout quand cet autre était Alastair, celui à qui Castiel devait la mort de son ami.

\- Je suis... Il m'a...

Dean posa la main sur son ventre et en caressa la rondeur espérant que Castiel comprenne ce qu'il ne parvenait à avouer. Incapable de mettre des mots sur sa souffrance et sa culpabilité, il attendait le jugement et la condamnation qu'il savait inévitables.

Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne toujours sur son ventre et Dean se tendit plus encore.

\- Chut, je sais, je comprends. Je suis là.

Dean secoua la tête alors que la senteur de Castiel se mettait au diapason de ses paroles.

Douleur et culpabilité contre apaisement et acceptation.

Stupéfait, Dean tourna le visage pour tenter de capter le regard de Castiel et d'y trouver la confirmation de ce que ses phéromones semblaient vouloir lui dire.

\- Je sais pour le bébé. Calme toi. Ca va aller.

D'un seul coup, la douleur déjà violente se fit insoutenable. Dean gémit et s'agrippa à Castiel qui serra les dents tant en réaction à la douleur physique alors que l'oméga lui broyait littéralement la main, qu'à celle plus intense encore que leur lien lui transmettait en écho. Le drap qui recouvrait Dean s'imbiba de sang entre ses jambes et Castiel hurla.

\- GABRIEL !

Même si c'était lui qui l'avait appelé, Castiel gronda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsque l'alpha apparu subitement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Gabriel leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement mais n'approcha pas davantage. Il savait qu'aucun alpha ne pouvait tolérer la présence d'un autre auprès de son oméga blessé. C'était un instinct animal difficilement contrôlable, et même si Castiel savait que Gabriel ne représentait aucune menace, bien au contraire, il devait faire un véritable effort pour maitriser ses pulsions protectrices.

\- Je pense qu'il fait une fausse couche. On a besoin de cette ambulance tout de suite !

Un coup d'œil au visage translucide de Dean suffit à renseigner l'alpha sur l'urgence de la situation.

\- Cassy, on est au milieu de nulle part, par la route ils ne seront pas là avant des heures.

\- Alors on va l'emmener en hélico. On a pas le choix.

Gabriel se retourna et jeta un regard furieux à Alastair dans la pièce voisine.

\- Il dit que si on le déplace, il risque la rupture utérine et la mort par hémorragie.

Le grondement qui sortit une nouvelle fois de la gorge de l'alpha se fit plus sourd, menaçant alors qu'il écoutait de nouveau les paroles inaudibles depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Il dit qu'il peut le sauver, continua Gabriel avec autant de dégout que de suspicion.

Immédiatement des phéromones de rage et de protection jaillirent simultanément de Castiel et emplirent la pièce, couvrant pour un instant celles plus métallique du sang et de la détresse oméga.

\- Hors de question qu'il le touche !

Une nouvelle contraction évacua un peu plus de sang et Dean gémit de douleur dans les bras de Castiel qui reporta sur lui un regard paniqué.

Gabriel tenta un nouveau pas dans la chambre mais le regard d'avertissement que Castiel lui lança l'arrêta sur le champ.

\- On va peut être pas avoir le choix, mon frère.

Un fauve blessé prêt à bondir n'aurait pas été plus impressionnant. Le grondement dans la gorge de Castiel s'intensifia, ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes meurtrières et ses phéromones protectrices enveloppèrent l'oméga aussi solidement que ses bras. Mais Castiel savait reconnaitre quand il se trouvait dans une impasse.

\- Fais le venir.

Toute la force de sa volonté se concentra sur le fait de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'Alastair pénétra dans la chambre. Lucifer lui serrait la gorge d'une main, alors que l'autre enfonçait son arme dans ses côtes probablement fracturées. Il leva son revolver et assena un coup de crosse sur la nuque d'Alastair qui tomba à genoux au sol. Le visage de l'alpha était tuméfié, méconnaissable, ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, il avait visiblement été passé à tabac et sa respiration laborieuse indiquait le niveau de douleur qu'il devait endurer, mais tout ceci ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de Castiel.

C'était tellement peu, tellement insuffisant par rapport à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui infliger.

Jamais il n'avait autant haï un être humain de sa vie et la violence des sentiments qui l'agitaient auraient pu l'effrayer si ils ne lui avaient pas paru aussi justifiés.

Le regard qu'il posa sur l'alpha à genou à côté du lit était aussi létal que sa voix lorsqu'il ouvrit les lèvres.

\- Tu peux le sauver ?

Alastair allait répondre quand Lucifer se pencha vers lui et lui parla à voix basse à l'oreille.

\- Je te conseille de bien réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire et à ce que tu comptes réellement faire. Parce que si il meure, je te jure que toi tu vivras, j'y veillerai personnellement. Tu vivras une très longue vie, enfermé dans un corps qui sera ton tombeau une fois que je t'aurai rendu sourd, muet, aveugle et complètement paralysé. Une vie entière seul avec tes pensées et les souffrances que je t'infligerai personnellement. Alors réfléchis. Réfléchis bien.

Si l'alpha frémit, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il cracha un peu de sang au sol à côté de lui et tordit le cou pour regarder Lucifer.

\- De toute façon vous allez me tuer.

Le regard de l'alpha se fit calculateur.

\- A moins que nous ne passions un contrat. Je le sauve et vous me laissez partir.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, salopard !

Le coup qui l'atteignit derrière la nuque le fit tomber à quatre pattes mais il se redressa, une lueur jubilatoire dans le regard, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction faisait crier Dean.

\- Pas en position de négocier. En êtes vous sûrs ?

La rage de Castiel devint tangible, presque solide alors qu'Alastair semblait les narguer même à genoux et saignant sur le sol. Le cri de Dean diminua en un gémissement étranglé, puis cessa en un murmure.

\- Mon contrat...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle épuisé et Castiel le redressa un peu dans ses bras pour le rapprocher.

\- Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Si... S'il me soigne... Mon contrat. Je veux... qu'il me rende mon contrat et je suis d'accord... il pourra partir.

Le visage de Castiel passa par tous les stades de la stupeur, du refus et de la fureur. Il jeta un regard à ses compagnons dans la pièce tout aussi choqués que lui.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. On trouvera un moyen de lui faire avouer où il a mis ton contrat.

L'oméga secoua la tête.

\- Non, je le connais, il ne parlera jamais.

Il se redressa légèrement, aidé et soutenu par Castiel et regarda Alastair droit dans les yeux.

\- Une vie contre autre, c'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour là, tu t'en souviens ? C'est celle de ton propre enfant que tu as pris aujourd'hui, ça devrait te suffire, non ? Alors je reprends la mienne.

La haine lui redonnait des forces et Dean s'animait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Je reprends mon contrat et je te laisse la vie sauve, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si tu refuses, je crève c'est vrai, mais toi aussi et ça me va très bien comme ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre c'est fini, je ne serai plus jamais ta pute.

Épuisé, Dean s'effondra contre le torse de Castiel alors qu'Alastair hochait finalement la tête à contre cœur.

Castiel fit signe à Lucifer qui releva l'alpha d'une main serrée autour de sa gorge. Tous ses instincts se révoltaient contre la décision qui venait d'être prise, mais Dean avait le droit de faire ce choix. C'était sa vie. Sa décision. Et il la respecterait. Jamais il ne se comporterait comme ce monstre qui avait voulu le posséder de toutes les façons possibles.

Lucifer serra davantage sa prise sur la gorge d'Alastair dont les yeux commencèrent à se révulser.

\- Dis moi que ce foutu papier est ici.

Puis il le relâcha et l'alpha tomba lourdement au sol, une main sur sa gorge, toussant et crachant du sang.

\- Dans... dans mon coffre.

Lucifer le releva par les cheveux et le traina hors de la pièce.

\- Après toi ordure.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes revinrent avec une grande enveloppe marron et une trousse médicale.

L'atmosphère devint littéralement létale lorsqu'Alastair toujours encadré de Gabriel et Lucifer pénétra dans la pièce.

Alastair toisa Dean de toute sa hauteur mais malgré sa faiblesse, l'oméga soutint son regard sans ciller puis tendit la main. Visiblement à regret, l'alpha y déposa l'enveloppe alors que Castiel le dépeçait littéralement des yeux en se retenant d'intervenir.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, ses souffrances et l'atmosphère irrespirable qui les entourait, Dean prit le temps d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, d'en sortir les quelques feuilles que ses doigts maculèrent immédiatement de rouge. Il les parcouru du regard s'attardant un instant sur sa propre signature en bas de la dernière page. C'était bien son contrat. Celui grâce auquel il avait sauvé son frère mais aussi perdu son âme. Mais plus important, tout au fond, il trouva une autre enveloppe cachetée et timbrée, prête à être envoyée: l'original des résultats de laboratoire positifs pour le sang de démon et qui auraient incriminé Sam.

Dean releva les yeux vers Alastair, la haine se partageant la première place avec la victoire dans ses yeux. Il venait de récupérer sa vie et Sam ne risquait plus rien. Enfin !

Un instant, la douleur disparut alors que le soulagement coulait en lui comme une vague bienfaisante.

Le bruit du papier qu'il déchira fut le son le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Si il avait pu il aurait déchiqueté chaque millimètre de chaque feuille, les aurait réduits à l'état de confettis, d'atome même, si cela avait été possible. Une autre idée lui vint.

\- Un briquet...

Castiel comprit instantanément.

\- Gabe, regarde dans la poche de ma veste.

L'alpha disparu un moment dans la pièce attenante puis en revint avec le briquet et une poubelle métallique.

Dean mit le feu au contrat, aux résultats de laboratoire et même, pour faire bonne mesure, aux enveloppes qui les avaient contenus. Il les laissa tomber dans la poubelle, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Alastair.

Défi contre mépris.

Alors que les flammes mourraient rapidement faute de combustible, Dean se laissa retomber contre le torse de Castiel. La douleur qui l'avait un instant quitté revenait en force à présent. Il serra les dents pour retenir un nouveau gémissement, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire ce plaisir à l'alpha toujours debout devant lui et qui le toisait.

\- Si vous voulez que je le sauve, j'aurais besoin de ma trousse médicale maintenant. Et de mes mains.

Alastair leva devant lui ses bras attachés mais le grondement de rage de Castiel arrêta le geste de Lucifer qui s'apprêtait à le libérer.

\- J'ai dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il le touche !

\- Mais il va bien falloir...

\- Si il pose un seul doigt sur Dean, je lui arrache le bras.

Castiel reporta son regard brûlant de haine contenue sur l'alpha.

\- Tu me guideras. C'est moi qui ferai ce qui doit être fait.

Castiel reporta le regard vers Gabriel qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

\- Gabe, viens prendre ma place.

Avec mille précautions, Castiel se dégagea du corps de Dean et Gabriel s'installa derrière lui, soutenant l'oméga. Le regard que les deux frères d'arme échangèrent se passait de commentaire. Jamais Castiel n'aurait pu offrir plus grande preuve d'estime et de confiance à ses compagnons qu'en les autorisant à rester auprès de son oméga en cet instant.

Lucifer sortit son couteau, le posa sur la gorge d'Alastair qu'il força à s'agenouiller de nouveau au sol à côté du lit.

\- Maintenant je te conseille d'être précis et efficace. Pour ton propre bien.

.

Sous les instructions du chirurgien Castiel injecta différentes substances dans le bras de Dean et la douleur diminua significativement. L'oméga se laissa aller contre Gabriel qui le soutenait toujours, il était conscient mais se sentait flotter. Ça faisait tellement de bien de moins souffrir qu'il aurait pu s'endormir tellement il était épuisé...

.

Une main caressante sur sa joue et Dean ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans le regard inquiet et aimant de Castiel. Peut être s'était il endormi un instant finalement. Il regarda la perfusion branchée à son bras, suivit des yeux le fil relié à une poche de liquide qui gouttait rapidement. A côté du lit de nombreuses compresses ensanglantées remplissaient la poubelle où il avait brulé son contrat et la chaine qu'il avait si longtemps portée autour de la cheville lui avait été retirée.

Dean ne se souvenait de rien de ce que Castiel avait fait pour le soigner, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, il lui faisait confiance.

L'alpha prit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa joue pour que son attention se focalise de nouveau sur lui.

\- Dean, je sais que tu es très fatigué, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois fort pour moi encore quelques minutes. Ce sera bientôt fini, mais tu vas devoir pousser maintenant.

Dean chercha du regard Alastair qui ne se trouvait plus à côté du lit. Il ne voulait pas que l'alpha assiste à la naissance de son bébé. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait tué sa fille.

Comme si il avait deviné, Castiel le rassura immédiatement.

\- Il n'est plus là. On l'a emmené à côté.

Un soulagement animal envahit Dean à se retrouver seulement entouré d'odeurs amicales et sécurisantes alors qu'il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il connaissait peu Gabriel et Lucifer mais il aimait Castiel et si l'alpha leur accordait suffisamment sa confiance pour tolérer leur présence auprès de lui en cet instant, alors Dean les acceptait également.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Castiel se releva, il remonta le drap qui recouvrait le bas du corps de Dean et s'agenouilla sur le matelas entre ses jambes ouvertes. Un rapide coup d'œil le rassura un peu. Grace aux drogues injectées le saignement avait presque cessé. Lorsque Castiel releva les genoux de Dean et les écarta, Lucifer détourna immédiatement les yeux et se retourna par respect pour son ami autant que pour l'oméga.

\- Je vais... je sais pas. Je vais aller faire bouillir de l'eau. Ils font toujours ça dans les films.

Et il quitta la pièce. Dean en aurait presque souri si il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé.

Castiel posa la main sur son ventre alors qu'une nouvelle contraction durcissait le muscle comme de la pierre. La morphine qu'il lui avait injectée rendait Dean docile et compliant, mais également plus faible.

\- Dean, vas y, il faut que tu pousses de toute tes forces. Maintenant.

Derrière lui, Gabriel qui le soutenait toujours redressa l'oméga qui bloqua un peu d'air dans ses poumons et vint attraper ses genoux de ses mains pour se donner plus de forces.

Dean poussa longuement une fois, puis une deuxième et dans un hurlement d'agonie, le petit corps sans vie de sa fille fut lentement expulsé du sien.

.

.

Après tant de grondements de colère et de cris de douleur, le silence fut assourdissant. A peine le souffle rauque de Dean et celui suspendu de deux alphas que la mort d'un minuscule bébé innocent bouleversait.

.

Le temps semblait presque s'être arrêté dans la pièce.

.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau flot de sang sortit du corps de l'oméga alors que le placenta déchiré par les coups d'Alastair et source de l'hémorragie, sortait lui aussi.

Puis tout s'arrêta enfin.

Lentement, Castiel rabattit le drap, recouvrant du même geste les jambes de Dean et le minuscule corps ensanglanté.

.

.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter lorsque Lucifer s'avança d'un pas peu assuré qui lui était si inhabituel. Il portait dans ses mains une bassine d'eau tiède et des serviettes qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis s'avança vers le lit et tendit à Castiel un petit linge plié et kaki.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être... utile.

C'était juste un foulard.

Un de ceux que les soldats de leur unité portaient comme signe de reconnaissance. Sur le côté on pouvait voir l'écusson de leur régiment, un pentacle dont la pointe était tournée vers le haut symbole de protection, et entouré d'un cercle de flammes. Et en dessous les initiales de Castiel.

L'alpha saisit le morceau de tissus d'une main tremblante et alors que son ami le retenait entre ses doigts une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et Castiel hocha la tête.

Reconnaissance. Soutien.

Ils étaient frères et partageaient tout, même ce genre de souffrance, sans avoir besoin d'y mettre de mots.

Puis Lucifer quitta de nouveau la pièce et Gabriel le suivit après avoir installé et calé Dean contre des oreillers.

.

La porte se referma doucement, les laissant seuls au monde.

.

Castiel se leva. Lentement il releva le drap, coupa le cordon ombilical qui reliait toujours le fœtus à son placenta.

Avec des gestes d'une douceur infinie, il baigna dans la bassine le petit corps si chétif qu'il tenait largement dans sa main, puis l'enveloppa dans le foulard. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'à ce stade de gestation, un futur bébé puisse être si frêle et pourtant si parfaitement formé. Il recouvrit entièrement la petite fille du tissu et la symbolique n'échappa pas à Dean qui l'avait regardé faire sans dire un mot. C'était comme si Castiel enveloppait son bébé, le recouvrait de son être, et le cœur déjà meurtri de l'oméga sombra un peu plus.

Puis Castiel déposa le minuscule paquet dans les bras de l'oméga et, avec mille précautions, il se réinstalla derrière Dean qui releva vers lui un regard dévasté.

\- J'aurais voulu l'appeler Mary.

Une larme coula, unique, sur sa joue et Castiel l'essuya du pouce, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe trempée de sueur.

\- Alors Mary est son nom.

La gorge de Dean se serra davantage, il ne parvenait plus à parler, bouleversé tout autant par la perte de son bébé que par l'attitude de Castiel. Une idée d'une audace insensée traversa son esprit suffisamment embrumé pour qu'il ose poser la question.

\- Est ce que tu crois que tu aurais pu l'aimer ?

Les prunelles vertes cherchèrent les bleues et Castiel inclina très légèrement la tête de côté, le visage terriblement sérieux avant de répondre.

\- Elle était une partie de toi, comment aurais je pu ne pas l'aimer ?

Dean ferma les yeux incapables de contenir plus longtemps l'intensité des émotions contradictoire qui le submergeaient. Tout en maintenant contre son cœur le si petit paquet de tissu, il se laissa aller et, ramenant autour de lui le bras de Castiel, autorisa enfin à couler en silence les larmes de deuil qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Castiel ne sorte de la chambre.

.

Gabriel et Lucifer l'interrogèrent du regard lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

\- Ça va aller. Mais il est faible, il faut qu'il mange quelque chose.

Lucifer garda Alastair en joue tandis que les deux autres fouillèrent les placards et préparèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

\- On va vraiment le laisser partir ?

Si des yeux avaient pu tuer, ceux de Castiel auraient littéralement incinéré Alastair. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- C'est ce que Dean a décidé.

L'alpha au sol releva le visage et Castiel dut réprimer de toutes ses forces l'envie de l'écraser à coups de talons comme la vermine qu'il était.

Il retourna dans la chambre avec nourriture et eau et soutint Dean pendant qu'il mangeait, puis lui injecta encore des substances dans le bras et Dean sentit ses forces lui revenir peu à peu.

Deux autres heures passèrent avant que, encore affaibli par la perte de sang, l'oméga ne se sente la force de se lever.

Soutenu par Castiel, lorsqu'il passa devant Alastair encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se tourna de côté soustrayant au regard de l'alpha le petit paquet qu'il gardait serré contre lui. Il avança droit devant, traversa le couloir puis la cuisine où il nota du coin de l'œil le corps sans vie de Marta sur le sol. Apparemment la vieille bêta avait voulu défendre son fils adoptif jusque dans la mort lorsque les alphas avaient donné l'assaut de la maison. Savait elle seulement qui il était ?

.

Dean monta dans l'hélicoptère, toujours soutenu par Castiel qui ne le lâchait pas d'un pas et maintenait sa perfusion en l'air. Il regarda ses compagnons rentrer de nouveau dans la maison en y emportant un gros sac.

Lucifer en sortit le premier, trainant par les cheveux Alastair dont il fouilla les poches, en sortit son téléphone portable qu'il laissa tomber par terre et fracassa d'un coup de talon. Puis il s'empara son propre couteau dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture. Deux incisions précises derrière les genoux tranchèrent net ligaments et tendons, et Alastair s'effondra au sol en hurlant.

\- On t'avait promis de te laisser partir, connard. Pas que tu le ferai sur tes deux jambes. Voilà, t'es libre, tu peux t'en aller.

Il le laissa sur place, le regarda un moment gémir et se tortiller par terre avec un air satisfait, puis monta dans l'hélicoptère à la place du pilote. Le moteur démarra et l'hélice commença à tourner au dessus de leurs têtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel les rejoignit et l'appareil prit son envol tandis que la maison et la voiture d'Alastair explosaient derrière eux.

.

Dean se pencha légèrement et tandis que l'hélicoptère prenait de la hauteur, il regarda un moment Alastair se trainer et ramper lamentablement sur le sol. Il se souvenait de ce que l'alpha lui avait dit des mois plus tôt lorsqu'il avait regardé pour la première fois par la fenêtre et découvert où il avait été emmené: des milliers d'hectares de désert aride le séparaient de la première âme qui vive.

Dean n'enviait pas son sort.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Quelques jours plus tard, trois inhumations, eurent lieu presque simultanément à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Celle d'un alpha abandonné de tous dont le corps desséché et rôti par le soleil du désert fut progressivement recouvert par le sable que soulevait la brise.

Et celle d'un autre alpha, entouré de ses compagnons d'arme et d'un oméga. Le corps fraichement exhumé de sa tombe indigne avait été enveloppé d'un suaire et était allongé sur un bucher funéraire, ses bras semblant entourer un tout petit paquet kaki posé sur sa poitrine.

Dean avait décidé de confier son bébé à Uriel pour leur dernier voyage.

Car même si ils s'étaient peu appréciés au début, l'alpha avait gagné son respect lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain commun de leur affection pour Castiel. Et Uriel avait donné sa vie pour tenter de le sauver, lui, un oméga qu'il ne connaissait pas et à qui il ne devait rien. Dean ne pouvait lui rendre plus grand hommage que de lui confier son enfant pour qu'il la protège, où qu'ils aillent tous les deux à présent.

.

Lucifer posa la torche à la base de l'amoncèlement de rondins et de paille. Le brasier s'enflamma rapidement et les quatre hommes sentirent la chaleur sur leur visage sécher instantanément les larmes qui auraient eu l'impudence de couler.

Castiel se rapprocha de Dean qui détourna une seconde son regard des flammes pour le reporter sur lui. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui de l'alpha ou de l'oméga avait le plus besoin du soutien de l'autre à cet instant. Et cela n'avait d'ailleurs aucune importance. Ils n'étaient plus trois alphas et un oméga mais seulement quatre hommes qui pleuraient ensemble les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus.

.

Il n'y eut pas de discours funèbre, pas d'éloge, pas de cérémonie.

Juste des regards échangés.

Le regard des gens qui en savaient trop sur les horreurs de la vie.

.

.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

 **Les WARNINGs DU JOUR étaient donc: Fausse couche, sang, douleur, fœtus mort né, crémation.**

 **Oh purée, c'est quand même pas gai !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voila, cette fic est finie, c'est ainsi que cette histoire se termine.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré sa dureté. Moi, j'ai été très heureuse de la partager avec vous...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vous y avez cru ?**

 **.**

 **Non ?**

 **Je suis sûre que si. Un petit peu quand même... ;P**

 **.**

 **Non, ça aurait pu se terminer comme ça, et quelque part c'est un peu le cas. On va dire que c'est la fin de cette partie là de la vie de Dean, celle où il était à la merci d'Alastair à cause de ce contrat qui l'enchainait.**

 **Maintenant le contrat a effectivement été détruit et Dean va devoir réapprendre à vivre. Et puis il y a Castiel. Ils ont quelque chose à construire tous les deux. Enfin peut être...  
**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve mardi prochain pour la 2eme ( et moins torturée... enfin plus ou moins... ) partie de cette fic, si vous le voulez bien... XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour, vous allez bien ?**

 **Je n'ai perdu personne après ce chapitre 11 un peu difficile ?**

 **Pour le résumer si il y a des gens qui ont préféré ne pas le lire, Castiel a retrouvé Dean dans la maison où Alastair le maintenait captif, en remontant la piste de son homme de main qui organisait ses vols entre Sioux Falls et le Nouveau Mexique. Lorsque Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer sont arrivés là bas, ils ont capturé Alastair, mais Dean, battu par l'alpha parce qu'il portait une fille et non le futur fils qu'il espérait, était en pleine fausse couche. Dean a passé un nouveau marché avec Alastair: l'alpha donnait les instructions médicales à Castiel pour lui sauver la vie et lui rendait son contrat et en échange, Dean acceptait de le laisser partir.**

 **Dean récupère et brule son contrat, puis accouche avec l'aide de Castiel et de ses amis d'une petite fille morte née qu'il prénomme Mary. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Lucifer mutile Alastair pour qu'il ne puisse plus marcher et ils l'abandonnent en plein milieu du désert.**

 **.**

 **Voila où nous en sommes au début de ce chapitre 12.**

 **Warning pour une scène difficile au tout début de ce chapitre, mais rien que vous n'ayez déjà affronté ici. Le reste ne devrait pas poser de problème.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12:**

.

Dean se réveilla dans le noir, le souffle court et l'angoisse lui tordant les tripes.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal, il le savait, le sentait instinctivement.

Il tenta de remuer ses bras et ses jambes écartelés, mais des liens solides les enserraient, bien fixés eux même aux quatre coins du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

L'angoisse devint panique.

C'était impossible. Castiel et son équipe l'avaient délivré, Alastair était mort, il n'était plus entre ses mains. Personne n'aurait pu survivre seul au milieu du désert, sans moyen de locomotion, sans même pouvoir marcher.

A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ait trouvé.

Dean savait que l'alpha avait des ressources illimitées et surement des complices.

La panique devint certitude.

Alastair avait survécu, il en était capable. Et il l'avait retrouvé et repris.

La certitude devint terreur lorsque Dean tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit que du noir. Il ne savait pas si il était dans une pièce totalement obscure ou si on lui avait bandé les yeux mais le résultat était le même, l'obscurité autour de lui était complète. Pas la moindre lueur, le moindre bruit, la moindre odeur qui aurait pu le renseigner sur le lieu où il se trouvait et surtout en compagnie de qui.

.

Un frôlement sur sa joue le fit sursauter.

Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent, figés dans l'attente d'une douleur prévisible mais qui ne vint pas.

Puis Dean se souvint. Même si Alastair l'avait repris, le contrat n'existait plus, il avait détruit de ses mains ces morceaux de papier qui avaient régenté sa vie et l'avait obligé à se soumettre. Il n'était plus obligé de subir sans rien dire. Il pouvait combattre maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se mit à se débattre contre les liens qui le retenaient et sentit rapidement son sang chaud couler le long de ses bras quand les cordes entamèrent sa peau. Il voulut hurler pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, injurier l'alpha, lui cracher sa haine en pleine figure et peu importaient les conséquences, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

.

Un nouveau frôlement, juste un souffle chaud sur son visage et Dean se figea instantanément.

Il était là, juste à côté de lui. Il en était certain.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Dean ?

Cette voix ! Cette voix maudite hanterait ses cauchemars probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Dean voulut hurler que c'était impossible, qu'il était mort, qu'il devait retourner pourrir en enfer là où était sa place, mais encore une fois aucun son ne se fit entendre.

L'impuissance se mua en rage.

Dean tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, refusant que le cauchemar ne recommence. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire, il préférait mourir. Si Alastair voulait le prendre, alors il devrait baiser son cadavre encore chaud.

Le rire de l'alpha fut la seule réponse à ses efforts désespérés.

\- Tu vas te blesser. Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, tu vas porter mon enfant.

Dean sentit l'alpha détacher une de ses chevilles et il tenta immédiatement de lui assener un coup de pied mais Alastair esquiva sans mal.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean, tu vas m'obliger à employer d'autres méthodes. Mais souviens toi que c'est toi qui l'auras voulu.

Il entendit le bruit d'emballages en papier que l'on ouvre et une seconde plus tard sentit la douleur d'une piqure dans son bras. En quelques minutes tout son corps devint flasque. Avec horreur, il réalisa que même pleinement conscient, il était incapable du moindre mouvement.

En plus d'être aveugle, il était maintenant paralysé, et la privation de ces capacités amplifia sa perception de son environnement, ainsi que sa terreur si cela était encore possible.

Il pouvait suivre chaque mouvement furtif de l'alpha qui rodait dans la pièce autour de lui, mais sans pour autant comprendre exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

.

Alastair revint vers lui et termina de détacher ses jambes à présent inertes. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu lorsqu'il grimpa sur le lit. Il remonta les mollets de Dean sur ses épaules et seulement à ce moment là, l'oméga réalisa que le bas de son corps était nu.

\- Cette fois tu vas me donner l'alpha que je mérite. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'extirperai moi même cette aberration de ton ventre et je te remplirai à nouveau. Tu es à moi, Dean. A MOI !

Alastair s'enfonça en lui d'une seule poussée, sans préparation, sans lubrification et Dean hurla de douleur.

\- NOOOONNNN !

.

Son propre cri sortit Dean de son cauchemar. Il s'assit sur son lit, le souffle court et la main sur sa poitrine en feu, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, le regard paniqué. Pour son plus grand soulagement, malgré la semi-obscurité il savait où il était. Dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Il reconnaissait les lumières ténues des chiffres de son radio réveil, celle de la salle de bain dont il laissait une applique allumée comme un foutu gamin terrifié par le noir, toutes les nuits depuis que ces putain cauchemars avaient commencé.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Tout allait bien. Il était en sécurité. Il pouvait respirer.

Mais bon sang, celui là avait semblé tellement réaliste !

Dean se frotta les poignets, avec l'impression de sentir encore la douleur des liens qui lui déchiraient la peau, et celle brulante, crucifiant, du membre de l'alpha qui s'enfonçait en lui. Il tenta de déglutir la boule d'angoisse qui l'étouffait.

Rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar comme il en faisait toutes les nuits depuis son retour.

.

Sa respiration se calma enfin, de même que les battements de son cœur qui reprirent un rythme humainement supportable. Il attendit un moment mais aucun pas affolé ne se fit entendre depuis la chambre voisine.

Son cri n'avait retenti que dans son cauchemar, il n'avait pas réveillé Sam. Tant mieux.

En ce moment la dernière chose dont il avait envie était bien de devoir supporter les regards remplis de peine et de compassion de son frère. Le convaincre qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves devenait de plus en plus difficile. Tout comme éviter la conversation qu'il savait inéluctable mais repoussait de jour en jour.

Dean se laissa retomber sur son oreiller mais alluma sa lampe de chevet. Si il se rendormait maintenant, il savait qu'il reprendrait son cauchemar exactement là où il l'avait interrompu. Et ça c'était hors de question. Endormi ou éveillé, plus jamais il ne laisserait Alastair le baiser sans combattre. Pas même dans ses cauchemars.

.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, alors Dean resta allongé, dans le silence relatif de sa maison endormie.

Le silence. La solitude.

C'était les seules choses qui lui étaient désormais familières, après les trois mois qu'il venait de passer seul, enchainé dans une chambre, avec pour unique compagnie, les visites muettes d'une bêta qui l'ignorait et celles redoutée et haïes d'Alastair.

Pendant tout ce temps, les seules activités qui l'avaient gardé sain d'esprit avaient consisté à chercher des moyens de s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais renoncé, même quand il avait cru Castiel mort.

Et puis il y avait eu cette grossesse.

Il l'avait d'abord détestée puis acceptée et enfin chérie, pour finalement la perdre. A peine plus de trois mois, un trimestre où un petit être qu'il refusait de considérer comme la progéniture du démon, avait vécu dans son ventre. Mary, sa fille à lui, et à lui seul.

Dean passa la main sur son ventre maintenant plat. Il savait que sa nature oméga accentuait encore les ressentis de perte et de deuil qu'il éprouvait mais en cet instant il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Après tout être un oméga faisait partie de lui. Et en dehors de ses chaleurs qu'il détestait plus que tout, il ne s'était jamais senti plus faible à cause de sa nature. Et même si il avait encore du mal à dépasser ce que la société alphaïste ou même son père lui avaient inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se rendait compte que souffrir ou même pleurer ne vous rendait pas faible. Cela prouvait juste que vous étiez vivant.

Et il avait eu plus que son compte de souffrances.

Maintenant que tout était fini, il se sentait juste vidé.

.

Dean consulta son réveil une nouvelle fois et soupira longuement.

Dans moins d'une demi-heure Sam allait se lever, lui préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi et s'attendre à ce qu'il le rejoigne et discute avec lui. C'était ce qu'il faisait tous les matins depuis quasiment deux semaines: attendre qu'il lui parle. Et tout ce dont lui avait envie, c'était de foutre le camp, d'attraper les clefs de son impala et de partir. Seul. Loin. Juste de conduire droit devant jusqu'à s'en faire éclater les pneus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Dean se rappela le moment où son frère était entré dans son box d'hôpital, juste après que Castiel et son équipe l'ait ramené à Sioux Falls.

Il venait tout juste d'y être installé et n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester plus que les quelques heures qu'il avait concédées à Castiel pour vérifier que son utérus ne saignait plus et que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

A la façon dont on avait frappé à la porte, Dean avait immédiatement su de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il l'avait autorisé à entrer, Sam s'était précipité sur lui sans un mot et l'avait serré dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours qui avait failli lui briser les côtes. Pourtant de telles démonstrations d'affection ne leur étaient pas familières. En fait ça ne leur arrivait quasiment jamais. Mais Dean n'avait pas eu besoin de sentir les phéromones inexistantes de son bêta de frangin pour savoir à quel point il s'était inquiété.

Le flot de questions de Sam avait heureusement été interrompu par l'arrivée opportune du médecin, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse du nom d'Anna Milton d'après ce qui était écrit sur sa blouse blanche, et qui avait poussé tout le monde dehors.

Dean n'avait pas manqué le regard surpris de son frère quand il avait demandé si Castiel pouvait rester, mais personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque. Pas même Gabriel, un vrai miracle.

Après que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce, le médecin avait tiré le rideau et rapidement procédé à l'examen pendant que Castiel, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean, lui tenait la main comme si il voulait l'empêcher de disparaitre.

Le diagnostic était rapidement tombé. A part une anémie conséquente liée à la perte de sang, Dean allait très vite se remettre. La nature avait ainsi conçu les omégas, capables de survivre à presque tout, surtout en matière de fausses couches si fréquentes qu'elles en étaient presque banales. Et même si ici les circonstances ne l'étaient pas et que son utérus avait été tellement contusionné que cela avait détaché le placenta et provoqué l'hémorragie et la fausse couche, au moins il ne s'était pas déchiré. Ca n'était pas passé loin, mais Dean pourrait de nouveau être enceint un jour si il le souhaitait.

L'oméga avait apprécié le tact et la douceur de ce médecin lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses conclusions en s'adressant directement à lui et non à Castiel qu'elle aurait légitimement pu considérer comme son alpha. Bien peu de médecin l'auraient fait et Dean l'avait immédiatement appréciée pour ça.

Le Dr Milton avait insisté pour le garder en observation une nuit, mais Dean avait catégoriquement refusé. Il considérait qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps en captivité pour refuser de rester une minute de plus enfermé dans une chambre, fut elle d'hôpital et même avec son consentement. Le médecin avait dû céder mais à la condition non négociable qu'il ne reste pas seul les jours suivant. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement, mais Castiel avait promis que ça ne serait pas le cas et le Dr Milton avait hoché la tête avec un regard entendu pour l'oméga récalcitrant, puis avait quitté le box pour rédiger les ordonnances et signer la sortie.

.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sam et Bobby, de même que Gabriel et Lucifer avaient patienté dans la même salle d'attente mais en deux groupes distincts qui s'observaient du coin de l'œil, surpris de ne pas se connaitre alors qu'ils étaient réunis pour le même patient. Lorsque quelqu'un avait annoncé que les accompagnants de Monsieur Winchester étaient autorisés à retourner auprès de lui, ils s'étaient tous levés comme un seul homme, dévisagés un instant, puis avec un peu d'hésitation s'étaient serré la main en se présentant de façon aussi formelle que succincte comme la famille de Dean et les amis de Castiel. Puis ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers le box.

Évidemment Sam avait de suite annoncé son intention de rester pour prendre soin de son frère aussi longtemps que le médecin le jugerait nécessaire. Et si Dean avait protesté, argumentant qu'il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui même, il était en fait soulagé et avait volontairement évité le regard de Castiel qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir soutenir à présent.

Parce que bon sang, comment étaient ils censés se comporter tous les deux maintenant ?

Ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation impossible où deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient quasiment pas avaient été bombardés âmes sœurs par des circonstances totalement folles.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient vécu côte à côte pendant deux ans que ça changeait quoi que ce soit. En fait ils ne s'étaient vraiment rapprochés que dans l'intensité des moments où l'un d'eux s'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort.

Alors oui, ils s'étaient sentis, ressentis, instinctivement et animalement reconnus, mais en fait ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre.

Et maintenant que la vie allait reprendre son cours, Dean ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'à vrai dire, malgré leurs sentiments réciproques, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils auraient la possibilité de vivre ensemble un jour. Alastair et son contrat avaient toujours représenté une barrière infranchissable et si Dean s'était parfois autorisé à y penser, cela restait une idée inaccessible.

Maintenant que plus rien n'empêchait ce futur de se réaliser, Dean se sentait paumé.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

7h30 tapantes, Sam sortit de la chambre d'ami et Dean sourit. C'était à se demander si son frangin n'avait pas avalé une horloge. Et c'était comme ça depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Si Dean avait toujours détesté le matin, Sam, lui, quittait son lit dès l'aurore. Combien de fois l'ainé lui avait il balancé son oreiller ou une réplique assassine lorsque son grand dadais de frangin venait le secouer pour avoir ses céréales? Pourtant Dean finissait toujours par se lever, en maugréant, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitiés fermés.

Sam lui avait l'air frais comme une rose. Allez comprendre !

.

Mais aujourd'hui son Sammy n'avait plus besoin que Dean lui prépare ses céréales. Au contraire, à en juger par les bruits et les odeurs qui montaient de la cuisine, il avait déjà mis la cafetière en route et commencé la cuisson de pancakes.

Bon sang que ça sentait bon !

Ce fourbe savait d'ailleurs parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en l'appâtant avec de la nourriture, mais Dean voyait clair dans son jeu. Et pourtant malgré son envie de rester terré dans son antre jusqu'à ce que Sam se décide enfin à rentrer chez lui pour continuer les préparatifs de son mariage, Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait couper à la discussion qu'il repoussait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il connaissait trop bien son frère pour ça.

.

Assis sur son lit, Dean passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et regarda par la fenêtre. Même si il n'avait volontairement pas fermé les volets, il faisait encore trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il pouvait visualiser de mémoire la façade de la maison de Castiel et même l'intérieur, sa cuisine, sa chambre. Tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas d'une netteté éblouissante mais certaines impressions lui étaient restées.

Réconfort, chaleur.

Il ne savait pas si l'alpha était déjà levé ou si il dormait encore, mais le savoir proche lui faisait du bien. En fait c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Savoir que Castiel était là sans l'oppresser pour autant.

Et bien sûr dans son habituelle perfection, c'est ce que l'alpha lui offrait depuis leur retour.

A lui aussi il devait une discussion, il le savait bien, mais il se sentait tout sauf prêt. Trop tôt. Trop compliqué. Faire comme avant aurait été tellement plus simple. Sauf que plus rien n'était comme avant, justement.

.

7h53, l'estomac de Dean remporta la partie dans un gargouillis victorieux.

Il repoussa les draps et grimaça quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol froid, puis passa par la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie pleine, encore surpris de ne pas avoir à trainer avec lui la chaine qui avait pendu à sa cheville pendant des mois.

Rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, malgré ses nuits agitées, ses yeux étaient moins cernés et ses joues avaient repris de la couleur. Il se sentait plus fort chaque jour, avait envie de retourner au garage, de retrouver les moteurs et le cambouis, et aussi l'affection bourrue de Bobby qu'il considérait comme un second père.

Reprendre une vie normale, quoi que cela veuille dire.

.

D'ailleurs maintenant que les brumes de son cauchemar s'étaient entièrement dissipées, il n'en revenait toujours pas de ne plus avoir au dessus de la tête cette épée de Damoclès permanente que représentaient Alastair et ce fichu contrat. Toute sa vie depuis ces huit dernières années n'avait tourné qu'autour de ça. Attendre et redouter les convocations de l'alpha. Ne jamais savoir dans quel état il allait revenir. Trouver des excuses à fournir à son entourage, à son frère, à Bobby, pour expliquer ses absences, ses blessures.

Étrangement cette liberté le laissait complètement perdu. Comme un condamné à mort qui aurait passé huit ans à attendre son exécution et à qui on annoncerait sa libération du jour au lendemain.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout le temps qu'il avait devant lui et de cette liberté inattendue maintenant ?

.

Dean avança vers la fenêtre et le coin de ses lèvres se releva malgré lui lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue se projeta à contre-jour sur les rideaux de la chambre allumée de Castiel. Dean imagina l'alpha dans son pyjama froissé, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et une mine ensommeillée.

Mais des images moins innocentes s'imposèrent rapidement à son esprit et Dean secoua la tête. Même ses fantasmes étaient à l'image de leur étrange relation. Anormaux. Malsains ?

Il songea avec amertume que la perversion d'Alastair avait peut être fini par déteindre sur lui, car sinon, comment pourrait il penser au sexe après la nuit qu'il venait de passer et en évoquant les images du corps de Castiel qu'il avait certes déjà vu nu mais lorsqu'il était inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital ?

Et pourtant, malgré son malaise, il commença tout de même à se caresser à travers le tissu de son sous vêtement.

Nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre où la lumière venait de s'éteindre dans la chambre pour se rallumer dans la cuisine et Dean se recula brusquement comme un gamin pris en faute quand la silhouette s'approcha du rideau et que la main de Castiel l'écarta pour inspecter l'extérieur.

Adossé contre le mur de sa chambre, Dean ferma les yeux et se mit à rire en cognant doucement l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi. Il était pitoyable, vraiment pathétique, à espionner son voisin, la main sur sa queue maintenant raide.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer, pas besoin de passer la main sur ses fesses, il savait déjà que le côté pile était complètement trempé de lubrifiant.

Foutue nature oméga !

Il soupira, impossible de rejoindre Sam dans cet état. Il ne lui restait que deux options, la douche froide ou prendre le problème en main.

Oh et puis merde, personne n'aurait à le savoir et franchement, après son cauchemar, il en avait besoin. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il choisit la seconde solution et baissa son sous vêtement.

.

Le premier contact sur sa peau le fit se cambrer de plaisir.

Il n'était plus à l'hôpital face à un Castiel inconscient, ni même dans sa propre chambre. Dans son imagination, il était dans celle de Castiel, sur son lit pendant que l'alpha promenait sur lui ses mains chaudes tandis qu'il le soignait. Dans son esprit, l'alpha baissa son regard sur son sexe et la lueur d'excitation qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux n'avait rien de malsain ou de dégradant. Bien au contraire. Castiel vénérait littéralement son corps de son regard et de ses gestes. Un corps souillé, bardé de cicatrices, marqué, mais qui redevenait immaculé par la magie d'un ange qui le purifiait de ses simples attouchements.

Toujours adossé au mur, Dean sentait ses jambes faiblir au fur et à mesure où le plaisir de sa main allant et venant sur sa hampe tendue augmentait.

Mais il avait envie de plus.

Il avança vers son lit entravé par son boxer à moitié descendu sur ses cuisses, décida que l'encombrante pièce de tissus était de trop, la retira et s'allongea sur le dos, dans ses draps froissés et maintenant froids.

D'une main il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit son sextoy favori, un phallus de bonne taille avec un nœud à la base. Il négligea le tube de lubrifiant inutile vu ce qu'il sentait déjà couler le long de sa cuisse. Il n'était pourtant pas en chaleur, mais indéniablement penser à Castiel avait sur lui des effets comparables.

Dès que cette pensée passa dans son esprit, Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris de ne pas ressentir l'habituel malaise et humiliation que l'idée même de ses chaleurs faisait toujours monter en lui. Au contraire, imaginer passer ses chaleurs avec l'alpha le rendit dur comme la pierre. Évidemment, c'était inconcevable, inimaginable et Dean était bien certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se donner sans réticence dans ces moments où il perdait tout contrôle et devait s'en remettre à un autre pour le soulager. Mais dans le secret de ses pensées, imaginer Castiel agenouillé entre ses cuisses ouvertes était le premier de ses fantasmes.

Dean empoigna d'une main le gode et écarta ses fesses de l'autre. Il reproduisit ce que son esprit visualisait dans sa tête. C'était Castiel qui écartait largement ses jambes et caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était le sexe de Castiel qui se pressait contre son entrée largement lubrifiée et retraçait sa raie de haut en bas le faisant mouiller davantage, et qui excitait son petit orifice qui se contractait puis se relâchait à chaque passage, appréhendant et anticipant le moment où l'alpha pousserait et passerait enfin l'anneau de muscle serré. Finalement, c'était la hampe de Castiel qui le pénétrait lentement, écartait ses chairs pour se frayer un chemin centimètre par centimètre, en douceur, de plus en plus profondément en lui.

Dean s'était attendu à souffrir. Avec Alastair il n'avait connu que ça. Et d'autant plus après sa fausse couche, où son anus et tout son pelvis étaient restés douloureux. Et pourtant en cet instant, il n'y avait que du plaisir, la sensation délicieuse de l'étirement et de cette masse malheureusement inerte et froide mais qui se réchauffait à son contact et l'envahissait inexorablement.

Dean empoigna de son autre main son sexe turgescent. Les cuisses largement ouvertes, il synchronisa les mouvements de sa main sur sa hampe et les pénétrations du jouet entre ses fesses. De véritables décharges de plaisir parcouraient son corps, faisaient trembler ses jambes.

Dans une impulsion Dean se retourna sur le ventre, se releva sur les genoux tout en laissant son torse à plat sur les draps.

Dans son esprit les mains de Castiel lui agrippaient les hanches alors que l'alpha le reprenait d'un seul coup de rein puissant, le remplissant jusqu'au fond. Les vas et viens dans son anus se firent plus rapides, saccadés. La position ne facilitait pas ses mouvements sur son sexe, mais imaginer Castiel derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses surélevées et le prenant dans cette position de monte si typiquement oméga et tellement détestée auparavant, était paradoxalement la plus grande des jouissances. Dans ses pensées, il était complètement lui, cédant enfin à ses désirs et à sa nature, sans crainte de jugement ou d'humiliation. Juste parce que c'était Castiel, et que ça changeait tout.

Le lubrifiant coulait abondamment le long de ses cuisses et le jouet coulissait maintenant en lui à toute allure dans des bruits humides et indécents.

Le plaisir qu'il se procurait des deux côtés à la fois monta en flèche et Dean se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements lorsqu'il se souvint que Sam n'était qu'à quelques mètres de distance. Les yeux fermés, il appela à lui les souvenirs de l'odeur de Castiel, cette brise fraiche après l'orage, la senteur d'herbe coupée et de cannelle. Il aurait voulu se baigner dans ce parfum paradisiaque synonyme de chaleur, d'affection, de réconfort.

Il en avait tellement envie. Non, après ce putain de cauchemar et tout ce qui lui état arrivé, il en avait besoin. Viscéralement.

Dean enfonça l'accessoire en lui le plus loin possible et lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur son gland humide, il se cambra dans un râle, des jets de sperme maculant son poing et les draps déjà souillés.

\- Cass...

.

Lorsqu'après son orgasme il s'effondra, Dean ne retira pas le jouet de son corps. Au contraire, il ramena à lui les couvertures éparpillées en le maintenant bien en place.

D'un seul coup il avait froid. Il manquait de la chaleur de Castiel qu'il imaginait toujours en lui, contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et pressant son torse en sueur contre son dos. Il sentait son souffle court lui caresser la nuque, entendait ses paroles douces à son oreille.

 _"Je suis là. Je reste avec toi."_

Dean se recroquevilla sur son lit alors que les brumes de son plaisir se dissipaient peu à peu, remplacées par un étrange sentiment de perte. Dean resserra ses muscles autour du phallus qui le possédait toujours comme pour le retenir encore, mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait.

Alors que la réalité le rattrapait petit à petit, Dean passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front en sueur et eut un petit rire amer. Il se sentait baisé, au sens propre et littéral, par les circonstances et ses putains de sentiments qui s'entêtaient à venir foutre le bordel dans sa tête.

Parce que Dean ne voulait pas seulement le sexe, il voulait aussi tout le reste. Sans même réellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais cela ne serait jamais possible, même maintenant il n'était pas vraiment libre. Dean passa les doigts sur la cicatrice en forme de A sur sa poitrine. Pris de nausée, il retira immédiatement le jouet en lui et le lâcha sur les draps avec dégout.

Castiel méritait mille fois mieux que les restes d'Alastair. Dean avait cru être libéré, mais il avait eu tort. Alastair le baisait toujours. Même après sa mort.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- De pire en pire, tu vas bientôt te lever à midi, si ça continue ! Tant pis pour toi, les pancakes sont froids maintenant.

Sam consulta ostensiblement sa montre qui devait indiquer environ 8h45 tout comme l'avait fait son radio réveil lorsque Dean était sorti de sa salle de bain après une douche rapide.

Il se servit une tasse de café fumant et s'assit face à son frère, le visage fermé, et Sam reçut parfaitement le message " pas envie de parler " qui clignotait au néon rouge au dessus de sa tête.

Mais le cadet décida de l'ignorer.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Dean...

Le regard d'avertissement que son frère lui lança faillit arrêter le bêta dans son élan. Mais la situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Sam sentait bien que son frangin s'enfermait dans ses habituels silences et que même s'il continuait à prétendre qu'il allait bien, ce qu'il gardait en lui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu me fais confiance Dean ?

L'oméga releva un regard étonné.

\- Évidement. Tu es mon frère.

\- Mais alors parle moi bordel !

L'éclat si inhabituel fit presque sursauter Dean qui ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir. La technique de Sam, c'était plutôt les silences compatissants, les bonnes paroles et les regards de chiots battus.

Les coups de gueule c'était plutôt sa spécialité à lui.

.

L'oméga sentit monter en lui la colère qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment depuis sa libération. Parce que Sam connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de ce qui lui était arrivé et que c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il savait presque tout en fait. Sauf pour Alastair. Du moins il connaissait la version officielle qu'il avait dû donner à la police lorsque les flics l'avaient convoqué deux jours après son retour pour clore l'enquête pour disparition d'oméga qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement menée.

En tant que parent le plus proche de l'oméga victime, Sam avait dû l'accompagner pour faire sa déclaration et l'entendre raconter qu'il avait été enlevé en pleine rue par un alpha qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'avait séquestré dans un lieu inconnu tout ce temps pour se servir de lui comme esclave sexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'échapper et que Castiel le retrouve devant sa porte en pleine fausse couche. Les flics avaient parfaitement gobé son histoire, somme toute assez proche de la réalité pour être plausible et corroborée par le rapport du médecin de l'hôpital. Dean avait dû répondre à des questions aussi intrusives que dérangeantes sous le regard décomposé de son frère qui s'était écarquillé de stupeur quand il avait finalement coupé court en déclarant qu'il ne souhaitait pas porter plainte. L'excuse qu'il avait donnée de ne pas vouloir revivre tout ce qui lui était arrivé si jamais un procès avait lieu un jour et que de toute façon il était incapable d'identifier son agresseur convainquit parfaitement les enquêteurs trop heureux de classer leur dossier.

Mais pas son frère.

Depuis, persuadé qu'il ne leur avait pas tout raconté, Sam ne cessait de revenir à la charge.

Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Dean savait que son frère faisait ça pour son bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il voulait l'aider à évacuer son traumatisme ou il ne savait quelle connerie New Age sortie tout droit d'un de ces magasines de psycho à deux balles que son frangin aimait tant consulter. Sauf que lui avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Qu'ils aillent tous voir ailleurs si il y était, son frangin, ses amis si inquiets, et aussi le putain de fantôme de ce fêlé psychopathe qui venait hanter jusqu'à ses nuits.

Et même ses foutus sentiments également, tiens, tant qu'il y était.

Il voulait juste oublier, faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous juste lui foutre la paix ? Est ce que c'était vraiment trop demander, merde ?!

.

Dean reposa sa tasse et planta des yeux las dans ceux de son frère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sam ?

Dean ne reconnut pas sa propre voix si froide mais aussi si fatiguée. Celle d'un vieillard épuisé.

\- Vas y, dis moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est ça ? Ce que ça m'a fait de me retrouver enchainé dans cette chambre à me faire baiser par ce psychopathe, de tomber enceint et de perdre le bébé. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux que je te parle de mes putains de sentiments ?

Le visage de Sam palissait à chacune de ses phrases et une seconde Dean se sentit minable. Il savait qu'il était injuste et déloyal. Que culpabiliser Sam en jouant sur son inquiétude et l'affection qu'il lui portait était un coup bas. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de toute cette sollicitude qui l'étouffait.

\- Ou alors tu veux plus de détails ? Les positions qu'il me faisait prendre? Ce qu'il me disait, quand il me faisait bien comprendre que je ne servais qu'à ça ?

Bordel, il fallait qu'il la ferme! Maintenant. Tout de suite!

Sauf que maintenant que les vannes avaient été ouvertes et alimentées par la rage qu'il réprimait depuis si longtemps, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les souvenirs de sa captivité, toutes les séances aux mains d'Alastair, la peur, la rage. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait tout lui balancer, Alastair, le contrat. Son être entier marqua un temps d'arrêt et se cabra face à cette idée. Non, jamais! Sam ne devrait jamais savoir.

\- Non Dean, je...

Sam tenta d'avancer une main réconfortante pour la poser sur son épaule, mais Dean se recula violemment.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin, Sammy ?!

Le silence s'installa.

Malaise. Douleur.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage dévasté de son frère lui transperça le cœur. Il était injuste et le pire c'est qu'il le savait. Sam ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et c'est lui qui prenait juste parce qu'il était là et que Dean savait que quoi qu'il fasse ou lui dise, son frangin encaisserait et ne lui en voudrait pas.

Dean ferma les yeux et prit grande inspiration puis une seconde et une troisième. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de parler sans hurler. Jusqu'à ce que la rage reflue, ne laissant derrière elle que la honte et la lassitude.

\- Il y a des choses...

Le regard de Sam le brulait comme un laser. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Pas si Sam continuait à le regarder comme ça.

Dean se leva brusquement et posa les mains sur le rebord de l'évier, tournant le dos à son frère qui comprit le message et ne bougea pas de sa place.

\- Tu es mon frère, Sam, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, tu le sais, mais il y a des choses que je peux pas te dire. Tu comprends ?

Sam ne se leva pas. Il se contenta de pivoter un peu sur sa chaise pour contempler le dos tendu de son frère toujours agrippé au plan de travail de la cuisine. Ses épaules crispées et ses articulations blanchies en disaient plus long sur ce qu'il ressentait que les mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer.

\- Alors parle lui à lui.

Dean se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, à ce que Sam lui fasse des reproches, lui hurle dessus à son tour, voir lui mette son poing dans la gueule pour son attitude de merde, ou même qu'il claque la porte et ne veuille plus jamais le revoir. Mais certainement pas à ces cinq mots prononcés sur un ton si bas, presque comme une prière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parle à Castiel si tu peux pas me parler à moi.

Dean allait ouvrir la bouche mais Sam le stoppa d'une main levée.

\- J'ai compris que tu me dis pas tout, Dean, et que Castiel en sait plus long que moi sur ce qui t'es arrivé. Si tu peux pas me parler à moi, je l'accepte, je t'assure. Mais ça te ronge. Tu crois que j'entends pas tes cris toutes les nuits? Tu fais des cauchemars, et me dis pas que tu te souviens de rien, je sais que c'est faux. La journée, tu es tellement tendu qu'un rien te fait exploser. Si tu peux pas me parler à moi, c'est d'accord, mais alors parle lui à lui. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Juste ça. Fais le pour moi.

 _"Juste ça."_

Dean eut un petit rire amer, parce que bon sang, vider l'océan à la petite cuillère lui aurait semblé plus réalisable. Il fixa un long moment l'extérieur depuis la petite fenêtre qui surplombait l'évier.

\- Je crois que je vais retourner bosser au garage demain.

Sam sourit légèrement. Son frère avait une façon bien à lui de lui demander de changer de sujet, mais depuis le temps, il savait décrypter les sous titres. Les mains qui s'étaient relâchées sur le rebord de l'évier, les épaules qui s'étaient détendues et le visage à moitié tourné vers lui lui confirmaient ce que Dean ne lui aurait jamais avoué. Il avait entendu ce que Sam lui avait dit et il allait y réfléchir.

\- Je pense que c'est une super idée, Dean.

La voix de Sam était cassée par l'émotion, mais le bêta se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea simplement vers la porte de la cuisine. A cet instant, il savait que Dean avait besoin d'espace, il connaissait son frère. Il ne se retourna donc pas, ni ne répondit, lorsqu'il entendit trois mots prononcés tout bas.

\- Merci Sammy. Pardon.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Le retour à la vie normale est compliqué, surtout que Dean ne doit pas seulement se remettre de ses trois mois de captivité et de sa fausse couche, mais aussi des huit années qui ont précédé. Pas si simple.** **Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir.**

 **On a surtout eu son POV dans ce chapitre, mais on va bientôt retrouver Castiel, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **A la semaine prochaine. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici le chapitre 13.**

 **Il y a eu peu de retours sur le précédent alors que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Est ce qu'il vous a déplu ? Vous pouvez aussi me le dire, vous savez, si c'est le cas. ;)**

 **Je me suis dit que** **vous aviez** **peut être été déçus parce que Dean et Castiel ne se sont pas immédiatement mis ensemble après que Castiel l'ait délivré. Je comprends, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez, je le sais bien. Mais Dean ne peut pas se remettre si vite de toutes ces années de torture, de ses trois mois de captivité et de sa fausse couche, vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **Il lui faut du temps pour réapprendre à vivre normalement. C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de cette seconde partie, réapprendre à vivre.**

 **Ne perdez pas espoir...**

 **.**

 **Pas de warning particulier cette semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.** **XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

.

 _Parle lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Juste ça. Fais le pour moi._

.

Couché sur le dos sur une planche à roulette, sous une vieille Lincoln Continentale blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, Dean se sentait revivre. L'odeur de cambouis et d'essence n'était peut être pas le plus subtile des parfums mais pour lui il arrivait facilement sur le podium.

Et pourtant la vieille lady lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis des heures et Dean commençait à transpirer et à jurer comme un chartier. Les doigts maculés de graisse, il ne parvenait pas à défaire un boulon particulièrement mal placé et que les outils modernes à sa disposition ne lui permettaient pas d'atteindre.

La clef avec laquelle il forçait dérapa brusquement et il s'entailla profondément le pouce sur une arête métallique du moteur.

\- Et merde !

Il appliqua son vieux chiffon crasseux sur la plaie saignante et se dégagea de sous le véhicule en tenant son doigt blessé.

.

Assis dans son vieux fauteuil défoncé, Bobby avait levé la tête lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier et le fixait au travers de la grande vitre qui séparait son bureau du reste du garage.

Le vieil homme aimait avoir son espace. C'était le sien, chaque chose y était à sa place, et même si la première impression était qu'une bombe avait explosé dans l'endroit, gare à ceux qui osaient mettre du bordel dans son bordel ! Le désordre ambiant était en fait une stratégie de rangement très organisée. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il aimait à faire croire.

Le bêta releva la casquette sur sa tête et se gratta le front lorsque Dean passa devant sa porte pour se rendre à la petite cuisine attenante. Enfin c'était peut être légèrement exagéré de qualifier de cuisine cette pièce aussi noire de cambouis que le reste du garage, mais il y avait une table et des chaises, un frigo, un évier et même une petite armoire à pharmacie. Largement tout ce dont Dean avait besoin à la minute.

Il ouvrit le robinet et réprima un sifflement de douleur lorsque sa plaie entra en contact avec le jet froid. Le sang mélangé à l'eau colora rapidement le fond du bac et une seconde Dean se revit dans une autre pièce, devant une autre mare de sang. Il se sentit pâlir, sa main valide se crispa sur son ventre alors que les images d'un fœtus expulsé de son corps envahissaient son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Tout va bien, Dean ?

Sorti par surprise de ses pensées, Dean se retourna si rapidement qu'il rependit du sang et de l'eau partout sur le sol et ses vêtements. Il avisa un torchon de vaisselle et l'appliqua rapidement sur la plaie pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Ouais. Ouais, ça va. Juste une entaille. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Ca a l'air de saigner pas mal pour une petite entaille.

\- C'est rien. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Bobby se racla la gorge, avança vers le frigo et en sortit deux bières fraiches.

\- Oui, je sais, fils. D'ailleurs si tu veux en parler...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Il se retourna face à l'évier et entreprit de savonner sa plaie et ses mains en entier. Ca piquait, mais l'eau froide commençait déjà à ralentir le saignement. Il examina son doigt après l'avoir rincé, la blessure était profonde et il se demanda si il ne lui faudrait pas quelques points de suture. Mais merde, pas question, il avait suffisamment fréquenté les médecins et les hôpitaux pour toute sa vie, et même peut être la prochaine. Il allait se débrouiller tout seul.

Bobby s'assit à la table et le regardait faire sans rien dire. Et si Dean aimait le silence, il n'appréciait guère celui là. Celui qui attendait qu'il parle. Bordel, mais pour dire quoi ?!

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Bobby. Pas toi.

Jusqu'ici Dean avait vraiment apprécié l'attitude de son patron et presque père qui ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se doutait bien que Sam lui avait raconté les grandes lignes, et le vieil homme l'avait juste accueilli comme si il était parti la veille. Il l'avait même engueulé dix minutes après son arrivée pour être venu le déranger avec une question stupide sur les dernières commandes de matériel pourtant affichées en évidence sous son nez. Paradoxalement, Dean n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Bobby lui tendit une des bouteilles fraiches que Dean appliqua immédiatement sur son doigt douloureux. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa une seconde et Bobby prit une gorgée de bière avant de designer du goulot la vieille Lincoln.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Dean aurait pu lui sauter au cou de soulagement. Enfin, façon de parler.

\- Le problème c'est que les outils adaptés pour travailler sur ce genre de modèle n'existent plus. Les moteurs ne sont plus du tout pareils sur les nouveaux. Va falloir que je démonte tout le moteur juste pour pouvoir changer les courroies. Tu peux dire au proprio qu'elle sera pas prête ce soir. Me faudra au moins une journée de plus, peut être deux.

Bobby s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Balls ! Rufus est un vrai emmerdeur.

Dean haussa les épaules devant l'air dépité de son ainé. Il décapsula sa bouteille et en vida la moitié d'une seule rasade, alors que Bobby en soupirait de contrariété.

\- Bon,ben pas le choix, je vais l'appeler. Mais je suis sûr que je vais en avoir pour une demi-heure à écouter ses jérémiades. Deux jours, t'es sûr ?

\- Deux jours. Pas un de plus, mais sûrement pas moins. Mais je peux rester plus tard ce soir, si tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai pas mal d'heures à rattraper et ...

Un geste impérieux de la main arrêta ses explications.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'as rien à rattraper. T'es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retaper au plus vite la vieille caisse de cet emmerdeur de Rufus et y a rien à dire de plus.

Cette fois c'était sûr Dean allait vraiment lui sauter au cou !

Il eut un petit rire intérieur en imaginant la tête du vieil homme, aussi friand de démonstrations d'affection que lui, si il l'avait réellement fait. Mais il se contenta de lever sa bouteille pour saluer ce qui venait d'être dit et d'espérer que son regard transmettait toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- Bon allez, j'y retourne. C'est pas tout ça mais ce moteur va pas se démonter tout seul.

Dean se levait déjà de sa chaise, il avisa son pouce dont la plaie avait fini de saigner mais restait bien ouverte.

\- Y a toujours du sparadrap dans la boite à pharmacie ?

\- Si tu y a pas touché, y en a surement.

\- C'est pas moi qui m'esquinte le plus d'habitude. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Benny ne bosse pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je lui ai donné quelques jours de congé, il a fait pas mal d'heures sup ces derniers temps.

Momifiant son doigt dans l'adhésif qu'il venait de sortir de la boite à pharmacie, Dean garda les yeux sur son pansement de fortune alors que la boule montait de nouveau dans sa gorge.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. Bon allez, je m'y remets.

Lorsqu'il passa à sa portée, Bobby assena une tape réconfortante sur son épaule. Pas de mots. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Merci Bobby.

\- Et moi, je vais passer ce fichu coup de fil. Bon sang je m'en réjouis d'avance !

\- Pas facile d'être patron. Où sont les kleenex ? J'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Dean repartit vers le garage en rigolant.

\- Mais l'avantage c'est qu'on peut botter le cul de ses employés irrespectueux. L'oublie pas!

\- J'entends plus rien, cria Dean depuis le fond du garage en se rallongeant sur sa planche à roulette.

.

De retour dans son bureau, Bobby s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil mais resta un long moment, le téléphone décroché à la main, à regarder Dean glisser souplement sous la carrosserie de la vieille voiture et reprendre le travail ainsi que rapidement ses jurons.

Il secoua la tête, soulagé plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire que son garçon soit de retour. Il avait vraiment cru ne jamais le revoir. Pas sûr que cette fois il aurait supporté une nouvelle perte.

Son regard se porta sur le portrait d'une jeune femme qui lui souriait sur le cliché posé sur son bureau. Tendrement il passa ses doigts sur le contour de son visage. Sa Karen lui manquait tellement.

.

Un nouveau juron retentissant venu du garage le sortit de ses rêveries et il composa le numéro de son correspondant sur le cadran de son vieux téléphone des années 90.

\- Rufus, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, vieux débris...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La journée était passée en un clin d'œil. Et même si Dean avait mal partout lorsqu'il prit sa douche et enfila ses habits propres, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il jeta un coup d'œil au moteur en pièces détachées posé sur une table, puis passa une main affectueuse sur la carrosserie blanche de la vieille Lincoln.

\- T'en fais pas ma belle, bientôt tu ronronneras comme un gros chat, parole de Winchester.

Un signe de la main à Bobby qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et Dean se dirigea vers la porte qu'il verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui. Bobby passerait par la celle de derrière, comme d'habitude.

Dean se souvenait très bien du jour où le bêta lui avait donné les clefs du garage.

" Comme ça, quand je voudrais, je pourrai faire la grasse mat pendant que toi, tu commenceras à bosser."

C'est ça, comme si le vieil homme avait l'habitude de trainer au lit! Il était toujours le premier arrivé au garage et le dernier parti. D'ailleurs, si il ne s'était pas si souvent rendu chez lui, Dean aurait même pu douter qu'il ait réellement une maison. Sauf que la maison en question était vide depuis que sa femme adorée était morte emportée par un cancer à même pas trente-cinq ans. Et ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

Ce jour là, Bobby lui avait juste remis le trousseau sans en faire tout un plat, mais le regard qu'il lui avait jeté signifiait beaucoup plus. Dean avait compris que le garage lui reviendrait quand Bobby déciderait de prendre sa retraite, parce qu'il le considérait comme son fils, et il s'était senti touché au delà des mots. Une espèce de testament tacite, parce que certaines évidences n'avaient pas besoin d'être verbalisées.

Bon sang si tout pouvait être aussi simple !

.

 _"Parle lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Juste ça. Fais le pour moi."_

Les mots de son frère raisonnèrent pour la millième fois dans sa tête et Dean se crispa. Il leva les yeux vers la voute étoilée. Il faisait beau et encore relativement doux en cette fin octobre. Dean espéra qu'ils n'auraient pas un hiver trop froid. Il détestait le froid.

L'idée le fit frissonner et remonter le col de sa veste de cuir malgré la température clémente.

Puis il se dirigea vers son impala et s'installa au volant.

Premier tour de clef, le moteur se mit à grincer et il grimaça

\- Allez ma belle, pas ce soir d'accord ?

Deuxième essai, guère plus concluant, le moteur toussota puis s'arrêta alors qu'un peu de fumée sortait du pot d'échappement.

\- Fais pas la gueule bébé, faut bien que je bosse. Tu sais que cette vieille Lincoln ne représente rien pour moi.

Troisième essai et immédiatement, la voiture démarra dans un ronronnement qui lui arracha un sourire triomphant. Dean caressa le volant sous ses doigts. Qu'on vienne encore lui dire que sa Chevrolet n'était qu'une voiture. Non, sa Baby était une vraie nana, capricieuse et jalouse. La seule à qui il soit toujours resté fidèle d'ailleurs.

\- Ca c'est une bonne fille !

.

Dean consulta sa montre, passa la marche arrière et tout en commençant à manœuvrer, considéra ses options.

Il pouvait rentrer directement chez lui, se retrouver face à Sam qui l'interrogerait sans doute sur sa journée et tenterait encore une fois de le psychanalyser. Ou faire un crochet par le Road House pour y boire quelques bières en espérant que son frangin soit couché avant qu'il ne rentre.

Dean grimaça. Il n'était vraiment pas sympa avec Sam qui avait tout laissé tomber pour s'occuper de lui. Non, il allait plutôt lui proposer de le rejoindre au bar. Ca faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée sympa entre frangins autour d'une bière à mater un match ou faire une partie de billard. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

Il décrocha son téléphone d'une main, l'autre sur le volant.

\- Sam, tu me rejoins au Road House dans vingt minutes. Ce soir je te mets minable au billard !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le road House.

Dès que Dean poussa la porte du bar, les odeurs de tabac, d'alcool et de cire assaillirent immédiatement ses narines et le firent grogner de plaisir.

Bon sang ça faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds et pourtant il le reconnaissait comme si il y était venu la veille. Faut dire qu'il y passait la plupart de ses soirées et y claquait une bonne partie de sa paye. Avant...

Dean secoua la tête, refusant que sa bonne humeur du moment ne soit gâchée par des idées sombres. Il avait décidé de faire la fête ce soir et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il se dirigea comme en terrain conquis vers le comptoir, ignorant les sifflets des quelques alphas présents et déjà un peu éméchés. Ca, il savait gérer. Ses poings avaient déjà cassés pas mal de nez un peu trop insistants. Les alphas avaient peut être la force mais lui avait la rapidité et l'effet de surprise. En règle générale, ces connards bourrés et trop sûr d'eux ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur proie se rebiffe. Et si la propriétaire de l'établissement n'avait pas trop changé, il savait que si besoin était, un fusil chargé se trouvait juste sous le comptoir, prêt à tenir en respect n'importe quel fouteur de merde. Des fois, ça pouvait servir.

\- Dean Winchester ! Un revenant parmi les vivants.

Ellen Harvelle était une des personnes qui lui avaient le plus manqué quand il avait cessé de venir. La propriétaire des lieux avait sa façon un peu rude et bien à elle de vous exprimer son affection, mais le sourire qu'elle lui réservait toujours, lui donnait une idée de ce que devait être l'amour maternel.

\- Heureux de te revoir aussi Ellen. T'as pas changé.

Ellen posa sur son épaule le torchon avec lequel elle essuyait des verres la seconde précédente et le dévisagea un instant, les poings sur les hanches, pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des tabourets de comptoir. La gorge de Dean se serra un peu. Non pas que la matriarche lui fasse réellement peur, même si son regard noir avait tenu en respect plus d'un poivrot, mais son jugement, le fait qu'elle l'accepte de nouveau chez elle après tout ce temps passé sans donner de nouvelles, avait de l'importance pour lui.

\- Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part Winchester. Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

Le regard sérieux et le ton un peu revêche de la voix ne lui donnaient aucun indice sur ses pensées. Elle le faisait mijoter, il le savait, et après tout il le méritait bien.

\- Une bière... s'il vous plait madame.

Dean suivit attentivement chacun de ses gestes lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper la bouteille dans une caisse à ses pieds, se releva pour la poser sur le comptoir et la décapsuler. Mais quand elle posa sa consommation devant lui, Ellen recouvrit sa main de la sienne en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Contente de te revoir Dean. Tu m'as manqué.

Immédiatement toute la tension qui l'avait envahi se relâcha d'un coup et Dean lui sourit.

\- Moi aussi Ellen. Moi aussi, si tu savais.

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule. Mais là, ça risque d'être un peu plus coton.

Dean se retourna pour suivre son regard et avisa Joe, la fille d'Ellen, qui s'était figée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu depuis la porte menant à l'escalier de la cave d'où elle venait de remonter une caisse dans les bras. La jeune bêta le dévisagea comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Dean lui fit un petit signe de la main et Joe sembla sortir de son immobilité. Elle posa lentement la caisse au sol et avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Dean s'était préparé à tout en venant ici ce soir, à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou ou lui flanque une gifle, mais surement pas à ce qu'elle le dépasse et quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

Il resta un moment sans réaction, fixant la porte que Joe venait de claquer puis reporta un regard triste sur Ellen.

\- Ca n'a pas été facile pour elle. Laisse lui du temps.

Dean hocha la tête, tiraillé par l'envie de la rattraper pour lui expliquer. Sauf que comme pour tous les autres, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire. Comment aurait il pu s'excuser d'être parti du jour au lendemain. De ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant plus de huit années? De l'avoir envoyée promener quand elle avait essayé de reprendre contact au début, alors que pour lui il était juste inconcevable de continuer à la voir après qu'il se soit vendu pour sauver son frangin. Et pourtant ils n'étaient même plus réellement ensembles quand il avait signé le contrat. Ils étaient redevenus juste des amis après avoir tenté le coup pendant quelques mois mais s'être rapidement rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour être en couple. Ils avaient continué à se voir pendant quelques temps après leur rupture, et même à coucher ensemble de temps en temps quand l'envie les prenait, mais chacun menait sa vie de son côté. Des sexfriends, comme ils disaient et ça leur convenait très bien.

Sauf qu'après Alastair, plus rien de tout ça n'avait été possible. Dean aurait eu l'impression de la souiller si ils avaient continué à se voir et jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire ça. Sans compter que ce psychopathe ne l'aurait surement pas permis.

Dean eut un rire amer lorsqu'il réalisa que l'alpha avait été le seul dans sa chienne de vie à obtenir de lui une aussi longue exclusivité. Huit ans. Bordel, quelle ironie !

Une main masculine se posa sur son épaule et Dean se retourna pour accueillir son frère.

\- Alors mon joli, on cherche de la compagnie ?

Il se figea de surprise en avisant l'alpha debout derrière lui qui lui souriait largement en le déshabillant de ses yeux d'un jaune étrange.

Dean évalua rapidement la situation. De toute évidence le mec ne craignait plus le gel, vu l'odeur d'un mélange de whisky et de bière qui supplantait celle plus écœurante encore qui lui appartenait en propre.

D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa la main toujours posée sur son épaule et tordit le pouce selon un angle étudié, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir continuer à te servir de cette main, tu la poses ailleurs ok ? Je cherche pas les emmerdes, j'attends juste mon frangin. Alors sois gentil et fous moi la paix.

Dean le lâcha et se retourna vers le bar sans plus lui prêter attention mais l'alpha vexé revint à la charge.

\- Espèce de sale petite pute, si tu crois que...

Dean s'était déjà retourné, les poings levés en position d'attaque, mais le canon du fusil d'Ellen pointé dans sa direction dissuada l'homme de terminer sa phrase.

\- Il a dit qu'il était pas intéressé, t'es sourd ?

L'alpha leva les mains en l'air puis recula. Ses phéromones hurlaient sa colère et sa frustration, mais Dean soutint son regard furieux sans ciller.

\- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, Azazel. Vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles avant que je me fâche.

Ellen arma son fusil et l'argument parut convaincre l'alpha qui se dirigea vers la porte en proférant insultes et menaces. Dans sa colère, il failli presque percuter Sam qui entrait comme lui sortait, puis il disparut dans la nuit.

.

Sam traversa le bar et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de son frère. Il fit un signe de tête à Ellen qui lui rendit sa salutation d'un sourire et qui, après avoir remis son fusil à sa place sous le comptoir, retourna de l'autre côté du bar où un client l'avait appelé.

\- Ben dis donc, y a de l'ambiance ici, en désignant la porte du pouce.

Dean haussa un sourcil désabusé.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Les deux frères fixèrent un moment l'écran de télévision dans l'angle du mur, où un joueur des Soxs venait d'atteindre la quatrième base. La moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle hurla sa joie, alors que l'autre, fan des Dodgers semblait revenir de l'enterrement de leur grand-mère.

Lorsque le volume sonore redevint humainement supportable, Sam fit un signe à Ellen qui lui apporta une bière puis il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée au boulot? Bobby t'a accueilli avec une hache ?

Dean leva un regard interrogateur vers Sam qui désigna son pouce.

\- Oh, ça? Non, je me suis battu avec le moteur d'une Lincoln. Mais j'ai gagné, il est en pièce détachées sur une table !

Sam rit un peu puis prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant, seulement rompu par la cacophonie des autres habitants du bar qui hurlaient leur joie ou leur peine alternativement lorsque leur équipe marquait ou manquait un point.

\- Alors, on la fait cette partie ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Si il avait pu, Castiel se serait fondu dans la banquette du siège sur lequel il était assis lorsqu'il avait vu Dean entrer dans le bar.

Il savait que se laisser trainer ici par Gabriel était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point jusque là. Si Dean était venu chercher de la compagnie ici ce soir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

L'oméga, lui, ne l'avait pas vu, ni senti, ce qui n'était guère étonnant au milieu de la foule du samedi soir et de la multitude d'odeurs qui empestaient les lieux déjà saturés de fumée de cigarettes et de vapeurs d'alcool. Malgré tout, l'alpha ne put réprimer le pincement qu'il ressenti à cette idée. Lui l'avait bien perçu immédiatement dès qu'il était entré.

De sa place, il l'avait observé avancer vers le bar, discuter un moment avec la propriétaire puis entamer sa bière.

Lorsque cet alpha visiblement ivre l'avait accosté il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas foncer sur l'homme et arracher cette main qu'il avait osé poser sur Dean avant de faire subir la même chose à sa gorge.

Encore une fois Castiel s'était surpris à avoir ce genre de réaction. Et pourtant, il aurait du y être habitué maintenant. Dès que Dean était concerné il avait un mal fou à se maitriser.

A vrai dire, il allait perdre le contrôle et intervenir quand Dean avait saisi la main de l'impudent et la lui avait tordu d'un geste expert. L'alpha en lui en avait rugi de fierté. Son oméga était une force de la nature, aucun doute la dessus. Enfin Dean, se corrigea t'il lui même avec regret... Dean était une force de la nature.

Mais quand même, combien d'omégas se seraient défendus de la sorte face à un alpha ?

Il s'était de nouveau assit sur son siège, malgré tout prêt à intervenir en une seconde si la situation dégénérait. Il avait grondé de colère et de frustration en voyant l'ivrogne revenir à la charge et ce n'est que lorsque la patronne du bar avait sorti son fusil, qu'il avait réussi à désincruster de ses paumes, les ongles qu'il avait plantés dans sa peau tellement il avait serré fort les poings.

Jamais Castiel n'avait pu comprendre l'attitude de ses congénères. Qui leur avait arrogé le droit de penser que tous les omégas leur appartenaient et devaient se plier à leurs moindres désirs ? Où était il écrit que les alphas étaient supérieurs ? La nature qui avait fait émerger les classes dans ce passé lointain où les femmes n'avaient plus été capable d'enfanter n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs. Concentrer autant de testostérone, de force et d'animalité dans un même corps n'aurait jamais dû être considéré comme une évolution souhaitable de l'espèce.

Mais si on le voulait il était possible de se maitriser. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui en faisait tous les jours l'expérience, plus encore depuis ces deux dernières années où il avait vécu à côté de Dean sans pouvoir l'approcher.

Et pourtant, tous ces mois ne l'avaient pas préparé à l'enfer qu'il venait d'endurer ces derniers jours. Savoir son oméga, son âme sœur, de retour chez lui, à quelques mètres seulement de sa maison, mais faisant comme si il n'existait pas avait été ni plus ni moins qu'une véritable torture.

Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, Castiel avait pensé que les choses seraient différentes entre eux.  
Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean lui tombe dans les bras après ce qui lui était arrivé. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait besoin de temps pour se remettre, tant physiquement que mentalement, et était parfaitement prêt à le lui accorder. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce néant qui lui donnait l'impression de se mouvoir dans une sorte de brouillard épais et compact qui entravait chacun de ses gestes et engourdissait ses pensées.

La seule idée qui se détachait du lot et hurlait dans son crane au point de le faire physiquement souffrir était que son oméga ne voulait pas de lui. Rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux que ça.

C'était un sentiment de perte et de rejet d'une intensité insupportable, d'autant plus inexplicable qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais vraiment été ensemble.

On ne pouvait pas perdre ce que l'on avait jamais possédé, n'est ce pas ?

Et bien dans ce cas ni son corps, ni son esprit ne semblaient être au courant, parce que la douleur qu'il ressentait à ces deux niveaux était, elle, bien réelle.

.

Castiel leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui revenait des toilettes et se réinstallait sur le siège face au sien.

L'air satisfait sur le visage de son ami finit de le convaincre qu'il ne devait pas demander ce qui avait bien pu le retenir aussi longtemps.

\- Mais qui je vois là bas ?

Gabriel s'était adossé à sa banquette, les bras écartés sur le dessus du dossier et avait suivi son regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher de Dean alors que l'oméga se penchait au dessus de la table de billard pour attraper et rassembler toutes les boules dans le triangle.

\- Intéressant point de vue.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Castiel grogna en avertissement, face au ton trop admiratif de l'autre alpha, fut-il un de ses meilleurs amis, qui se permettait de reluquer ouvertement le postérieur de Dean.

Gabriel se mit à rire et reporta son regard sur Castiel qui rougit de se sentir percé à jour sous son regard trop inquisiteur.

\- T'inquiète pas, Cassy. Chasse gardée, j'ai parfaitement saisi. De toute façon, il est pas mon genre, je les préfère plus grands. Quel dommage que son frangin soit un bêta. On est vraiment sûr qu'il est hétéro ? Si ça se trouve, cette histoire de mariage, c'est juste une couverture.

Le regard choqué que Castiel lui lança le fit glousser.

\- Oh Castiel, c'est si facile de te faire marcher! Relaxe mon ami. Je ne toucherai ni à ta propriété, ni à son frangin. Mais je donnerais cher pour pouvoir me balader là dedans juste maintenant, dit il en tapotant du doigt la tempe de Castiel.

.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque flagrant d'attention que Castiel lui accordait depuis que Dean était entré dans le bar. Ca ne l'avait pas gêné au début puisque cela lui avait évité l'habituel sermon que l'alpha n'aurait pas manqué de lui servir quand il avait voulu suivre dans les toilettes ce petit oméga à l'odeur délicieuse.

Sauf que là, l'attitude de toutou éploré de Castiel depuis qu'ils étaient de retour commençait franchement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Tu me fais de la peine, Cassy. Je te reconnais plus. Arrête de baver comme un ado devant son parfum de glace préféré et va déguster ton cornet ! Allez, un peu de courage mon ami. Tu es un soldat que diable! Tu as affronté l'ennemi. Une humiliation publique si jamais tu prends un râteau, c'est vraiment rien à côté.

\- Je ne jardine pas Gabriel. Tu devrais le savoir. D'autant que ce n'est pas la saison.

Gabriel dévisagea Castiel d'un air circonspect puis décida que non, son ami n'était pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Gabriel soupira en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- T'es vraiment un cas toi ! Bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça, il va encore falloir que je fasse tout le boulot.

Gabriel se leva de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas décontracté vers la table de billard avant que Castiel n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

\- Hé, salut vous deux ! Une partie à quatre ça vous tente ?

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, les amis.**

 **Alors comment allez vous depuis cette épouvantable annonce de l'arrêt de la série l'année prochaine?**

 **En ce qui me concerne, même si je savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. J'oscille en permanence entre " oui, mais 15 ans et plus de 300 épisodes c'est déjà super " et " non mais de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas, ils vont forcément changer d'avis".**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai juste pas envie que ça s'arrête. Et j'espère de tout cœur que même si la série s'arrête effectivement, le fandom lui survivra. Et ça, ça ne dépend que de nous...**

 **.**

 **Pour en revenir à cette histoire, voici le chapitre 14.  
Pas de Warning particulier, mis à part quelques souvenirs difficiles, mais franchement vous avez survécu à bien pire. **

**.**

 **Réponse aux reviews en Guest:**

 **\- Carmin: ah mais non, te retiens pas, au contraire, j'adore ! Merci merci merci. J'aime bien développer les personnages secondaires et maintenant ils ont un peu de plus de place pour se manifester. Oh que oui, Dean et Jo vont s'expliquer! J'en dirai pas davantage, mais tu connais Jo, elle va pas forcément lui faciliter la tache, nanméo ! Mais oui, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans Gabriel, franchement ! T'inquiète, on va le revoir celui là aussi. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser de côté. Encore merci de ton message. A bientôt. ;)**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14 :**

.

\- Hé, salut vous deux ! Une partie à quatre ça vous tente ?

.

Dean n'en revenait pas.

Ni de se retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel au Road house. Ni de ce que Gabriel venait de proposer.

Parce qu'au vu des sourcils de l'alpha qui se levaient de façon aussi compulsive que suggestive et des phéromones de sexe qui émanaient de lui puisqu'il s'était visiblement envoyé en l'air quelques minutes auparavant, il ne parlait apparemment pas de billard.

Dean reporta les yeux sur un Castiel rouge écrevisse, debout à côté de son ami qu'il fusillait littéralement du regard.

\- Gabriel, je ne crois pas que Dean et son fr...

\- Avec plaisir !

 _Et merde !_

Dean se mordit la joue, mais il était trop tard. Comme ça lui était arrivé si souvent dans sa vie, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et venait de se fourrer dedans jusqu'au cou.

Bon sang, il avait suffi qu'il se retrouve à moins de trois mètres de Castiel et de ses phéromones envoutantes pour que ses pensées prennent un cours étrange et que des images de l'alpha penché au dessus de la table, la queue - hum, de billard évidement - à la main, envahissent son esprit.

Peut être même que Castiel ne savait pas comment jouer et qu'il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne...

 _Oh ouaiiis!_

Dean s'imaginait déjà positionné derrière Castiel penché studieusement au dessus de la table et qui écouterait attentivement les conseils qu'il lui murmurerait au creux de l'oreille sur la meilleure position à adopter ou le meilleur angle pour tirer.

La température dans le bar monta brusquement d'une vingtaine de degrés et Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière autant pour se rafraichir que pour se donner une contenance. Parce que si Sam, bêta de son état, était indifférent au subtil manège des phéromones de Castiel qui répondaient aux siennes depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le petit sourire en coin de Gabriel indiquait clairement que lui ne manquait rien du spectacle.

\- Et bien voilà qui promet d'être intéressant ! Et cela peut le devenir encore plus si on corse le tout avec un petit enjeu, vous ne croyez pas ?

L'alpha fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Les perdants offrent un repas aux gagnants. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

\- Gabriel...

La voix de Castiel s'était faite encore plus basse et grave qu'à l'ordinaire, véritable avertissement aussi inutile qu'illusoire pour que Gabriel ne dépasse pas les bornes.

\- Mais quoi ? s'offusqua l'alpha avec la plus innocente des expressions caricaturalement placardée sur le visage.

Dean consulta Sam d'un regard. Son frangin haussa les épaules et Dean se retourna vers les deux alphas.

\- Tenu !

Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il rassembla les boules dans le triangle et plaça la bille numéro un sur la mouche(1). Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce.

\- Pile ou face ?

\- Pile, c'est le côté que je préfère.

Le visage hautement satisfait et la remarque ambiguë de Gabriel, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais Dean lança la pièce sans faire de commentaire. Lorsqu'il regarda le résultat, il grogna de frustration.

\- Ok, c'est vous qui commencez.

A sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il tendit la queue de casse, c'est Castiel qui s'en empara.

 _Intéressant !_

\- Jeu de 8, de 9 ou 14-1 continu ? (2)

Ok, tant pis pour les leçons qu'il aurait volontiers données gratuitement. Visiblement Castiel s'y connaissait en billard. Dommage...

\- 14-1, évidemment.

Le portable de Sam se mit à sonner et le bêta s'excusa puis s'éloigna rapidement pour prendre l'appel.

\- C'est Jess. Commencez, je reviens, ok ?

Dean lui fit signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la table que Castiel étudiait attentivement.

\- La 7 dans le coin supérieur gauche.

Castiel positionna la bille blanche et cassa d'une main experte. Les boules s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la surface tandis que la bille numéro 7 s'engouffrait effectivement dans la poche désignée.

Ok, non seulement Castiel s'y connaissait, mais il était franchement doué. L'alpha se pencha en avant et apprécia les différents angles avant d'annoncer son prochain tir. Lorsque la température dans la pièce passa de chaude à carrément tropicale, Dean posa sa veste de cuir sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche et commença à retrousser ses manches.

Putain d'hormones oméga ! Il sentait déjà que son corps commençait à réagir.

Est ce que Castiel se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Est ce que lui aussi ressentait les même effets ? Dean lui jeta un regard circonspect mais de toute évidence, l'alpha était entièrement concentré sur son jeu.

\- Boule 6, poche du milieu à droite.

Dean ferma les yeux.

 _Ne regarde pas ses fesses pendant qu'il se penche. Bon sang, ne regarde pas ses..._

Sauf qu'il avait le choix entre le corps de Castiel et le visage beaucoup trop expressif et amusé de Gabriel. Bordel ! Il chercha Sam du regard mais son frangin n'était nulle part en vue.

Dean se fustigea intérieurement. Depuis quand était il devenu un putain d'oméga faible et dépendant qui avait besoin du soutien de son petit frère pour refréner ses pulsions ?

La voix tant haïe résonna dans son crâne:

" Mais depuis toujours, parce que tu ne demandes que ça mon tout beau ! Tu peux hurler non tant que tu veux mais regarde comme ton corps le réclame. Tu n'est qu'une chienne en chaleur, Dean. Allez, avoue que tu n'attends que ça. "

Le claquement sec qui le sortit de sa torpeur ne fut pas celui de la cravache qui avait déchiré sa peau ce jour là dans la salle de torture d'Alastair, mais celui de la boule blanche qui alla percuter sa jumelle colorée et l'envoya directement dans la poche annoncée. Dean regarda autour de lui tandis qu'une sueur froide et désagréable lui dévalait à présent le dos. Il passa une main sur son visage et respira plusieurs fois profondément dans l'espoir de chasser les souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à envahir son esprit.

Castiel se releva et se retourna vers lui une expression inquiète et interrogatrice sur le visage. Sous le regard de l'alpha, la tension dans son corps se relâcha instantanément. Infini soulagement.

Bon sang, ses cauchemars n'étaient jamais loin ces derniers temps! Parfois même en plein jour. Mais apparemment pour une raison qui lui échappait, le regard trop bleu de Castiel avait l'étrange pouvoir de les dissiper.

Brusquement, comme un raz de marée, la colère qui l'envahit à cette idée chassa instantanément les relents d'angoisse et le soulagement qui lui avait succédé. Son intensité le surprit lui même alors que tout son corps se tendait de nouveau. Dean serra les poings. Plus jamais ! Il avait juré à Alastair, et encore plus s'était juré à lui même, que plus jamais il ne laisserait un alpha avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Et que ce soit pour l'apaiser ou le torturer ne faisait pas la moindre différence. Plus jamais il ne dépendrait d'un alpha. Plus jamais il ne serait la pute de personne.

Jamais !

Dean ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qui partaient en vrille.

Angoisse, soulagement et fureur s'étaient succédé à une telle allure que, pour son plus grand soulagement, ses phéromones n'avaient pu suivre. Il n'émanait de lui que l'odeur acre de la colère, et celle là il savait d'instinct comment la contrôler. Tous les omégas le savaient. Ils avaient l'habitude. Lui peut être moins que les autres d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que, malgré son tumulte intérieur, plus rien ni dans son expression, ni dans son odeur ne le trahirait, il s'autorisa à rouvrir les paupières... pour tomber directement dans le regard perdu et inquiet de Castiel.

Bordel. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait !

Regard vert buté, regard bleu inquiet.

Le moment se prolongea quelques secondes de trop alors que leurs phéromones tentaient malgré eux une timide conversation silencieuse.

Les narines de Castiel frémirent. Comme cela s'était produit à l'hôpital, la fragrance de Castiel se mêlait à celle de Dean, mélange subtile, parfait. L'alpha tiqua, avec cette expression qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et Dean sentit que les restes de colère auxquels il s'accrochait comme à un radeau de survie fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Il soupira de dépit et renonça comme on se jette à l'eau. Et puis merde, c'était Castiel ! Si il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un...

Un imperceptible hochement de tête de l'oméga, réponse implicite à la question non formulée de l'alpha et après lui avoir adressé un imperceptible sourire de soutien, Castiel se retourna vers la table de billard avant d'annoncer son prochain coup.

.

Quelques minutes et autant de points plus tard Sam revint et Dean l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tout va bien. Elle voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca lui a fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais repris le boulot ce matin.

Dean n'était pas dupe. Jessica avait été très patiente jusque là, mais les derniers appels qu'elle avait passés indiquaient clairement que la future jeune mariée commençait à se sentit délaissée. Et il y avait de quoi, ça faisait des semaines que Sam était parti de chez lui. Avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé, Jess avait accompagné Sam et avait même participé aux recherches, mais elle avait dû repartir pour reprendre son travail. Son fiancé lui manquait. Quoi de plus normal ?

Alors maintenant qu'il était revenu et qu'il reprenait le cours de sa vie, il était plus que temps que son frangin fasse de même.

\- Elle aimerait que tu rentres, c'est ça ?

Sam ne répondit pas à la question, mais son silence le fit pour lui.

\- Rappelle là. Dis lui que tu rentres demain.

Le cadet voulut protester, mais Dean l'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Je vais bien Sammy. Il est temps que je reprenne ma vie. Et toi aussi.

Dean reporta les yeux sur la table de billard où Castiel venait de manquer son dernier coup.

\- A toi de jouer, frangin.

.

.

Trois heures et quatre tournées de bières plus tard, le score était de deux parties gagnées partout. Dean consulta sa montre.

\- Va bientôt falloir que je rentre, je bosse tôt demain. On fait la dernière pour départager ?

L'ambiance dans le bar était un peu retombée depuis la fin du match entre les Soxs et les Dodgers. Le juke box jouait de la musique country, et les quelques habitués qui restaient savouraient leurs verres seuls ou à plusieurs dans une ambiance plutôt sympathique.

Une heure après sa sortie spectaculaire, Joe avait fait sa réapparition, mais le regard assassin qu'elle lui avait lancé avait dissuadé Dean d'aller lui parler. Visiblement elle n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt. Bordel, la liste de ceux à qui il devait une explication commençait à devenir foutrement longue !

Sam se mit à bailler.

\- Ou alors on dit qu'on est à égalité et qu'on fera la revanche un autre jour ?

Dean et Gabriel regardèrent simultanément le bêta comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Un pari est un pari. Vous avez gagné la dernière, vous commencez.

Gabriel avait déjà rassemblé les boules et tendait à Dean la queue de casse.

\- La trois, coin supérieur gauche.

Il rentra facilement cette boule là et les deux suivantes. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau la bille blanche, Gabriel toussa bruyamment et Dean manqua sa cible.

\- Oh, quel dommage !

Gabriel ne tentait même pas de cacher sa satisfaction et Dean le foudroya du regard. De mauvaise grâce, il laissa la place à Castiel qui le regarda d'un air désolé.

En un rien de temps Castiel rentra six boules. Une autre et il était assuré de remporter la partie.

Dean tira un peu sur le col de son T shirt. Ca n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le score, mais il avait foutrement chaud. Il s'était mis à l'aise, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et sa chemise à présent grande ouverte sur son T shirt noir.

En fait, beaucoup plus détendu par les quelques bières qu'il avait avalées, Dean pouvait bien reconnaitre que regarder Castiel étudier son prochain coup était un spectacle fascinant. D'autant plus que les boules s'étaient quasiment toutes positionnées le long des bandes et que, tout décisif qu'il soit, le prochain coup allait être particulièrement difficile à jouer.

\- La neuf, coin supérieur droit.

Avec une lenteur inhumaine, Castiel se pencha sur la table et fit coulisser la queue de bois le long de son index jusqu'à venir presque au contact de la boule blanche. Dean savait qu'il tentait d'apprécier l'angle et la force qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour que la bille vienne percuter exactement sa cible et que l'autre boule suive la trajectoire quasi impossible qui la conduirait dans la poche désignée.

Il leva un sourcil appréciateur. Si Castiel réussissait, il pourrait dire qu'il venait de réaliser un coup de maitre.

Mais le voir caresser cette queue si doucement, remettre du bleu sur le bout, se pencher au dessus de cette table...

Dean repoussa le malaise qui voulait de nouveau s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la réaction instinctive de son corps qui commençait déjà à lubrifier devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Oh et puis merde quoi ! Il n'était déjà pas un saint avant de signer son putain de contrat, pas moyen qu'il devienne un moine après l'avoir détruit. De toute façon, depuis un moment déjà Dean se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et un peu humide aussi. Il remua pour trouver une position plus confortable et les narines de Castiel frémirent. L'alpha leva ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous l'effet des phéromones oméga qui l'appelaient et rencontra les siens. Dean déglutit devant le désir manifeste qu'il lut dans les iris bleus. Sans qu'ils n'en aient eu vraiment conscience ou en tout cas l'intention, le jeu était devenu tout autre et l'oméga recula d'un pas, tant physiquement que métaphoriquement.

Pas de colère cette fois. Pas même de peur ou de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Dean avait bien conscience d'être en train de se laisser entrainer sur un terrain qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à gérer.

Bordel, Dean "Dégonflé" Winchester, bravo ! Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe ! Non, en fait ce qu'il était devenu lui donnait entièrement raison finalement _._

 _Félicitation papa, ton oméga de fils est bien devenu la mauviette que tu craignais qu'il soit._ _Putain de merde !_

Dean vit Castiel prendre une grande inspiration par la bouche puis souffler longuement. Son _agacement laissa place au_ soulagement lorsque les phéromones alpha redevinrent neutres comme par magie, comme si Castiel avait compris et décidé de lui apporter son aide. Encore une fois

Avec un sang froid impressionnant, l'alpha reporta son attention sur le tapis vert, repositionna la queue qu'il fit glisser deux fois sur son doigt replié. Lorsqu'il percuta la bille blanche, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle suivirent la trajectoire et seulement à ce moment, le petit groupe réalisa le silence qui régnait dans le bar.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Percutée par sa consœur, la boule numéro neuf fila le long de la bande et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la poche, puis, une demi seconde plus tard, comme animée d'une volonté propre mais plus certainement emportée par son propre poids et l'élan savamment impulsé, elle fit le quart de tour qui lui manquait et tomba dans le trou sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.

L'exclamation d'enthousiasme des spectateurs dans le bar n'eut rien à envier à celle qui avait salué le point décisif marqué par Soxs quelques heures auparavant.

Castiel se redressa lentement et s'appuya sur sa queue de billard. Des inconnus vinrent lui taper sur l'épaule pour le féliciter.

\- Félicitation, Castiel. Ce coup était incroyable !

L'alpha serra la main de Sam, mais le regard qu'il lui accorda fut bref, uniquement braqué sur Dean qu'il semblait sonder jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. L'oméga passa la main sur sa nuque visiblement embarrassé et tenta de se renfrogner sans vraiment de succès.

\- Ouais, félicitation, Cass. Sam et moi on se défend, mais on aurait jamais réussi un coup pareil. Ca m'arrache la langue de le reconnaitre, mais t'as bien mérité ta victoire.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était mauvais perdant, c'était la couverture parfaire pour justifier son attitude. Alors autant en profiter.

\- Hé ! Faudrait pas oublier celui qui lui a tout appris quand même !

Gabriel était resté silencieux depuis si longtemps que les trois autres l'avaient presque oublié.

\- Donc demain chez vous ? On apporte les bières.

\- Euh, quoi ?

\- Les perdants offrent un repas aux gagnants, vous vous souvenez ? Mais je me disais que ça serait quand même vachement plus sympa si on faisait ça chez vous, vous croyez pas ? Les restaurants, c'est si impersonnel !

Le ton réjoui de l'alpha ramena Dean sur terre. Bordel, il avait complètement oublié leur enjeu ! Mais un pari était un pari et il ne serait pas dit qu'un Winchester soit jamais revenu sur sa parole.

\- Ok, mais vous attendez pas à de la grande cuisine. Je sais faire que des pizzas.

\- Fantastique ! Le plat préféré de Cassy. N'est ce pas Castiel ?

La tape que Gabriel assena sur l'épaule de son ami le tira lui aussi de sa torpeur apparente.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Vous voyez, il adore ! C'est juste qu'il le sait pas encore. Vers 20 heures, ça vous va ?

\- Dean, il n'y a aucune obligation...

Castiel n'avait pas encore fini de parler que déjà Sam s'était rapproché de Dean. Il se retourna vers les deux alphas.

\- Vous nous excusez une minute?

Il entraina Dean à l'écart pour lui parler à voix basse. J

\- Écoute, je vais rappeler Jess. Pas question que je te laisse seul avec eux, je partirai qu'après demain.

Dean secoua la tête. En fait, malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à son frère, le départ de Sam l'arrangeait. Depuis qu'il avait stupidement accepté cet enjeu, une angoisse n'avait pas cessé de le ronger. Parce que s'il faisait confiance à Castiel pour ne pas lâcher d'informations malencontreuses sur ce qui lui était arrivé devant Sam, c'était déjà moins le cas pour Gabriel. L'alpha avait souvent la langue un peu trop bien pendue et finalement Dean était soulagé que son cadet ne soit pas présent pour cette soirée. On ne savait jamais.

Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une solution qui pourrait tout concilier.

\- Ok, je pars, mais tu pourrais venir un peu chez moi. On en avait déjà parlé. Jess serait très heureuse de te revoir et je suis sûr que Bobby t accordera volontiers quelques jours de congés. On honorera le pari quand je reviendrai.

Dean le fit taire d'un geste impérieux de la main.

\- T'inquiète pas, Sammy, je gère.

Sam ne sut pas comment il devait interpréter la réponse de son frère, ni le clin d'œil que Gabriel lui adressa depuis la table de billard, mais il était tard, il capitula provisoirement.

\- On en reparlera à la maison.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 _"T'inquiète pas, Sammy, je gère."_

.

\- Mon cul oui. Tu gères rien du tout, mon pote !

Dean se rendait bien compte que s'engueuler lui même à voix haute faisait plutôt malade mental, mais au contraire c'était la seule chose qui le gardait sain d'esprit à l'instant. Enfin plus ou moins. Parce que dire qu'il était nerveux aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle.

Dans quelques minutes Gabriel et Castiel allaient sonner à sa porte et il se sentait comme une foutue adolescente à son premier rencard.

Pourtant la situation n'avait rien d'un rencard, justement. Gabriel serait présent aussi et associer l'alpha horripilant avec le mot rencart dans une même phrase rendait le concept tout simplement hilarant... ou cauchemardesque. En tout cas ça retirait tout l'éventuel côté romantique de la situation. Enfin ça aurait dû.

 _Romantique? Sérieusement ?!_ _Depuis quand tu donnes dans le romantique, toi ? Bordel, y a pas à dire, si ça continue, tu vas bientôt être bon à enfermer mon pauvre vieux !_

Parce que vu la façon dont il se comportait à vérifier et revérifier chaque détail du repas, de l'agencement de sa maison ou même de sa tenue, une part de lui même était franchement heureuse que Sam ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Sûr que son frangin l'aurait chambré jusqu'à la fin des temps de se comporter comme une Desperate House Wife.

Et pourtant, convaincre Sam de repartir n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Dean se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui le matin même avant d'aller bosser au garage. Visiblement, laisser son frère oméga seul en compagnie de deux alphas dont il ne savait pratiquement rien ne le réjouissait guère. Et même si il le comprenait, Dean avait grincé des dents devant l'attitude carrément trop protectrice de son cadet à son goût. Ok, il était un oméga, mais il restait l'aîné et il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné. C'était lui qui avait changé les couches de Sam, pas l'inverse. Il le lui répétait d'ailleurs régulièrement, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne l'oublie pas et aussi pour savourer le joli rosé qui montait invariablement aux joues du bêta quand il lui rappelait ce détail embarrassant.

Mais il comprenait aussi l'inquiétude de son frère. Si la situation avait été inversée, lui ne serait jamais parti.

\- Je sais que je risque rien avec eux Sammy. Fais moi confiance.

Sam avait froncé les sourcils, peu convaincu.

\- C'est vrai que Castiel a l'air d'être un alpha très bien. Et je sais qu'il t'a aidé, il a appelé une ambulance quand il t'a trouvé devant chez toi...

Dean fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Ah oui, la version qu'il avait donnée chez les flics, devant Sam. Castiel l'avait trouvé devant chez lui, en pleine fausse couche, après qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir. Fin de l'histoire. Dean déglutit et tenta de s'intéresser aux paroles de Sam qui continuait d'essayer de le convaincre.

\- Et puis tu sais rien de son ami. Non, je vais rester. Jessica n'est plus à une journée prêt.

Quelle foutue tête de mule !

Dean n'avait plus devant lui que deux options. Soit il en disait un peu plus maintenant à Sam pour le convaincre qu'il ne serait pas en danger en compagnie des deux alphas, soit il gardait le silence et devrait surement serrer les fesses toute la soirée de peur que ne soient révélés des détails qu'il préférait taire. Au moins maintenant, c'est lui qui choisissait ce que Sam apprendrait et de quelle façon.

Dean soupira et choisit ses mots avec soin. Il détestait vraiment mentir à son frère et le pire c'est qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des années. Et en plus il devait faire attention à ne pas se trahir, parce que Sam était loin d'être idiot. Si il s'écartait de l'histoire qu'il avait commencé à lui raconter, son frangin décèlerait tout de suite les incohérences.

Un maximum de vérité et un minimum de mensonges, c'était la meilleure façon de s'en tirer.

\- Écoute, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je me suis échappé de chez cet alpha, c'est Castiel qui m'a trouvé.

La voix de Dean était rauque, sa gorge sèche. Il ne dirait peut être pas toute la vérité à son frère, mais au moins ce qu'il lui révèlerait ne serait pas un mensonge. Mais ça rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Le regard de Sam se focalisa sur lui et Dean se mit à fixer sa tasse de café comme si elle détenait la réponse aux mystères de la vie.

\- Je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'étais... enfin... il m'avait...

Dean ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage de poursuivre. Comme un mantra protecteur, il se répétait que tout ceci n'était plus que des souvenirs, du passé. Mais pourtant, y penser faisait encore un mal de chien !

\- Dean, si tu veux pas en parler...

Dean eut un rire amer.

\- Non, t'as raison, je veux pas en parler. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que sans Castiel et ses amis, je serai plus là. Ils m'ont donné les premiers soins. Ils m'ont aidé quand le bébé...

Dean ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement.

\- Et puis après ils ont réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Et ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient appelé une ambulance. Et l'un d'eux est médecin ? Comment ils ont su ce qu'il fallait faire ? demanda Sam de plus en plus suspicieux.

 _Et merde !_ Tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Comment est ce qu'il allait s'en sortir maintenant ?

Dans un flash, Dean revit Alastair agenouillé au sol à côté de son lit, le couteau de Lucifer sous la gorge, donnant à Castiel les instructions à suivre. Non, pas question qu'il lui parle de ce taré un jour. Jamais ! Le reste d'accord, mais pas ça.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas médecins. En fait ce sont des anciens soldats. Cass a... des connaissances médicales. Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il avait souvent joué les infirmiers quand lui même ou ses compagnons étaient blessés sur les champs de bataille.

\- Mais de là à savoir arrêter ce genre d'hémorragie.

Bordel, son frangin était pire qu'un pitbull quand il flairait une piste! Dean secoua la tête. Continuer à expliquer ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que si il n'avait pas été là, lui et ses amis, je serais plus là non plus. Je sais que je risque rien avec eux. Ce sont des mecs bien, je leur fais confiance.

Sam garda un moment le silence, dévisageant son frère qu'il sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Tu me diras jamais la vérité, hein ?

Dean déglutit la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Bordel, son frangin était vraiment trop intelligent pour sa santé mentale.

\- Je t'ai jamais menti, Sam.

 _Pas vraiment... essaie de comprendre._

Certes il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité et son histoire était plus truffée de trous que du gruyère, mais le peu qu'il lui avait révélé était vrai. Et non, il ne lui dirait jamais le reste. A quoi bon ? Surtout maintenant que le contrat avait été détruit.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, laissant sur la table sa tasse de café au trois quart pleine. En passant, il mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille ou Bobby va encore me passer un savon. Passe le bonjour à ma future belle sœur pour moi, tu veux bien ?

\- Promis. Tu es sûr que...

Le regard noir de son frère l'arrêta. La discussion était terminée. Point final. Sam leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Ok,mais tu m'envoies un message ce soir quand ils seront repartis. Juste pour que je m'inquiète pas.

Dean secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit finalement. Ca faisait quand même du bien, même si ça le faisait râler, de savoir que des gens se préoccupaient de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- D'accord maman. ... Hé, Sammy ?

Sam attendit la suite sans rien dire.

\- Merci pour tout.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

19h50

Dean passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et vérifia son col de chemise et également que ses cheveux n'avaient pas viré au vert. Juste pour être sûr.

Parce qu'au point de nervosité où il en était tout lui paraissait plausible: une invasion de léviathans, une chute de tous les anges du paradis si de tels emplumés existaient vraiment, ou même l'extinction du soleil, son instinct attendait visiblement la prochaine catastrophe. Une main passée dans ses cheveux arrangea quelques épis. Enfin il souffla dans sa paume et renifla son haleine.

Sa nervosité ne faisait que l'agacer davantage. Borde, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme !

C'était juste un pari. Un foutu pari qu'il avait perdu et qu'il allait honorer,

... tout en passant une bonne soirée,

... avec Castiel,

... chez lui.

Oh bon sang, il lui fallait un whisky !

.

Dean se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de bière. Choix plus judicieux. Aussi tentante que soit l'idée, se bourrer la gueule finirait d'arranger les choses, tiens !

Il posa tout d'abord la bouteille froide sur son front brulant, puis grogna de satisfaction quand le breuvage frais glissa dans sa gorge nouée. Debout devant l'évier, il regardait la nuit tombée. Il était complètement idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils simplement parce qu'il allait recevoir son voisin et son ami pour une soirée. Franchement.

C'était comme au Road House la veille, ils avaient passé un excellent moment.

Mais sans le Road House.

Sans Sam et tout le monde autour d'eux.

Et sans le billard.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Vraiment.

La sonnette retentit juste au moment où il avalait sa deuxième gorgée de bière et il la recracha intégralement dans l'évier en s'étouffant avec. Le visage cramoisi par une quinte de toux, il attrapa le premier torchon à sa portée pour éponger les dégâts.

Génial !

Puis flanqua le morceau de tissus dans un coin et se dirigea vers la porte comme on monte à l'échafaud.

.

Dès qu'il ouvrit, le regard de Castiel sembla l'étudier et s'inquiéter de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? Nous pouvons revenir un autre jour, si ...

Dean sourit devant l'air gêné de l'alpha qui tenait à la main une bouteille de vin. Dieu merci ce n'était pas des fleurs sinon il en aurait fait une attaque!

\- Non. Enfin, je veux dire si, tout va bien, entrez.

Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Étrangement ce n'était qu'en cet instant où Dean regardait les deux alphas pénétrer chez lui qu'il réalisa qu'en plus de deux années de vie passées côte à côte, il n'avait jamais invité son voisin à franchir le seuil de sa maison. Ils avaient parfois discuté un moment à l'extérieur, assez brièvement d'ailleurs. Lui était entré chez Castiel, mais jamais l'inverse.

Il les débarrassa de leurs vestes et les guida vers le salon. Gabriel regarda tout autour de lui et se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite bibliothèque qui ne contenait aucun livre mais sur les rayonnages supérieurs toute la collection de DVD de Dean et en bas ses vinyles.

Il s'accroupit, passa en revu les disques et se retourna vers l'oméga un petit sourire en coin.

\- Fan de rock ?

\- Évidemment. De quoi d'autre ?

\- AC- DC, Kansas, Foreigner, Led Zeppelin... lista Gabriel appréciateur.

\- Seulement les meilleurs !

L'alpha se redressa avec une pochette à la main qu'il lui tendit.

\- On peut écouter celui là ?

La façon dont Gabriel tenait le vieux vinyle du bout des doigts avec révérence le fit remonter d'au moins trois niveaux dans l'estime de l'oméga. Un mec qui savait ce qu'il fallait respecter méritait quand même un peu de considération.

\- Leftoverture ? Ah ouais, un de mes préférés.

Dean se dirigea vers son vieux tourne disque. L'appareil devait bien avoir trente ans et il le manipulait avec les précautions que la relique nécessitait. Délicatement il souleva le couvercle transparent, déplaça le petit bras articulé et posa le disque sur la platine. Un petit grésillement se fit entendre lorsque l'aiguille entra en contact avec la surface, puis les premières notes de "Carry on wayward son" se fit entendre de façon étonnement claire et forte.

Dean désigna les hauts parleurs situés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- L'ancien et le moderne, le meilleur des deux mondes. Mais pour écouter ces merveilles, rien ne vaut ces vieilles platines. Je me suis acheté celle là avec ma première paye.

La fierté dans sa voix et le sourire sur son visage en amena un également sur les lèvres de Castiel qui était resté immobile et silencieux, debout planté au milieu de la pièce. Dean se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu aimes ?

L'oméga aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer la pointe d'angoisse qu'il ressentit avant que Castiel ne réponde à sa question. D'autant plus que l'alpha prit le temps d'écouter le morceau presque en entier, sérieusement, le visage concentré comme devant un sujet primordial. Lorsque le refrain se fit de nouveau entendre, il pencha la tête et ses traits se détendirent.

\- J'aime beaucoup. C'est très... harmonieux.

\- Harmonieux? Pas vraiment ce que j'aurais dit, mais ouais, c'est un chouette morceau. On peut laisser jouer l'album pendant qu'on mange si vous voulez.

Il baissa un peu le volume et les invita à s'assoir. Castiel allait prendre le fauteuil quand Gabriel le bouscula presque pour s'y rendre en premier et l'alpha n'eut plus d'autre choix que de venir s'installer sur le canapé. Le regard de Castiel se reporta sur Dean et immédiatement une certaine tension fut perceptible dans ses épaules lorsque l'oméga s'y assit également à quelques centimètres de lui.

Dean se racla la gorge alors que sans aucune intervention de leur volonté propre, ses phéromones répondaient à celles de Castiel pour former cette senteur si unique et sublime qu'ils avaient déjà perçue à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Pas de flash-back ce soir, pas de colère, c'était doux, confortable. Dean aurait pu se laisser aller dans une telle senteur. Il en avait tellement envie... Et de toute évidence Castiel aussi...

Gabriel toussa bruyamment, les ramenant sur terre un peu abruptement. Le regard de Dean passa de Castiel à Gabriel puis revint sur son voisin qui lui ne le quittait pas du regard.

 _Oh putain !_

\- Heu... je vais aller chercher... tout le monde veut une bière ?

Dean ne laissa pas à ses invités le temps de répondre et fila à la cuisine. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil la cuisson de la pizza dans le four, puis se dirigea vers le frigo. La main sur la poignée, il attendit un moment en se giflant mentalement de son comportement.

 _Ca serait bien de savoir ce que tu veux une fois pour toute, Winchester ! Franchement ça nous arrangerait !_

Il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone dans le salon et la voix de Gabriel qui discutait.

Dean sortit trois bières qu'il posa sur un plateau ainsi que le bol de cacahuètes qu'il avait préparé, des crackers et des chips. Les bras chargés, il poussa la porte d'un coup de hanche et retourna vers ses invités pour trouver Gabriel debout en train de remettre sa veste alors que Castiel, levé lui aussi, ne savait visiblement plus ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Un problème ?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'on réclame mes compétences d'urgence pour le boulot. Lucifer vient juste d'obtenir une info sur une de nos enquêtes et on doit la vérifier avant que la piste ne refroidisse. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Castiel s'apprêtait à le suivre quand l'alpha se retourna.

\- Non non , toi tu restes, Cassy. Il serait très impoli que nous partions tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, on a pas besoin de toi ce soir. T'es une quiche en informatique, tu le sais bien. T'en fait pas, on t'appelle si on a besoin de toi.

Gabriel piocha à pleine main dans le sac de chips ouvert et adressa un sourire entendu à Dean qui fronça les sourcils. Ca sentait le coup monté à plein nez. Et pas vraiment subtil en plus.

\- Amusez vous bien les amis. On se voit demain Castiel, ok ?

L'alpha se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide comme pour ne pas donner le temps à Castiel de décider de le suivre.

\- Ne faites rien que je ne ferais moi même !

Dean leva un sourcil circonspect. Il ne connaissait pas l'alpha si bien que ça mais le peu qu'il en savait laissait la porte ouverte à une infinité de possibilités dont un certain nombre passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit sidéré.

La porte se referma, les laissant aussi seuls que désemparés.

Ok... ça serait juste Castiel et lui alors.

 _Bordel de merde !_

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

(1) la mouche est la place discrètement marquée sur le tapis et qui détermine la zone où il faut positionner la pointe du triangle et donc la boule numéro un.

(2) Les jeux de 8, de 9 ou 14-1 continu sont les trois principaux types de jeu au billard américain. Dans le 14-1 continu, n'importe quelle bille peut être empochée dans n'importe quel ordre, mais il faut annoncer la bille que l'on a l'intention de toucher et la poche dans laquelle on veut l'envoyer avant de le faire. Exemple: bille N°8, poche du milieu à droite. Si la bonne bille est envoyée dans la bonne poche, le joueur marque un point et peut continuer à jouer. Dans le cas contraire il passe la main à l'adversaire.

.

 **Bon et ben voila.**

 **On a un Dean passablement perdu devant son attraction pour Castiel et qui freine des quatre fers de peur panique de se retrouver de nouveau sous le contrôle d'un alpha. Pas si simple à gérer pour quelqu'un de si indépendant et qui a vécu tant de choses.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **La semaine prochaine Castiel et Dean feront enfin vraiment connaissance. Il était temps, non ?**

 **A mardi prochain. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, comment allez vous ?**

 **Alors on va dire que vous avez eu quelques chapitres de répit ces derniers temps et que celui là va renouer avec l'ambiance générale de cette histoire et peut être être un peu plus difficile. Je mets des warnings plus détaillés en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui penseraient en avoir besoin.**

 **Encore une fois merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et plus encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. C'est toujours grandement apprécié, soyez en sûrs.**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux review en Guest:**

 **\- Carmin: Comme chaque fois merci pour ton message. J'adore lire tes réactions. Bravo pour tes deux hypothèses effectivement aussi plausibles l'une que l'autre. On va rapidement voir laquelle va se vérifier. Oui, malheureusement Dean a des flashs back, c'est un peu obligé, d'autant qu'il essaie de tout cacher et de tout garder pour lui. Et tout ce qu'on enfouit revient en général nous péter à la figure, c'est bien connu. Mais oui, tu as raison, il n'est pas seul. heureusement. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également. Bonne lecture. ;)**

 **.**

 **Et bonne lecture également à vous tous. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15:**

.

\- Merde. Sam !

Dean se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts même si il ne voyait que du noir - normal vu l'heure tardive - en réalisant qu'il avait complètement oublié d'envoyer un message à son frère après le départ de Castiel, comme il le lui avait promis.

Il tâtonna pour prendre son portable sur la table de chevet et grimaça en avisant l'heure.

1h27, ça faisait un peu tard, même pour envoyer un SMS. Mais il connaissait son frangin, sûr qu'il devait attendre, sans pouvoir s'endormir. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore appelé et Dean apprécia l'effort méritoire. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et tapa rapidement quelques mots.

" Soirée très bien passée. Sont partis. Tu peux aller te coucher maman."

La réponse lui parvint en moins de cinq secondes confirmant ses pensées.

" Très drôle. Content que tu te sois amusé. Bonne nuit."

Dean éteignit la petite lampe, se rallongea dans son lit, le portable toujours à la main et sourit dans le noir.

Parce que son frangin avait raison, il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Et pourtant ça avait mal démarré. Entre sa nervosité, celle tout aussi perceptible de Castiel et le départ visiblement arrangé de Gabriel, il avait bien cru que tout allait tomber à l'eau. Et sur le moment il l'avait même souhaité. Juste parce que ça aurait été plus facile.

Mais heureusement Castiel n'était pas parti. Certes il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il aurait manqué mais franchement, ça aurait été dommage. Parce que pour la première fois dans sa vie, la toute première fois, il avait pu passer un moment, complètement détendu aux côté d'un alpha qu'il appréciait - et même plus que ça, il ne fallait pas se mentir - sans crainte, sans arrière pensées, juste à savourer le moment présent. Et ça avait été foutrement génial !

Enfin pas tout à fait au début.

Quand Gabriel avait refermé la porte derrière lui, Castiel était resté debout à fixer le battant de bois comme si il allait partir en courant pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Euh... Une bière ?

Castiel s'était retourné vers Dean qui venait de lui parler et portait toujours son plateau garni de bouteilles, de chips et de crackers. L'alpha l'avait longuement dévisagé. Visiblement il jaugeait les sentiments qu'il tentait de décrypter sur son visage, et Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y voyait ou de ce qu'il en pensait. Avec un self contrôle pareil, le mec devait jouer encore mieux au poker qu'au billard ! Mais là tout de suite ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Si tu veux partir, Cass, tu peux. Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé directement sans même que son cerveau n'ait une part consciente dans l'affaire. Et il le pensait vraiment.

Malgré sa nervosité, il n'avait absolument aucune envie que Castiel s'en aille, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. D'habitude il était plutôt à l'aise dans à peu près toutes les circonstances. Et si sa nature oméga et belle gueule lui avait apporté son lot d'ennuis, son comportement sûr de lui, un peu provocateur parfois, l'aidait à se sortir d'à peu près toutes les situations. Sans compter qu'il n'avait rien d'un perdreau de l'année et surement pas d'un puceau non plus. Il avait toujours su comment draguer toutes les nanas qu'il avait voulu mettre dans son lit quand il était plus jeune. Et ensuite, on pouvait dire qu'il avait expérimenté à peu près tout ce qui devait exister en matière de pratiques sexuelles en tant que soumis d'abord et après, avec Alastair.

Mais aussi vaste que soit son expérience, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité à cet instant. Parce que ce qui se passait entre Castiel et lui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la drague ou même le sexe. Il s'agissait de ce que tous deux ressentaient. D'émotions. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Dean n'était pas vraiment doué dans le domaine. Sauf que visiblement Castiel n'en menait pas plus large. Ce qui était étrangement aussi rassurant que flippant.

Lorsqu'il lui avait répondu, l'alpha avait juste hoché la tête et Dean avait cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres pales, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ajouté un mot.

Dean avait lutté pour que son visage ne reflète pas le trouble que ce sourire avait fait naitre en lui. Il n'aurait jamais voulu le reconnaitre, mais il l'aimait, ce sourire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était le seul y avoir droit, que ce sourire là n'était que pour lui et il voulait le voir encore.

\- Alors on la boit cette bière ? Juste ça.

Dean n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser ce que ses deux derniers mots signifiaient, ils l'avaient tous les deux instinctivement compris. Étrangement pour deux gars qui se connaissaient somme toute si peu, la plupart de leurs échanges les plus productifs passaient par bien peu de mots. Et ça leur convenait très bien.

Castiel hocha la tête. Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, il répéta les mots, scellant leur accord tacite.

\- Juste ça...

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Enfin délestée de tout la pression qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement imposée à eux même sans même s'en rendre compte, l'atmosphère s'était instantanément détendue. Ils s'étaient naturellement assis côte à côte sur le canapé, se laissant de nouveau envelopper par leurs phéromones qui communiquaient apparemment beaucoup mieux qu'eux même. Pas d'excitation ou de tension dans ce qu'elles se disaient. Uniquement le plaisir simple de se mélanger et de se compléter en ce mariage si parfait qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils avaient parlé des heures, de tout et de rien, des ruches de Castiel, des voitures sur lesquelles Dean aimait le plus travailler, de leurs maisons si semblables qu'ils avaient aménagées de façon assez similaire. Un moment la conversation s'était faite plus sérieuse lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué le passé de l'alpha, les combats dans lesquelles il avait été engagé, mais Dean avait rapidement changé de sujet devant la tension qui l'avait soudain envahi, préférant dévier sur son travail actuel. Il aurait pu écouter pendant des heures cette voix chaude lui raconter sans aucune prétention de véritables exploits dont il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir conscience. Apparemment Castiel ne savait pas comment qualifier ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Détective privé. Agent de sécurité. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait du côté vénal de certaines de ses missions, mais il essayait toujours de respecter un certain code d'honneur. Dean l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, appréciant les confidences. Quelque chose lui disait que l'alpha n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer ainsi et il prenait le cadeau pour ce qu'il était. Quelque chose de rare et précieux, une marque de confiance.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'alpha ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question intrusive, ni sur Alastair, ni sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à signer son contrat ou même sur comment il allait depuis sa fausse couche. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas été prêt pour ça, même après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Il lui parla par contre de Sam, de leur enfance un peu différente, de leur père qui les avait élevés comme il avait pu après la mort de leur mère. C'était étrange de remuer tout ce passé et de s'apercevoir que même si tout n'avait pas été rose, loin de là, il lui restait plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Tous étaient reliés à son frère.

Un moment, le regard de Castiel s'était voilé alors que Dean évoquait ces souvenirs d'enfance et l'oméga avait eu envie de l'interroger sur sa propre famille, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. De toute évidence, si Castiel parlait de ses compagnons d'arme comme de ses frères, sa famille biologique ne semblait pas être son sujet de prédilection.

" La famille ne s'arrête pas aux liens du sang, Dean."

Alors il n'avait pas insisté.

En fait, des observateurs extérieurs auraient simplement pensé voir deux bons amis qui se racontaient leur vie après une longue période de séparation. Enfin du moins la partie de leur vie qui n'apparaissait pas dans leurs cauchemars.

Mais si ces mêmes observateurs avaient été alpha ou oméga, alors ils n'auraient rien raté des sous titres, de tout ce qui se disait sans bruit, tranquillement, par les regards, les hésitations, et surtout les odeurs. Visiblement le plus important se passait de mots.

.

La table que Dean avait dressée ne fut pas utilisée. Ils avaient mangé leur pizzas accompagnées de bière sur le canapé en regardant Die Hard à la télé, parce que Dean avait décrété que Castiel ne pouvait pas vivre une journée de plus sans avoir vu la série de films cultes.

Et pourtant pour l'oméga, l'essentiel de l'action ne s'était pour une fois pas déroulé à l'écran. Dean avait passé le plus clair de son temps à observer Castiel concentré sur le film et qui commentait l'improbabilité de la plupart des scènes. Tout un spectacle !

En temps ordinaire, toute personne qui aurait eu l'impudence de critiquer le chef d'œuvre se serait vue vertement remise en place et probablement même congédiée sur le champ, mais là, les commentaires de Castiel, son sérieux, sa façon de ne comprendre aucun second degré avaient d'abord laissé Dean perplexe, puis l'avaient amusé au plus haut point.

Lorsque le premier film s'était terminé, ils avaient enchainé avec le deuxième et lorsque son générique de fin avait également défilé, ils s'étaient mutuellement regardés avec la même question sur le visage.

Mais il était largement plus de minuit et tous deux devaient travailler le lendemain.

\- On peut continuer demain soir, si ça te dit...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean sourit dans le noir. Parce que Castiel avait dit oui.

Il allait revenir ce soir et ils continueraient à regarder Bruce Willis faire exploser tout New York. Enfin l'alpha regarderait, parce qu'en ce qui le concernait TV-Castiel était en passe de devenir sa chaine préférée.

Dean passa une main sur son visage. Bon sang qu'il était heureux d'être dans le noir.

Et seul.

Et pas devant un miroir.

Parce qu'il n'aurait surement pas supporté que qui que ce soit, et surtout pas lui, puisse voir l'air niais qu'il devait certainement se trimbaler en ce moment. Dean se mit à rire. Et le pire c'est qu'il en redemandait. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui, cette liberté après toutes ces années d'asservissement. Ils allaient pouvoir passer ensemble toutes les soirées qu'ils voudraient à présent qu'Alastair était mort. Sans crainte, sans menace de représailles et sans autres limites que celles qu'ils se fixeraient. Cette simple idée suffisait à le faire presque s'étouffer de bien être.

C'était trop beau. Ça cachait forcement quelque chose.

Si ça se trouvait il allait découvrir que Castiel était un tueur en série, ou un extra terrestre, ou qu'il avait déjà une demi-douzaine d'omégas et une cinquantaine de marmots dans un kibboutz à l'autre bout du monde. Parce que si ce mec existait vraiment et était réellement aussi parfait qu'il le paraissait, c'est que le monde n'était pas aussi pourri que ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter jusque là. Et ça c'était carrément flippant. Tant qu'on y était, Dieu allait peut être même apparaitre devant lui.

Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait deux mots à lui dire !

.

Dean jeta un nouveau regard vers son radio réveil.

2H du mat. Fallait vraiment qu'il essaie de dormir un peu sinon il serait une épave au boulot dans quelques heures, mais son esprit refusait de lâcher prise. Des images du visage de Castiel, les yeux étrécis, scrutant l'écran et se retournant par moments vers lui, lui revenaient par salves.

" L'arme de l'inspecteur Mc Clane ne contient que douze balles, comment est il possible qu'il ait tué vingt sept adversaires sans recharger ?"

" Dean, le C4 ne fait pas du tout ce bruit là quand il explose."

" Cette jeune Lucy est particulièrement irrespectueuse envers son père. Ne l'a t'il pas nourrie au sein quand elle était bébé ? "

A celle là, Dean était resté sans voix une seconde puis avait éclaté de rire. Mc Clane était un alpha, forcément, tout le monde savait ça.

Mais que Castiel ait pu imaginer que le personnage musclé et bagarreur puisse être un oméga ne l'étonnait même pas plus que ça. En fait ça en disait tellement long sur Castiel que le rire de Dean s'était mué en un attendrissement mièvre qu'il nierait avoir ressenti jusqu'à la fin de ses jours même sous la torture.

Il n'avait quand même pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui lui avait fait penser une chose pareille et Castiel l'avait regardé, étonné qu'il n'ait pas saisi de lui même une telle évidence.

" Mais Dean, seul un oméga se préoccuperait autant de sauver des gens. "

Voila, c'était juste lui, ça.

.

Dean alluma le petit poste de télévision de sa chambre. Il alla chercher dans le salon le DVD de "58 minutes pour vivre", l'installa dans le lecteur et se recoucha sans même regarder l'écran qui s'animait. En fait il voulait juste se laisser bercer par les dialogues. Parce que dans le film qui passait dans sa tête, l'acteur principal avait des cheveux noirs et indisciplinés, mais aussi les putains de plus beaux yeux bleus qui lui aient été donnés de voir.

Dean se laissa couler dans le sommeil avec toujours le même sourire idiot sur le visage. Et pour une fois sa nuit fut dépourvue de cauchemar.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Si la journée de la veille était passée en un éclair, celle d'aujourd'hui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire du sur-place. Dean fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard la malheureuse pendule du garage dont les aiguilles devaient sournoisement s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il les quittait des yeux. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée au fait qu'il ne soit passé que vingt foutues minutes au cours des trois dernières heures.

.

Mais ce ralentissement cosmique avait quand même eu un avantage, les repartions de la Lincoln avaient bien avancé et lorsque cette fichue horloge daigna enfin sonner dix-huit heures, Dean avait terminé de changer les courroies pourries par le temps. Demain, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à remonter le moteur et Bobby pourrait appeler son meilleur ami et lui dire que sa voiture était enfin prête.

Dean s'en réjouissait d'avance, parce que franchement écouter les chamailleries des deux anciens combattants aussi matures que des enfants de maternelle était un spectacle digne du Mopet Show.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi stupidement ?

Dean se racla la gorge lorsque Bobby se planta à côté de lui avec son habituelle mine renfrognée.

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Je pense que j'en aurai terminé avec la Lincoln demain en fin de matinée.

\- Et ben tant mieux. Comme ça j'aurais plus à supporter les pleurnicheries de ce vieux baratineur de Rufus au téléphone. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Dis, t'es pressé ce soir ?

Dean réprima la grimace qui menaçait de trahir sa hâte de partir.

\- Ben j'ai un truc de prévu. Mais dis toujours.

Bobby se retourna à moitié vers son bureau.

\- Y a un gars qui vient d'appeler juste à l'instant. Il a crevé deux pneus en même temps. Mais comme il est à deux pâtés de maisons, il vient jusqu'ici en roulant sur les gentes. Si on pouvait lui changer ses pneus ce soir, ça l'arrangerait.

Dean consulta sa montre. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous avec Castiel chez lui pour 19h30. Il n'en aurait pas pour plus d'une demi-heure pour changer les pneus, ça lui laissait largement le temps de prendre sa douche et de rentrer. Mais peut être pas de cuisiner ce qu'il avait prévu. Pas grave, il allait s'arranger autrement. Et puis il le devait bien à son patron.

\- Pas de soucis, Bobby.

Dean n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre.

\- Bon, j'ai la compta à terminer. Faut vraiment que je m'y mette. Tu fermes à clef quant t'auras fini, ok ?

\- Comme d'hab.

La Buick entra lentement en cahotant sur le caoutchouc plat, par la porte principale du garage, alors que Bobby s'éloignait vers son bureau dont il referma la porte.

Mais dès que l'homme descendit de sa voiture Dean se crispa en reconnaissant son conducteur. Ce sourit narquois, ces yeux jaunes. Même à jeun l'alpha éméché qui l'avait dragué au Road House le soir de la partie de billard avait toujours la même gueule de connard fini.

 _Et merde !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau où Bobby était à présent à moitié dissimulé derrière un tas de paperasse presque aussi haut que lui. Pas question qu'il appelle le vieil homme à sa rescousse. Et puis quoi encore ! Il se démerderait tout seul, comme toujours.

L'homme se rapprocha de Dean qui se mit immédiatement en garde.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui est ce que nous avons là ? Si c'est pas un signe du destin, ça ! Ce doit être mon jour de chance.

\- Écoute mec, on va faire comme si on s'était jamais rencontré d'accord ? T'es là pour que je change tes roues et c'est ce que je vais faire. Alors sois sympa et va t'assoir prés du bureau du patron pendant que je bosse, ok ?

Dean attendait que l'alpha obtempère, hors de question qu'il commence le travail avec ce gars dans son dos. Comme il était à jeun, il pouvait espérer qu'il arrive à se maitriser cette fois, mais ses espoirs furent vite déçus lorsque l'homme avança, visiblement pour le coincer entre son propre corps et la carrosserie de sa voiture. Dean pivota et se dégagea immédiatement. Il savait que si il se laissait piéger, s'en était fini pour lui, il ne pourrait rien contre la force supérieure de l'alpha qui lui souriait à présent avec un regard prédateur. Il leva une main en défense, cherchant du regard les outils qui pourraient lui servir d'arme en cas de besoin.

\- Je suis pas intéressé, faut te le dire en quelle langue ?!

\- Mais moi je le suis, oméga. Et je pense qu'on a quelques chose à terminer tous les deux, tu crois pas? Surtout maintenant que tu n'as plus le fusil d'Ellen pour te protéger. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis l'autre soir ?

L'alpha fit encore un pas, ses phéromones d'excitations dégoulinantes de tous les pores de sa peau, agressives, menaçantes.

\- Je me demande si ton petit cul sera aussi doux et accueillant dans la réalité que dans mes fantasmes.

Dean recula pour maintenir la distance, mais se retrouva vite acculé contre l'établi derrière lui. Le sourire de l'alpha s'élargit alors qu'il pensa avoir piégé sa proie. Tâtonnant derrière lui, Dean se saisit du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Un marteau. Parfait. Il le balança en avant mais l'alpha parvint à se saisir de son poignet et l'obligea à lâcher l'outil.

\- Tu aimes quand c'est violent ? Ça me va aussi.

L'homme lui asséna une gifle retentissante qui lui fendit la lèvre et le projeta contre l'établi. Dean secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées mais l'alpha plongea sur lui, le saisit par un bras pour tenter de le retourner.

\- Bouge pas, sale pute. Laisse toi faire, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Immédiatement des sensations et des images venues du passé assaillirent son esprit et Dean vit rouge. Il attrapa la main de l'alpha comme il l'avait fait dans le bar et lui tordit le pouce, mais l'homme l'avait vu venir. Il lui empoigna les cheveux et lui cogna le crane contre le bois de l'établi. Malgré la douleur, Dean rua une fois, puis une autre et ses forces décuplées par l'adrénaline lui permirent de déloger de son dos l'alpha qui tentait déjà d'abaisser son jean. D'un même mouvement, il se retourna dans le faible espace libéré entre leurs deux corps et projeta son genou vers le haut de toutes ses forces, en plein dans les testicules de l'alpha qui se figea instantanément, la bouche ouverte et le souffle coupé.

Alerté par le vacarme, Bobby sortit de son bureau, au moment où l'homme tombait au sol, les mains crispées sur son entre-jambe.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sans lui répondre, Dean se pencha au dessus de l'alpha en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait de sa propre lèvre fendue et le saisit par le col pour le redresser. Lorsque l'homme ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un poing venir s'écraser sur sa pommette gauche qui éclata.

\- Je ne suis pas...

Le second coup lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière.

\- ... ta pute !

Troisième coup sous le menton et Dean relâcha l'alpha à présent aux trois quart assommé sur le sol.

\- ... Ni celle de personne. Et si jamais je te revois un jour, ici ou n'importe où ailleurs, je te tue ! T'as compris ?

Il s'éloigna d'un pas et cracha un peu de sang, toisant la masse informe qui tentait sans succès de se relever et finit par s'éloigner en rampant par terre.

Bobby s'approcha de Dean qui s'était adossé à l'établi et passait les doigts sur son visage tuméfié.

\- Merde, t'es blessé ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Rien de grave. Juste un connard qui se croyait tout permis. En désignant l'alpha qui parvenait enfin à se relever en s'agrippant au rétroviseur de sa voiture.

L'homme ouvrit sa portière au second essai et s'engouffra dans le véhicule qu'il verrouilla une fois à l'intérieur. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Dean qui le lui rendit sans ciller, puis il mit le contact et repartit en roulant toujours sur ses pneus crevés.

.

Bobby plissa les yeux en examinant le visage de Dean qui commençait à prendre différentes teintes de bleu et de rouge aux endroits des coups reçus.

\- C'est pas très joli. Viens, on va soigner ça.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la petite cuisine et Bobby sortit quelques glaçons du congélateur, les mis dans un sac qu'il tendit à Dean qui l'appliqua sur sa joue et son front tuméfiés. Mais malgré les hématomes et la douleur qui les accompagnait, l'oméga se sentait étrangement bien, presque apaisé. Parfois certaines douleurs avaient des allures de revanche.

\- Tu veux aller porter plainte ?

\- Dis pas de conneries, Bobby, tu sais très bien que les flics en auront rien à foutre.

Le vieil homme grogna mais n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait raison.

\- Vaudrait peut être mieux que tu restes pas seul ce soir avec le coup que t'as pris sur le crâne. Tu viens dormir à la maison. Pas de discussion.

Dean secoua la tête, mais regretta vite son geste inconsidéré alors que la douleur dans son crane explosait une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas besoin. T'inquiète. Je serai pas seul.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il sourit en pensant à la soirée à venir en compagnie de Castiel.

\- Tiens donc. Alpha ?

 _Et merde !_ Immédiatement Dean regretta d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude, devant le sourcil levé et interrogateur de son patron qui savait parfaitement que Sam était rentré chez lui. Il se renfrogna.

\- Ouais et alors ?

Le vieux bêta souleva légèrement sa casquette et se gratta le front. Il se racla la gorge et planta son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- Alors rien. Je suis content pour toi, c'est tout. C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Non mais c'est juste mon voisin qui vient regarder la télé à la maison. Y a rien de...

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là? Dégage d'ici, on se verra demain.

Le vieil homme s'éloignait déjà en agitant une main agacée puis claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui et Dean ne demanda pas son reste. De toute façon Bobby avait raison, il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque Castiel franchit le seuil de la maison de Dean, ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur les ecchymoses qui ornaient le front et la joue de l'oméga. Il leva les doigts mais arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de la peau marquée alors que ses phéromones se déchainaient autour de lui. Inquiétude. Protection. Colère.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Sa voix était basse, grondante, promesse de vengeance et de douleur. Toute son attitude irradiait la tension et l'envie de se battre.

Instinctivement, Dean se crispa, alors même qu'il savait pertinemment que la menace ne lui était pas destinée. Et immédiatement il sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Bordel, il commençait à en avoir assez de ces alphas qui lui balançaient sans arrêt leurs phéromones agressives au visage. Que ce soit pour le baiser ou le protéger, si ils pouvaient arrêter de tous se comporter comme des primates juste parce qu'il avait un putain d'utérus, ça lui ferait des vacances. Il croisa les bras, visage fermé, sourcils froncés et toisa Castiel qui le dévisageait toujours.

\- Un problème au boulot. J'ai géré, ok ? Fin de l'histoire.

Le ton sec de l'oméga tira Castiel de ses propres considérations. Il détacha enfin le regard des marques infâmes qui marquaient le visage de Dean pour le reporter dans ses yeux qui le regardaient maintenant avec... colère ?

Castiel tiqua, surpris, puis recula d'un pas, les joues empourprées et le regard fuyant lorsqu'il comprit. Immédiatement ses phéromones d'agressivité et de possessivité s'apaisèrent, vite remplacées par celles de la honte.

\- Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'ai pas à... Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je parte.

L'attitude brusquement si gênée de l'alpha désamorça l'exaspération de l'oméga et lorsque Castiel se retourna vers la porte, Dean le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Son odeur redevenait neutre, seulement teinté de culpabilité, et celle de Dean s'apaisa également.

\- Mais non, fais pas l'idiot. Allez viens. J'ai fais des lasagnes. Enfin, je les ai justes dégelées parce que je suis rentré plus tard que prévu. Mais ça devrait quand même être mangeable.

.

Ce soir là, ils finirent la saga des Die hard. Le suivant ils attaquèrent L'arme fatale et il leur fallut deux autres séances télé pour en venir à bout. Puis ce fut les Star Wars.

.

La semaine puis les deux suivantes s'écoulèrent avec presque chaque soir un ou deux films au programme devant un menu riche en hydrate de carbone comme Dean les aimait tant.

Pour son plus grand désespoir, Castiel n'avait pas accroché avec le Seigneur des anneaux et devant sa mine déconfite, il avait dû renoncer à lui montrer le deuxième opus. Mais après tout personne n'était parfait. Et si c'était la seule faille chez Castiel, alors il signait tout de suite.

Petit à petit, l'ambiance de ces soirées ciné était devenue complétement paisible et détendue. Les deux hommes respectaient à la lettre leur accord tacite. Pas de questions. Pas de pression. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

En général, elles se terminaient vers 23h ou minuit, les ventres pleins et les pieds sur la table de salon. Castiel avait eu bien du mal à se détendre suffisamment au début pour adopter une telle attitude mais il s'y était finalement mis, allant même jusqu'à tomber la cravate et la chemise, finalement aussi à l'aise que son voisin, en simple jean et t-shirt.

.

Une espèce de routine s'installa, confortable, rassurante. Dean savourait ces moments, véritables oasis de paix et de bien-être dans sa vie jusqu'ici plutôt merdique. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Jusque que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Et pourtant ce soir là quelque chose clochait.

Plus le temps passait et plus Dean s'étonnait de l'attitude inhabituelle de l'alpha. Parce que depuis qu'il était arrivé, Castiel semblait tendu, mal à l'aise, son odeur s'était modifiée sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à la saisir. Dean avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui ait pu provoquer un tel changement. Peut être l'alpha avait il simplement eu un problème au boulot ?

Dean tira sur le col de son T-shirt. A vrai dire, peut être en réaction, lui aussi se sentait mal. Il avait trop chaud, ne tenait pas en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui le regardait encore en coin comme il l'avait fait presque toute la soirée.

\- Tout va bien Cass ?

Les épaules de Castiel se tendirent davantage alors que Dean se tournait vers lui pour tenter de comprendre.

\- Je pense que je ne viendrai pas demain soir.

L'oméga réprima la pointe de douleur qui se ficha dans sa poitrine. C'était idiot, après tout Castiel ne lui appartenait pas. Ils étaient devenus bons amis ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, mais l'alpha en avait peut être marre de venir passer toutes ses soirées chez lui. Ce soir son odeur criait sa frustration, son inconfort. Peut être qu'il en avait assez de se gaver de films et de pizza jour après jour ?

\- Si tu préfères faire autre chose, on pourrait sortir...

\- Non. Je crois que je vais partir.

\- O-kay...

Dean se serait volontiers filé des gifles pour le brulant sentiment de rejet qu'il éprouva à sa réponse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était stupide et puéril mais rester à côté de Castiel lui était de plus en plus difficile à présent. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'essuya avec le torchon de vaisselle.

\- Dean, je ...

L'oméga se retourna brusquement et comprit sur le champ en voyant les pupilles dilatées de l'alpha, tout comme il sentit ses phéromones qui s'étaient encore modifiées et qui maintenant hurlaient le désir sexuel.

Castiel avait envie de lui.

Dean recula d'un pas et Castiel leva les mains devant lui en signe de non-agression.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais il vaut mieux que je parte.

\- Cass, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Complétement stupéfié, Dean ne savait pas comment faire face à ce changement brutal de comportement. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas ce que lui-même éprouvait exactement sur ce plan là.

Bien sûr il était attiré physiquement par l'alpha et certains matins il s'était réveillé mouillé dans son caleçon et avec une trique d'enfer. A vrai dire il avait passé nombre de douches particulièrement agréables en fantasmant sur les choses que Castiel et lui pourraient faire ensemble, mais tout ça restait du fantasme. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à passer à l'acte après ce qui lui était arrivé.

En fait, depuis sa fausse couche, mettre cette partie là de ses sentiments en veilleuse ne lui avait étonnamment pas posé de problèmes quand il se retrouvait en face de Castiel. Au contraire. Souvent même, au cours de leurs soirées télé, il oubliait qu'ils étaient un alpha et un oméga. Leurs phéromones s'accordaient parfaitement, les aidait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et depuis qu'ils avaient convenu de ne pas se coller la pression, tout avait été beaucoup plus facile.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Castiel mais il reconnaissait que l'alpha avait été d'une patience exceptionnelle. Avec l'alchimie qui régnait entre eux, et même sans cela d'ailleurs, aucun autre alpha n'aurait attendu aussi longtemps avant d'essayer de lui sauter dessus. Et c'était tellement agréable pour une fois de passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un qui vous regardait dans les yeux au lieu et qui écoutait ce que vous aviez à dire sans penser que votre bouche serait beaucoup mieux employée à un autre usage.

Après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était tout ce que Dean demandait, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour guérir, et il aurait bien aimé que cela dure encore un peu.

Mais il fallait croire que le répit qui lui avait été accordé venait d'expirer.

.

Dean regarda Castiel qui faisait des efforts visibles pour maitriser le moindre de ses gestes et aussi probablement les phéromones d'excitation sexuelle qui émanaient de lui par vagues et échappaient de plus en plus à son contrôle.

Lui même se sentait complètement déchiré entre une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Peur. Désir. Appréhension.

Il recula de trois pas mais se retrouva vite le dos plaqué au mur de la cuisine, et lorsque Castiel avança d'autant il se sentit traqué.

\- Cass, attends. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On était bien comme ça, non ?

Castiel ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Tout son corps se mit à vibrer du contrôle de fer qu'il exerçait sur chacun de ses muscles pour les maintenir immobiles, alors que ses phéromones trahissaient de plus en plus sa fébrilité.

\- Tu ne le sens pas ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tes chaleurs...

Instinctivement le corps de Dean se mit en position de défense.

Ok il comprenait maintenant. Les alphas sentaient généralement les chaleurs des omégas avant même qu'elles ne se déclenchent. Alastair savait toujours quand il allait être en chaleur et il le faisait toujours venir ces jours là. Dean déglutit avec difficulté alors que des souvenirs aussi humiliants que douloureux affluaient à sa mémoire.

L'odeur de plus en plus forte de Castiel et son regard fiévreux fit retentir toutes les alarmes dans son crâne. Il savait que d'ici peu l'alpha perdrait le contrôle. Aucun ne parvenaient à se maitriser devant un oméga en chaleur. Mais il avait peut être encore une chance de lui échapper, si il agissait maintenant, tant qu'il pouvait encore à peu près réfléchir. Son cerveau affolé fonctionnait à mille à l'heure alors que son regard parcourait tout ce qui se trouvait à disposition dans la cuisine et qui pourrait potentiellement lui servir d'arme.

\- Dean, écoute moi.

Mais la panique s'était emparée de lui et tout ce que Dean parvenait à comprendre, c'est qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans une pièce avec un alpha sexuellement excité alors que ses chaleurs auxquelles il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois depuis sa fausse couche, allaient débuter. Si il se faisait prendre, il tomberait de nouveau enceint, et tout recommencerait. La douleur. Le sang. La mort. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Plus jamais.

La menace s'approcha de lui et Dean se tendit, prêt à attaquer ou à fuir selon les opportunités qui se présenteraient. Son champ de vision se rétrécit, son cœur se mit à pomper à toute allure et son sang à battre dans ses oreilles. Une seule idée avait totalement envahi son esprit. Fuir. A tout prix.

\- Dean. Dean est ce que tu m'entends ?

Lorsque Castiel lui toucha le bras Dean lui balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui aurait surement mis au tapis n'importe quel bêta. Castiel recula d'un pas sous l'impact et Dean en profita pour se faufiler entre lui et le mur pour se ruer en dehors de la pièce, mais l'alpha l'attrapa au passage et l'enserra dans ses bras puissants.

Dean se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Il devait se libérer, il devait fuir sinon tout allait recommencer, mais l'alpha le maintenait de toute sa force et il ne pouvait rien contre lui.

\- Dean, arrête, tu vas te blesser.

 _" Tu vas te blesser Dean. Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, tu vas porter mon enfant "_

Une autre voix raisonnait dans sa tête, promesse de douleur et d'humiliation.

Dean hurla, il tenta de mordre, de griffer, se débattit encore et encore mais Castiel derrière lui tenait bon.

.

Après de longues minutes de lutte aussi acharnée qu'inutile, à bout de force, l'oméga trempé de sueur s'immobilisa.

Tout était fini, ou plutôt non, tout allait recommencer.

.

Il sentit que l'alpha qui le maintenait se laissait glisser contre le mur, les bras toujours solidement cadenassés autours des siens plaqués contre sa poitrine. Il fut entrainé dans le mouvement et se retrouva bientôt assis par terre entre les jambes de Castiel, le torse contre celui de l'alpha alors qu'il sentait son érection bien rigide contre ses fesses.

L'alpha parlait mais Dean ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était le hurlement sans fin qu'il poussait encore dans sa tête bien longtemps après que celui qu'il avait réellement poussé se soit tu lorsque ses cordes vocales s'étaient brisées.

.

Il ne ressentait plus rien que du désespoir.

Par pitié que quelqu'un l'achève, mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Il préférait mourir, mais pas ça.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Warning du jour:**

 **\- Tentative de viol sur Dean par Azazel.**

 **\- Retour des chaleurs de Dean et crise de panique et de désespoir en présence de Castiel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Euh... vous allez tous bien ... ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Alors voici le chapitre 16, et avec lui, cette fic, qui s'achemine doucement vers sa fin, vient de passer les 100 000 mots.**

 **Sans aucune vanité, c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Parce que je le trouve important pour Dean.**

 **On l'a laissé la semaine dernière avec un Castiel très perturbé qui lui indique que ses chaleurs sont sur le point de débuter et cela lui provoque une véritable crise de panique parce que ça lui rappelle tous les mauvais souvenirs de ce qu'il a vécu avec Alastair.**

 **Ce chapitre est classé M, vraiment. Dean est en chaleur, c'est de l'ABO. Je pense que vous savez ce que ça veut dire.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.** **On se retrouve en bas ? ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 16:**

.

Dean se réveilla trempé de sueur allongé dans son lit. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, et les faibles rayons lumineux qui arrivaient à se faufiler entre les interstices des lames de ses volets lui apprirent que le jour s'était levé.

Le mal de crane qui lui vrilla les tempes dès qu'il tenta de se redresser le fit grimacer de douleur, et il se rallongea pendant que les souvenirs affluaient sans pitié à sa mémoire accentuant encore la combustion de ses neurones déjà en feu.

.

Dean souleva les draps pour inspecter son corps. C'était devenu une habitude quand il se réveillait après ses séances avec Alastair.

Pour faire l'inventaire des dégâts.

L'idée qu'il doive en faire de même parce qu'il était avec Castiel hier soir, lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur. Et pourtant il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Aucun alpha ne parvenait à se contrôler devant un oméga en chaleur. Pourquoi Castiel aurait il été différent ?

.

En tout cas il était bel et bien en chaleur, il n'y avait plus de doute là dessus maintenant. Son anus dilaté suintait de lubrifiant et la température de sa peau aurait largement suffit pour y faire cuire des œufs au plat.

L'alpha avait eu raison.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il constata qu'il n'était pas nu. On lui avait effectivement retiré son jean, mais il portait toujours son t-shirt et son sous vêtement maintenant complètement trempés.

Dean grimaça quand il remua un peu les fesses. Mais si la sensation poisseuse était franchement désagréable, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur.

Malgré le nœud de la taille du Chrysler building dans son estomac, il tenta de relativiser les choses: au moins Castiel ne l'avait pas trop abimé.

.

Dean prit le risque de s'assoir sur son lit et respira lentement en attendant que sa migraine prenne des proportions humainement supportables. Ça aussi il y était habitué. La fièvre de ses chaleurs le faisait transpirer abondement, et la déshydratation lui donnait toujours un mal de crâne carabiné. Il devait boire. C'était ça le plus urgent.

Il allait se lever pour se rendre à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau, ou plutôt un tonneau, lorsqu'il pensa que Castiel était peut être encore dans la maison. C'était probable même. L'alpha devait attendre qu'il se réveille pour remettre le couvert et l'idée lui noua un peu plus les entrailles.

En fait, ce n'était pas l'acte en soi qui lui posait autant problème. Bien sûr il avait déjà imaginé que son étrange relation avec Castiel pourrait prendre un tournant de ce genre. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon, alors qu'il était inconscient, sans son consentement et pendant ses chaleurs. Comme avec Alastair.

Il se leva mais uniquement cette fois pour verrouiller d'un tour de clef la porte de sa chambre.

C'était une précaution stupide, il le savait bien. Le verrou ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant la force décuplée d'un alpha en rut. Mais ça le rassurait quand même un peu. Le temps qu'il faudrait à Castiel pour défoncer la porte serait suffisant pour que lui se jette par la fenêtre si nécessaire. Enfin si il était encore lucide quand il serait en présence de l'alpha. Il fouilla dans les poches de son jean posé sur une chaise et fut soulagé d'y trouver les clefs de son impala. Peut être qu'il parviendrait à fuir, du moins si il ne se cassait pas les deux jambes en sautant de l'étage.

Trois coups frappés contre le montant de bois le firent sursauter et se retourner brusquement vers la porte.

\- Dean ? Dean tu es réveillé.

C'était bien la voix de Castiel, mais elle était comme lointaine, étouffée. Malgré lui son corps d'oméga en chaleur réagit à la voix alpha et Dean sentit une bouffée de chaleur le submerger et une coulée de lubrifiant descendre le long de sa cuisse.

Il eut un rire amer.

Pas étonnant que tous les conservateurs du pays affirment que le viol n'existait pas pour les omégas. Castiel l'avait probablement déjà baisé toute la nuit et ce matin son corps en redemandait encore. Il se dégoutait lui même.

\- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau et de la nourriture. Tu dois avaler quelque chose.

Castiel tenta d'actionner la poignée de la porte, mais curieusement n'insista pas en s'apercevant qu'elle était verrouillée.

\- Dean, tu m'entends ? Est ce que ça va ?

La voix de l'alpha était restée la même, peut être un peu plus rauque, un peu étouffée. Mais le ton était inquiet, comme si Castiel se préoccupait encore réellement de lui, même après ce qui venait de de lui faire. Dean se dit que le problème venait peut être de lui finalement. Après tout si même un alpha comme Castiel considérait normal de le baiser pendant qu'il était inconscient, juste parce qu'il était en chaleur, c'est surement qu'Alastair avait raison. Il ne devait vraiment servir qu'à ça.

Mais dès que l'idée traversa son esprit, Dean la rejeta avec violence. Il était un être humain, un homme, pas juste un putain de trou dont on pouvait se servir dès qu'on en avait envie. Le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas en colère, pas vraiment, juste frustré de sa propre stupidité. Parce qu'il avait cru Castiel différent. Bon sang qu'il avait été con !

\- Va t'en, Castiel ! Je plaisante pas. Tire toi !

Le silence s'installa un long moment, puis Dean entendit le souffle rauque de l'alpha derrière la porte.

\- D'accord, je vais m'en aller maintenant que tu es réveillé. Mais je laisse tout ça derrière la porte. Il faut que tu boives d'accord ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Castiel avait l'air si sincère, si inquiet.

Est ce qu'il allait vraiment partir ou est ce que c'était juste une ruse pour lui faire ouvrir la porte?

Dean approcha de quelques pas, avec prudence, comme si le montant de bois pouvait voler en éclat à n'importe quelle seconde.

Mais malgré ses craintes, maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus directement menacé par la présence de Castiel ou plutôt par ses phéromones sexuelles trop alphas, et que la panique qui l'avait saisi la veille commençait à refluer, Dean parvenait à réfléchir un peu plus clairement et à entendre cette petite voix dans sa tête qui tentait de lui parler de confiance.

En fait, il jugeait Castiel coupable juste parce qu'aucun autre alpha n'aurait même essayé de résister. Mais aucun autre alpha ne l'aurait tenu dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait la perte du bébé d'un autre. Aucun autre alpha ne serait venu passer tant de soirées chez lui sans jamais avoir le moindre geste déplacé ou la moindre remarque équivoque à son égard. Combien d'alphas seraient venus pour lui, auraient affronté Alastair sans rien lui demander en retour ?

Dean repoussa ses peurs qui lui disaient que l'alpha s'était probablement payé directement en nature cette nuit. Parce que non, ça aussi c'était stupide, si Castiel avait vraiment voulu le baiser, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'il soit inconscient pour le faire. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

En fait Castiel lui avait donné tellement de raisons de croire qu'il était différent, que même si c'était naïf et idiot et qu'il allait probablement amèrement le regretter, ce stupide espoir refusait de mourir complètement.

\- Cass, tu es toujours toi ?

Une nouvelle inspiration suivie d'un souffle étouffé fut sa seule réponse. L'alpha mit tellement longtemps à parler que Dean pensa qu'il était peut être déjà parti.

\- C'est difficile, mais je me contrôle.

Dean s'approcha encore un peu de la porte. Même avec cette séparation entre eux, il percevait dans le ton de sa voix, les efforts que Castiel faisait pour se maitriser.

La certitude que c'était toujours Castiel, l'alpha à qui il devait la vie, celui qui l'avait délivré d'Alastair, qui l'avait aidé et soutenu pendant sa fausse couche commença doucement à s'insinuer en lui. Il hésita, il voulait lui faire confiance comme avant, mais c'était tellement difficile. Sa nature, toutes ses précédentes expériences, et en fait sa vie entière lui avaient enseigné la méfiance. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne. Jamais. Encore moins à un alpha.

Mais là ce n'était pas n'importe quel alpha, c'était Castiel.

Dean se sentait littéralement écartelé entre peur et envie d'y croire.

Il posa le front sur le battant de bois et entendit Castiel souffler contre ce qui lui sembla être du tissu peut être. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté.

Prononcer les mots le laissa écorché, l'âme à vif, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable et pourtant...

\- Cass, j'ai besoin de savoir, est ce que tu m'as pris ?

La réponse fusa immédiatement.

\- Non, Dean, je te le jure! Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça. Pas comme ça.

La vague de soulagement qui déferla en lui le submergea en un instant et malgré le poids qui venait de se retirer de ses épaules, Dean sentit ses genoux plier sous lui.

Parce qu'instinctivement il savait qu'il pouvait croire ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Une part de lui le savait déjà d'ailleurs, mais elle avait été complètement étouffée par la peur primale qui s'était emparée de tout son être à l'idée que Castiel ait pu le trahir, que l'enfer qu'il avait connu avec Alastair soit sur le point de recommencer.

Et pourtant, son corps lui même le lui confirmait, ainsi que son odorat maintenant que son angoisse régressait et qu'il arrivait à se focaliser sur ses propres perceptions.

Pas de sang, pas de sperme. Juste l'odeur de ses chaleurs et de son lubrifiant qui devaient faire vivre un enfer à l'alpha.

\- Dean, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies.

Le front toujours appuyé contre le battant de bois, l'oméga reprenait son souffle. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se rependit dans son corps tout entier. Il sentait le combat que menait Castiel pour rester maitre de lui même et savait que lui non plus ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il sentait déjà ses phéromones d'appel émaner de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tout son corps tremblait de l'envie d'ouvrir cette fichue porte et de se mettre en position devant l'alpha dont la voix lui envoyait des frissons d'excitation dans tout le corps. Dean soupira et tenta de contrôler les inflexions de sa voix.

\- Je te crois, mais il faut vraiment que tu partes maintenant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le lui demandait, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un hurlement de panique. C'était une demande, presque une supplique pour que, puisque l'alpha avait résisté jusqu'ici, s'il y avait une première fois entre eux un jour, cela ne se passe pas de cette façon, dans la perte de contrôle animale que ses chaleurs provoqueraient fatalement si ils n'étaient plus séparés même par ce si dérisoire obstacle.

Malgré les tourments qu'il devait endurer, Castiel sembla saisir le message.

\- Je sais. Je vais m'en aller. Est ce que ça va aller pour toi ?

Dean acquiesça avant de réaliser qu'évidemment Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Ouais, je vais me débrouiller.

\- J'ai vraiment laissé de l'eau et à manger juste derrière la porte. Prends les. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne bougerai pas de chez moi. Appelle moi au téléphone, d'accord ?

\- Je le ferai.

.

Le souffle court et le corps en feu, Dean écouta les pas de Castiel décroitre dans les escaliers.

Avant qu'il ne soit sorti, il se précipita vers la fenêtre et ouvrit ses volets. Il referma les carreaux justes à temps pour voir l'alpha sortir de la maison et retirer le foulard qu'il avait noué autour de son visage pour limiter l'exposition à ses phéromones d'oméga en chaleur.

Dean n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Que Castiel ait pu passer la nuit entière à côté de lui inconscient alors que ses chaleurs débutaient et qu'il ait réussi à se maitriser était un véritable exploit. Pourtant il avait vu l'excitation dans ses yeux hier soir, senti ses phéromones alpha qui hurlaient leur désir de le posséder. Et il la connaissait cette fièvre, il savait ce qu'elle signifiait pour l'avoir vue bien trop souvent dans d'autres yeux. C'était bien ce qui l'avait fait disjoncter d'ailleurs. Et pourtant il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'en revenait pas.

Castiel s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin qui séparait leurs deux maisons. Dans la lumière crue du matin, l'alpha avait l'air totalement épuisé et pourtant Dean le trouva magnifique. Il se retourna, leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Dean et agita le portable qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Dean alla chercher le sien, le lui montra également puis acquiesça.

Un petit signe de la main dans sa direction et l'alpha rentra simplement chez lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Jusqu'ici Dean avait toujours détesté ses chaleurs, mais celles qu'il était en train de vivre étaient en passe de changer ça.

.

Il les avait toujours détestées parce que dès la première fois où son corps s'était enfiévré, il avait compris que sa vie d'avant venait de se terminer.

Il l'avait tout d'abord constaté dans le regard horrifié de son père qui voyait s'envoler sa certitude que son fils ainé soit un alpha. Puis les traits de l'homme s'étaient modifiés, et la déception que Dean y avait lu lui avait broyé le cœur.

Et il l'avait constaté ensuite dans le regard de la plupart des alphas qu'il croisait dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de chez lui. Sous la fine couche de civilisation et de lois pro-oméga, la plupart d'entre eux ne voyaient plus en lui qu'une belle gueule ou un cul à baiser. Avec ou sans son consentement d'ailleurs. Pour certains la notion était très accessoire.

Toutes les années qui avaient suivies et où Dean avait continué à vivre avec son père, John l'avait traité comme si il était un bêta. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire et il n'avait jamais voulu entendre quoi que ce soit au sujet des besoins particuliers de son fils. Dean avait dû lui même se rendre au drugstore acheter le faux nœud qu'il cachait soigneusement dans son placard et dont il se servait, calfeutré dans sa chambre, quand ses chaleurs le prenaient.

John, lui, faisait comme si ces jours n'existaient pas.

Par contre l'adolescent qu'il était avait parfaitement reçu le message lorsque son père lui avait assené encore et encore qu'un homme, un vrai, ne se faisait jamais baiser. Se faire enculer, c'était pour les lopettes, les faibles et un Winchester n'était pas faible.

Alors Dean avait multiplié les conquêtes féminines. Après tout, en dehors de ses chaleurs, son genre n'était pas gravé sur son front et les jeunes femmes béta qu'il ramassait dans les bars ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Il était fort, grand, sûr de lui, alpha. Elles s'accrochaient à son bras en minaudant et se glissaient dans son lit sans jamais rien soupçonner.

Mais ces plaisirs-là ne lui suffisaient pas. Son corps et sa nature brulaient d'une autre forme de possession. Alors il avait trouvé l'enfer de Dante pour assouvir ces besoins là.

Avant de découvrir l'enfer tout court.

.

Et pourtant en ce temps là, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à détester son père, Dean ne regrettait vraiment d'être un oméga. C'est sûr que sa vie aurait été plus simple et surement moins douloureuse si il avait été un alpha ou même seulement un bêta. Mais passer son temps à pleurnicher sur ce que l'on était n'était pas dans sa nature. Ça ne servait pas à rien. Il fallait faire avec et avancer malgré tout.

Et puis il y avait le sexe. Avant Alastair, Dean avait adoré ça. Il fallait dire qu'être un oméga offrait des possibilités dont les alphas ne pouvaient que rêver. Enfin, non, sûr qu'ils n'en rêvaient pas parce que la société leur avait inculqué que leur rôle était de prendre et non d'être pris. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient.

Dean, lui, aimait le sexe, sous toutes ses formes, le bon, celui qui donnait du plaisir mutuel, qui faisait oublier tout le reste et même jusqu'à son propre nom. Il avait adoré pénétrer ces corps féminins qui se tordaient de plaisir sous ses assauts. Et même si il avait plus de mal à le reconnaitre - merci John - il avait aussi aimé sentir la brulure d'une queue alpha qui le dilatait délicieusement et lui faisait hurler ses orgasmes.

Même avec Alastair, parfois, à sa plus grande honte, il avait éprouvé du plaisir. L'alpha savait parfaitement en jouer d'ailleurs pour l'avilir plus encore. C'était même devenu sa torture favorite. A cette pensée tout son corps se crispa alors que les souvenirs et les sensations affluaient à son esprit. Car même si sa nature, la façon dont il avait été élevé et les aléas de la vie l'avaient probablement en partie guidé vers la douleur et la soumission, il y avait des limites à ce que un oméga, même aussi abimé que lui, pouvait accepter d'endurer.

Dean ferma les yeux en passant les doigts sur chacune des cicatrices qui couvraient son torse et son abdomen. Sauf sur le A marqué au fer rouge et qui ornait désormais sa poitrine.

Ça, il ne pouvait pas.

D'ailleurs la plupart du temps il le couvrait encore d'un pansement, bien que la plaie ait cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

Mais le reste il parvenait à l'accepter. Ses cicatrices, son passé avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Débarrassé d'Alastair et de son contrat, mais aussi de la mainmise de son père sur ses pensées, il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Y compris de trouver enfin la sexualité qui lui conviendrait.

A trente ans, ce n'était pas trop tôt quand même, si ?

.

Une nouvelle vague d'excitation s'empara de son corps. Il écarta les cuisses et comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois au cours des trois derniers jours, Dean caressa sa peau rendue hyper sensible par ses chaleurs puis descendit sa main sur son sexe tendu posé sur son abdomen. Oui, il détestait ses chaleurs avant, il détestait la façon dont elles rendaient son corps affamé et son esprit docile. Il détestait perdre le contrôle, devenir la chienne obéissante et quémandante qui justifiait les actes du démon. Mais Alastair n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il était seul, il n'y avait ni chaines, ni phéromone alpha pour le contraindre et lui faire perdre la tête.

C'est lui qui avait le contrôle et qui allait satisfaire les besoins naturels d'un corps dont il ne voulait plus avoir honte. Et même si le nœud de silicone qu'il venait d'introduire dans son anus ne ferait pas complètement illusion, ça valait toujours mieux que les autres options.

D'autant plus que si nécessaire, son imagination pouvait faire le reste.

Dean fit aller et venir le jouet dans son corps au même rythme que sa main sur sa verge tandis que ses pensées se concentraient une nouvelle fois sur un alpha aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure noire indisciplinée. Il se cambra dans son lit, chavirant d'un côté à l'autre du matelas au fur et à mesure de la monté du plaisir.

Il en était au troisième jour de ses chaleurs. Le dernier, le plus intense. Mais aussi celui où son corps commençait à comprendre que si la fécondation lui avait été refusée jusque là, il devait soit mettre les bouchées doubles pour convaincre, soit abandonner jusqu'au mois prochain. Dean passait alors par des alternances d'accalmies où il pouvait enfin se reposer un peu, et de tempêtes où ses hormones déchainées l'obligeaient à se pénétrer lui même jusqu'à s'en faire saigner parfois.

Comme maintenant.

Il poussa une dernière fois le godemiché dans son entrée maintenant hypersensible et l'orgasme le saisit, mélange de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

.

Lorsque les derniers spasmes s'apaisèrent, Dean retira le jouet en grimaçant et essuya sa main souillée sur des draps qui l'étaient plus encore.

Dans quelques heures, tout serait fini.

Il en était soulagé car son corps ne pourrait probablement pas en supporter beaucoup plus, mais aussi étrangement un peu déçu. Parce que malgré son absence physique et sans même le savoir, Castiel l'avait aidé à traverser ces chaleurs. Les premières qu'il passait seul depuis plus de huit ans.

Dans son esprit enfiévré, c'est l'alpha qui avait caressé son corps, l'avait pénétré encore et encore et rempli de sa semence. C'est lui qui avait murmuré les paroles apaisantes qui l'avaient aidé à tenir dans les moments les plus douloureux.

Réalité du passé et fantasmes du présent s'étaient étroitement mêlés dans son esprit survolté et Dean n'avait pas eu de mal à imaginer les mains de l'alpha sur lui, son sexe en lui et ses phéromones envoutantes tout autour de lui.

Et alors que d'habitude ses chaleurs n'étaient synonymes que d'avilissement et de douleur, cette fois il s'était senti protégé, aimé, même si il était conscient que tout n'était qu'imaginaire.

Et puis était ce totalement imaginaire d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'une autre idée, plus réaliste, était aussi venue rajouter à son plaisir et lui provoquer les orgasmes les plus intenses qu'il ait jamais connu. Celle que peut être, à quelques mètres seulement de là, enfermé entre les murs de sa propre maison Castiel ait pu lui aussi se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui.

Est ce que ces pensées étaient compatibles avec ses nouveaux idéaux de liberté et d'indépendance ? Peut-être que non. Mais si c'était le cas, il emmerdait ceux qui auraient pu y trouver à redire. Qu'ils aillent se faire torturer pendant huit ans par un alpha psychopathe et ensuite ils reviendraient lui donner des leçons sur ce qu'il avait le droit de fantasmer ou même avec qui. Castiel avait été son choix pendant ses chaleurs et il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. Sauf qu'après l'avoir imaginé se démenant entre ses cuisses trois jours durant, il se demandait un peu si il arriverait à regarder l'alpha dans les yeux la prochaine fois qu'il le rencontrerait.

Dean soupira alors qu'une nouvelle et, il l'espérait, dernière vague de chaleur l'envahissait à cette pensée. Son lit n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et ses draps cartonnés de lubrifiant et de sperme plus ou moins séché. Il grimaça et décida qu'une douche mettrait peut être fin à la brûlure, ou au moins lui redonnerait l'impression d'être humain.

Il tenta de se lever et le premier pas qu'il fit hors du lit le projeta littéralement contre le mur, mais il parvint à redresser le cap avant de s'effondrer au sol. Décidément, passer autant de temps allongé sur le dos n'était pas bon pour la santé.

En équilibre précaire, il parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son placard, attrapa les premières affaires propres qu'il trouva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'appuyant contre ses meubles.

Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à son reflet dans le miroir le fit grimacer. Il avait une mine de déterré, les joues creuses et le teint gris. C'était le revers de la médaille. Passer ses chaleurs seul vidait littéralement le corps d'un oméga. La nature voulait qu'alpha et oméga s'accouplent pour procréer pendant cette période, et lui résister se payait forcément. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il récupèrerait vite, dès que ça s'arrêterait. Ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas encore le cas.

Dean sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur le submerger et les muscles de son corps se tendirent, le forçant à se pencher en avant contre le lavabo. Il passa les doigts sur son orifice en feu, mais ne les poussa pas plus loin. Les pénétrations étaient douloureuses maintenant et le jouet de silicone ne faisait plus illusion maintenant que la matière, aussi douce soit elle, avait fini par irriter ses muqueuses infiniment plus qu'un véritable sexe alpha ne l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Dean avait l'habitude de souffrir à cet endroit là.

Dès qu'il le put, il se redressa et entra dans la cabine transparente. Une main posée contre la faïence il attrapa la pomme de douche et ouvrit l'eau puis amena le jet froid directement au dessus de ses fesses. La sensation de brulure intense qu'il ressentit immédiatement quand le jet froid cascada sur son anus en feu le fit se cambrer de douleur mais aussi de plaisir mêlé.

Son sexe pourtant tout aussi malmené que le reste de son intimité, se redressa rapidement. Non, apparemment, ce n'était pas encore terminé.

Résigné, il s'assit au fond du bac, posa au sol le jet maintenant tiède en le braquant sur son orifice enflammé et se pénétra d'un seul doigt. Son autre main s'activa immédiatement sur sa verge turgescente et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Ça brulait, il ne produisait plus assez de lubrifiant à présent et malgré l'eau, piètre substitut, la douleur était presque plus présente que le plaisir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois au cours de ces trois jours, il invoqua la main de Castiel sur son sexe, son doigt en lui qui se mouvait et trouvait invariablement sa prostate pour lui procurer ces décharges de plaisir qui le parcourait depuis son intimité si sensible jusque dans son corps tout entier. Dean garda les yeux obstinément fermés. La main de Castiel remonta sur son gland, et son pouce en massa l'extrémité, juste comme il aimait, sur la fente qui laissait déjà perler un liquide transparent, prémices de sa future délivrance.

Le doigt en lui changea d'angle et Dean se cambra un peu plus alors que le plaisir l'envahissait enfin. L'envie d'écarter davantage les cuisses le tenaillait et malgré ses courbatures, il les ouvrit aussi largement que l'espace exigu le lui permettait.

Il se laissa glisser et maintenant couché au fond du bac, il prit appuis avec ses pieds contre les parois pour s'ouvrir encore davantage.

Dans sa tête, l'alpha entre ses jambes voyait tout de lui, son sexe congestionné, ses bourses gonflées et son anus qui se dilatait et se contractait compulsivement autour du doigt qui le possédait. La position était indécente, obscène même, mais sous le regard de Castiel, Dean ne se sentait pas avili. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait juste lui, un oméga qui s'offrait à son alpha, sans pudeur inutile ni retenue, pour leur plaisir mutuel.

La main sur son pénis accéléra ses va et vient. Il tenta de faire pénétrer un second doigt dans son orifice sensible mais la douleur le fit presque sortir de son illusion, alors il y renonça.

L'eau qui coulait toujours dans le bac le long de ses flancs lui apportait la fraicheur que son corps en feu lui refusait depuis des jours. Dean aurait voulu rester ainsi, les doigts de Castiel en lui et sur lui jusqu'à la fin des temps ou du moins la fin de ses chaleurs. Mais trop vite, ou pas assez, tout dépendait du point de vue, son plaisir atteignit son apogée. Il se cambra au fond du bac alors que des jets nacrés maculaient son ventre et ses doigts et qu'un peu de lubrifiant était expulsé de son corps.

C'était la fin, cette fois il le sentait. Son corps épuisé n'en exigerait pas davantage.

Dean retira son doigt de son intimité et s'assit en grimaçant alors que la douleur reprenait le dessus sur la vague de plaisir qui venait de l'emporter.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa le pommeau de douche pour rincer les preuves de son dernier orgasme, mais tout son corps était maculé de secrétions collantes et il leva le jet au dessus de sa tête pour s'asperger tout entier.

Après tout, il était initialement venu ici pour prendre une douche, non ?

Il tendit le bras et attrapa son gel moussant. Lorsque la senteur parfumée envahit ses narines Dean soupira de contentement. Sa propre odeur combinée à celle de Castiel donnait peut être le mélange le plus parfait qui soit, mais la sienne seule avait fini par devenir écœurante et il était heureux d'enfin s'en débarrasser.

Se savonner tout le corps lui procura un plaisir aussi inédit qu'inattendu. Parce que pour la toute première fois depuis des années, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'étriller jusqu'à avoir la peau à vif après ses chaleurs. Il était certes dégoutant de sperme, de sueur et de lubrifiant, mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas souillé. Et ça c'était nouveau et foutrement agréable !

Dean se rinça, toujours assis dans le bac de douche et ne se releva que pour laver correctement son intimité. Debout, il replaça le pommeau dans son emplacement et apprécia quelques minutes supplémentaires le jet chaud qui tombait sur son crâne et dégoulinait le long de son corps douloureux.

Finalement, presque à contre cœur, il tourna le robinet et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches trempées.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, séché et habillé de ses vêtements propres, il se sentit un autre homme. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer correctement, mais même si il se sentait épuisé, il avait surtout l'impression que cette douche, et plus encore ces chaleurs même, avaient lavé quelque chose qui le salissait depuis vraiment très longtemps.

Dean retourna dans sa chambre, mais se figea en passant le seuil de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle bloqué. Pendant une seconde son estomac se révulsa lorsqu'il crut voir sur la table de chevet l'éternel sac en plastique orange qu'Alastair lui faisait toujours parvenir après chacune de leurs séances. Mais non, il n'y avait rien, juste un mauvais tour de son imagination.

Le soulagement l'envahit aussi rapidement que venait de le faire son accès d'angoisse et un vertige le saisit.

L'image d'un mec debout au bord d'un précipice s'imposa à son esprit et il s'adossa au mur derrière lui, dans un besoin physique de se raccrocher à quelque chose de matériel. Parce que ce mec c'était lui en fait. Il avait l'impression de se tenir debout sur une étroite bande de terre, avec de chaque côté un précipice qui ne demandait qu'à l'aspirer, mais devant lui la possibilité d'avancer vers quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de meilleur. C'était fou. C'était génial. C'était aussi incroyablement flippant.

Il prit une grande inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et constata que la réalité autour de lui avait heureusement cessé de tanguer. Il parcourut sa chambre des yeux et se mit à rire, en passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses yeux qui le piquaient un peu trop. C'était con, hein, le monde autour de lui était resté le même, c'est juste lui qui se sentait putain de différent.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu prés certain de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, appréciant un instant la fraicheur de l'air pur qui pénétra immédiatement dans la pièce et dans ses poumons. Puis il avança vers son lit, en retira les draps dont il fit une boule. Il les descendit dans la buanderie et il les plaça dans la machine à laver.

Il fit tout ça calmement, sans se presser. Il n'avait aucune urgence, rien à dissimuler, ni à lui même, ni aux autres. Tout comme son corps l'avait été, ses draps étaient sales effectivement, mais ils n'étaient pas souillés. Et il savourait toute l'importance de cette nuance subtile.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Dean lança la lessive avant de décrocher. Il n'avait pas regardé son écran, mais il savait déjà qui l'appelait et pourquoi, et c'est lui qui parla en premier un fin sourire dans la voix et sur le visage.

\- Ça y est, c'est fini.

Castiel et lui avaient communiqué plusieurs fois durant ces trois jours, le plus souvent par SMS, lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience de la torture que la voix de l'autre leur infligeait même à distance. Mais là celle de Dean était apaisée et il entendit clairement le soupir de soulagement que Castiel poussa dans le combiné.

\- J'ai fait des courses pour toi. Tu as faim ?

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit et il se sentit saliver. L'immense dépense d'énergie que demandait ses chaleurs lui avait fait dévorer tout ce que contenait ses placards et il était crevait littéralement la dalle !

\- Castiel, si tu m'as pris de la tarte, je t'épouse !

 _Et merde !_

Dean réalisa un peu tard ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le petit rire dans le combiné le rassura rapidement.

\- J'arrive.

L'oméga regarda autour de lui. Le rez de chaussé de sa maison était à peu près en ordre mais l'odeur de chaleurs et de sexe qui régnait partout dans la maison ne laissait pas de doutes sur ses activités des trois derniers jours.

\- Attends Cass, c'est pas une bonne idée. Ma maison est une bombe atomique de phéromones omégas.

Castiel soupira.

\- Dean, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je pourrai me contrôler. Mais si tu préfères je viens juste te déposer les sacs et je repars.

Dean hésita, il n'avait aucun envie de donner à Castiel l'impression de douter de lui encore une fois. Vraiment, il ne méritait pas ça.

Et puis il ne fallait pas se mentir, il avait envie de retrouver l'alpha. Mais pas ici.

\- Ou alors, c'est moi qui viens ?

Une brève hésitation à l'autre bout du fil lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais finalement la voix grave se fit entendre.

\- D'accord. Viens, je t'attends.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **.**

 **Et voila... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Je me dis que peut être certains d'entre vous sont déçus que Castiel ne soit pas resté au début du chapitre quand les chaleurs de Dean débutent. Mais, dans ma vision des choses, Dean n'était pas en état de réfléchir, ni de consentir. La panique l'avait submergé et si Castiel l'avait pris quand même, pour moi, ça aurait été du viol, ni plus ni moins. Et c'était juste pas possible.**

 **Ici Dean se réapproprie son corps. Un corps dont il a été dépossédé pendant des années. Un corps qui a été abimé physiquement et souillé. Et là, il le lave physiquement et métaphoriquement. C'est une étape de plus vers la guérison.**

 **Et aussi une étape de plus pour refaire confiance, justement parce que Castiel ne l'a pas forcé.**

 **Enfin, du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois.**

 **je serai curieuse d'avoir votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir les amis. Mais non, je suis pas à la bourre. Si ? Euh, oui, peut être un petit peu, en fait.**

 **Alors je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse directement avec ce long chapitre 17.**

 **Pas de Warning particulier. Enfin si, c'est du M et notre Dean rumine parfois de joyeuses pensées, mais maintenant vous y êtes habitués, je pense.**

 **On va retrouver un personnage que vous m'avez plusieurs fois réclamé. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. XD**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviews en Guest, comme à chaque fois:**

 **\- Carmin: Heu... merci pour la proposition, mais comment ça " plus sérieusement" ? Mince alors, moi qui commençait déjà à feuilleter les catalogues de robes blanches. En tout cas merci une nouvelle fois de ton message et de ton enthousiasme. C'est toujours un tel plaisir de te lire ! D'autant que, comme très souvent, tu fais de très justes suppositions, tu ne vas pas tarder à t'en rendre compte. Non, t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin même si effectivement on s'en rapproche. Encore deux chapitres après celui là. ;)**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 17:**

.

\- D'accord. Viens, je t'attends.

.

Dean fixa un long moment son téléphone toujours logé dans sa main après avoir raccroché.

La machine à laver dans laquelle il venait de fourrer ses draps tournait déjà et le bruit régulier avait quelque chose de rassurant, familier, presque un peu hypnotique. Il leva les yeux et regarda la maison de son voisin par la petite fenêtre de sa buanderie, puis lentement posa son téléphone sur la machine ronronnante. C'était con, hein, mais il avait presque du mal à se séparer de son portable. Non pas qu'il soit, comme tant de gens à notre époque, devenu esclave de la technologie, mais ce petit appareil avait été son seul lien tangible bien qu'à distance avec l'alpha pendant ces trois derniers jours.

A la fois près et loin. Juste ce dont il avait eu besoin.

Sauf que ce n'était plus le cas à présent, il pouvait rejoindre Castiel, plus rien ne l'en empêchait. L'alpha l'attendait, et lui aussi avait envie de le retrouver. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger ?

Dean ferma les yeux alors que son habituelle crispation venait se loger dans son estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui pourrait advenir entre Castiel et lui maintenant qu'il était libre. Et ce n'était plus une question de confiance. Ou en tout cas pas de manque de confiance envers l'alpha. Même quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant et borné que lui ne pouvait plus invoquer ce prétexte. Mais c'était quoi alors ?

 _\- Rien, c'est rien._

 _\- Et bien si c'est rien, alors vas y, qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?  
_

Dean rouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers sa porte d'entrée.

.

Trente mètres à peu prés devaient séparer la maison de Castiel de la sienne.

Juste trente foutus mètres.

Dean aurait pu ramasser un caillou sur le chemin et il était certain d'atteindre la façade d'un seul jet. Et pourtant, jamais le chemin entre leurs deux maisons ne lui avait paru aussi long.

Il ne savait pas lequel l'emportait entre son désir de retrouver l'alpha et cette incompréhensible appréhension qui le tenaillait, mais plus il avançait vers sa porte et plus ses doutes grandissaient. Et plus son esprit cherchait à toute allure des raisons de justifier ses craintes: après tout, ses chaleurs venaient tout juste de se terminer. Et malgré sa douche un odorat aussi sensible que celui de Castiel percevrait sans mal ses phéromones et l'odeur du lubrifiant qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de secréter. Il aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant d'aller le retrouver. C'était stupide. Il les mettait tous les deux dans une situation impossible et il avait suffisamment tenté le diable, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour savoir que le feu brulait...

 _Conneries !_

Même lui savait que c'était une excuse foireuse. Si Castiel avait résisté alors qu'il avait passé toute une nuit à le regarder dormir- et c'était quand même un peu flippant d'y repenser, même en dehors de toute considération sexuelle - alors que ses chaleurs débutaient, ce n'était pas pour perdre le contrôle et lui sauter dessus maintenant qu'elles étaient terminées.

Alors c'était quoi son putain de problème ?

Parce qu'à chaque pas de plus en plus lent qu'il faisait vers la maison de Castiel, ses craintes grandissaient.

A vrai dire il était quasiment prêt à faire demi tour quand la porte d'entrée de la maison de Castiel s'ouvrit et que l'alpha en sortit pour venir à sa rencontre. A cette faible distance, Dean vit sans mal la question sur le visage de l'alpha. Mais lorsque ses narines frémirent, Castiel n'eut plus besoin de sa réponse et c'est lui qui parla d'une voix grave et sérieuse, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'oméga.

\- Je peux me contrôler.

\- Je sais.

Castiel n'avait fait que statuer l'évidence, là n'était plus le problème, ils le savaient tous les deux. Dean était bien conscient que maintenant le problème c'était lui.

L'alpha n'avança pas davantage, il resta immobile et silencieux, lui laissant visiblement le temps de décider si il allait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour terminer le trajet qui le mènerait jusqu'à chez lui. Ou même si il allait suffisamment le vouloir.

Les regards se parlèrent. Les odeurs aussi.

Le petit sourire de Dean trouva écho sur le visage de Castiel, et sans une parole supplémentaire, l'alpha précéda l'oméga chez lui.

.

Mais lorsque Dean referma lui même la porte derrière lui Castiel se racla la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise subitement à son tour.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage.

Dean parcouru l'entrée du regard. Pas de désordre ici, et si il y avait de la poussière sur les meubles, il était bien incapable de la voir. Mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas de ce genre de ménage que Castiel parlait. En fait dés qu'il avait passé le seuil, il avait immédiatement compris la raison du malaise actuel de l'alpha, ainsi probablement que de sa petite hésitation au téléphone quand il lui avait proposé de venir le rejoindre plutôt que ce ne soit lui qui vienne dans sa maison trop imprégnée de phéromones omégas.

Castiel n'était pas le seul à avoir un odorat développé, et les odeurs de sperme et d'excitation alpha qui régnaient partout confirmait sans aucun doute possible que certains des fantasmes que Dean avait eus pendant ses chaleurs n'en étaient pas restés à ce stade imaginaire.

Paradoxalement, ça le détendit considérablement. Et c'était quand même étrange parce que n'importe quel oméga normalement constitué et dont les chaleurs venaient juste de se terminer aurait du craindre d'entrer dans la maison d'un alpha excité. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui traversa l'esprit de Dean.

 _Je le savais !_ fut la première pensée qui lui vint spontanément, accompagnée d'une incontestable satisfaction teintée d'excitation.

La seconde, et qui le soulagea grandement, fut qu'il n'était pas le seul soumis aux dictats de sa nature. Que dans tout ce foutoir hormonal, toute la responsabilité m'incombait pas uniquement à l'oméga, le tentateur, la trainée, contrairement à ce que la société n'arrêtait pas de leur marteler depuis leur plus jeune age. Alphas et omégas avaient chacun leur propre combat à mener dans cette histoire. Et Castiel et lui avaient livré bataille de la même façon avec et contre leurs natures respectives pendant ces trois jours. Chacun de leur côté.

Quelque part, c'était un peu comme si il se sentait moins seul, lui qui avait pensé l'être depuis toujours. Et presque aussi comme si cette simple considération faisait de lui l'égal de l'alpha. Alpha et Oméga, non plus le dominant et le dominé, mais juste les deux faces indissociables et complémentaires d'une même pièce. Il n'en revenait pas lui même, ni de cette pensée, ni de la surprise qu'elle faisait naitre en lui.

Il se sentit étrangement plus léger d'un seul coup. Presque comme une putain de révélation.

... Contrairement à Castiel, visiblement de plus en plus gêné.

Malgré la fraicheur de la saison l'alpha voulut ouvrir les fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine pour faire courant d'air, mais Dean l'arrêta d'une plaisanterie. Après tout si les hormones d'un oméga en chaleur pouvait faire disjoncter un alpha, on avait encore jamais vu un oméga surexcité sauter sur un alpha. Alors il ne risquait rien, pas vrai ?

Dean haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

\- Et si on disait que tout ça c'est pas si grave. Que c'est la nature et qu'on y peut rien. Et qu'on a qu'à faire comme si ça n'existait pas.

Dean ne manqua pas l'éclair de douleur qui passa pourtant très fugitivement dans les yeux de l'alpha. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque ses phéromones lui parvinrent. Contrariété. Déception surtout.

\- Comme si ça n'existait pas...

La voix de Castiel était si basse que Dean dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Presque brisée. Lentement l'alpha hocha la tête puis se retourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Attends Cass, mais qu'est ce qui...

Lorsque Dean posa une main sur son épaule, Castiel se retourna si rapidement que l'oméga recula d'un pas. Ses pupilles s'étaient brusquement dilatées, le noir avalant tout le bleu habituel de ses iris. Pourtant Dean ne se sentait pas menacé, juste complétement paumé. L'odeur de l'alpha parlait de douleur, de frustration bien plus que d'excitation ou d'agressivité, mais Castiel se reprit très vite et en quelques secondes ses yeux tout comme sa senteur avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel.

\- Tu avais raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Castiel alla chercher les sacs de provision dans sa cuisine et les lui tendit.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Dean fixa Castiel, attendant une explication, mais le regard de l'alpha était impassible, le ton de sa voix beaucoup trop froid et toute son attitude exprimait son malaise. Mais ce n'était pas de sexe qu'il s'agissait. Castiel semblait... déçu.

\- Cass, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Tout va bien, Dean, rentre chez toi. Je passerai te voir dans quelques jours.

Alors que Castiel quittait déjà la pièce et prenait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, Dean resta planté là, au milieu de son salon, les sacs à la main aussi surpris que désorienté de ce changement d'attitude. Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de l'alpha se refermer, il se retourna finalement et lentement se dirigea vers la sortie.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Si l'aller lui avait par long, le retour fut dix fois pire. Chaque pas qui l'éloignait de la maison de Castiel lui donnait l'impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose d'irremplaçable qu'il aurait dû au contraire vouloir préserver de toutes ses forces.

C'était con hein? Surtout quand on considérait qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux finalement. Mais le visage fermé de l'alpha et la déception qu'il y avait entraperçue refusait de quitter sa mémoire.

.

Dean entra dans sa propre maison comme un automate. Focalisé sur ses pensées troublées, il posa les sacs sur la table de sa cuisine et commença à les déballer sans faire attention à ses gestes. Il y avait de quoi préparer plusieurs repas, du pain, des légumes, de la viande, des pâtes, différentes sortes de sauces, des yaourts, quelques fruits et tout au fond du dernier sac une boite en carton qui attira son attention. Dean la sortit presque avec appréhension et l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait et bon sang, c'était bien la première fois que la vue d'une tarte aux pommes lui tordait les entrailles de cette façon.

 _"Cass, si tu m'as pris de la tarte, je t'épouse !"_

Dean passa les mains sur son visage puis leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il imaginait Castiel assis sur son lit, en train de cogiter lui aussi.

\- Et merde !

Il était vraiment trop con parfois. Parce qu'il avait beau tenter de se mentir autant qu'il le pouvait, il connaissait très bien les raisons du comportement de l'alpha. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de les entendre. C'était tellement plus facile de ne voir en Castiel qu'un voisin sympa et attirant qui serait toujours là si il avait besoin de lui. C'était agréable, rassurant et Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie que ça change. Mais apparemment Castiel si.

De toute évidence l'alpha souffrait de la situation, et une part de lui voulut faire comme si il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il savait que Castiel ne le forcerait jamais à quoi que ce soit. Sauf que ça ferait de lui un putain de foutu égoïste et même carrément un salaud si il agissait comme ça.

Dean s'assit sur l'une des chaises de cuisine et contempla un long moment le carton ouvert contenant la tarte encore intacte.

Bordel, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi paumé!

Il aurait donné cher pour que quelqu'un lui dise comment arranger les choses.

Lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit Dean en fut le premier étonné. Et pourtant c'était tellement logique. C'était ce qu'il faisait avant, quand il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Dans son autre vie. Celle d'avant Alastair.

Dean sortit son téléphone de sa poche et hésita un long moment en pensant à la réaction qu'elle risquait d'avoir. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander son aide. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et puis de toute façon, elle ne voulait même plus lui parler. Et pourtant il savait déjà qu'il allait le faire. Alors pas besoin de tergiverser. Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite, tant qu'il en avait le courage.

En priant pour qu'elle n'en ait pas changé, il composa de mémoire le numéro de Jo qu'il n'avait pas appelé depuis plus de huit ans.

La sonnerie retentit dans son oreille une fois, deux fois. A la cinquième, Dean se dit qu'elle ne décrocherait pas et qu'il allait passer sur messagerie. Il allait raccrocher, faute de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour justifier son appel, mais...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ?

La voix était calme, froide, même pas en colère. Elle lui parlait comme à un importun qui lui faisait perdre son temps et il lui répondit la première chose sincère qui passa dans sa tête.

\- J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

\- Tiens donc. Et bien toi, on peut dire que tu manques pas d'air !

Le ton amer de sa voix l'atteignit pile là où ça faisait mal. Dean ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal lorsqu'il l'avait exclue de sa vie après avoir signé son contrat avec Alastair. Bien plus que lorsqu'ils avaient décidé, d'ailleurs d'un commun accord, de mettre fin au couple qu'ils avaient tenté de former quelques mois. Il se souvenait encore de la peine et de l'incompréhension qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand il lui avait annoncé sans aucune explication qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle l'avait dévisagé un long moment, les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher, et finalement, devant son silence obstiné, elle était partie.

\- Jo...

Sa voix se brisa sur le " je t'en prie" qu'il n'avait pas prononcé mais qui fut pourtant assourdissant. Si il le fallait il la supplierait. Son amour propre en avait connu de bien pires et si il devait l'écorner un peu plus pour que Jo accepte de lui parler, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Jo, je...

\- Le road House n'ouvrira pas avant deux heures pour le déjeuner. Si tu veux me parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Dean soupira, soulagé. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure des entrées en matière, mais ça aurait pu être largement pire. Jo était une femme de caractère et il se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu peur une fois ou deux pour ses bijoux de famille lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'elle l'avait surpris à se retourner sur une autre femme.

Et pourtant assez curieusement, la jeune bêta ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre scène lorsqu'il draguait ouvertement devant elle dans le bar après leur rupture. Plus encore, elle l'avait sorti de la merde bon nombre de fois en lui donnant des conseils avisés. En fait, elle avait été sa meilleure amie avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble et elle l'était redevenue après. Tout simplement.

Et aujourd'hui c'était vraiment de ça dont il avait besoin. De retrouver celle qui lui dirait sans détour tout ce qu'elle penserait de la situation et lui donnerai un avis aussi perspicace qu'impartial. Qu'il ait envie de l'entendre ou pas d'ailleurs.

Et elle était la seule vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Pas question d'aller étaler sa vie sexuelle et pire encore sentimentale devant son petit frère, ou devant Bobby. Non, il n'y avait que Jo, son ex-amante, son amie - ex-amie, peut être ? Il espérait que non - qui pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

.

Dean sortit un morceau de pain du sac de courses que Castiel lui avait données et y fourra une tranche de poulet. Malgré le nœud dans son estomac il savait que son corps avait besoin de nourriture après la dépense énergétique que ses chaleurs lui avaient imposée. Même si il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit, il tenterait le coup en conduisant vers le Road House. Parce que maintenant que sa décision était prise, il ne devait pas attendre. Sinon, il était certain de reculer.

Le temps d'attraper ses clefs et il parti sur le champ.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bar désert, Jo terminait de mettre les tables en place pour l'ouverture du déjeuner. Elle ne leva pas la tête lorsque le faisceau lumineux que l'ouverture de la porte projeta contre le mur lui indiqua sa présence.

\- Parait que tu voulais me parler ?

Si le ton de la voix était neutre, sa posture parlait pour elle. En fait Jo ne le regardait même pas. Elle continuait le dressage de ses couverts comme si il n'était pas là, mal à l'aise devant elle, sans savoir comment démarrer la conversation qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence aucune intention de lui faciliter.

Pourtant dans la voiture il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. A ce qu'il voulait lui taire aussi. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui balancer. Pas sûr qu'il le puisse et encore moins qu'il le veuille d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, contemplant son dos pendant qu'elle l'ignorait sciemment pour bien lui montrer sa rancœur, rien ne lui revenait de tout le beau discours qu'il avait préparé.

\- J'avais signé un contrat.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Visiblement elle s'était attendue à des excuses ou des justifications, qu'elle aurait probablement refusées d'ailleurs, mais pas à cette simple phrase, énoncée comme si elle était sensée la comprendre.

Elle posa les quelques couverts qui lui restaient dans les mains et avança vers Dean, les poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude tellement similaire à celle de sa mère quand elle était contrariée que la ressemblance le frappa de plein fouet. Puis, les yeux étrécis, elle s'assit à une des tables et désigna du menton la place face à elle.

\- Je t'écoute. Et t'as intérêt à te montrer convaincant Winchester.

.

Et malgré ses résolutions, Dean lui déballa tout. Avec les détails.

Il lui parla de l'accident de Sam, de la drogue, du contrat. La gorge nouée, il lui raconta les séances avec Alastair, son enlèvement et même la perte de son bébé. Et bien sûr il parla de Castiel.

Jo l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, pas une seule fois, sans le regarder non plus, elle le connaissait si bien, les yeux braqués sur ses mains posées devant elles sur la table. Dean vida son cœur et ses tripes comme il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de le faire et probablement comme il ne le referait plus jamais devant personne. Juste parce que c'était Jo. Celle qui l'avait accepté en sachant dès le début ce qu'il était. Qui avait même tenté de l'aider à traverser ses chaleurs quand ils étaient ensemble, malheureusement sans y parvenir. Celle qui avait accepté qu'il puisse avoir d'autres besoins, sans jamais le juger. Elle avait été la seule.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, une heure entière était passée et Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui de toute sa chienne de vie. Huit années, c'était quand même long à raconter. Et quand enfin Jo releva la tête, Dean comprit pourquoi il était venu à elle. Malgré la puanteur de ce qu'il lui venait de lui déballer, il n'y avait ni pitié, ni dégout dans ses yeux. Juste beaucoup moins de colère.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, tu sais ça ?

Dean hocha la tête, les sourcils levés dans une expression qui signifiait clairement son accord.

\- Mais c'est pas pour écouter ce qu'on sait déjà tous les deux que tu es venu me voir. Tu veux que je te dise quoi faire avec ton alpha, c'est ça ?

Devant son silence Jo secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Décidément tu n'apprends rien Dean.

L'oméga releva vers elle un visage surpris. Par moment, les expressions et le ton de sa voix faisaient oublier que d'eux deux, c'était lui le plus âgé. Jo paraissait par moment tellement plus mature que lui, presque trop sage pour son âge.

\- Tu es en train de lui faire exactement ce que tu m'as fait à moi il y a huit ans. Tu vas l'exclure de ta vie juste parce que tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est con ?

Dean attendit la suite, même si il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Réponds à mes questions, ok ? Et pour une fois essaie d'être honnête. Est ce qu'il t'aime ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non, je sais qu'il m'aime.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Dean secoua la tête, bordel, comment est ce qu'il était censé expliquer un ressenti ?

Il voulut d'abord parler de leurs odeurs qui se complétaient comme si elles avaient été créées pour ça, de cette évidence biologique qui les unissait, mais c'était tellement plus que ça. Alors il pensa à la façon dont Castiel avait été là pour lui chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin, et même à la distance qu'il lui avait laissé prendre quand ils étaient revenus, juste parce qu'il en avait eu besoin. Aucun autre alpha n'aurait fait ça. Et il y avait aussi eu la façon dont il l'avait aidé et soutenu depuis ce premier jour où il l'avait trouvé dans sa voiture et la façon dont il se contrôlait toujours. Il aurait pu lui donner mille exemples, mais ensemble ou séparément, ils ne donnaient qu'une vue infiniment trop parcellaire et tellement insuffisante.

\- Je serais plus là sans lui, dit il simplement faute de pouvoir mieux s'exprimer.

\- Parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Non. Enfin si, il l'a vraiment fait, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était bien avant en fait. Depuis qu'il a emménagé dans la maison d'à côté...

Jo releva le petit sourire de Dean qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux empreints d'une trop grande souffrance dissimulée, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- ... je sais pas, je veux juste dire que c'était bien de le savoir là quand je revenais d'une séance avec Alastair. Je l'imaginais chez lui, le nez plongé dans un de ses bouquins, je savais qu'il faisait exprès de laisser ses volets ouverts pour me voir rentrer et ça me faisait du bien. Juste de le savoir à côté. Parfois rien que d'imaginer son odeur, ça aidait à calmer la douleur.

Dean secoua la tête comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

\- Il est pas comme les autres, tu sais.

Il eut un petit rire gêné en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ouais, je sais, ça fait con de le dire comme ça.

De nouveau Jo ne disait plus rien. Elle se contentait d'écouter et de le laissait se perdre dans ses pensées, suivre son propre chemin et arriver aux conclusions qui s'imposaient d'elles même. C'est la technique qui avait toujours le mieux fonctionné avec lui. Bien plus que de lui apporter des réponses toutes faites contre lesquelles il se serait forcément rebellé. En fait il fallait juste l'aider à prendre conscience de ce qu'il savait déjà, en donnant simplement le petit coup de pouce qu'il fallait au bon moment. Apparemment malgré les années, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Le silence s'installa un long moment avant qu'il ne revienne au moment présent, soudainement trop conscient du regard de son amie sur lui.

\- Alors dis moi, Dean, qu'est ce qui te fais si peur ?

L'oméga s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. On y était. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Comment est ce que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait aimer un mec comme moi ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien et rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage. C'était le moment d'avoir enfin un peu de couilles. A supposer qu'il lui en restait.

\- J'ai plus rien à lui offrir, Jo. Y a plus rien de propre en moi. Plus rien qui vaille la peine. J'ai déjà tout donné à un autre, et il a tout pris, tout sali, tout détruit. Je peux plus être sauvé, c'est trop tard. Je pouvais déjà pas te faire ça à toi il y a huit ans, comment je pourrais le lui faire à lui maintenant ?

\- D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué Alastair est mort, non ?

Dean tira sur le col de son T-shirt, laissant apparaitre l'initiale gravée dans sa chair.

\- Ouais, mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Je lui appartiens toujours.

Jo se pencha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le contact le força à relever les yeux, malgré sa certitude de lire cette fois dégout ou pitié dans le regard de son amie.

\- C'est juste une cicatrice, Dean. Ça n'est pas ce que tu es. Tout ce qu'il t'a fait à peut être marqué ton corps mais c'est à toi de décider si tu vas le laisser atteindre ton âme.

Leurs deux mains posées sur sa poitrine le brulaient plus que le fer qui avait laissé cette marque ce jour là. Dean déglutit mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il secoua la tête en expirant.

\- Comment je pourrais lui montrer ça ?

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il l'a déjà vu non ?

Dean allait nier, mais soudain il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant. C'était vrai, Castiel avait déjà vu sa cicatrice, forcément, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé nu et enchainé dans la chambre d'Alastair. Malgré les circonstances, il n'avait pas pu la manquer, c'était impossible. Et pourtant pas un seul instant, son regard ne s'était posé sur la marque tellement visible.

Et même après, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Jamais il n'avait posé la moindre question, ni sur sa brulure, ni sur ce qui s'était passé. Comme si pour lui ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Le regard perdu de Dean ne lâchait pas celui de Jo.

\- Il a déjà vu tout ce que tu aurais voulu lui cacher et il veut toujours autant de toi. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

 _Rien._

Il ne lui fallait rien de plus.

Parce que c'était vrai, Castiel l'avait vu dans les pires circonstances possibles, couvert de sang, de sperme, enceint d'un autre et il continuait à vouloir de lui malgré tout.

\- Le laisse pas partir celui là, Dean. Ça, ce serait vraiment trop con, tu crois pas ? Allez, va le rejoindre. Un peu de courage Winchester. Dis lui.

Dean allait se lever, mais il lui posa quand même la question qui l'avait surpris au début de leur conversation.

\- Tu m'as demandé si il m'aimait, mais pas si je l'aimais moi, pourquoi ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- On va dire que je suis moins aveugle que toi. Allez fous le camp, Dean. Et t'as intérêt à revenir me voir avant huit ans. Parce que si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil, tu n'y survivras pas, c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair. Et je te le confirme, si tout devait recommencer j'en crèverais, ça c'est sûr.

Et voila, il venait d'exprimer sans en avoir l'air sa dernière crainte, la plus profonde, celle dont l'oméga en lui n'était jamais totalement arrivé à se défaire. En tout cas jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Il n'est pas lui, Dean.

\- Je sais.

Il se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent un moment alors que les deux amis se retrouvaient. Enfin.

\- Tu saurais jamais comme tu m'as manqué.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

.

Elle resta un long moment, assise là, à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer sur l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y avait si longtemps. Et qu'elle aimait toujours d'une certaine façon.

La vie pouvait être une vraie garce parfois, elle en savait quelque chose, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ce par quoi il avait pu passer. Elle tenta d'étouffer la culpabilité qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Parce au fond elle avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas le salaud que ses actes laissaient à penser. Mais puisqu'il ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie, le détester avait rendu les choses tellement plus facile.

Bon sang qu'il lui avait manqué cet imbécile !

Elle essuya une larme qui dévalait sa joue, puis doucement se releva et termina de dresser les tables.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- CASTIEL !

Dean tambourinait à la porte de l'alpha depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Et pourtant il avait aperçu sa silhouette lorsqu'il avait regardé par les fenêtres de la maison malgré les rideaux tirés.

\- Castiel, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre moi.

Un bruit de verre cassé l'inquiéta davantage et Dean recommença à frapper sur la porte.

\- Si tu ouvres pas cette porte, je la défonce !

\- Va t'en Dean !

La voix de l'alpha était pâteuse, son élocution difficile. On aurait dit qu'il était ...

\- Cass, t'es bourré ?

La porte se déverrouilla enfin et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, l'alpha s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'encadrement pour se stabiliser.

\- Exactement !

Il leva la bouteille de whisky aux trois quart vide qu'il tenait encore à la main et la lui montra.

\- T'en veux un peu ?

Dean se saisit de la bouteille et repoussa l'alpha ivre dans sa maison.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de picoler comme ça à cette heure ci ?

Il se serait volontiers giflé de sa connerie, parce que et d'un, c'était la pire remarque au monde, et de deux il savait très bien pourquoi l'alpha avait bu et que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Castiel releva vers lui ses yeux si bleus et Dean ne loupa pas la lueur de reproche qui les fit briller.

\- Mon oméga veut pas de moi. C'est suffisant comme raison, non ?

L'alpha avait du mal à articuler ses mots mais le ton de sa voix et plus encore son odeur mêlée à celle de l'alcool exprimait parfaitement sa douleur.

\- Cass...

\- Quoi, "Cass" ?

Castiel leva la main et la posa maladroitement sur la joue de l'oméga qui eut du mal à soutenir son regard dévasté.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi, Dean ? Je sais que je suis pas assez bien, mais je peux m'améliorer tu sais.

Une vague acide de culpabilité remonta la gorge de l'oméga. Bordel, pas assez bien ? Le jour où Castiel réaliserait à quel point c'était lui qui était indigne de lui, il le jetterait comme le déchet qu'il savait être.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. T'es juste bourré. Allez viens, je vais te faire du café.

Dean attrapa le bras de l'alpha et le passa sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis pas bourré. Enfin si. P't être un tout p'tit peu.

Il se retourna vers Dean et leurs front faillirent se cogner.

\- Tu comprends pas que je t'aime ?

Leurs visages étaient si proches et l'expression de Castiel si perdue. Dean pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser et probablement que malgré la situation, il l'aurait laissé faire. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, Castiel porta la main à sa bouche pris d'une monumentale nausée et il se recula, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'enfuit comme il put vers les toilettes dont il claqua la porte.

Dean attendit quelques secondes puis il le suivit lorsque les premiers bruits de vomissements se firent entendre. Comme il s'y attendait l'alpha était penché au dessus de la cuvette, le teint vert, la main crispée sur son ventre encore secoué de spasmes. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front moite. Castiel se laissa aller à ce contact comme si la main de Dean était la seule chose qui le retenait encore sur cette terre tandis que tout son intérieur tentait de se faire la malle en remontant dans sa gorge.

Lorsque les secousses se calmèrent enfin, Castiel attrapa le rouleau de papier toilette, en arracha quelques feuilles et s'essuya la bouche avec. Les efforts qu'il venait de fournir et la douleur du liquide acide l'avaient quelque peu dessoulé. Le regard penaud qu'il leva vers Dean fit sourire l'oméga qui ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation.

\- Pardon Dean, je n'aurais jamais dû...

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et à sortir de la petite pièce.

\- J'ai rien à te pardonner, Cass.

 _Si tu savais comme c'est moi qui suis désolé._

Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, mais il rapprocha l'alpha le serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante autant que physiquement nécessaire pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas.

\- Allez, viens, tu vas te reposer un peu et après ça ira mieux.

Dean l'aida à monter les marches menant à sa chambre. Il assit un Castiel complètement passif sur son lit et lui retira ses chaussures.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Dean quitta la pièce quelques minutes, le temps d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et deux pilules.

\- Avale ça. Tu me diras merci quand tu te réveilleras.

Castiel obéit docilement, puis se laissa allonger immobile et silencieux, comme absent.

Dean hésita un moment, mais les phéromones de l'alpha exprimaient tellement de confusion et de détresse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se coucher à ses côtés pour l'entourer de ses bras autant que de son réconfort. A cet instant, peu importait qu'il porte encore sur lui l'odeur de ses chaleurs qui venaient de se terminer quelques heures auparavant, peu importait aussi qu'il se retrouve seul couché dans un lit avec un alpha ivre dans sa chambre encore imprégnée des phéromones sexuelles de son excitation.

Plus rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Parce que c'était Castiel et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Dean rapprocha encore l'alpha, collant son torse contre son dos. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et écouta sa respiration se calmer, sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir.

Castiel s'était finalement endormi.

Alors seulement Dean réalisa à quel point lui aussi était épuisé. Ses chaleurs, la dispute avec Castiel, sa discussion avec Jo, il était à bout de force. Il lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, mais il perdit la bataille et lentement le sommeil le gagna.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et une érection du tonnerre. Pourtant, malgré un mauvais mal de tête, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait chaud, se sentait baigné dans une odeur délicieuse qui lui donnait envie de ronronner de plaisir. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait choisi de rester éternellement ainsi, dans cet état de demi sommeil si agréable.

Il bougea un peu les hanches et son membre tendu frotta délicieusement contre les fesses de...

\- Dean ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'oméga qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras quelques secondes auparavant se retourna à moitié, le visage encore ensommeillé.

\- Cass ? Comment tu te sens ?

Castiel le lâcha tout à fait et s'assit brusquement dans son lit en mettant entre eux autant de distance que possible sans tomber du matelas. Sans réfléchir, il souleva les draps et soupira de soulagement en constatant que tous deux portaient des vêtements, même si son propre jean comprimait vraiment trop une certaine partie de son anatomie qui commençait à le faire souffrir.

\- Dean, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'oméga pivota complètement sur le dos et s'étira comme un chat, provoquant immédiatement un afflux massif de sang dans son hémisphère sud, et le membre déjà comprimé de l'alpha durcit un peu plus. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève !

A moins qu'il ne soit encore en train de rêver ?

Non tout ceci semblait trop réel. Beaucoup trop beau, mais tout aussi réel.

Dean s'assit également sur le lit et le dévisagea un moment avec un petit air moqueur.

\- Pas trop mal au crâne ?

Castiel tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs embrumés. Dean était venu chez lui après que ses chaleurs se soient terminées, et il se souvenait parfaitement de la déception qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris que Dean ne voulait pas de lui autrement que comme ami. Il s'était promis de l'accepter pourtant. Dean avait le droit de faire ce choix et si il n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que lui à son égard, il n'y pouvait rien. Malgré tout, le rejet l'avait anéanti. Le reste était plutôt flou, mais les relents d'alcool qu'il sentait dans son haleine étaient suffisamment explicites. Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool.

Une pensée traversa son esprit et l'affola complètement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui ... ?

Dean lui sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Rien du tout. Un parfait gentleman.

L'oméga jeta un regard à la bosse parfaitement visible qui déformait son pantalon.

\- Enfin jusqu'ici.

Gêné, Castiel rabattit rapidement le drap mais Dean attrapa son poignet.

\- Hé, tout va bien.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Question. Incertitude. Appréhension aussi.

La main de Dean écarta celle de Castiel qui tenait toujours le drap puis se posa sur son torse et le força à s'allonger.

Lorsque l'oméga se rapprocha, Castiel tenta de se relever, mais d'un regard Dean l'en dissuada.

\- Ne bouge pas. Cette fois c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi.

Castiel avait été là pour lui depuis le premier jour. Il était temps que les rôles s'inversent pour une fois. Non ?

Complètement stupéfait et incapable du moindre mouvement, Castiel regarda Dean se mettre à genoux sur le matelas à ses côtés, défaire le bouton qui fermait son jean puis descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Lorsque Dean releva un regard brulant mais interrogateur vers lui, Castiel déglutit mais hocha la tête.

La main qui se faufila directement dans son sous vêtement et vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe dur comme la pierre le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Mais malgré les sensations qui venaient de l'assaillir, Castiel intercepta le bras de Dean, arrêtant les délicieux mouvements qu'il venait de débuter.

\- Dean, non, attends.

L'oméga releva les yeux vers lui, et l'alpha n'y vit aucune crainte, juste la même excitation et le même désir qui devaient se refléter dans les siens.

\- Chuuut, je veux le faire. Détends toi. Laisse toi aller.

Castiel relâcha le bras de Dean et posa la main sur le lit. L'alpha vibrait de tout son corps, probablement autant de plaisir que des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas faire un geste. Lorsqu'il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, Dean lui sourit, puis reporta les yeux plus bas, là où sa main toujours posée sur son sexe menaçait de le faire mourir de plaisir.

De son autre main, l'oméga ouvrit plus largement son jean et Castiel souleva les fesses pour qu'il puisse l'abaisser ainsi que son boxer. Enfin libéré de sa prison, son sexe jaillit littéralement de ses vêtements et se plaqua lourdement contre son ventre.

Dean le caressa encore et encore sur toute sa longueur et Castiel ne put retenir le gémissement d'agonie qui sortit de sa gorge. Malgré lui ses hanches se soulevèrent lorsque les doigts de l'oméga s'enroulèrent finalement autour de sa largeur et commencèrent de longs va et vient qui lui firent voir des étoiles.

Dean se rapprocha un peu plus, ses cuisses tout contre le flanc de l'alpha qui se mit à le caresser, mais Dean repoussa sa main. Les yeux fixés sur son membre turgescent, l'oméga se pencha et pendant une seconde Castiel cru qu'il allait le prendre en bouche et l'idée l'affola étrangement. Mais c'est vers son visage que Dean dévia pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement Dean captura sa lèvre inférieure et la suça, puis il passa la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel qui les entrouvrit, laissant échapper le soupir qu'il avait jusqu'ici retenu.

Tout en le caressant toujours, Dean se redressa avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres et Castiel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en réalisant son haleine ne devait pas être de première fraicheur à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait avalé puis rendu. Pourtant nul dégout dans les yeux de l'oméga qui continuait ses attouchements experts. Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux alors que Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les siens ouverts tandis que le plaisir montait en lui depuis son membre délicieusement malmené jusqu'aux extrémités de ses jambes qui tressautaient.

Le poing de l'oméga montait et descendait le long de sa hampe et à chaque passage Dean passait le pouce sur son gland humide en une douce rotation qui le faisait à chaque fois gémir de plaisir.

Plus vite.

Plus fort.

Encore et encore.

\- Dean. Dean, je vais...

Son sexe explosa alors que le pouce de l'oméga en caressait la fente et Castiel se cambra, les doigts crispés comme des serres sur les draps tandis que les jets de son plaisir s'échappaient par salve du poing fermé toujours en mouvement de l'oméga et échouaient sur son ventre découvert.

.

Castiel n'aurait su dire combien de temps il lui fallut pour reprendre pleinement conscience de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et qui ne consistait pas uniquement en cette main qui continuait de caresser doucement son membre qui perdait en vigueur. Petit à petit ses oreilles cessèrent de bourdonner, ses yeux perçurent de nouveau la lumière du jour qui déclinait dans la pièce et la silhouette toujours agenouillée sur le matelas à ses côtés qui le fixait intensément.

Dean lui sourit lorsque le regard absent de Castiel reprit une certaine clarté. L'oméga se pencha de nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel qui cette fois les garda fermées.

De la main il caressa la cuisse de Dean et ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe à demi dressé de l'oméga toujours prisonnier de ses vêtements, mais Dean posa sa main sur la sienne, arrêtant son mouvement, et en caressa le dos du pouce.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je vais aller nous préparer un petit déj.

L'oméga jeta un coup d'œil sur les chiffres du radio réveil.

\- ... enfin plutôt un diner. Et puis ça serait pas mal qu'on parle un peu.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez toujours bien.**

 **Qui dit mardi, dit nouveau chapitre, pas vrai ? Alors voici le N°18.**

 **.**

 **Pas de warning particulier en dehors du fait qu'il soit classé M comme ses petits camarades.**

 **Comme toujours, merci mille fois à vous tous qui me lisez, m'écrivez ou avez mis cette histoire en follow et/ou en favori. Ca a été un plaisir de l'écrire, et c'en est un encore plus grand de la partager avec vous et de recevoir ces retours. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture. XD**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 18:**

.

\- Dean... Dean attends.

La main de Castiel se posa sur celle de l'oméga qui s'activait sur son érection matinale.

C'était devenu une habitude depuis ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient réveillé tous les deux dans le même lit.

Ce jour là Dean l'avait fait jouir pour la première fois et ensuite ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine soit disant pour parler. En fait Castiel l'avait surtout regardé dévorer quasiment une semaine de provisions en un seul repas tellement il était affamé après ses chaleurs qui venaient juste de se terminer. Lui n'avait pu avaler qu'un peu de café, seul breuvage que son estomac en vrac avait accepté de garder. Mais c'était bien peu cher payé pour avoir bu plus que de raison, ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

Ce soir là, un silence gêné s'était alors installé entre les deux hommes comme à chaque fois où ils devaient s'expliquer sans savoir par où commencer. Mais heureusement, comme toujours, leurs phéromones étaient venues à leur secours. Mélange de confusion et d'espoir pour Castiel, alors que celles de Dean exprimaient ses regrets mais aussi ses incertitudes.

\- On est ensemble alors ?

La voix de Castiel était claire mais ses mains tremblaient autour de sa tasse, même si il aurait surement voulu penser que ce n'était dû qu'aux conséquences de l'alcool.

Dean releva des yeux guère plus assurés vers les siens, mais il lui sourit.

\- On dirait oui.

Et leur conversation s'était arrêtée là.

Ils avaient repris leurs soirées télé quotidiennes. La seule différence c'est qu'ils ne se séparaient plus après le générique de fin. La plupart de leurs nuits se passaient dans la position qui était devenue la leur depuis cette première fois, où ils s'étaient endormi Dean tenant Castiel dans ses bras, son torse collé contre le dos de l'alpha, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans la position inverse. Depuis, quelque soit la façon dont ils sombraient, le jour les trouvait invariablement enlacés, les bras forts de Castiel enroulé autour du corps de Dean dont les courbes épousaient parfaitement les siennes.

.

Mais malgré cette proximité, ils n'avaient pas été très loin jusque là. Des baisers, des caresses, ils s'endormaient souvent après avoir joui ensemble dans la main experte de Dean qui masturbait simultanément leurs deux désirs. L'oméga semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire perde la tête et Castiel ne demandait d'ailleurs qu'à se laisser emporter dans cette douce folie, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient d'urgence à passer à un stade supérieur. Ils savouraient ce qu'ils avaient déjà, bien conscients qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais l'avoir.

Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

La main de Dean descendit la longueur de la hampe tendue de Castiel et l'alpha rejeta la tête en arrière. Les deux hommes étaient étroitement enlacés, peau contre peau, dans l'obscurité quasi totale grâce à laquelle l'oméga se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour retirer son T-shirt. C'était idiot, mais il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il y arrivait. Et pourtant Castiel lui avait maintes fois assuré qu'aucune cicatrice, aucune, ne pourrait jamais altérer ce qu'il pensait de lui et qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Mais tous deux étaient bien conscients que le problème ne provenait pas de l'alpha.

\- Dean. Dean, attends.

La main de Castiel se posa sur celle de l'oméga qui s'immobilisa une seconde sur son membre dressé, mais très vite les caresses reprirent alors que Dean frottait sa propre érection contre la hanche nue de Castiel. Puis l'oméga pivota un peu pour que leurs deux corps se fassent face et sa main se faufila pour empoigner les deux membres dressés qu'il se mit à masturber de concert. Les respirations s'accélérèrent, puis ce furent des gémissements. Castiel enroula ses bras autours du dos de Dean. L'attirant plus encore il caressa toute surface de peau disponible. Ses lèvres suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire, descendirent le long de son cou puis remontèrent vers la peau si sensible juste sous le lobe de son oreille qu'il saisit délicatement entre ses dents. L'oméga se cambra et gémit son plaisir.

Castiel profita de son mouvement pour glisser lui aussi sa main vers leurs deux sexes congestionnés et recouvrir celle de Dean qui les masturbait toujours. Ensemble ils se caressèrent quelques secondes, mais rapidement la main de Dean agrippa son poignet pour le guider de nouveau vers son dos. Castiel tenta de résister. Lui aussi voulait être celui qui donnait du plaisir, pas seulement celui qui en recevait, mais Dean se colla davantage contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Dean...

L'oméga enfoui son visage dans son cou, redoublant de baisers et de caresses. Ses gestes étaient maintenant presque violents, désespérés. Malgré lui, son odeur proclamait toutes les peurs dont il ne parvenait pas à s'affranchir et que Castiel avait appris à décoder à présent. Celle de la perte de contrôle, de l'abandon et du don de soi dont il ne se sentait pas encore capable.

L'alpha tenta de rencontrer son regard mais celui de l'oméga le fuyait. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Dean, arrête.

\- Cass,... s'il te plait.

Cette fois les yeux de l'oméga se levèrent suffisamment pour qu'ils rencontrent les siens et le cœur de Castiel se serra. Il se demanda si il aurait suffisamment de tout le reste de sa vie pour réparer cette âme en morceaux. Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais dès cet instant et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il n'aurait pas de mission plus importante.

Dans un soupir, Castiel abandonna la lutte. Du moins pour ce soir.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Dean lui demandait et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains posées sur les draps. Immédiatement l'oméga le chevaucha et l'érection de Castiel vint se coller contre ses fesses dégoulinantes de lubrifiant. Pendant quelques minutes, Dean se souleva et s'abaissa en un simulacre de coït pour faire aller et venir la dure longueur que sa main maintenait pressée contre ses deux globes serrés. Castiel n'aurait eu qu'un mouvement à faire pour franchir l'anneau de muscle si proche, si humide, si tentant.

Mais Dean n'était pas prêt pour ça, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et lui même s'y refusait. Pour cela il fallait être deux, vraiment, pleinement. Et ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Au bout d'un long moment de ce traitement délicieux, l'oméga se recula un peu sur ses cuisses. Alignant de nouveau leurs deux sexes, il les reprit en main. Celles de Castiel vinrent se poser sur les cuisses de Dean de part et d'autre de ses hanches et se mirent à les caresser tandis que l'oméga s'abaissait, emprisonnant entre leurs deux corps leurs érections douloureuses pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Le frottement de la peau contre la peau était une merveilleuse torture, mais ils en voulaient plus.

Dean se redressa et malgré la quasi obscurité, son regard inquiet chercha celui de Castiel alors que ses phéromones trahissaient ses craintes de voir le dégout dans le regard de Castiel.

 _Le travail de toute une vie.._. repensa l'alpha.

Il resta immobile pendant que l'oméga empoignait de nouveau leurs deux désirs et faisait de rapides va et vient sur leurs longueurs pulsantes et jointes. Rapidement la pièce fut saturée de leurs gémissements et de leurs fragrances de plaisir. Leurs corps se tendaient, leurs muscles se tétanisaient sous les vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes mais Dean n'arrêtait pas ses attouchements.

Castiel fut le premier à atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Le corps de l'alpha s'arque-bouta littéralement, soulevant dans son mouvement celui de l'oméga qui le chevauchait toujours alors que sa semence chaude et laiteuse se rependait sur sa peau en longs jets.

Alors seulement, tandis que l'alpha s'effondrait perdu dans les vagues de plaisir qui le secouaient tout entier, Dean se saisit de la main de son amant et l'enroula autour de sa propre érection. Il guida les doigts inertes sur sa propre longueur et en quelques allée et venue il atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme, puis se laissa retomber sur la peau chaude et poisseuse de Castiel mêlant leurs deux plaisirs entre leurs torses pressés.

.

Lorsque tous deux eurent repris leur souffle, Dean posa les avant bras sur le torse de Castiel pour se redresser un peu. Baigné dans la douce euphorie post coïtale encore entretenue par les fragrances de leurs plaisirs mêlés qui les entourait comme un cocon, son regard parcourait chaque détail du visage de Castiel comme si il cherchait à le mémoriser. Son odeur s'était apaisée et le contentement et la paix qu'elle exprimait à présent firent naitre un sourire sur le visage de l'alpha.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Dean lui sourit en retour.

\- Énormément.

Mais trop vite au gout de Castiel, Dean se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en lui tournant le dos. L'oméga se retourna à demi pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

\- Mais faut quand même que j'y aille. Je dois être au garage dans une demi heure sinon Bobby va me tuer. Et toi, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Gabriel doit passer me chercher vers dix heures. Encore un constat d'adultère.

La grimace navrée de l'alpha fit sourire l'oméga.

\- Au moins, t'as le temps de te rendormir encore un peu, petit veinard.

Dean se leva du lit.

\- Je prends ma douche en premier, alors.

Castiel se redressa à son tour sur un coude, la tête posée dans sa main. Il passa l'autre sur son abdomen.

\- Moi aussi je suis tout collant. Je pourrais venir avec toi ... juste histoire d'économiser l'eau...

Le ton de la voix se voulait plaisantin, mais Dean savait que Castiel était plus séreux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il regarda vers la fenêtre, il n'était pas 7h du matin et, en cette mi-avril, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient tout juste à poindre. Les seules véritables lumières présentes dans la pièce étaient celles des chiffres de son radio réveil et le petit témoin de veille de sa télévision, pourtant même dans un si faible éclairage, il se sentait mal à l'aise debout nu devant l'alpha.

Toujours cette foutue cicatrice.

Alastair était mort, le contrat brulé, mais cette foutue marque était pour lui le rappel constant de ce qu'il avait été. De ce qu'il serait toujours.

\- J'y vais d'accord. On se retrouve ce soir ?

Castiel s'assit sur le lit et Dean se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Demande implicite de pardon.

\- Bien sûr, on se retrouve ce soir.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

13 heures, pause déjeuner.

Dean consulta sa montre, il était une heure raisonnable pour appeler sur la côte ouest, il décrocha donc son téléphone. Un coup d'œil à Bobby enfermé dans son bureau et qui ronchonnait après la tonne de paperasse qu'il devait remplir continuellement.

\- Salut Sammy.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu m'appelles, tout va bien?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais réprima bien vite son mouvement d'humeur. Après tout il n'y avait pas que sur lui que son enlèvement et tout ce qui s'était passé avait laissé des traces.

\- Parce que je peux pas appeler mon frangin sans raison particulière ? Ouais, ça va, mais en fait je me demandais...

L'idée qu'il aurait peut être dû d'abord en parler à Castiel traversa son esprit, mais c'était un peu tard. Et puis il était sûr que l'alpha ne lui en voudrait pas. Après tout il avait déjà annoncé à ses amis qu'ils étaient en couple. Et au vu de la réaction des intéressés, apparemment ils le savaient déjà.

\- ... Tu crois que Jess m'en voudrait beaucoup si je bouleversais un peu son plan de table à quelques semaines du mariage ?

Le silence qui se prolongea au bout du fil ne lui donnait aucun indice sur la réaction de son frangin. Stupeur ? Réprobation ?

\- Sam, t'es toujours là ?

Il entendit son frère se racler la gorge et se prépara pour la sentence.

\- Jess, je sais pas, mais moi je te tue si tu m'obliges à refaire tout ça. Qui est ce que tu veux rajouter ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, étonné que son frangin n'ait pas déjà compris. D'habitude il était un peu plus rapide à la détente. Ou alors Sam avait parfaitement compris, mais il voulait juste l'obliger à le dire. Ok, il pouvait le faire.

\- Cass et moi, on est ensemble.

\- C'est Castiel ?!

\- Euh... oui, tu pensais à qui ?

\- Mais il y a longtemps qu'il est sur la liste.

\- Comment ça longtemps ? On est ensemble depuis deux semaines !

\- Va dire ça à Jess. Elle me parle de lui depuis presque deux ans. En fait depuis l'été où on était venu te rendre visite après qu'il ait emménagé. Et bien on dirait qu'elle avait raison finalement.

Dean ferma les yeux. Apparemment, encore une fois il avait été le dernier au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Même la future femme de son frangin qui habitait à des milliers de kilomètre en savait plus que lui. Est ce qu'il avait été aveugle ce point ?

Mais il restait un dernier point à éclaircir. Et pas des moindres.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

La boule au ventre, Dean aurait donné cher pour être en face de son frère en ce moment. Contrairement à Castiel, son cadet était un livre ouvert et tous ses sentiments se lisaient instantanément sur son visage. Ça lui aurait été bien utile en ce moment.

\- Est ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?

Bordel, Sam et ses foutues bonnes questions !

Dean sentait bien que tout n'était pas parfait entre Castiel et lui et beaucoup par sa faute, d'ailleurs. Mais oui, il se sentait bien avec l'alpha, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti jusqu'ici dans sa chienne de vie, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit la même chose pour Castiel.

\- Ouais. Et ça me fout même une sacrée trouille. En riant un peu pour dissimuler son malaise.

\- Alors je suis heureux pour toi.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière son frère qui éloigna le combiné de sa bouche pour parler à Jess qui venait apparemment d'arriver.

\- Dean, Jess te passe le bonjour.

Dean sourit en entendant la voix de sa future belle-sœur derrière son frère.

\- Salut Dean ! Félicitations! Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !

Puis Sam éloigna de nouveau le combiné et Dean put entendre un " Oui oui, je lui dis. Une minute." qui ne lui était visiblement pas destiné.

A l'autre bout du fil Sam se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

\- Euh, Dean, Jess et moi... on voulait te dire un truc à toi en premier... On aura une annonce en plus à faire au le mariage.

Immédiatement la main de l'oméga se porta sur son ventre et il serra les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.

\- Jess est enceinte, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais c'est tout récent. Même pas deux mois. On l'a encore dit à personne.

\- C'est super, Sammy... vraiment super. Toutes mes félicitations.

Mais sa voix avait surement dû être moins assurée qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Dean, ça va ?

\- Impec, répondit il d'une voix trop enthousiaste pour sonner juste. Bon, va falloir que je retourne bosser maintenant. Hé Sammy, t'as intérêt de prendre soin de mon futur neveu ou de ma future nièce et de leur mère maintenant, hein? Parce que s'ils ont des plaintes à formuler quand on se verra, je te botterais moi-même le cul.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Jess va m'avoir tellement sur le dos qu'elle risque rapidement de vouloir demander le divorce.

Sam cria alors que la future maman venait surement de lui exprimer physiquement son désaccord.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi Sammy. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi Dean. Dis à Castiel qu'il est le bienvenu dans la famille.

.

Dean resta un long moment à contempler l'écran noir de son téléphone en essayant de comprendre comment il était possible de se sentir à la fois aussi heureux et aussi triste. Son petit frère allait être papa.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La semaine passa dans cette même routine qui semblait s'être installée depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il était plutôt étrange de parler de routine d'ailleurs, alors que leur couple n'avait que quelques semaines. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles que les circonstances avaient modifié cette perception linéaire du temps.

.

Dean ramassa la vaisselle sale de leur diner et la posa dans l'évier pendant que Castiel rassemblait les restes de pâtes dans une boite pour les mettre au réfrigérateur. Quand leurs jobs respectifs le leur permettait ils effectuaient ensemble ce genre de petites taches ménagères, appréciant simplement la proximité de l'autre après tant d'années de vie volontairement solitaire.

Dean commença à laver la vaisselle et lorsque Castiel attrapa l'assiette qu'il venait de rincer leurs doigts se touchèrent et Castiel sourit. Dean aimait ce petit sourire presque imperceptible qui n'était que pour lui. Il se sentit idiot mais même lui put sentir les phéromones de bien être qui s'échappèrent de tous les pores de sa peau, immédiatement rejoints par la fragrance de Castiel qui se modifia pour exprimer en réponse son propre contentement. C'était ridiculement mièvre, digne du pire épisode de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie, mais ils n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre.

\- On regarde quoi ce soir ?

Ça aussi ça faisait partie du rituel. Dean posait la question, Castiel passait une demi heure à étudier le programme télé et finalement Dean tranchait d'autorité pour un films d'action ou un DVD de sa propre collection.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux hommes se regardèrent simultanément avec la même question sur le visage.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Pas que je sache.

Castiel se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre avant d'ouvrir. Immédiatement Lucifer et Gabriel investirent les lieux bousculant l'alpha stupéfait en lui mettant d'autorité un paquet volumineux dans les bras.

\- Ben alors, elle est où est la p'tite fête ?

Dean sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Les deux alphas avaient apporté avec eux un pack de bière et des gâteaux apéritifs.

\- On pose tout ça là, ok ?

Gabriel avança d'autorité vers la petite table de salon et y déposa ses fournitures, puis il se retourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place son carton toujours dans les mains.

\- Ben alors tu déballes pas ton cadeau ?

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent simultanément vers Dean qui ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier leur coordination. Même dans les circonstances les plus courantes de la vie quotidienne on pouvait deviner le groupe soudé que ces trois là avaient dû former, tant à la guerre qu'en dehors.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Cassy, bien sûr !

Dean dévisagea Castiel dont le regard fuyant confirmait sans un mot ce qui venait d'être dit. L'alpha était gêné, et pourtant c'est lui qui aurait du l'être. De ne pas l'avoir su. De ne pas avoir cherché même à le savoir. Et donc de ne rien avoir préparé.

\- Ton ann... ?

\- J'étais sûr qu'il ne t'aurait rien dit.

Gabriel passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Dean et l'emmena vers son propre salon.

\- Mais pas question que notre petit frère passe cette soirée sans ses potes. T'es d'accord, pas vrai ?

Lorsque Dean hocha la tête, Castiel leva un sourcil amusé et secoua la tête, résigné. C'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Gabriel ouvrit le pack de bières, en décapsula cinq et en tendit une à chacune des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. La dernière resta sur la table de salon et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, chacun comprit à qui elle était destinée.

Ils levèrent leurs bouteilles et Lucifer posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean qui se vit contraint de suivre le mouvement lorsqu'ils entonnèrent le traditionnel chant d'anniversaire. C'était horriblement faux, tellement pas en rythme que Dean sousponnait que les alpha le fassent exprès, mais le visage radieux de Castiel lui ôta toute velléité de rébellion. Non mais c'était pas possible, il manquait plus que le gâteau avec les bougies dessus! Il jeta un regard circonspect à Gabriel, mais non, pas de bougies, l'alpha était juste en train de déballer les chips et les gâteaux apéritifs qu'il avait apportés.

Une fois leur massacre vocal perpétré, tous prirent place dans le salon et Castiel commença à ouvrir le carton que Gabriel lui avait donné et qui aurait facilement pu contenir une machine à laver.

Mais pas d'électroménager à l'intérieur, seulement beaucoup, beaucoup de copeaux blancs de polystyrène qui commencèrent à s'échapper de toute part lorsque Castiel commença à fouiller à l'intérieur.

Les autres se mirent à rire en le voyant faire.

\- Peut être qu'il y a rien dedans en fait.

Les sourcils de Gabriel se relevaient convulsivement, démentant ses propos et trahissant son impatience que Castiel trouve enfin ses cadeaux.

Finalement l'alpha extirpa une première boite dans un geyser de polystyrène qui se rependit tout autour du carton.

\- C'est pas moi qui ferai le ménage, précisa Lucifer en levant les mains devant lui. C'était son idée à lui ! En désignant Gabriel à sa droite.

L'alpha lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule auquel Lucifer répondit immédiatement, mais Castiel ouvrait son paquet et les deux hommes se calmèrent pour ne rien manquer de ses réactions.

\- Un trench coat, comme c'est original.

Alors que Castiel levait les yeux au ciel, Lucifer pouffa et se retourna vers Dean.

\- On lui en offre un chaque année. Mais je parie qu'il te racontera jamais pourquoi, alors va falloir que je me dévoue.

Il se retourna vers Gabriel qui souriait de toutes ses dents devant la mine maintenant déconfite de Castiel.

\- Alors on était dans ce club de striptease. Pour un boulot, évidemment.

\- Évidemment, répéta Gabriel avec la mine de l'innocence incarnée.

\- Et il y avait cette petite oméga...

\- Luc...

Le ton vaguement menaçant de Castiel ne dissuada pas l'alpha qui poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Chasteté, c'était bien son nom, Gabe, tu te souviens ? Pas vraiment approprié vu les fringues qu'elle portait. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne portait pas. Sauf que quand elle s'est approchée de notre bébé en trench coat ici présent pour lui proposer ses services, il...

\- Luc !

\- Quoi ? en se retournant vers Castiel qui cette fois ne rigolait plus vraiment.

Lucifer leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition devant les regard simultanément noirs de l'alpha et de l'oméga.

\- Ok, ok, de toute façon c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Même si son trench coat s'en souvient encore, ne put il s'empêcher de rajouter avec malice. Tu veux pas que je la raconte, demanda t'il à Castiel d'un air narquois, alors continue de fouiller là dedans.

Castiel s'exécuta en grommelant et lorsqu'il attrapa une seconde boite plus petite, Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière en le voyant en sortir un panty et un porte jarretelle rose satiné. Les sourcils de Gabriel tentèrent de nouveaux angles d'élévation et son expression ne cachait rien de son amusement et de sa satisfaction devant les visages cramoisi du couple.

\- On a hésité pour la taille. Le plus simple ce sera de voir à qui ça va le mieux.

Il désigna la boite du doigt.

\- J'ai laissé la carte du magasin dedans. Ils font des réductions pour le deuxième article acheté, rajouta t'il à voix basse avec une mine de conspirateur ravi. Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Dean plongea dans sa bière avec l'espoir vain de pouvoir y noyer la chaleur qu'il sentait lui monter au visage. Les gars s'étaient renseignés sur lui quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Castiel, ça il l'avait bien compris, mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas avoir découvert son petit secret inavouable. Non c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il n'y avait que Ronda et lui qui étaient au courant et la jeune bêta avait quitté Sioux Falls pour poursuivre ses études, à la rentrée suivante. C'était forcément une coïncidence.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, Dean n'osait pas lever les yeux sur Castiel mais sentait sans mal les phéromones de gêne de l'alpha... mêlées d'amusement ? Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin quand la fragrance pétillante inattendue parvint à ses narines. Mais oui, le salaud ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait dans son crâne et le dévisageait ouvertement, ses pupilles dilatées exprimant clairement l'image qui lui était apparemment venue en tête.

Dean se tortilla sur son siège parfaitement conscient du lubrifiant qu'il commençait à secréter.

 _Bordel, c'est pas le moment, vraiment vraiment pas le moment !_

Il jeta un regard aux deux autres alphas autour de lui, mais Castiel était le seul qui semblait avoir saisi la situation. Dean se racla la gorge. Bon sang qu'il faisait chaud dans ce foutu salon subitement !

\- Allez Cassy. Continue, l'encouragea Gabriel impatient.

Castiel replongea dans les copeaux blancs et en retira un petit livret " les nœuds de cravate, mode d'emploi ".

\- Il n'a jamais su en faire un correctement. Pas faute d'avoir tenté de lui apprendre. Ça doit être génétique.

Le paquet suivant était un petit sac dont les dessins publicitaires explicites laissaient peu de doutes sur le contenu. Castiel jeta un regard à Dean avant d'ouvrir le paquet et l'oméga comprit la question muette. Même si Castiel était visiblement aussi amusé qu'embarrassé par les petites surprises peu subtiles de ces compagnons, il ne voulait pas que la situation le mette trop mal à l'aise. Mais le visage de l'oméga avaient repris un aspect neutre, plutôt souriant même tout comme son odeur. Dean n'était pas un puceau effarouché et tout ceci n'était pas bien méchant, et même plutôt excitant en fait. L'oméga se contenta de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil en réponse.

\- Mais regardez moi ça, si c'est pas mignon !

Castiel leva les yeux ET son majeur au ciel à l'intention de Gabriel qui venait de parler.

\- Et bien justement très approprié, ouvre.

\- Je crains le pire, commenta Castiel en s'exécutant.

Il sortit une boite contenant des préservatifs XXL avec réservoir de grande taille et du lubrifiant.

\- Dean n'a pas besoin de lub...

Le coup de coude que l'oméga lui assena aurait facilement pu lui casser trois côtes et Castiel se retourna vers lui sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour mériter un tel traitement.

\- Mais enfin Dean, je ne voulais pas les laisser insinuer que tu ne...

Avec un gémissement de désespoir fataliste, Dean cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains.

\- Castiel, je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je t'étrangle.

Les deux autres alphas éclatèrent de rire et Gabriel s'empara du petit tube, le retourna pour que l'étiquette soit devant et le rendit à Castiel.

\- Regarde mieux. Personne n'a dit que le lubrifiant était pour lui.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Castiel de rougir violemment et Dean redressa la tête, savourant sa revanche. Mais pour autant il ne manqua pas le regard en coin que Castiel lui jeta et qui n'était pas que de la gêne. De toute évidence l'alpha n'excluait pas d'office une telle possibilité. Très intéressant !

\- Bon allez, le vrai cadeau maintenant.

Lucifer rassembla les papiers déchirés et les fourra dans le carton. Le salon semblait avoir subi une tempête de neige et ses pas crissèrent quand il retourna vers le couloir et en revint avec un dernier paquet.

\- Beaucoup moins fun celui là, mais on ne peut pas que s'amuser dans la vie.

Castiel déballa le paquet qui contenait des jumelles infra rouge de petite taille mais visiblement aussi puissantes que bourrées de technologie.

\- Tu peux zoomer jusqu'à deux cent fois et si tu appuies ici, tu filmes et ça se stock directement sur la carte microSD fournie. Même en faible luminosité.

Castiel tournait et retournait les jumelles dans ses mains, en en appréciant la légèreté.

\- Vous auriez pas dû, les gars. Ça doit couter une fortune.

Lucifer se tourna vers Gabriel et haussa un sourcil entendu.

\- Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit, il aurait préféré des menottes et un fouet.

Dean releva les yeux immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit ce que l'alpha venait de dire. Mais il ne vit aucune lueur dans ses yeux qui auraient pu indiquer que cette remarque était une quelconque allusion à son passé. Pareil pour Castiel qui continuait à contempler l'objet entre ses mains avec appréciation.

Ok, il ne devait pas devenir parano. Il se contenta de rire avec les trois autres et s'intéressa lui aussi aux jumelles.

.

Les cadeaux déballés, les quatre hommes commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs missions actuelles, du travail de Dean au garage, des projets de Lucifer d'agrandir sa chaine de boites de nuit. Dean se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et intégré dans le groupe. Mis à part le petit déballage de cadeaux, somme toute bon enfant du début, il n'y eut aucune allusion inconvenante, les phéromones des deux alphas ne trahissaient aucune intention déplacée à son égard, celles de Castiel exprimait juste sa joie de se sentir entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et sa main cherchait régulièrement celle de Dean assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Dean et Castiel avaient déjà diné, et ils tentèrent de le faire remarquer à Gabriel qui leva les yeux au ciel en les traitant de vieux encroutés lorsqu'il commanda quatre pizza à livrer et donna leur adresse. Finalement, si Castiel cala à la moitié de la sienne, Dean ne laissa pas sa part. Pareil pour le gâteau qui constituait leur dessert. Bougies d'anniversaire comprises.

La soirée passa en un éclair et lorsque les deux alphas tentèrent de les entrainer avec eux pour faire la tournée des bars Castiel regarda Dean qui hésita. Mais ce fut l'alpha finalement qui refusa.

\- Dean et moi, on avait d'autres projets ce soir en fait.

Gabriel les regarda d'un air suspicieux mais, fait suffisamment étrange pour être signalé, il n'insista pas, et Lucifer et lui prirent congé et repartirent dans la nuit noire.

.

Après leur départ Castiel ferma soigneusement porte, volets et fenêtres, puis il rejoignit Dean dans le salon, qui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pagaille que le déballage des cadeaux avait laissée.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était ton anniversaire, Cass. J'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi.

Castiel intercepta sa main alors qu'il rassemblait les bouteilles de bières vide sur la table de salon, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire de celle encore pleine que personne n'avait touchée.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu as bien un cadeau pour moi.

Les pupilles dilatées, le ton de voix plus grave encore qu'à l'ordinaire et les phéromones d'excitation qui émanaient de lui en disaient long sur le cadeau auquel Castiel faisait allusion. L'alpha s'empara des lèvres de l'oméga dans un baiser d'abord doux mais qui devint vite plus fougueux. Ses mains partirent à la conquête du corps serré contre le sien. La chemise ouverte de Dean atterrit au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment et lorsque Castiel tira sur le tissus de son t-shirt pour le sortir de son pantalon, il gémit en sentant ses paumes chaudes parcourir son dos nu.

Castiel était entreprenant ce soir. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Son odeur parlait de passion et de conquête. Et pourtant Dean ne se sentait pas menacé. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité, aucun éclat malsain dans les yeux qui le fixaient, seulement du désir. Et si il voulait être honnête lui aussi avait pensé toute la soirée à ce qu'il pourrait offrir comme cadeau à Castiel après le départ de leurs invités improvisés.

\- Ce soir, c'est mon anniversaire, alors je peux choisir ce que je veux, pas vrai ?

\- Cass...

Dean déglutit alors que le ton sérieux de Castiel commençait tout de même à l'inquiéter un peu. Malgré tout il hocha la tête.

\- Tu me fais confiance Dean ?

Lorsque l'oméga acquiesça de nouveau, la gorge cette fois trop serrée pour pouvoir parler, Castiel lui prit la main et le guida vers leur chambre.

.

Arrivé à l'étage, Castiel se retourna vers lui, posa la main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les iris verts.

\- Tu me fais confiance Dean ?

C'était la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes qu'il lui posait la question et Dean avait déjà répondu d'un hochement de tête, mais apparemment Castiel avait besoin d'entendre les mots.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et força son cœur affolé à reprendre un rythme normal. C'était Castiel, le seul alpha en qui il avait pleinement et totalement confiance, et ce soir il allait le lui montrer.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Ce petit sourire, celui que Castiel n'avait jamais que pour lui, lui donna un frisson qui dévala sa colonne vertébrale. L'alpha approcha lentement son visage du sien et joignit leurs lèvres. C'était vraiment doux cette fois, presque chaste. Exactement ce dont l'oméga avait besoin pour finir de faire taire ses craintes.

Très bien. On y était.

Il était plus que temps de cesser de reculer ou de se cacher derrière ses peurs ou de faux prétextes. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de Castiel et visiblement l'alpha le voulait comme cadeau.

Qu'il en soit ainsi...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez. ;P**

 **Mais si vous tentez de me tuer vous n'aurez jamais la suite, hihihi. Et vous la voulez non ?**

 **Alors à mardi prochain. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, nous sommes mardi et mardi = chapitre suivant, maintenant vous êtes rodés.**

 **Finalement cette fic comprendra 20 chapitres. Il en restera donc un après celui là contrairement à ce que je vous avais annoncé. C'est parce que j'ai rajouté un petit truc que certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé et du coup ce chapitre déjà long serait devenu démesuré.**

 **Vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine.**

 **Chapitre 19 donc. La dernière fois, on a laissé Dean et Castiel le soir de l'anniversaire de l'alpha, après le départ de ses amis. Et Castiel fait comprendre à Dean que l'oméga a bien un cadeau pour lui. Et il l'entraine vers leur chambre.**

 **Vais je surprendre quelqu'un en prévenant que ce chapitre est classé M ? Je ne pense pas hein ? XD**

 **.**

 **Avant de vous laisser, comme d'hab, réponse aux reviews en Guest:**

 **\- Ignis: merci merci merci ! Je suis très contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que celui ci viendra s'y ajouter. Merci de ton message. ;)**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. On se retrouve en bas...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 19 :**

.

Tu me fais confiance Dean ?

.

Si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question, Dean aurait répondu sans hésitation qu'il confirait sa vie à Castiel.

Pourtant quand l'alpha lui avait pris la main et l'avait entrainé vers leur chambre, il avait senti la peur monter en lui. Pas la peur que Castiel ne lui fasse du mal, ni ne l'oblige à quoi que ce soit. Non, il n'en était plus là. Mais la peur de voir encore une fois la déception dans les yeux bleus si il lui demandait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à lui donner.

L'estomac de Dean se retourna comme à chaque fois que la voix démoniaque dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus rien à donner qui n'ait déjà été mille fois pris et souillé par un autre. Comment Castiel pouvait il encore vouloir le toucher ? Et le pire c'était que si malgré tout l'alpha le désirait tout de même, jusqu'ici Dean ne se s'était jamais senti capable de le laisser le prendre. Il eut un petit rire amer, parce que franchement, avec son passé, jouer les pucelles effarouchées était aussi pathétique que ridicule.

Dean rassembla tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver en lui de courage et de détermination. Parce que Castiel avait raison, il était plus que temps que cela cesse. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de l'alpha et si il le voulait comme cadeau et bien... qu'il en soit ainsi.

.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Castiel voulut l'entrainer vers le lit et Dean ne résista que le temps de poser la main sur l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lampe, mais l'alpha arrêta son geste. Immédiatement la boule d'angoisse gonfla dans sa gorge parce que Dean savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas en pleine lumière. Il était d'accord pour laisser Castiel le prendre si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et lui aussi le voulait d'ailleurs. Mais si il devait en même temps supporter son regard sur sa cicatrice, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. C'était trop lui demander. Trop en une seule fois.

\- Cass, si tu veux qu'on le fasse, c'est d'accord, mais...

Castiel le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fais moi confiance.

Les phéromones de Dean exprimaient son agoisse de plus en plus grande et en réponse celles de Castiel se firent rassurantes. Pas d'excitation bestiale, pas de luxure ou de volonté de le soumettre, juste son désir et presque comme de la vénération dans les yeux bleus qui guettaient à présent son accord.

.

La boule au ventre, Dean lâcha l'interrupteur et avança vers le lit puis à contre cœur, commença à relever le bas de son T- shirt. Mais contre toute attente, Castiel s'avança, s'agenouilla devant lui, et, interceptant sa main dont il embrassa la paume, il remis en place le tissus.

Les yeux levés vers ceux de Dean stupéfait de le voir soudainement à ses pieds, il déboutonna le pantalon de l'oméga et l'abaissa, entrainant avec lui son boxer, découvrant son sexe flasque. Castiel le fit assoir sur le lit puis termina de lui retirer sous vêtement et pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes. Tous ses gestes étaient doux, lents, ponctués de caresses et de baisers repartis sur la peau exposée de ses cuisses et plutôt assurés pour quelqu'un qui ne ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait puisque pas une minute il ne quitta du regard celui de l'oméga qui l'observait d'un air incertain.

Dès que le bas de son corps fut nu, l'odeur du lubrifiant de Dean emplit la pièce, éclipsant pendant un moment celle du mélange formé par leurs fragrances mêlées. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, sous l'effet des phéromones omégas qui lui arrivèrent de plein fouet, les pupilles de Castiel se dilatèrent et ses narines frémirent. Son regard un instant prédateur fit frissonner Dean qui se sentait déjà terriblement exposé devant l'alpha encore entièrement vêtu. Mais Castiel se reprit très vite et lui sourit.

Dean l'interrogea du regard quand il se releva et lui prit la main, le guidant gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit alors que l'alpha ne lui avait pas encore retiré son t-shirt, le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.

Sans un mot, Castiel contourna le lit, monta à son tour sur le matelas et s'allongea aux côtés de Dean qu'il serra immédiatement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Cette fois le baiser n'eut rien de chaste, Castiel suça sa lèvre inférieure, puis la mordilla légèrement pour que Dean entrouvre la bouche. L'oméga gémit quand les mains de l'alpha remontèrent le long de ses bras pour venir encadrer ses joues alors que Castiel investissait cette fois franchement sa bouche. C'était érotique, sensuel, terriblement excitant et malgré ses appréhensions Dean sentit son sexe se redresser en réponse tandis que son entrée se noyait de secrétions.

Il attendait autant qu'il appréhendait le moment où l'alpha allait lui ouvrir les jambes pour s'installer entre elles et le pénétrer. L'odeur de Castiel trahissait son excitation de plus en plus grande, son désir de le posséder. Jamais il n'avait senti aussi alpha. Dean voyait sans mal la masse de son son sexe encore prisonnier de son pantalon de plus en plus tendu, probablement douloureux même, et pourtant Castiel ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Les mains toujours sur ses joues, il dévorait la bouche de Dean comme si rien d'autre n'importait, comme si rien d'autre n'existait, mélangeant leurs respirations comme si l'oméga était le seul détenteur de tout l'air de la pièce.

A bout de souffle, Dean voulut poser ses mains sur celles de Castiel pour reprendre un peu la maitrise de la situation. Il savait que ce soir c'était Castiel qui menait le jeu et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenter de reprendre un peu de ce contrôle qu'il ne parvenait plus à abandonner à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Mais, avec un demi sourire, l'alpha relâcha son visage pour intercepter ses bras. Il embrassa chaque paume puis les replaça doucement mais d'autorité sur les draps le long de son corps.

D'accord, message reçu.

Dean tenta de se détendre et se laissa aller sur le matelas. La tête posée sur l'oreiller, il la pencha de côté et Castiel vint de suite mordiller son cou et le point si sensible à la jonction de son épaule, cet endroit de marquage où jadis les alpha mordaient les omégas, proclamant ainsi au monde entier leur domination et la possession de celui qui était ainsi devenu leur propriété. Rien de tout cela ici, et pourtant le message était clair. Ce soir c'était lui qui menait la danse, et Dean lui même était le cadeau qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire.

L'oméga tenta de rester immobile mais sans y parvenir tout à fait. Il releva les mains et voulut les poser sur les hanches de Castiel qui le surplombait.

 _"Ne bouge pas salope !"_

Dean ferma les paupières tellement fort qu'il en vit des étoiles. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix maudite qui tentait une nouvelle fois de s'insinuer dans son crâne. Non, pas question, ce soir, il était avec Castiel, juste lui, et rien ni personne ne viendrait s'interposer entre eux. Il reposa ses mains sur les draps et se concentra sur les fragrances de l'alpha si rassurantes, si ferventes tandis que Castiel embrassait toujours son cou, sa nuque, et que ses mains glissaient sur son torse, son ventre puis se faufilaient sous son T-shirt pour aller au contact de la peau dissimulée.

Tous ses gestes étaient lents, doux, comme si Castiel avait peur de l'effrayer, d'aller trop vite ou de trop lui en demander. Et pourtant Dean ne percevait aucune note d'hésitation dans son odeur. L'homme qui le surplombait était parfaitement sûr de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. Totalement alpha mais sans la menace et la domination qui allait généralement de paire.

Totalement Castiel en fait.

Son corps s'embrasa sous les caresses. Les mains de Castiel étaient partout sur lui, de même que sa bouche et son odeur. Dean s'enivrait littéralement de la fragrance de l'alpha qui lui clamait son désir, mais aussi son affection, son respect, sa protection. Et si l'oméga en lui aurait voulu se couler à tout jamais dans ce parfum merveilleux, l'homme, lui, était moins sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Sa seule certitude était qu'aucune de ses deux moitiés ne voulaient que disparaisse ce sentiment de plénitude et de paix qui venait de l'envahir. Il voulait...

 _" Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ? Allez dis le moi ! Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te baiser. Ne nie pas, je sais ce dont une chienne en chaleur comme toi a envie..."_

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire tout son corps se crispa à nouveau et Castiel, percevant le changement d'attitude et ses phéromones d'angoisse qui envahirent la pièce malgré lui, cessa ses attouchements en relevant un visage inquiet.

\- Dean, si c'est trop pour toi, il faut que tu me le dises.

\- Non. C'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration erratique. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Alastair avoir encore autant de pouvoir sur lui. Bordel l'alpha était mort. Tout ça c'était fini !

 _"Regarde moi, sale pute! Ouvre les yeux, je veux que tu regardes ce que je te fais. Si tu t'avises encore de les fermer, je te découpe les paupières !"_

\- Dean...

La voix douce mais ferme de Castiel le fit sursauter et Dean rouvrit les yeux, un instant paniqué quand il confondit ce bleu avec un autre. Mais la seconde suivante, la peur reflua un peu quand l'odeur rassurante de Castiel l'entoura aussi solidement que ses bras forts.

\- Reste avec moi, Dean. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

Maintenant d'un bras contre lui le corps maintenant rigide, de l'autre Castiel se saisit des draps avec lesquels il recouvrit la nudité de l'oméga.

\- Tout va bien, rien ne presse, on a tout le temps.

Les mains se joignirent, les doigts s'entrelacèrent et l'angoisse reflua encore un peu.

Plus d'excitation dans les phéromones alpha, seulement de la protection, de la compassion.

Longtemps Castiel caressa les cheveux de Dean, sans rechercher d'autre contact que celui de leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'alpha ressentait le besoin quasi palpable de l'oméga de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, de matériel. De s'accrocher à la réalité pour faire fuir les cauchemars.

Petit à petit, il sentit le rythme frénétique de son cœur se calmer, sa respiration se faire plus paisible. Le corps de Dean se détendait contre le sien et Castiel le cru finalement endormi. Il repensa à la fois où il l'avait également tenu contre lui, dans cette même position, juste après sa fausse couche, et la culpabilité le submergea. Il l'avait poussé trop loin, trop vite. Trop tôt après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Finalement il ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait juste voulu lui montrer que se laisser aller n'était pas forcément synonyme d'humiliation ou de souffrance. Que s'abandonner pouvait procurer du plaisir. Mais il avait été stupide et présomptueux. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il...

\- Chuut, petit alpha.

La main de Dean caressa son bras et il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec une douloureuse intensité. Pourtant cette fois c'est l'oméga qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Dans ses phéromones plus surement qui exprimaient toute son inquiétude et ses regrets.

\- Dean, je suis vraiment désolé.

L'oméga secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le suis.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage alors que le plis soucieux de son front exprimait parfaitement sa frustration.

\- J'étais d'accord. Je voulais que tu me prennes. Mais je sais pas, c'est idiot, j'ai paniqué.

L'alpha écarquilla les yeux.

\- Te prendre ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire. Dean, je sais que c'est trop tôt pour ça.

\- Mais j'ai cru... quand tu m'as déshabillé, j'ai pensé...

Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour. Évidemment, comment Dean aurait il put penser qu'un alpha qui le débarrassait de ses vêtements puisse avoir une autre idée en tête que celle de pénétrer son corps. Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, ce n'était pas ce que je comptais faire. Tu voudrais que je te le dise ?

Dean le regarda intensément jaugeant plus surement ses propre réactions que les intentions de l'alpha, puis, finalement, il retira le drap qui le recouvrait.

\- Je préférerais que tu me montres.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Castiel hésita. Il ne voulait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. Mais Dean le fixait toujours, cette fois droit dans les yeux, et il semblait sûr de lui.

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu me promets de me le dire ? A n'importe quel moment, tu m'entends, à n'importe quel moment tu me dis stop et j'arrêterai. Immédiatement.

Dean hocha la tête. Les regards et les phéromones se parlèrent. Confiance. Respect. Protection.

Finalement Castiel se dégagea de son corps pour reprendre sa position initiale allongé au dessus de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas faire porter son poids sur lui pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'emprisonner. Les coudes de part et d'autre de son torse, ses mains vinrent de nouveau capturer son visage.

\- J'avais prévu de t'embrasser encore et encore.

Castiel déposa une myriade de baisers légers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, ses pommettes puis et il redescendit le long de son cou, de sa nuque, suça la peau tendre, la mordilla doucement, saisit le lobe d'une oreille entre ses dents, puis y passa sa langue et revint sur ses lèvres.

\- Je voulais te toucher. Partout.

Ses mains reprirent leur lente descente sur sa poitrine tout en évitant la zone qu'il savait interdite. Il pinça légèrement les tétons au travers du tissu de son T-shirt faisant se cambrer l'oméga de plaisir. Puis il descendit encore sur son ventre, passa sous le rebord du tissus qu'il ne remonta pas, se contentant d'y faufiler ses mains qui caressèrent chaque creux et bosses que formaient ses abdominaux sculptés et actuellement durcis de plaisir. Les mains de l'alpha remontèrent plus encore et vinrent titiller les petits boutons de chair, ignorant les cicatrices mais dévoilant au passage le nombril de Dean.

\- Je voulais te gouter aussi.

Castiel descendit le long du corps tendu, embrassant au passage les pectoraux recouverts de tissus, caressa les bras de Dean qui s'agrippait aux draps pour s'empêcher de bouger. Doucement il se saisit de ses mains crispées et les posa sur son propre corps. Finalement ils seraient deux à apprendre une leçon ce soir. L'amour n'était pas une histoire de contrôle, mais de confiance. Et cela se partageait.

Les mains de l'oméga s'agrippèrent aux cheveux noirs en bataille alors que les lèvres de Castiel se posèrent sur la peau exposée du bas de son ventre et que sa langue dessinait de fines arabesques humides sur la peau sensible.

Dean ne savait comment réagir, gémir, crier, supplier ? Il tentait de rester le plus immobile possible, se concentrant sur la progression de l'alpha le long de son corps, se mordant les lèvres pour rester silencieux quand la langue de l'alpha s'introduisit dans son nombril.

Castiel embrassa chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée. Mais visiblement il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Le regard braqué dans le sien, il descendit encore un peu et son visage se retrouva au niveau de son pubis.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent alors que ceux de Castiel s'abaissaient et se posaient sur sa verge à présent complètement redressée.

\- Ca aussi je voulais le gouter.

Juste un regard, demande implicite de permission, et la main de l'alpha approcha du membre tendu.

Incertain de ses propres réactions, Dean relâcha les cheveux noirs et referma les poings sur les draps lorsque les doigts de l'alpha s'enroulèrent autour de sa largeur. Le premier contact fut électrisant. Rien à voir avec les plaisirs qu'il avait pu se donner en solitaire. Pas même pendant ses chaleurs. Pas même lorsqu'il avait invoqué l'image de l'alpha. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant où Castiel, les yeux de nouveau rivés dans les siens faisait courir sa main sur toute sa longueur était purement indescriptible.

Le souffle de l'oméga se bloqua dans sa poitrine autant de plaisir que de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa que si ce n'était pas la première fois que l'alpha le touchait, c'était part contre la première fois qu'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin impérieux d'intervenir et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. C'était la première fois depuis Alastair, qu'il autorisait un alpha à faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Car en cet instant, Castiel aurait pu lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait, si il avait voulu le prendre Dean n'aurait pas résisté. Parce qu'il avait confiance. Parce que c'était lui.

Déjà perdu dans ses sensations, Dean eut un nouveau hoquet de stupeur en sentant une douce et chaude humidité autour de son membre déjà au supplice. Il rouvrit des yeux éberlués pour voir Castiel qui venait d'engouffrer son sexe dans sa bouche et faisait déjà aller et venir sa verge entre ses lèvres à un rythme effréné.

\- Cass. Non, Cass...

Dean relâcha les draps et agrippa les épaules de l'alpha pour tenter de l'éloigner. Pas de peur ou de mauvais souvenir à cet instant. Non, cela ne risquait pas puisqu'aucun alpha ne lui avait jamais prodigué cette caresse. D'ailleurs aucun alpha ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire ça à un oméga, c'était inconcevable.

Alors Castiel ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Surtout pas à lui.

Et pourtant l'alpha ne semblait pas partager son avis. Il remonta le long de sa verge turgescente et alla enrouler sa langue autour de son gland et Dean perdit toute capacité de réflexion cohérente. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque le muscle chaud et humide alla titiller sa fente, puis de nouveau, son sexe disparu dans les profondeurs de la bouche de Castiel dont les lèvres l'enserraient et l'aspiraient comme si il voulait le dévorer.

Tout le corps de Dean se convulsait littéralement de plaisir. Il voulait protester, repousser Castiel, le relever et s'abaisser, lui, là où était sa place, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole et d'ailleurs de la moindre pensée. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir incandescent qui menaçait de se consumer au rythme que lui imposaient ces lèvres et cette langue experte. Castiel semblait se trouver dans sa tête tout autant qu'autour de son membre. Il savait ce que Dean aimait, comment l'enserrer, le sucer, l'aspirer pour lui procurer le plus intense des délices à tel point que le plaisir qu'il ressentait confinait à la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Complètement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il se cambrait, gémissait, s'agrippait à tout ce qui passait à sa portée, y compris aux cheveux noirs de cette tête qui montait et descendait inlassablement et l'amenaient au septième ciel. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, mais à cet instant cela lui était complètement égal. A cet instant il ne voyait et ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que ces décharges de plaisir tellement intenses qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait cesser de battre à tout instant.

Et c'est bien ce qui se produisit.

Pendant une seconde éternelle, l'organe suspendit ses fonctions tandis que chacun de ses muscles se tétanisaient et que son corps se cambrait, alors que son sexe explosait et que de longs jets nacrés et brûlants jaillirent de ses profondeurs pour aller se perdre dans la bouche de l'alpha qui le dévorait toujours.

.

Une éternité plus tard, Dean se laissa retomber sur les draps avec la sensation de réintégrer son corps après un voyage au delà des dimensions. Il chercha le regard de Castiel qui s'était relevé et le masturbait lentement à présent en guettant ses réactions.

Chacun des mouvements de sa main sur son sexe qui perdait en vigueur prolongeait les sensations de l'orgasme qui l'avait emporté. Sous ses fesses, Dean sentait la nappe de lubrifiant, témoin du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti et qui trempait à présent les draps. Le regard de Castiel sur son corps aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise, mis il n'en était rien. Pourtant Dean sentait son excitation. Il voyait la bosse conséquente qui déformait le jean de l'alpha et qui devait le faire véritablement souffrir. L'envie de le pénétrer devait lui faire vivre un enfer et si il le lui avait demandé, à cet instant, Dean aurait lui-même écarté les cuisses pour que Castiel le possède. Mais ni ses lèvres, ni ses yeux, ni même son odeur ne formulèrent une telle demande. Et pas une seule fois, malgré sa position si proche, Castiel n'avait touché cette partie là de son intimité.

L'alpha s'allongea le long de son corps et enlaça de nouveau l'oméga encore tremblant de son plaisir si intense, et il déposa simplement un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci pour mon cadeau.

La stupéfaction lui coupa un instant la parole puis, étrangement, Dean se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas juste un rire de joie, il s'y mêlait de la stupéfaction, du soulagement mais aussi un espèce de lâcher prise dont il avait pourtant cru ne plus jamais être capable. Dean passa une main sur ses yeux qui le piquaient d'un seul coup.

Et merde, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il secoua la tête, alors que son rire mourrait dans sa gorge à présent complètement serrée.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi !

Castiel lui sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

\- Oh oui, mec, c'est définitivement un compliment !

Leurs phéromones complètement accordées formaient autour d'eux un cocon protecteur. Ils se sentaient bien, seuls au monde, à l'abri du temps et de toute intrusion. A vrai dire le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils ne s'en seraient probablement pas aperçus.

Puis la main de Dean descendit et se posa sur la braguette de Castiel et lorsqu'il libéra le sexe douloureusement engorgé de l'alpha, Castiel gémit de plaisir. Pourtant il posa sa main sur la sienne, interrompant son geste.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé.

L'oméga lui sourit, complétement détendu.

\- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'en ai envie.

Et ce fut au tour de Castiel ne de plus savoir où il se trouvait, ni même qui il était...

.

.

Longtemps après que les gémissements aient cessé et que les respirations erratiques se soient apaisées, Castiel tenait toujours contre lui dans cette position en cuillères qu'ils aimaient tant un Dean si parfaitement détendu et dont les phéromones n'exprimaient que contentement et bien être que l'alpha en ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Lui même était nu et la seule barrière qui les séparait encore, le tissu du T-shirt de Dean, collait désagréablement entre eux.

Castiel caressa le ventre partiellement dénudé de Dean et sourit parce qu'il aurait juré entendre l'oméga ronronner sous ses attouchements. Les corps ainsi que les âmes étaient repus et c'est sans véritable envie de l'exciter que Castiel remonta sur son torse pour aller jouer avec les boutons de chair des tétons recouverts. Comme il l'espérait les petits grognements langoureux que l'oméga poussait montraient à quel point il était bien, perdu dans les sensations nébuleuses qui suivaient leurs orgasmes. Mais lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la boursoufflure de la brûlure qui marquait sa peau, Dean se tendit légèrement et Castiel s'immobilisa. Son souffle vint caresser les petits cheveux de la base de sa nuque qu'il embrassa doucement, puis il alla murmurer à son oreille.

\- Il n'y a rien de toi que je ne puisse aimer.

Malgré cette affirmation qu'il savait sincère, la main de Dean alla recouvrir celle de Castiel et la descendit vers son ventre. L'oméga ne dit rien mais son odeur s'était subtilement modifiée, un mélange de regrets et honte venant s'ajouter au si subtil arôme de leurs fragrances respectives et de leurs désirs mêlés.

Castiel continua à déposer de légers baiser aériens sur la nuque de l'oméga qui ne put retenir un sourire sous les délicieuses chatouilles.

Dean se retourna pour faire face à Castiel et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. L'alpha se détesta de continuer sur le sujet qui mettait visiblement Dean mal à l'aise après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, mais le tissus entre eux montrait bien que tout n'avait pas été encore résolu.

\- Pour moi, tout ça n'a pas la moindre importance, mais si cela en a pour toi, j'ai peut être une idée.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il était dix huit heures tapantes, lorsque la camaro de Castiel vint se garer devant le garage.

Dean sortit la tête des entrailles de la voiture qu'il réparait et essuya ses mains noircies sur un chiffon guère plus propre. Il passa son poignet sur son front en sueur, histoire de ne pas se maculer également le visage et regarda l'alpha venir à sa rencontre et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Bobby qui avait relevé la tête et les observait à travers de la baie vitrée de son bureau.

\- Je vais te salir.

Mais si l'explication ne convainquit personne, Castiel s'éloigna tout de même légèrement. Il savait que l'oméga était nerveux aujourd'hui et lui laissa l'espace dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu as bientôt terminé ?

Dean regarda le moteur sous le capot ouvert et eut une moue significative.

\- Ce vieux tracteur va encore me donner du fil à retorde, mais je finirai demain.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bureau de son boss et Dean n'hésita pas davantage.

\- Viens, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Dean entraina Castiel et contrairement à ses habitudes il frappa sur l'encadrement de bois, attendant que Bobby ne lui donne la permission d'entrer.

\- Tu peux y aller, fils, je fermerai, répondit le vieil homme sans même lever les yeux.

\- Euh, Bobby, j'aurais voulu...

Nerveusement, il se passa la main sur la nuque lorsque son patron le regarda enfin.

\- Voilà, je voulais te présenter Castiel.

Bobby se leva, contourna son bureau et serra la main que l'alpha lui tendait.

\- Bonjour Castiel, heureux de vous revoir. Mais on s'est déjà rencontrés Dean, tu te souviens pas ?

L'oméga le savait parfaitement. Il se souvenait du moment où Gabriel, Lucifer mais aussi Sam et Bobby étaient entrés simultanément dans le box des urgences dans lequel il avait été admis juste après que Castiel et son équipe l'aient ramenés à Sioux Falls après ses trois mois de captivité.

\- Je sais. Mais euh... ce que je voulais dire c'est que... enfin Castiel et moi on est ensemble.

Le regard de Dean était incertain, passant de l'alpha droit comme un I au bêta qui semblait inspecter l'homme des pieds à la tête comme pour trouver le détail qui l'aurait rendu indigne de son presque fils. Mais quand Bobby ouvrit la bouche, contrairement à ce que Dean attendait, ce ne sont pas des paroles de félicitations ni même de condamnation qui en sortirent.

\- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu me l'annoncerais jamais !

Dean relâcha le souffre qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être idiot à son âge d'accorder autant d'importance à l'opinion de Bobby, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le vieil homme leur posa chacun une main sur l'épaule.

\- Très heureux pour vous les enfants.

Il tourna la tête vers l'oméga qui put voir dans ses yeux à quel point son presque père était content pour lui.

\- Dean, si tu fais tout foirer, je t'assomme.

Puis vers l'alpha.

\- Et vous, si vous lui faites du mal, personne ne retrouvera jamais votre cadavre, pigé ?

Puis Bobby retourna simplement s'assoir dans son fauteuil et agita une main impatiente sans même les regarder.

\- Et maintenant fichez moi le camp. J'ai du boulot moi !

Dean rit doucement sous le regard médusé de Castiel qui le suivit quand l'oméga sortit du bureau. C'est lui cette fois qui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres rosées puis il lui désigna un siège juste à l'entrée.

\- Dix minutes pour une douche et je suis à toi.

.

Et effectivement moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean s'installait au volant de sa Baby alors que Castiel s'asseyait sur le siège passager et admirait le tableau de bord sous le regard débordant de fierté de son propriétaire.

\- Cette voiture est magnifique.

Dean caressa le volant tandis qu'il mettait le contact.

\- Oh oui, elle l'est !

Il sourit lorsque le moteur démarra au quart de tout et tourna un visage radieux vers l'alpha.

\- Et visiblement elle t'aime bien. Crois moi, tout le monde n'a pas cet honneur.

.

Le trajet se fit au son de la musique rock qui sortait du radio cassette et couvrait le silence un peu tendu entre les deux hommes. La main de Castiel trouva celle de Dean sur le levier de vitesse. Une seconde leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent puis se libérèrent alors que Dean reposait sans rien dire les mains sur le volant.

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une étrange bâtisse, mélange de luxe et de démesure, même si le peu d'entretien que l'on avait procuré à la magnifique maison lui avait fait perdre un peu de sa superbe. Mais les lézardes des murs ou les mauvaises herbes du jardin ne retinrent pas leur attention lorsqu'ils avancèrent sur l'allée bitumée et montèrent rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

Castiel regarda Dean qui hocha la tête et l'alpha posa le doigt sur la sonnette.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lucifer leur ouvrit. Visiblement l'alpha les attendait.

Après les quelques formules d'accueil habituelles, il les guida jusqu'à une vaste pièce qui occupait toute une partie du rez de chassée, apparemment un ancien salon de réception qui avait connu des jours meilleurs avant d'être transformé un atelier multifonctions. Dean le parcourut des yeux. Le contraste entre les murs et les plafonds décorés de moulures du dix neuvième siècle avec le matériel informatique dernier cri, les maquettes à moitié terminées, mais également des armes démontées posées sur une table avec du matériel militaire était saisissant. Mais ce furent surtout quelques tableaux posés dans un coin au graphisme sombre et torturé qui le mirent mal à l'aise. L'alpha haussa les épaules en suivant son regard posé sur une peinture particulièrement ténébreuse.

\- Mieux vaut que ce soit sur la toile que dans ma tête, tu crois pas ?

Puis l'alpha leur désigna un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux que l'on trouve chez les dentistes et Dean se crispa. Il regarda Castiel qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, une lueur rassurante dans les iris bleus.

Dean s'avança et regarda un moment le siège avant de s'assoir dessus avec appréhension.

Il savait pourquoi il était là. C'était l'idée de Castiel, mais ils en avaient longuement discuté et une fois la surprise passée, Dean avait été particulièrement emballé. Pourtant, au moment de retirer son T-shirt devant les deux alphas, ses mains refusèrent d'obéir. Son cœur se mit à battre trop fort, la sueur commença à perler sur son front et ses phéromones de panique se rependirent autour de lui.

Castiel se retourna vers son ami.

\- Luc, tu nous laisses une minute ?

L'alpha posa les instruments qu'il avait commencé à vérifier et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

.

\- Dean, rien ne t'y oblige.

Le regard de l'oméga fuyait le sien et Castiel posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour l'inciter à le regarder.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, répéta t'il avec conviction. Pour moi ça ne changera rien. J'ai pas besoin de ça et tu le sais.

\- Je sais. C'est moi qui veux le faire. Moi, j'en ai besoin.

Castiel enleva ses mains et cette fois les yeux verts ne se détournèrent pas.

\- Est ce que ça serait plus facile pour toi, si je sortais ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Enfin, si, mais je veux que tu restes. J'ai besoin que tu restes.

L'alpha se rapprocha, collant littéralement son corps contre celui de l'oméga. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, les mains passèrent sous les vêtements et caressèrent toute la peau qu'elles purent atteindre. Les endorphines que ce simple baiser lui fit secréter détendirent l'oméga considérablement et lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, puis Dean s'écarta.

\- Je suis prêt.

Lucifer réapparu comme par magie sans qu'ils ne l'aient appelé et Dean sourit en voyant les joues de Castiel rougirent légèrement lorsque son ami huma l'air une moue appréciatrice sur le visage. Mais la seconde suivante ses traits redevinrent sérieux alors que ses yeux se portaient cette fois sur Dean, de nouveau tendu, qui venait de retirer son T-shirt et de le laisser tomber au sol.

Les yeux fixement rivés au plafond l'oméga s'allongea au fond du fauteuil, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. Pas d'explications, pas de demande de confirmation. Tous les détails avaient déjà été mis au point quelques jours auparavant et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à le faire. Lucifer mit en marche son appareillage qui se mit à bourdonner.

Lorsque l'alpha posa la main pour la première fois sur la peau nue et boursoufflée de la poitrine de Dean pour la désinfecter, l'oméga sursauta et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'alpha qui le dominait de sa hauteur. Ses phéromones hurlaient sa peur, son malaise, tout ce que son attitude contrôlée tentait de dissimuler de toute ses forces. Sa frustration aussi, car Dean détestait que tout ce qu'il éprouvait soit ainsi étalé au grand jour face aux deux alphas, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son odeur, surtout en ce moment. Il tenta de se calmer, de maitriser sa respiration, de ralentir les battement de son cœur. Il sentait les phéromones de Castiel et savait que l'alpha luttait lui aussi pour se maitriser et ne pas sauter sur Lucifer, à l'origine malgré lui de son malaise et de sa tension. Mais l'homme ne représentait aucune menace, ils le savaient tous les deux. Au contraire, il allait le débarrasser du dernier vestige de son ancienne vie, de cette initiale haïe qui lui donnait trop souvent encore l'impression d'appartenir au démon.

Dean respira profondément s'installa au fond du fauteuil. Castiel se détendit imperceptiblement, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et s'installa sur un tabouret à ses côtés pour regarder son frère commencer à tracer à main levée des lignes noires sur la peau halée.

.

Pendant toute la durée nécessaire, Dean n'émit pas un son. Il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc. Personne ne parla. On entendait dans la pièce que le ronronnement de l'appareil et les seuls mouvements étaient ceux de l'alpha qui essuyaient régulièrement le sang et l'encre qui débordaient sur la peau de plus en plus rouge et boursoufflée.

Une heure plus tard, Lucifer se redressa, reposa la machine sur son support et coupa le courant. Un dernier coup de compresse désinfectante et il contempla son travail d'un regard appréciateur.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, tu veux voir ?

Il tendit un petit miroir à Dean qui le saisit dans une main un peu tremblante de s'être crispée depuis si longtemps. Pourtant l'oméga posa le miroir sur son ventre et son premier regard fut pour Castiel qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. L'alpha non plus n'avait pas regardé le résultat final. Visiblement il attendait sa permission de les baisser et l'oméga hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

\- Il est superbe. Tu es superbe, corrigea Castiel en relevant son regard dans celui de Dean qui guettait ses réactions.

L'alpha sourit et prit lui même le petit miroir qu'il orienta afin que Dean puisse se voir.

Lentement, avec une appréhension certaine, l'oméga passa les doigts sur les lignes noires du pentacle cerné de flammes noires qui ornaient maintenant sa poitrine à la place du A que son bourreau avait gravé dans sa chair. Ce symbole était le même que celui de l'écusson emblème du régiment de Castiel. Celui qui ornait le foulard dans lequel l'alpha avait enveloppé sa petite Mary après sa mort. A ce souvenir, l'estomac de Dean se serra.

Comme il le leur fit remarquer lui même, Lucifer avait fait un travail formidable. Le A qui le marquait auparavant était totalement recouvert par la pointe dirigée vers le haut du symbole. Les lignes noires et épaisses masquaient totalement la boursoufflure qui n'était plus perceptible qu'en passant les doigts dessus.

Lucifer lui donna une compresse.

\- Touche pas, faut pas que ça s'infecte pendant la cicatrisation.

Il allait appliquer une pommade sur la peau lésée de l'oméga, mais Castiel lui prit d'autorité le petit tube des mains et le fit lui même sous le regard amusé de son compagnon d'arme.

\- Te voilà officiellement un des nôtres maintenant. J'en ai fait un pareil à tous les membres de notre unité.

Luc remonta sa manche et montra à Dean le même symbole qui ornait son épaule droite.

L'oméga jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de Castiel.

\- Et oui, lui aussi porte le sien.

Lucifer se mit à rire en voyant l'air confus de Dean qui se demandait bien où pouvait se trouver le tatouage pour qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais vu.

\- Allez, montre lui.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent d'incompréhension quand l'alpha posa son trench coat et sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis retira sa cravate encore nouée de travers et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Castiel se retourna et quand il retira sa chemise puis son T-shirt, Dean ne vit que la peau blanche et immaculée de son dos.

Il ne comprenait pas mais c'est le moment que choisit Lucifer pour allumer un néon ultraviolet et lorsqu'il le passa au dessus des épaules de Castiel des lignes blanches et fluorescentes apparurent comme par magie sous le rayonnement.

Dean en resta sans voix.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il avança la main et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le bord des deux ailes immenses et repliées qui s'étendaient sur toute la surface du dos de Castiel, d'une épaule à l'autre. Et au dessus, au centre exact de ses omoplates, se trouvait le même symbole que celui qui ornait à présent sa poitrine. Le tatouage était époustouflant. Il recouvrait l'intégralité son dos. Il avait dû falloir des heures si ce n'était des jours pour représenter autant de détails et de finesse dans la centaine de plumes, au moins, qui formait la structure des ailes et qui semblaient s'animer lorsque les muscles de l'alpha bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration.

Complétement stupéfait, Dean regarda Castiel qui venait de se retourner vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Castiel remit son T-shirt et termina sa question pour lui.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait faire en encre invisible ?

Dean acquiesça et l'alpha tiqua, le regard si sérieux, la tête penchée de côté dans cette expression qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Moi je sais qu'il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean sourit en secouant la tête. Castiel était vraiment quelqu'un à part. Un être unique. Puis une idée traversa son esprit, lui envoyant une onde de chaleur dans le corps.

\- Et tu en as d'autres ailleurs ?

\- Peut être...

\- Oh, je suis là les gars !

Les deux hommes brisèrent l'intense contact visuel qui visiblement se prolongeait trop au goût de l'alpha, à moins que ce ne soient leurs phéromones qui ne soient devenues un peu trop explicites. Castiel sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

\- Je te dirai ça ce soir à la maison.

Puis il s'éloigna pour enfiler veste et trench-coat.

.

Lucifer appliqua un film transparent sur la poitrine de Dean et leur donna les consignes d'usage après un tatouage. Puis ils se séparèrent.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean posa à plusieurs reprises la main sur le pansement dissimulé sous son T-shirt, et la sensation qu'il ressentait en lui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la légère douleur résiduelle de sa peau irritée.

En fait il savourait la symbolique.

Tout comme son passé ne pouvait pas s'effacer totalement, la marque était toujours là, mais à présent le tatouage la recouvrait. C'était comme si Castiel lui même avait défait tout ce qui lui avait été fait.

La pureté avait lavé la souillure. Il aimait bien cette idée.

La main de Castiel trouva de nouveau la sienne posée sur le levier de vitesse. Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur de Baby rugit instantanément.

\- Ramène nous chez nous, ma belle.

On aurait dit que la Chevrolet connaissait déjà le chemin.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **Alors les amis, q** **ui avait deviné que l'idée de Castiel était un tatouage ?**

 **Vous avez reconnu l'emblème qui orne le torse de nos frangins dans la série ( Hummmm), et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'en avoir un peu détourné l'origine. Mais j'aimais bien la symbolique.**

 **Donc je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

 **A mardi. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Et bien nous y voila, le dernier chapitre. Snif !**

 **Alors, je préfère vous prévenir, sa première moitié est tellement dégoulinante de niaiserie sucrée que j'espère que vous n'êtes pas diabétiques ! Si c'est le cas, augmentez votre dose d'insuline, vous allez en avoir besoin ! Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, alors... et bien tant pis pour vous ! lol !**

 **Et la suite... Et bien la suite est classée M. Voila vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. XD**

.

 **Bonne lecture à tous et je vous retrouve en bas, ok ? ;)**

.

Chapitre 20:

.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Ce que Dieu a uni dans les cieux, personne sur terre ne pourra jamais le séparer. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Droit comme un I sur cette fichue estrade aux côtés de son frangin habillé en pingouin tout comme lui, Dean avait beau tirer sur le col de sa chemise blanche, son nœud papillon lui serrait toujours autant le cou. Il regarda son frère qui sourit au pasteur Shirley - ou plutôt Chuck, l'homme avait beaucoup insisté pour être appelé ainsi - avant de se retourner vers Jessica et de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras pour unir leurs lèvres dans un véritable baiser de cinéma.

La longue robe blanche de la jeune femme bruissa légèrement dans le mouvement. Jessica était magnifique dans son bustier blanc constellé de perles nacrées qui rehaussait son teint légèrement bronzé. Elle était à la fois belle et élégante. Ils l'étaient tous les deux à vrai dire. Et Dean faillit bien se laisser submerger par cette foutue chaleur qui dilatait sa poitrine au point qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas éclater depuis qu'il avait véritablement réalisé que Sam se mariait aujourd'hui.

C'était con de le dire comme ça, hein ? Bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que son frère se mariait. Le couple ne parlait plus que de ça depuis des semaines, des mois même. Et ils avaient tous traversé la moitié du pays pour assister à la cérémonie. Pourtant il avait l'impression de ne le réaliser qu'à cet instant.

Le soulagement qui l'envahit à l'idée qu'il avait enfin rempli sa mission faillit le faire flancher. Malgré tous les obstacles, la mort de leur mère, la façon dont ils avaient été élevés et toutes les emmerdes qui leur étaient tombées dessus ensuite, Sam était là, juste devant lui, adulte et en pleine forme. Un homme heureux qui tenait dans ses bras la femme de sa vie.

Bien sûr, même marié et bientôt père de famille, son frangin resterait pour toujours son Sammy à ses yeux, ce gamin dont il avait changé les couches et mouché le nez. Et il serait toujours là pour lui, y compris pour lui botter le cul si il faisait des conneries, mais Dean pouvait souffler maintenant.

Sa mission était accomplie.

Le poids qui s'enleva de sa poitrine lui donna presque l'envie de remercier il ne savait quelle divinité obscure pour le spectacle - ridiculement mièvre il fallait bien le dire tout de même - de son frangin qui venait de relâcher les lèvres de sa femme mais la dévorait maintenant du regard. Sam posa son front contre celui de Jessica et même s'il n'était pourtant qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux, Dean ne put entendre les mots qu'il ne prononça que pour elle.

Il détourna son regard soudainement un peu trop humide vers l'assistance. C'était privé. Leur moment à eux deux. Plus intime encore que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger devant toute l'assistance. Mais si sa tentative de diversion avait eu pour but de l'aider à contenir son émotion, cela ne l'aida pas vraiment. Parce qu'ils étaient tous là, leurs amis, leur famille. Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Jody. Il y avait aussi Garth qui reniflait bruyamment alors qu'un sourire radieux illuminait son visage attendri avec à ses côtés son épouse et leur petite fille. Derrière lui étaient assis Benny, Charlie et toute la famille de Jessica. Certains avaient ouvertement les mouchoirs en main et la larme à l'œil, et d'autres étaient plus stoïques ou faisaient mine de l'être. Dean se demanda quelle serait la réaction de l'homme d'église qui fixait le couple enlacé avec un petit sourire attendri, si il avait su que dans l'assistance Lucifer était présent. Ainsi que Gabriel bien sûr. Le diable et un archange, plutôt original comme parenté, non ? Parce que les amis de Castiel étaient devenus les siens à présent, et ils avaient leur place aux cotés des autres membres de sa famille.

Mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme assis au second rang.

Castiel était magnifique dans son smoking bleu pale avec, pour une fois, sa cravate marine nouée dans le bon sens.

Il le revit le matin même, lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant lui, pour faire approuver sa tenue. Il avait vraiment hésité à rectifier la petite bande de tissus à l'air éternellement de travers et s'était mis à rire, parce que ses amis avaient eu raison. Malgré le mode d'emploi qu'ils lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire, jamais l'alpha ne parviendrait à en nouer une correctement. Gabriel l'avait dit, ça devait être génétique. Mais c'était tellement Castiel ça, toujours un peu à part, un peu décalé, mais en fait juste lui même, absolument parfait. Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, plus d'ailleurs pour se baigner dans son odeur délicieuse, sa nouvelle drogue, que réellement pour rectifier le nœud incriminé. Castiel l'avait alors attrapé par la taille pour l'entrainer dans un baiser plus passionné encore que celui des deux jeunes mariés. Et c'est le temps qui leur avait manqué, sinon personne n'aurait pu dire où la suite des évènements aurait pu les entrainer.

Sans même en avoir conscience Dean passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, retrouvant dans son esprit la sensation de celles si douces de l'alpha posées sur les siennes. Le regard soudainement fiévreux de Castiel lorsqu'il suivit son mouvement des yeux, fit monter sa température. Encore une fois, la certitude que Castiel était capable de lire dans ses pensées s'imposa à lui. Il avait si souvent cette impression lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Lorsque l'alpha savait bien mieux que lui ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il avait besoin ou envie, comment le faire...

Dean se racla la gorge soudainement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la foule qui l'entourait. Bordel, ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ce genre de pensées!

Écartant d'un doigt ce foutu nœud papillon qui menaçait cette fois vraiment de l'étouffer, il jeta un regard nerveux au pasteur qui souriait au jeune couple toujours enlacé. Heureusement le prêtre n'avait rien capté de ses pensées licencieuses. Ni personne d'autre apparemment. Sauf Castiel de toute évidence, dont le coin des lèvres s'était relevé en un de ces demi sourires qu'il n'avait jamais que pour lui.

\- Toutes mes félicitations mes chers enfants !

L'assistance, qui se mit à applaudir aux paroles du prêtre lorsque le couple se sépara, arracha Dean au regard trop intense de son compagnon.

Son compagnon. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir employer ces deux mots pour désigner Castiel.

Jessica regarda l'anneau brillant que Sam avait passé à son doigt quelques minutes auparavant comme si elle non plus ne parvenait pas réellement à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Sam, lui, la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il formaient un beau couple, vraiment.

L'image d'un Sammy de cinq ans, qui venait se glisser en pyjama dans son lit quand il avait fait un cauchemar se superposa un instant à celle de l'élan de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix qui se tenait aux côtés de sa désormais légitime épouse et Dean sourit.

Oui, vraiment, mission accomplie.

Alors que le jeune couple descendait de l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la foule, Dean chercha du regard celui d'un bleu limpide qui le l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Les lèvres de Castiel remuèrent et le cœur de Dean se serra. Le " Je t'aime" que Castiel venait de lui murmurer menaçait bien d'être l'émotion de trop. Il se racla la gorge et laissa son regard envoyer sa réponse non formulée. Il serait capable de le lui dire en retour un jour, il en était certain. Mais pas ici, pas devant tout ce monde, même si l'attention générale était focalisée sur le petit couple qui remontait maintenant l'allée.

Mais il pouvait le faire autrement. Lorsqu'il descendit à son tour de l'estrade, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé de Castiel pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif. Il n'était peut être pas encore prêt pour les mots, mais ce baiser était sa façon à lui de le dire et de proclamer au monde entier, et à sa famille surtout, que Castiel et lui étaient ensemble. Les regards braqués sur le couple se détournèrent un instant et ils entendirent quelques sifflets et exclamations enthousiastes qui les firent sourire et rougir un peu aussi. Mais très vite ils se séparèrent alors que les invités se précipitaient déjà vers la sortie de l'église à la suite de Jessica et Sam.

Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rosées et Dean attrapa la main de Castiel pour l'entrainer avec lui.

Arrivé dehors, Dean vit un attroupement de femelles déchainées massées autour de la jeune mariée et qui se mirent à crier avec enthousiasme alors que Jessica se retournait dos à la foule pour lancer son bouquet, bordel, juste dans sa direction !

\- Oh non, pas question !

Il s'éloigna vivement de la meute hurlante et sentit les bras forts de Castiel de part et d'autre de sa taille qui l'enlaçaient. Il se laissa couler dans l'odeur de l'alpha qui déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, véritable oasis de paix et de calme dans cet océan d'hystérie féminine.

Une toute petite part de sa conscience tenta de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait du se rebeller contre le sentiment de bien être et de sécurité qui l'envahit. Qu'il aurait du détester se sentir aussi faible, aussi oméga dans les bras d'un alpha. Et pourtant il ne ressentait rien de tout ça avec Castiel. En fait il savourait juste la plénitude de cette journée parfaite où son petit frère avait épousé l'amour de sa vie. Et l'idée que, peut être, lui aussi était dans les bras du sien.

 _Oh, bon sang!_

La niaiserie de ses propres pensées lui fit comme un électrochoc. Bordel, ces foutus mariages avaient des effets secondaires inquiétants quand même!

Mais pour autant il ne repoussa pas les bras forts qui le maintenaient. Et alors qu'une des cousines de Jessica, Becky si il se souvenait bien du prénom de la jeune femme qui hurlait à présent sa joie féroce d'avoir vaincu ses concurrentes en attrapant le bouquet, il décida de ne plus se prendre la tête avec ces considérations débiles. Oui, il était un oméga et Castiel un alpha. Et alors ? Castiel ne cherchait pas à le dominer. Lui ne se sentait pas faible ou soumis en sa présence. Il était de toute évidence le seul à qui ses considérations de classes posait un problème. Alors il était peut être temps qu'il laisse tomber ces clichés qui de toute évidence ne s'appliquaient pas à leur relation.

Une silhouette bien connue s'approcha d'eux et leur fit un petit clin d'œil complice. En levant les yeux au ciel, il attrapa le sac en plastique que Charlie leur tendait avec insistance alors qu'il faisait mine de l'ignorer sans succès et, en soupirant, commença lui aussi à jeter du riz et des pétales de rose sur les jeunes mariés.

Lorsque Dean se retourna vers l'alpha pour qu'il pioche lui aussi dans le sac, le visage étonné de Castiel qui tiquait devant cette étrange coutume inconnue le fit sourire. Il revit en une seconde toutes leurs soirées télé, bien avant qu'ils ne soient réellement ensemble, toutes les fois où Castiel tiquait en essayant de comprendre une de ces références populaires qui lui étaient si totalement étrangères, et ce regard qui se posait alors sur lui avec cette expression si unique, si sérieuse. Tellement lui.

Bordel oui, il aimait cet homme, même si il n'était pas encore capable de le lui dire.

Et que tous les clichés aillent se faire foutre en enfer !

.

La réception et le repas furent à l'image des deux mariés. Simple mais raffinée. Pas de luxe ostentatoire, juste un bon repas, de la musique et quelques jeux.

Au moment du dessert, Sam se leva et tapa contre son verre avec son couteau et le petit bruit cristallin fit taire toutes les conversations. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se levait et que son regard cherchait celui de Jessica. Ses yeux débordèrent d'amour pour la jeune femme qui lui souriait en sachant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. Mais avant de parler, il se retourna vers Dean et l'oméga vit une certaine inquiétude sur son visage. C'était bien Sam ça, son grand dadais de frangin qui se préoccupait de la peine des autres même au cœur de son propre bonheur. Dean répondit d'un sourire sincère et celui hésitant de Sam s'agrandit.

Il prit la main de Jessica, l'incitant à se lever également et lorsque ce fut fait, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Mes amis, dit il en parcourait l'assemblée attablée, mon épouse...

Il sembla savourer le mot qu'il prononçait pour la première fois depuis leur mariage.

\- ... et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

La main de Jessica alla se poser sur son ventre sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, trahissant la surprise à venir, et le cris de joie de Charlie se fit entendre dans toute la salle de réception.

\- Hiiiiiiii, je le savais ! s'écria la jeune femme, en se retournant vers Gilda. Je te l'avais dit tu vois, j'avais raison !

Devant les sourcils froncés de sa compagne, elle se rassit sur sa chaise, penaude, et se racla la gorge en rougissant.

\- Heu, désolée. Sam, tu peux continuer... alors que le sourire sur son visage démentait son attitude contrite.

Sam eut un petit rire indulgent.

\- Effectivement, je pense que certains d'entre vous l'auront déjà compris.

Il entoura sa femme de ses bras et posa lui aussi une main protectrice sur son ventre.

\- Dans quelques mois, Jessica et moi allons être parents.

Immédiatement des félicitations et des exclamations de joie fusèrent de toute part. La main de Castiel trouva celle de Dean et la serra en signe de soutien, mais les phéromones omégas n'exprimèrent aucune douleur, juste une joie sincère pour ce bonheur supplémentaire qui arrivait à son frangin. Il le relâcha donc et Dean se leva pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ce fut une étreinte rapide et plutôt rude, celle de deux frères peu habitués à ce genre de démonstrations d'affection, mais elle leur ressemblait. Et surtout elle disait l'essentiel. Puis Dean se retourna vers Jessica et la prit dans ses bras à son tour, beaucoup plus doucement.

\- Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Vraiment. Félicitations.

\- Merci Dean, répondit elle avec autant d'émotion que lui dans la voix.

Rapidement, le jeune couple fut submergé de mains à serrer et d'embrassades à retourner. Les questions fusaient. Est ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà le sexe du bébé ? Pour quand était prévue la naissance ? Est ce qu'ils avaient déjà déposé une liste de cadeaux quelques part? Et surtout qui serait la marraine ? Alors que visiblement Charlie proposait activement sa candidature pour le poste.

Lorsque le chaos ambiant se calma un peu, Castiel attrapa la main de Dean pour l'entrainer discrètement vers l'extérieur. A peine sorti il se retourna vers l'oméga et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Mais Dean n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réconfort, ses phéromones l'avaient déjà renseigné sur ce point. Et pourtant Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher. C'était lui, en fait qui semblait avoir besoin de ce contact et, même s'il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison, Dean était plus qu'heureux de lui apporter.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux, calme, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, la langue de Castiel alla caresser celle de Dean sans esprit de conquête. Les bruits de la salle leur parvenaient de façon étouffés, mais là, dans la nuit noire, ils étaient juste bien. Ensembles.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air commença à leur manquer et leurs fronts se joignirent, les regards se parlèrent. Leurs odeurs aussi comme toujours.

\- Moi aussi, souffla l'oméga.

Et Dean n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce que signifiait cette réponse sortie de nulle part. Il savait que Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait murmuré lorsqu'il était encore sur l'estrade. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on déclarait son amour. Et lui aussi lui dirait les mots un jour. Mais même sans cela, ce soir, son message était passé puisque les phéromones de Castiel jaillirent de tous les pores de sa peau. Amour. Satisfaction. Et celle de Dean leur répondirent en écho.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches de la salle des fêtes et restèrent un moment là, sans bouger, sans même se toucher, à contempler la nuit noire en écoutant les échos qui leur parvenaient de la réception.

\- Tu as une belle famille Dean.

La voix de Castiel était basse, guère plus qu'un souffle. Les phéromones de l'alpha exprimaient toujours la plénitude qu'il ressentait à se retrouver là aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait comme son oméga, son compagnon, depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son odeur, une très légère teinte de tristesse ou plutôt une certaine nostalgie. Castiel n'était pas homme à se confier facilement alors Dean attendit sans répondre. Visiblement c'était l'alpha, cette fois, qui avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour rassembler ses pensées.

\- Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte peu après ma naissance. Notre père... et bien disons qu'il n'était pas très présent. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs ainés qui se sont occupés de nous, les plus jeunes. Oh, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre, nous avions une belle maison, de quoi manger tous les jours. Nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien, matériellement. Mais là, quand je te vois avec Sam, avec Bobby, Charlie... ce lien entre vous... Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose chez moi. Tout était tellement... froid. Pas de sentiments, aucune d'affection. On devait juste obéir aux ordres. Sans discuter. Sans réfléchir. Et à la moindre rébellion... J'avais une sœur, Anna...

Cette fois la douleur était facilement discernable tant dans l'odeur de l'alpha que dans les inflexions de sa voix.

\- Elle a été chassée de la maison par mon frère ainé, Michael, lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, ni ce qu'elle est devenue.

Castiel se redressa et contempla un instant le ciel étoilé.

\- Alors à dix huit ans, je me suis engagé dans l'armée parce que c'était ce que mon père attendait de moi et aussi parce que cela ressemblait à ce que j'avais toujours connu. Et étrangement, c'est là que j'ai découvert ce qu'était une famille. Nous étions douze dans mon unité. On se serrait les coudes. On comptait les uns sur les autres. Mais ils sont tous morts. Il ne reste plus que Gabriel, Lucifer et moi.

Le silence se réinstalla et se prolongea, seulement brisé par les éclats de rire qui leur parvenaient assourdis. L'alpha était visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux et Dean n'osa pas l'interroger. Sans le regarder, il chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, lui offrant son soutien sans pression, et le choix de continuer à parler ou pas.

\- Je t'envie ta famille, Dean.

L'alpha lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant. Il avait compris que de ce côté là, l'oméga avait aussi eu sa part de galères et craignait que ses paroles ne soient mal interprétées. Mais ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas.

\- C'est ta famille aussi maintenant, Cass.

Dean serra un peu plus fort les doigts de l'alpha.

\- Bienvenue chez les dingues, tenta t'il de plaisanter pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Les confidences s'arrêtèrent là pour ce soir. Les deux hommes contemplèrent la voute céleste un long moment, en silence. Les phéromones oméga se firent rassurantes, réconfortantes. Ce soir c'est Castiel qui en avait le plus besoin et Dean était heureux d'être là pour lui. Un juste retour des choses.

.

Longtemps après, ils rejoignirent finalement les convives dans la salle principale.

Quelques couples s'étaient formés sur la piste et dansaient au son de musiques enregistrées. Dean reconnu plusieurs morceaux de sa playliste préférée, pourtant, avec une certaine appréhension, il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et sortit sa guitare de son étui.

C'était un cadeau qu'il tenait à faire à son frère pour son mariage.

Avec émotion, il caressa le bois du bout des doigts. Cela faisait tant d'années. La musique avait fait partie de sa vie d'avant, comme beaucoup de choses auxquelles il avait renoncé lorsqu'il avait signé ce contrat, mais qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver petit à petit depuis quelques temps.

Il laissa un moment ses doigts courir sur les cordes, les pinça tout doucement, le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait emmenée sa guitare sur une impulsion. Une idée qui lui était venue au dernier moment, juste comme ça. Mais là au moment de le faire il hésitait. Et si il avait oublié. Et si il n'en était plus capable ?

C'est le moment que choisit Jo pour éteindre la sono, et lorsque Dean releva les yeux, soudainement surpris par le silence qui l'entourait, il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

 _Génial ! Bon et bien quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

Avec un petit sourire gêné, il alla s'assoir sur le bord de l'estrade et commença à fredonner en se mettant à jouer. Brother était une de ses chansons favorites et elle lui semblait particulièrement appropriée ce soir. Sa façon à lui d'exprimer à son frère tout ce qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire autrement.

"Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need ( Marcheurs dans la nature, nous ne trouvons pas ce dont nous avons besoin)  
Get a little restless from the searching ( un peu de repos dans les recherche)  
Get a little worn down in between ( Un peu usé au milieu)  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes ( L'homme livré à lui même est comme un taureau chassant le matador)  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea" ( Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, brillant comme un phare dans l'océan)

Au moment où il allait attaquer le couplet, Sam s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Les yeux légèrement rougis, il se mit à chanter lui aussi les paroles, épaule contre épaule avec son frère.

"Brother let me be your shelter ( mon frère, laisse moi être ton refuge )  
I'll never leave you all alone ( Je ne te laisserai jamais seul )  
I can be the one you call ( Je suis celui que tu peux appeler )  
When you're low ( quand tu es à terre )  
Brother let me be your fortress ( Mon frère, laisse moi être ta forteresse )  
When the night winds are driving on ( Quand le vent de la nuit souffle )  
Be the one to light the way ( Être celui qui éclaire le chemin )  
Bring you home" ( qui te ramène à la maison )

Les couples qui s'étaient un moment arrêtés pour l'écouter reprirent leur danse. Charlie et Gilda se balançaient lentement, joue contre joue comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Garth enlaça sa femme et la fit tourner dans ses bras pas vraiment en rythme avec le tempo de la chanson, mais peu importait. Bobby avait invité Ellen. Benny, Jo. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel approcha de Jody et s'inclina cérémonieusement devant elle. Elle lui sourit et accepta sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres en parfait gentleman avant de la guider vers la piste.

Mais lorsque Lucifer s'approcha de Jessica pour l'inviter à son tour, Dean ne manqua pas le regard un peu étrécit de son frère qui contemplait la scène les sourcils froncés. Les épaules du béta s'étaient imperceptiblement tendues. Il était clair que Sam n'appréciait pas Lucifer. Cela avait été évident dès la première fois où ils s'étaient serrés la main dans la chambre d'hôpital où il avait été amené après sa libération. Et là, cette espèce d'antipathie inexpliquée avait de nouveau ressurgi, même si Sam faisait tout pour la masquer.

Dean comprenait en partie la réaction de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une part d'ombre chez l'alpha, une cruauté dont il avait eu un aperçu sur les toiles qu'il avait vues dans son atelier. Mais il avait aussi eu l'occasion de voir l'autre face de la pièce. Celle du gars réglo, courageux et loyal. Et il n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour payer la dette qu'il avait envers lui. Envers eux tous en fait.

Dès que la chanson fut terminée, Sam posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et laissa son regard exprimer sa reconnaissance. Une brève accolade conclut ce moment d'émotion.

\- Merci frangin. Pareil pour moi.

Puis rapidement il se releva pour rejoindre sa femme. Lucifer sourit et s'effaça avec noblesse, laissant le jeune couple en tête à tête.

Dean reprit son concert, surpris que les paroles et plus encore les accords lui reviennent en mémoire comme si il les avait joués la veille. Oh certes il était un peu rouillé, mais après tant d'années, ce n'était pas si mal.

" Hey Jude, don't make it bad ( Hé, Jude, ne gâche pas tout)  
Take a sad song and make it better ( prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure )  
Remember to let her into your heart ( rappelle toi de la laisser pénétrer en ton cœur)  
Then you can start to make it better " ( c'est le seul moyen de l'améliorer)

Celle ci aussi avait une signification toute particulière pour lui, pour eux deux, même si il ne pensait pas que Sam pouvait se souvenir de ces paroles que leur mère leur chantait souvent pour les aider à s'endormir.

Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer autant par ses souvenirs que par la mélodie elle même.

Une fragrance unique et envoutante l'enveloppa soudainement et la sienne y répondit comme par automatisme. Avec un sourire, il ouvrit les paupières et leva les yeux vers Castiel qui venait de le rejoindre. L'alpha s'assit à ses côtés, en silence, juste à l'endroit que Sam avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne dit rien, ne se mit pas à chanter, se contentant de rester là, aux côtés de Dean, à savourer l'instant en regardant leurs amis, leur famille danser devant eux.

Nul besoin d'être télépathes pour savoir que l'un comme l'autre n'en revenaient pas du chemin parcouru. Et même si les épreuves qui les avaient conduits à cet instant avaient bien failli avoir leur peau, ils étaient vivants.

Et dans quelques jours ils rentreraient chez eux.

Ensembles.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La fête avait duré trois jours. Trois jours que Dean avait savourés pleinement, simplement heureux de la présence autour de lui de cette étrange famille au delà du sang qui était la sienne. Tous ces gens avaient tellement d'importance pour lui et il avait l'impression de les retrouver après une vie d'absence.

Tout comme il avait savouré le voyage de retour vers leur maison. Des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres seul avec Castiel à parcourir les routes au volant de sa baby. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer mieux.

Enfin jusqu'à cet instant...

Baigné dans la lumière tamisée de leur lampe de chevet, le corps en feu et l'âme au septième ciel, Dean se cambra davantage alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir envahissait son corps.

Une pensée incongrue traversa son esprit surchauffé. "Ne jamais dire jamais". L'adage avait bien raison.

Avait il eu plus tort dans toute sa vie que le jour où il avait pensé ne plus jamais vouloir se donner? Et pourtant il en avait été si certain à ce moment là. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait cru que plus jamais il ne pourrais faire suffisamment confiance à un alpha pour se laisser aller ainsi.

Et pourtant en cet instant ils étaient nus dans leur chambre, dans le lit de Castiel qui était devenu le leur, face à face, Dean assis sur les cuisses de Castiel, ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de l'alpha dont le membre enfoui dans sa moite chaleur allait et venait entre ses reins de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Leur première fois avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, l'après midi même où ils étaient rentrés de chez Lucifer, après que l'alpha lui ait dessiné son tatouage.

Pourtant Castiel avait été réticent au début. Il voulait attendre. Il estimait qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu leur compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Et il avait aussi peur de lui faire mal, de toucher par inadvertance la zone de peau abimée par les aiguilles de Lucifer et encore douloureuse. Mais Dean avait insisté. Il en avait eu besoin à ce moment là. C'était l'ultime étape, l'achèvement de cette cérémonie quasi mystique qui avait définitivement enterré son passé. Alors Castiel avait cédé.

L'alpha avait été doux, attentif à ses réactions et à ses craintes. Il lui avait même laissé prendre les commandes de ce premier rapport, décidant du moment où son corps allait accepter le sien, sans pression, sans contrainte. Dean avait eu le contrôle à chaque seconde. Et la peur s'était envolée.

.

Les bras de Castiel s'enroulèrent autour de son corps cambré et Dean revint au moment présent rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés au plafond mais son esprit dans les étoiles.

Un coup plus violent que les autres leur arracha à tous deux un cri de plaisir.

Pris d'un étrange vertige, Dean se redressa et enroula lui aussi ses bras autour de la nuque de l'alpha, sa bouée de sauvetage, son ancre. Il aimait cette position, face à face, qui les mettait sur un pied d'égalité. Ainsi il ne se sentait ni rabaissé, ni avili ou utilisé. Juste aimé.

L'amplitude des mouvements était par contre de fait limitée, mais leurs deux corps rassasiés depuis longtemps avaient moins envie de fougue que de douceur en cet instant.

Dean ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses propres sensations.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi, immobile pour l'éternité à sentir en lui cette dure turgescence qui le possédait sans l'oppresser, le remplissait sans l'envahir. Sans sortir le sexe de Castiel de son antre, il ramena ses mollets sous ses cuisses, et commença à se soulever légèrement sur le membre qui l'empalait. Il était en sueur, trempé de lubrifiant qui s'écoulait en abondance de son anus dilaté déjà suintant des jouissances précédentes de l'alpha. Son corps était au bord de la combustion, mais son esprit en paix. Il amorça un premier mouvement qui lui fit voir des étoiles. C'était bon. Tellement bon.

Sans pouvoir ni d'ailleurs vouloir se retenir il gémit et la bouche de Castiel vint embrasser la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule. Lorsque Dean sentit ses dents frôler la peau, il frémit, alors que son corps se préparait instinctivement pour la morsure qui ne viendrait pas.

Pas encore. Un jour peut être...

Autour d'eux l'atmosphère était suffocante, totalement saturée de leurs fragrances mêlées ainsi que de celles de leur plaisir et de leur sueur. Leurs deux corps en fusion semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre, étrange silhouette aux contours indéfinis qui se mouvait avec une lenteur infinie dans ses bruits de glissements humides et de gémissements étouffés.

Dean était en chaleur.

.

La veille il avait ressenti les premiers symptômes ou plutôt les avait décelés dans le regard fiévreux de Castiel, et dans les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru lorsque l'alpha avait soudainement posé sur lui des yeux prédateurs. Lui n'avait encore rien décelé et pourtant son odeur s'était déjà modifiée. Elle appelait l'alpha, le partenaire, le potentiel reproducteur qui aurait la force et la détermination de le remporter dans un combat qui montrerait à tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir le revendiquer sa puissance et sa capacité à protéger les petits qui pourraient naitre de leur union.

C'était ce que leur biologie attendait d'eux. Que le plus fort des alphas s'accouple avec le plus désirable des omégas pour que la race se perpétue encore et encore avec le patrimoine génétique le plus enviable.

Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des animaux à cet instant où leurs instincts primaires tentaient à tout prix de prendre le dessus sur leur pensée rationnelle était un argument difficile à soutenir. Pourtant Dean avait combattu.

Et Castiel, conscient que le pas était trop important à franchir, l'avait soutenu. Faisant encore une fois démonstration de la maitrise qui le caractérisait, l'alpha avait réprimé ses pulsions. Apaisant sa respiration et maintenant sur son corps un contrôle de fer, il était resté immobile, seules ses phéromones avaient parlé pour lui et Dean avait parfaitement reçu le message. Il s'était levé du canapé, avait regardé l'alpha avec cette pointe de crainte incontrôlable qui fendait le cœur de Castiel à chaque fois et s'était éloigné.

Sans un mot, il était monté dans la chambre qui était devenue la leur depuis qu'ils partageaient toutes leurs nuits et il avait emballé ses quelques affaires indispensables pour retourner chez lui.

Sauf que la maison d'à côté n'était plus la sienne maintenant. Plus vraiment. C'était chez Castiel qu'il se sentait chez lui, baigné dans la fragrance de l'alpha qui le faisait se sentir pleinement lui.

Sauf en cet instant. En cet instant, les phéromones de Castiel parlaient de possession, de revendication et Dean s'était juré que plus jamais il ne laisserait un alpha avoir une telle emprise sur lui.

Lorsqu'il était redescendu, son sac à la main, son regard avec croisé celui de l'alpha debout au milieu du salon.

\- Il vaut mieux que je retourne chez moi. Juste quelques jours.

\- je comprends.

Dean n'aurait pas su déchiffrer les pensées de Castiel si il n'y avait eu que son visage. Les traits de l'alpha ne reflétaient aucune expression, ni déception, ni colère, ni douleur, mais son odeur hurlait pour lui toutes les émotions qu'il tentait si fort de cacher.

L'oméga avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte, mais chaque pas qui l'éloignait de l'alpha ressemblait à une petite mort.

 _Ne pas céder._

Seule sa peur panique et irrationnelle de redevenir juste la possession d'un alpha, le cul qui ne demande qu'à se faire profondément baiser, lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer.

Dean avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le regard de l'alpha qu'il sentait sur sa nuque le brulait comme un laser.

 _Surtout ne pas se retourner._

Tourner la poignée avait été un enfer, mais ne pas le faire aurait pu le replonger dans celui qu'il avait déjà vécu, et ça il n'en était pas question.

Plus jamais.

Plus...

... jamais.

Et pourtant...

Dean ne saurait surement jamais comment il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Castiel. La seconde d'avant, ouvrir cette foutue porte mobilisait toute ses pensées et sa force consciente. Et la suivante il se noyait dans la fragrance désespérée de l'alpha.

Et Castiel l'avait entouré de ses bras comme si il n'avait plus jamais l'intention de le laisser partir. L'oméga avait senti toute la force des muscles qui l'enserraient, la tension dans les tendons, la rigidité des os. Il aurait pu se sentir emprisonné, il aurait dû même, mais il se sentait juste protégé, désiré.

Parce que c'était Castiel.

L'alpha avait relâché sa prise pour venir poser ses deux mains sur ses joues et relever son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Les yeux bleus scrutaient les verts, sondant jusqu'à son âme pour déceler la part de peur ou d'incertitude. Et dire qu'il ne les trouva pas aurait été mentir. La fragrance de l'oméga hurlait ses craintes, cette peur viscéralement ancrée en lui de se perdre en s'abandonnant pendant cette période où il devenait si complétement vulnérable, mais aussi de laisser l'alpha voir cette dernière part de lui. Celle qu'il détestait le plus et ne lui avait pas encore montrée.

La dernière. La pire. L'oméga en chaleur. La pute.

Alors que les premiers assauts du désir s'emparaient de son corps, le regard de Dean s'était fait fuyant.

Il était encore temps de partir, de sauvegarder le peu d'amour propre qu'il avait retrouvé en se regardant dans le miroir déformant des yeux aimants de Castiel. Car même si sa nature elle-même allait le lui rappeler de façon cuisante d'ici quelques heures lorsqu'il serait entièrement dominé par ses besoins et la brulure de ses chaleurs, il voulait garder cette illusion stupide et contre nature qu'il était redevenu davantage que juste un corps que l'on possède.

Castiel perçut son dilemme. La prise autour du corps de l'oméga se relâcha. Au lieu de s'accentuer face à la possibilité que sa proie ne lui échappe, la férocité de ses propres désirs s'apaisa. Il lui laissait le choix. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui et Dean releva des yeux étonnés vers ceux de Castiel. Il connaissait l'alpha, mais malgré lui, restait ancrée cette peur que cela ne soit qu'un piège, juste un jeu cruel, tel un chat martyrisant une souris avant de la mettre à mort, lui laissant l'espoir éperdu de pouvoir se sauver pour mieux le rattraper et l'écraser au dernier moment. C'était tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Castiel. Et il n'y avait aucune cruauté dans le regard azur. Juste de l'inquiétude, ce regard si sérieux, si concentré sur les désirs de Dean, ses réactions, ses peurs. Malgré ses propres envies, malgré son corps et ses phéromones qui lui hurlaient de soumettre et de posséder, il restait lui.

L'alpha le laisserait partir si c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait, et cette certitude coula en l'oméga comme de l'eau fraiche sur son corps surchauffé.

.

Alors que Castiel avait commencé à reculer, lui s'était avancé.

Sa propre odeur devenait perceptible à ses narines, il savait qu'il devait faire vivre un enfer à Castiel et que se contrôler devait lui devenir de plus en plus difficile.

\- C'est toi qui décide.

Les quatre mots que Castiel venait de prononcer scellèrent leur destin.

Ils étaient tout ce dont Dean avait besoin pour se décider. Savoir, que pour une fois dans sa chienne de vie, il avait ce choix. Et pas pour obéir à son père, un alpha ou même à sa putain de nature. Juste parce que c'était ce dont il avait envie à cet instant. Ce qu'il décidait de faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Parce qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux.

.

Lorsque Dean plaqua son corps contre celui de Castiel, leurs phéromones explosèrent littéralement dans la pièce, se répondant l'une à l'autre, intoxicantes. Parfaites.

Castiel prit la main de Dean. Dernier regard. Dernière confirmation. Et l'alpha l'entraina à sa suite dans l'escalier.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées depuis ce premier instant.

Une journée entière à laisser leurs corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre au rythme des vagues de chaleurs et de désirs qui s'emparaient d'eux de façon frénétique lorsque leurs hormones se déchainaient.

.

Comme il l'avait craint, jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi animal, autant aux prises avec cet instinct qui le forçait à céder à ses pulsions, à ce besoin de se sentir possédé par un alpha, dominé, aussi peu en contrôle, et pourtant jamais il n'avait autant aimé ça. Enfin, il pouvait s'abandonner, laisser un autre prendre les commandes et pour autant ne pas se sentir utilisé. C'était nouveau, c'était foutrement agréable. C'était Castiel.

.

Dean se souleva de nouveau sur le membre dur qui le possédait. Juste quelques centimètres, pas suffisamment pour le faire complètement sortir de son corps puis il se rabaissa sentant la longueur frotter contre ses parois lubrifiées. Le gland passa une fois de plus sur ce point si sensible en lui qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir depuis sa prostate délicieusement stimulée jusqu'aux extrémités de ses membres et de son sexe dressé qui frottait entre leurs deux corps pressés.

Il ne savait plus où il était, ni le jour, ni l'heure. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance que ce sexe qui allait et venait en lui et dont il sentait déjà la base gonfler et enfler, prémices du nœud qui allait les souder l'un à l'autre pendant que Castiel le remplirait de sa semence.

Dean ne tomberait pas enceint. Pas cette fois, il le savait.

Lorsque Castiel l'avait entrainé dans la chambre, ils avaient eu assez de présence d'esprit pour y penser. Capote ou pilule, c'était leurs deux choix et ils avaient les deux à disposition.

Dean avait eu un petit sourire narquois en repensant à la soirée d'anniversaire de Castiel, et à Gabriel qui avait jubilé en voyant l'air interloqué de l'alpha quand il avait sorti du carton la boite de préservatifs et le lubrifiant qui lui étaient en fait destinés. Surtout le lubrifiant. Combien de fois l'oméga avait jouit en pensant à cette option si inédite, si impensable, si peu alpha, mais que la réaction de Castiel avait rendu envisageable. Un jour sûrement...

Pourtant la boite de préservatifs resta inutilisée. Dean choisit la contraception et avala le petit comprimé qu'il avait lui même acheté en pharmacie peu de temps après que Castiel ne l'ai délivré, en se jurant que plus jamais, JAMAIS, il ne laisserait un alpha décider d'utiliser son corps ainsi. Il choisit cette option, non pas pour le contrôle qu'elle semblait lui conférer, mais simplement parce que ni lui ni Castiel n'avaient envie d'une barrière de latex qui les séparerait.

.

Quelques allers et retours supplémentaires et Dean força pour entrer en lui le nœud de l'alpha qui était pratiquement complet. La légère douleur lorsque l'épaisseur passa son anneau de muscle pourtant largement dilaté rajouta à son extase. Et lorsque le sexe fut intégralement en lui, l'emplissant et l'étirant comme jamais, il sentit les muscles de son périnée et de son anus se contracter en spasmes incontrôlables alors que l'orgasme l'emportait dans les hauteurs infinies du plaisir.

Est ce que Castiel avait joui ?

Dean n'aurait pu en être certain si il n'avait pas senti en lui les jets brulants qui le remplissaient encore un peu plus. L'alpha n'avait fait aucun bruit, il s'était juste tendu plus encore si cela était possible, le serrant dans ses bras, emprisonnant encore plus étroitement le sexe de Dean qui explosait lui aussi libérant sa propre semence entre leurs deux ventres haletants.

Leurs corps étaient soudés. Mais même si ils l'avaient pu, rien n'auraient réussi les séparer. Leurs lèvres se joignirent également alors que leurs souffles haletants manquaient déjà d'air. Mais ils auraient pu mourir asphyxiés en cet instant qu'ils seraient partis avec le sourire, sans même s'en apercevoir et surtout sans aucun regret.

.

A cette minute, ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même être, l'alpha et l'oméga, le début et la fin, et l'univers entier était contenu dans l'espace inexistant entre leurs deux corps...

.

.

FIN

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et voila les amis, c'est fini.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu.**

 **J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire, même si j'ai été la première surprise par sa noirceur et sa violence, du moins dans sa première partie. Ca a été un véritable défi pour moi d'écrire un Dean oméga, j'espère ne pas avoir trahi le personnage.**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avez lue. Un plus grand merci encore aux personnes** **, souvent les même, elles se reconnaitront,** **qui m'ont laissé des messages. C'est la seule véritable récompense de celui qui publie son histoire, d'avoir ces retours, ces occasions de discuter avec les lecteurs. C'est un plaisir et une véritable joie. Alors merci beaucoup.**

 **Je pense vous retrouver d'ici deux semaines peut être car j'ai en magasin une autre histoire plus courte et plus légère que celle ci et que j'avais écrite un peu avant. Mais je fais une pause car dans quelques jours je vais à la JIB à Rome rencontrer Jensen, Jared et Misha. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! * cri typique de la fan hystérique***

 **Ce sera la première fois que j'aurai le plaisir de les voir et je dois bien dire que je suis excitée comme une puce !**

 **Alors je vous dis à bientôt, les amis, passez une bonne semaine. XD**


End file.
